Anatomía de Sabaku No
by Rukkiaa
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando los ninjas de Konoha esta vez son médicos y trabajan en un prestigioso hospital? Enredos amorosos, amistades, rivalidades, y mucho más. Parejas principales: NaruGaa y KakaSasu, pero habrás más. Parejas secundarias: Sakura x Ino/SaixGaara. AU.OoC.Muerte de personajes.Mpreg
1. Una noche dura

**Notas del fic: ****Inspirado completamente en la serie Anatomía de Grey, de Shonda Rhimes y con los personajes de Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Evidentemente hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Sólo porque llevaba tiempo con la idea de un fic de Naruto y esta serie me dio la pauta necesaria.**

**Intentaré ser fiel a los capítulos, pero con los personajes de Naruto, todo lo que pueda utilizar e inventar XD.**

**Y como es una serie muy musical, añadiré canciones chulas de los capitulos jeje**

**La letra cursiva indican los diálogos/pensamientos del protagonista o sea, Gaara.**

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Naruto, a ver si no meto mucho la pata (aunque sigo el manga eh)**

Antes que nada. Konoha es una ciudad como otra cualquiera, no un pueblo ni una villa. Una ciudad moderna, con sus edificios, rascacielos, estaciones de metro, coches y gente por todas partes

****************************o0o****************************************

**Una noche dura**

_El juego. Dicen que hay personas con madera para participar y otras sin ella. Mi madre, era una de las mejores. Yo en cambio, la he cagado._

Gaara despertó. Aún notaba los fuertes pinchazos en la cabeza, producto de la resaca. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa. Acostado en el sofá y completamente desnudo.

En el suelo estaba él. Boca abajo. Tapado con una manta y durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Se levantó del sofá silencioso y le arrebató la tela al que dormía, cubriéndose su propio cuerpo, y viendo que el chico rubio, del que recordaba remotamente haber conocido esa noche en el bar, también estaba desnudo.

-Genial...-dijo Gaara molesto, siendo consciente por fin de lo que había hecho. Se había acostado con un completo desconocido que ahora dormía en el suelo de su casa. Cogió un cojín y se lo echó por encima, sobre el trasero.

Despertándolo.

Gaara recogía las prendas de su ropa que había desperdigadas por la habitación y escuchó la voz del otro chico, aún recostado boca abajo.

-¿Es ésto lo que buscas?-dijo a la vez que alzaba el boxer negro que pertenecía al pelirrojo. Avergonzándolo.

-Es realmente humillante...-dijo Gaara en voz baja, pero audible-tienes que irte-continuó a la vez que ponía al alcance del otro su ropa para que se fuera vistiendo.

El chico se incorporó ligeramente, aún sobre el suelo-¿por qué no te echas aquí para retomar lo de anoche?-cuestionó sin rodeos.

-No, tienes que irte, llego tarde y no es lo que más me conviene en mi primer día de trabajo-seguía tapándose con la manta y se sentía realmente incómodo.

El otro chico se puso en pie, rodeando su cintura con una sábana-¿es aquí donde vives?

Gaara se sorprendió. El chico no estaba tan mal después de todo. Era rubio, alto y de cuerpo bien formado. Piel tostada y ojos increíblemente azules.

-No-respondió cuando pudo reaccionar-si...más o menos, me mudé hace poco, era la casa de mi madre, está en venta.

-Ah, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Has dicho era...-dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Oh, mi madre no ha muerto, ella...-mejor cambiar de tema, aquello no iba a ninguna parte, puesto que no se volverían a ver-no deberíamos hacer esto.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-cogió su camisa con calma. Era como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Me refiero a los detalles, fingir que nos importan...voy arriba a darme una ducha ¿vale? cuando baje espero que no estés aquí, así que...ahm...adiós...ahm...-que incómodo.

-Naruto- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano derecha.

El pelirrojo se la estrechó- Naruto, claro...Gaara.

-Gaara- dijo el rubio mientras pasaba por encima del sofá para acercarse más a él, con la camisa a medio abotonar-encantado.

-Adiós-el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras, para perderse en el segundo piso.

Llegó al hospital lo más rápido que su coche y el tráfico le permitieron. Afortunadamente, su rollo de una noche se había marchado antes de que saliera de la ducha y no tuvo que repetir una incómoda despedida. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones. Iba a empezar su primer día como interno en el _Konoha Byôin_, el centro médico más importante de toda la ciudad. Y para colmo, no sería el único, porque llegó algo tarde y el resto de internos ya estaban allí, escuchando un discurso del mandamás. El jefe era un hombre que parecía de todo menos el jefe. Era alto, fuerte y con una larga y peculiar melena blanca.

-Todos llegáis aquí llenos de esperanza-dijo el jefe, mientras los internos miraban a su alrededor y entre ellos, contemplando la competencia-con ansias de participar, hace un mes estabais en la facultad aprendiendo de los médicos, ahora-abrió una puerta y les mostró un quirófano- vosotros sois los médicos. Los siete años como residentes serán los peores y los mejores de vuestra vida. Sobrepasaréis vuestros límites.

Nadie decía una palabra. Gaara estaba ensimismado. Lo que siempre había querido, por fin. Trabajaría en un hospital, salvaría vidas.

-Mirad a vuestro alrededor-siguió el jefe-saludad a la competencia-los internos se miraron unos a otros. Gaara notó la severa mirada de un chico sobre él. Era una mirada fría, de alguien arrogante. Tenía los ojos de un negro intenso y los cabellos en un corte muy peculiar, puntiagudo y salvaje. Le devolvió la mirada sin miedo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse pisotear por nadie y menos el primer día. El jefe continuaba-ocho de vosotros os pasareis a una especialidad más fácil, cinco sucumbiréis a la presión, a dos os despedirán, aquí vais a empezar a ser cirujanos, este será vuestro escenario, la función depende de vosotros.

Había muchos chicos y chicas curiosos en la sala de operaciones. Un chico pelirrojo, con un corte parecido al suyo, pero algo más bajo que él y con ojos color café. Una chica de cabellos rosados, amplia frente y con cara de mala uva. Un chico de cabellos castaños en punta y con aire algo animal.

_Como decía...la he cagado._

Todos estaban en los vestuarios. Gaara estaba encantado. Se había puesto el uniforme azul claro y la bata blanca. Se sentía médico. Por último, el estetoscopio rojo colgado al cuello y dispuesto a darlo todo.

Un médico empezó a llamar a unos cuantos internos y la sala empezó a vaciarse.

-Somos más chicos que chicas...-dijo Gaara, como un comentario a sí mismo. Pero el de pelo azabache que estaba ocupado en su taquilla, le escuchó.

-Sí, hay pocas chicas...bueno y luego está eso-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica del pelo rosa y se puso la bata blanca.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Sasuke- el médico volvió a llamar a más internos-¿qué residente tienes? yo a Tsunade.

-¿La legendaria perdedora?-preguntó sorprendido Gaara. Eso sí era mala suerte, siendo el primer día, pero él también la tenía después de todo.

-¿Tenéis a Tsunade?-preguntó el otro chico pelirrojo, bastante animado-como yo-rió-nos torturaran juntos...soy Sasori Akasuna no- dijo a la vez que cerraba su taquilla y se acercaba a ellos-nos conocimos en la reunión-el chico parecía nervioso y algo torpe, ya que no atinaba a colocarse bien el estetoscopio en el cuello-tu ibas vestido de negro, camisa azul-se refería a Gaara y Sasuke lo miró de soslayo-...estabas...bueno es fácil recordarte-empezó a tartamudear el chico y Sasuke prefirió alejarse-eres inolvidable.

-Akasuna no, Uchiha, Sabaku no, Haruno...-el médico empezó a llamarles y Gaara pudo alejarse del chico que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Y yo fácil de olvidar-dijo en voz baja Sasori, mientras el otro pelirrojo se alejaba de él.

Gaara corrió junto a Sasuke y en un mostrador vieron a Tsunade.

-¿Ésa es la legendaria perdedora?-cuestionó el azabache dudoso a medida que se acercaban.

-Vaya...no me imaginaba que fuera tan...tan...-dijo Sasori que los había alcanzado.

-¿Pechugona?-remató Sasuke.

-No parece mala ¿no?-peguntó esta vez Gaara, aunque estaba nervioso, porque se sabía que Tsunade era de las mejores residentes, además de la más estricta.

-Quizás sea envidia profesional-dijo la pelirrosa pasando por el lado del trío-quizás es brillante y la llaman legendaria perdedora por celos, suele pasar...-y siguió de largo.

-¿A qué nos ha tocado la que va de diva?-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a la de la amplia frente, que le echó una mirada molesta ante el comentario.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno- dijo la chica del pelo rosa, extendiéndole la mano a Tsunade. Se notaba a kilómetros que iba a hacerle la pelota día sí y otro también. Pero Tsunade la miró con algo de despreció e ignoró la mano que le tendía.

-Tengo cinco reglas-dijo la mujer de pechos voluminosos, mirando a sus internos- memorizadlas. Primera, no me hagáis la pelota os odio y eso no va a cambiar. Protocolos de trauma, guías y buscas. Las enfermeras os pasaran las notas-empezó a andar-contestareis al busca inmediatamente, esa es la segunda regla. Vuestro turno comienza ahora y durará cuarenta y ocho horas. Sois internos, unos don nadie, los últimos monos. Os ocupareis de los informes- seguían a la severa mujer por todo el hospital- tendréis que trabajar una de cada dos noches y no os quejéis-les enseñó una sala con varias literas-salas de descanso para los jefes de planta, dormiréis donde y cuando podáis. Tercera regla, si estoy durmiendo no me despertéis salvo que el paciente esté muriéndose. Cuarta regla, más vale que no esté muerto cuando llegue, habríais matado a alguien y me habríais despertado sin motivo. ¿entendido?-Sasori tomaba notas nervioso y Tsunade les miró.

Gaara levantó la mano-dijo cinco reglas, pero solo ha mencionado cuatro...

-Quinta regla, poneos todos en marcha-dijo, a la vez que sonaba su busca y salía corriendo por la puerta, siendo seguida por sus internos.

Tuvieron que ir a la azotea del hospital, puesto que llegaba un helicóptero. Su primera paciente sería una chica de quince años con convulsiones esporádicas. Pero estaban tan nerviosos que tenían que seguir las indicaciones de Tsunade, que les manda a hacerle a la chica todas las pruebas.

-Sasuke al laboratorio-dijo la mujer al mando mientras le daba el historial de la paciente- Sasori a consulta, Gaara a que le hagan una tomografía, eres responsable de ella-iba a marcharse pero Sakura la detuvo.

-Espere ¿y yo qué?

-Tu...-la mujer le miró de arriba abajo-ve a hacer exámenes rectales.

Las tareas eran más complicadas de lo que esperaban. Sasuke, cuyo sueño es ser cirujano cardiotorácico, no podía dejar de observar a través de las puertas operaciones a corazón abierto. Sasori, pasando consulta se puso nervioso para pinchar a alguien. Sakura siente repulsión por el examen rectal. Y Gaara se pierde por el hospital llevando de acá para allá la camilla con la paciente.

Tras siete interminables horas, van a comer a la cafetería y Sasori, Sakura y Sasuke se sientan juntos.

Sakura parece contrariada.

-Es un maratón, no un sprint, come-dice el pelirrojo dándole un bocado a su bocadillo.

-No puedo-dijo Sakura- intenta comer cuando has examinado quince rectos, Tsunade me odia.

-Es residente, yo tengo jefes de planta que me odian-añadió Sasori como si tal cosa.

-Gaara es hijo de médicos-soltó de repente Sasuke.

-No es nada raro que aquí haya hijos de médicos- Sasori comía con desesperación.

-Si de uno de prestigio, su madre es Karura Sabaku no-siguió Sasuke.

-¿No me digas?¿Karura Sabaku no?-Sakura estaba realmente impresionada.

-¿Y quién es Karura...?-para Sasori aquello no le decía nada.

-Es...¿no conoces el método Sabaku no?¿dónde has estudiado?-el azabache parecía molesto mientras que Sakura se reía.

-Es una mujer muy importante-dijo Sakura- prácticamente inventó el retractor abdominal.

-Es una leyenda viva-añadió Sasuke- ganó importantes premios.

-No tenía ni idea- Sasori no sabía que más decir.

-Estará muy presionado-dijo la del pelo rosa.

-Ojalá fuera mi madre- Sasuke se deprimió-mataría por ser como Karura...-Gaara por fin llegó con una bandeja con comida y los demás se callaron.

-Mi paciente es insoportable-dijo Gaara molesto a la vez que tomaba asiento-si no hubiera hecho el Juramento Hipocrático, la estrangularía con mis propias manos...yo no tengo la culpa de perderme en un hospital tan grande, es mi primer día...-los demás le miraban absortos-¿qué?

No pudieron contestarle, porque un doctor rubio, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y un mechón tapándole la parte izquierda de la cara, les interrumpió.

-Está en el tablón, pero prefiero decíroslo personalmente-dijo el médico recién llegado, posando sus ojos azules en los internos-como sabéis, el honor de realizar una intervención quirúrgica por primera vez, es para el interno que más prometa-todos le miraban como si les estuvieran ofreciendo el mundo-hoy, soy el encargado, así que voy a escoger-les echó un rápido vistazo- Sasori Akasuna no-el aludido tenía la boca llena y le había pillado desprevenido-esta tarde tienes una apendicectomía, enhorabuena-y con la misma se marchó.

-¿Me ha elegido?-preguntó Sasori incrédulo al cabo de un rato.

Gaara tenía que encargarse de la paciente adolescente de nuevo y cuando llegaron sus padres fue en busca de Tsunade, a la que pilló por los pelos.

-Han llegado los padres de la paciente, ¿habla con ellos o llamo al doctor Deidara?

-No, Deidara no sabe nada-dijo Tsunade antes de marcharse-es paciente del doctor Uzumaki, el neurocirujano, está ahí-señaló a su espalda y se fue.

Cuando Gaara vio de quien se trataba, casi sufre un paro cardíaco. Era el mismo chico rubio al que había echado de su casa esa misma mañana. Y para colmo, no era un chico cualquiera, era doctor, y encima estaba encima de él...profesionalmente hablando.

Mientras el pelirrojo se planteaba acercársele o no, el rubio le vio y le reconoció inmediatamente. Quitándole toda posibilidad de escapar dignamente. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí. Cobarde.

-Gaara- Naruto le alcanzó en mitad de un pasillo y le arrastró a las escaleras de emergencia sin posibilidad de réplica-¿podemos hablar?

-Doctor Uzumaki- dijo a la vez que miraba a todos lados no fuera que los escuchasen oídos indiscretos.

-¿Doctor Uzumaki?-parecía confuso-esta mañana era Naruto ¿y ahora el doctor Uzumaki?

-Doctor Uzumaki, debemos olvidar lo que pasó, no es tan difícil, bebimos y...

-Olvidar ¿qué?¿que nos acostamos anoche?¿o que me echaste esta mañana? ambos son buenos recuerdos, no quiero olvidarlos- le estaba divirtiendo la situación.

-No, tendrás que olvidarlos- dijo tajante el pelirrojo-no soy el chico del bar...ni tu el ligue de una noche, no existe, lo entiendes ¿no?

-Te aprovechaste de mi y quieres olvidarlo.

-Oye, yo no...

-Estaba borracho y guapo y te aprovechaste-esto hizo sonreír a Gaara, por lo visto, a parte de atractivo, el chico iba a ser simpático y todo.

-Era yo quien estaba borracho-apremió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa inevitable-y tu no eres tan guapo.

-Quizá hoy no-flirteó Naruto- pero anoche estaba muy guapo, llevaba mi camiseta roja y te aprovechaste.

-No me aproveché-¿qué se creía ese tío?

-¿Quieres aprovecharte otra vez?-cuestionó el rubio, pillando desprevenido a Gaara y acercándose más a él- este viernes.

Tras varios segundos perdido en esos ojos azules, reaccionó-...no, soy tu interno y tú mi jefe-¿estaba enfermo por pensar que eso le daba más morbo al asunto?, encima el rubio le miraba los labios, cosa que no ayudaba mucho-deja de mirarme de ese modo-espetó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Naruto, poniendo un tono infantil.

-Como si estuviera desnudo-esto hizo sonreír pícaramente al otro e hizo ademán de intentar besarlo- doctor Uzumaki...esto no es apropiado ¿no se ha dado cuenta?- y se fue dejando al rubio desconcertado.

Todos van a ver la operación de apéndice de Sasori. Hacen apuestas. El único que confía en que lo haga bien, es Gaara. Pero lamentablemente sale mal y empiezan a llamarle 007, por tener licencia para matar, como James Bond.

Llevan ya diecisiete horas trabajando. Sasori está deprimido por su nuevo mote y los demás están agotados.

Mientras rellena informes, Gaara se percata de que el interno de cabellos castaños y en punta es algo chulito y trata borde a las enfermeras.

-Son odiosas-dice acercándose al pelirrojo, después de hablar con una enfermera-soy Kiba, estás con la legendaria perdedora ¿no?- añade mientras rellena un historial y echándole miradas de vez en cuando, pero al no obtener respuesta añade-odio a los enfermeros...

-¿Qué has dicho?¿me has llamado enfermero?-cuestionó algo ofendido.

-Creo que te cabe el gorro-añadió Kiba sin mirarle.

Sasori iba a acercarse a Gaara, pero en ese momento sonó el busca de éste y se fue dejando sin réplica al antipático castaño.

-¿Sale con alguien?-preguntó Kiba a Sasori, refiriéndose a Gaara- está bueno.

-Soy amigo suyo...tenemos cierta amistad, no somos amigos, pero me cae bien, bueno, le he conocido hoy...

-Eh, tío, déjalo-dijo Kiba incómodo y dando por finalizada la especie de conversación.

Cuando Gaara llegó a donde su paciente, la chica estaba sufriendo un ataque epiléptico incontrolable. Por un instante y por el pánico, el pelirrojo se quedó en blanco. Pero como Naruto aún no ha llegado, debe actuar y estabiliza a la chica, pero acaban riñéndole por no haberla vigilado bien.

Tras veinticuatro horas, Naruto reúne a los internos. Ya es de día.

-Buenos días-dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta-voy a hacer algo raro en un cirujano-se paseaba entre ellos, pero sobretodo miraba a Gaara- pedir ayuda a mis internos. Mi paciente, por ahora es un misterio, no responde a la medicación, análisis negativos, escáner negativo, pero tiene ataques, crisis epilépticas sin causa aparente, se está yendo, morirá si no consigo tener un diagnóstico claro, no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito vuestras mentes, vuestros ojos, jugad a ser detectives para saber por qué tiene los ataques...estáis cansados, tenéis más trabajo del que podéis abarcar, lo entiendo, así que habrá un incentivo, quien acierte se vendrá conmigo si hay que operar podréis hacer algo que los internos no hacen, poneros los guantes para ayudarme, la doctora Tsunade os dará los informes-a Sasuke se le iluminó la cara, al igual que a Sakura, que hasta se recogió el pelo-el tiempo se acaba, si queremos salvarla hay que correr.

-Eh, quiero ayudar a Uzumaki- dijo Sasuke a Gaara minutos después-te asignaron esa paciente ¿lo hacemos juntos? si encontramos la respuesta uno de los dos ganará.

-Te ayudaré, pero yo no quiero entrar en el quirófano- le respondió Gaara- te lo cedo.

-Es lo mejor que podría pasarle a un interno- Sasuke no podía creerlo.

-No quiero pasar más de el tiempo necesario con él.

-¿Qué tienes contra Uzumaki?

-Si encontramos la respuesta, tú le ayudarás, ¿trabajamos juntos o no?

-Hecho-contestó feliz el azabache.

Buscaron y rebuscaron entre libros.

-¿No me vas a contar por qué no quieres trabajar con él?- Sasuke estaba intrigado, así que no perdía oportunidad, aunque estuvieran sentados en el suelo, rodeados de libros.

-No.

-Cuéntamelo-no pensaba desistir.

-No lo comentes, no pongas caras, ni digas nada...nos acostamos.

-¿Lo hizo bien? tiene cara de no montárselo mal.

De pronto Gaara tuvo una revelación, y supo lo que tenía su paciente. Un aneurisma. Pero Naruto, elige al pelirrojo para operar con él, cosa que enfurece a Sasuke.

-¿Me has elegido para ayudarte porque me acosté contigo?

-Si-dijo Naruto como si nada mientras preparaba a la paciente-es broma-respondió al ver la cara del ojos turquesa.

-No voy a ayudarte en la operación-no le hacia gracia haber ''traicionado'' a su nuevo amigo, y menos que ahora pensase que usaba el sexo para trepar, él no era de esos- pídeselo a Sasuke, él si quiere.

-Eres su médico, en tu primer día sin experiencia le has salvado la vida-dijo refiriéndose a la paciente-te has ganado el derecho de seguir su caso hasta el final, el...el hecho de que nos acostáramos no puede quitarte tu oportunidad.

Gaara se quedó sin saber que decir. Encima ese rubio tenía razón.

A pesar de no haber terminado la jornada, Sasori y Gaara se sentaron fuera del hospital. Necesitaban tomar el aire. La tarde estaba cayendo y la brisa era fresca y agradable. Ambos estaban agotados y el pelirrojo menor algo deprimido por todo lo ocurrido.

-Ojalá hubiera sido chef, o monitor de esquí, o profesor de guardería...-dijo Gaara.

-¿Sabes? podría haber trabajado en correos, soy cumplidor-el otro pelirrojo rió ante el comentario-mis padres les dicen a todos que su hijo es cirujano, como si fuera de los Increíbles, un superhéroe o algo así...si me vieran ahora-se notaba que Sasori era un fanático de los cómics.

-Cuando le dije a mi madre que quería hacer medicina, intentó desanimarme, me dijo que no tenía madera de cirujano, que no lo conseguiría, así que, yo creo que eso del superhéroe suena muy bien.

-Sobreviviremos ¿no?

Gaara solo le miró. No tenía respuesta. El no era de esas personas que miraban el futuro. Para el sólo existe el presente. El aquí y ahora.

_No se me ocurre ninguna razón para que quiera ser cirujano, pero se me ocurren miles para pensar en dejarlo. Te lo ponen difícil a propósito. Sus vidas dependen de ti. Llega un momento en que es mucho más que un juego. O das un paso adelante, o te das la vuelta y te marchas. Podría dejarlo, pero pasa una cosa, que me encanta el terreno de juego._

Ayudó a Naruto en la operación y al salir, parece que el resentimiento de Sasuke se había esfumado.

-¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó el moreno a Gaara, sentándose a su lado en una sala de espera.

-Bien.

-¿No tendríamos que hacer eso de yo te digo algo, tú me dices algo, y alguien llora y llega ese momento en el que...?

-Si-respondió y suspiró, había sido un largo día.

-Bien...-los ojos negros se posaron en él-duerme un poco, estás hecho una mierda.

-Estoy mejor que tu.

-Nah...imposible-tras una leve sonrisa, se levantó y se fue, dejando al pelirrojo solo de nuevo.

Naruto apareció y Gaara le observó algunos segundos. ¡Dios! Que guapo era, y después de operar con éxito, mejoraba mucho más-ha sido increíble-dijo llamando su atención. Por algún motivo quería que los ojos azules le miraran y perderse en ellos. ¿No qué había sido un polvo de una noche?

El rubio le sonrió de medio lado. Empezaba a plantearse lo de repetir, esta vez sin beber para recordarlo todo a la perfección.

-Me siento orgulloso-le dijo Naruto.

-Es normal-debía disimular que se le estaba cayendo la baba, y tontear era una buena forma.

-Nos veremos-dijo el rubio y se marchó, sin quitar esa sonrisa de la cara.

Había sido un primer día interesante. Tanto, que a pesar del agotamiento, salió radiante del hospital en compañía de sus nuevos amigos. Había cambiado de opinión. Ya no vendería su casa, era su casa, y aunque debía encontrar compañeros con los que compartirla. No podía abandonar sus raíces.

**Notas finales: **

**Canción de este capítulo: **_**Jem - They **_

**.com/watch?v=bFaee49YjMw**

**El Kakasasu tardará un poco más.**

**No esperaba enviarlo hasta tener varios capítulos, pero por si acaso no gusta jajaja mejor os lo mando ya a ver que tal.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	2. El primer corte es el más profundo

**El primer corte es el más profundo**

Gaara cuelga un cartel en el tablón de anuncios. Busca compañeros de casa.

_Todo se reduce a unos muros. El que debo saltar para acabar mis prácticas. El que debo sortear para poder entrar en un quirófano. Y luego está el más importante, el que te separa de la gente con la que trabajas. No ayuda coger confianza, ni hacer amigos. Debes levantar un muro que te separe del resto del mundo. Cierta gente es demasiado peligrosa. Todo se reduce a unos muros, que levantas con arena, rogando que nadie los salte._

Los primeros interesados en el anuncio son Sasori y Sakura.

-Necesito una casa-decía suplicante Sasori- mi madre me plancha hasta los calzoncillos, tengo que largarme.

-No es una buena idea-dijo Gaara, ya que le daba la impresión de que ese chico sentía algo por él.

-Te pagaré el primer mes y dos de fianza-seguía el pelirrojo menor.

-Es un soborno-añadió Sasuke inquieto de un lado al otro.

-Sé cocinar-dijo Sakura- y soy muy limpia.

-No, prefiero dos desconocidos con los que no tenga que hablar ni ser amable-concluyó Gaara.

Tsunade hizo acto de presencia, como no, de mal humor y dando órdenes- Sasori sala de reanimación, Gaara te ocuparás del busca, Sasuke darás los resultados del laboratorio, Sakura, te toca suturar ¡moveos!

Y eso hicieron. Gaara se encargó de varios informes y frente a la puerta del ascensor se topó con Naruto y entraron al vacío y pequeño medio de desplazamiento.

El pelirrojo se colocó más atrás, viendo la espalda del rubio-no voy a salir contigo-dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Acaso te lo he pedido?-dijo como ofendido falsamente-¿quieres qué quedemos?-cuestionó esta vez seguro.

-No quedaré y no voy a volver a acostarme contigo- Naruto se rió, y a Gaara le parecía mentira estar pronunciando aquellas palabras-eres mi jefe.

-El jefe de tu jefa-se apresuró a decir el ojiazul.

-Eres mi profesor, y profesor de mi profesor, eres mi profesor.

-Pero no soy tu hermano.

-Me estás acosando-añadió el pelirrojo.

-Subo en el ascensor-dijo Naruto, que seguía de cara a la puerta.

-Oye, he trazado una línea, hay unos límites que son insalvables.

-Así que hay límites-se giró hacia él-¿son imaginarios o te dejo un rotulador?-Gaara, sin pensarlo un segundo, dejó caer los informes al suelo y se lanzó a los labios del rubio, empujándolo contra la pared del elevador. Era tan excitante. ¡Ese doctor estaba demasiado bueno!. Se escuchaba el leve ¡clin!, cada vez que subían a otra planta, pero parecían ajenos a eso. Naruto lo abrazó con ímpetu y esta vez fue él el que notaba la dura pared a su espalda. Esa lengua...madre mía, le volvía loco. Tan caliente y húmeda, podría comérsela en el almuerzo sin problemas. Y notar los dedos de Naruto entre sus rojizos cabellos. Lujurioso.

Cuarta planta y la obligada separación, además del disimulo. Gaara recogió los informes y se bajó como si tal cosa, dejando a Naruto atontado.

Genial...después del alucinante beso, tenía que hacerse cargo de un caso de violación y ni más ni menos que a una chica muy joven y en bastante mal estado. Le impactó y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

Mientras, en otra parte, Sasori hablaba con Sasuke.

-¿Sabes que hacen en reanimación? salvar vidas, le doy una descarga a alguien y vive para ver otro día, esto te hace ser optimista.

-Bambi, no digas nada más hasta que el cazador mate a tu madre-le dijo Sasuke absorto en papeleo.

-Me caes fatal.

-Voy a pasar todo el día entregando resultados...

-Pues empieza ya-dijo Tsunade apareciendo por uno de los pasillos, seguida de Kiba- éste interno ha sido reasignado, ahora es mio, se va a quedar contigo, muéstrale como trabajamos- y se fue sin dar tiempo a réplicas.

-Kiba Inuzuka, encantado-dijo estrechando la mano del azabache.

-El cerdo que llamó a Gaara enfermero, ya, te odio-dijo y empezó a andar, siendo seguido por el castaño.

-Eres el más petardo y el más competitivo del hospital, yo también te odio-dijo el recién llegado.

-Nos vamos a divertir.

Gaara está preocupado por la chica de la violación, ya que aún no ha despertado después de haber sido operada y al parecer no tiene familia a quien avisar para que esté con ella. Abstraído, se sienta a la entrada del hospital y Sasuke le encuentra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sentado...¿y tú?

-Esconderme de Kiba- dijo el moreno incómodo.

-He besado a Naruto- soltó de repente-en el ascensor...

-Así que en el ascensor.

-Tenía un día fatal, la verdad es que aún lo tengo...

-¿Eso haces en los días malos?¿morrearte con tú jefe?

-Es que no sé...sé que está mal, pero...a la vez está tan bien-dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Ya era de noche en el Konoha Byôin. Sasuke y Kiba, aburridos, estaban sentados sobre un par de camillas en un pasillo apartado, puesto que todo lo que había hecho durante el día había sido dar buenas noticias y recibir abrazos de los familiares, para su inmenso disgusto.

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo hastiado el castaño.

-Será un tumor-la verdad es que no lo soportaba en lo más mínimo y estaba a la defensiva. Se sentía como una niñera desde que Tsunade le había hecho cargar con ese tío.

-Te encantaría que lo tuviera...

-Te partiría la cara si con eso consiguiera operar-añadió antes de darle un sorbo a su café amargo.

Sakura apareció con cara de cansancio-llevo todo el día suturando, no siento las manos.

-Estás ayudando a la gente-dijo Sasori, mientras sacaba una bolsa de patatas de una máquina cercana, que perdió, porque Gaara llegó y se la quitó de las manos.

-Al menos no tienes tiempo de aburrirte-dijo Kiba y Sasuke bostezó. Todos acabaron sentados en las camillas.

-¿Quién tiene la sensación de no saber lo que hace?-cuestionó Sasori y todos menos Kiba levantaron las manos-¿estamos aprendiendo? a mi no me da la sensación de estar aprendiendo nada.

-Salvo cómo no dormirse-dijo Sakura llevándose una taza de humeante café a los labios.

-Es como si hubiera un muro, están los residentes y los de planta ejerciendo como cirujanos y nosotros después-añadió Sasuke frustrado.

-Suturando y entregando resultados- Gaara se sentía deprimido.

-Odio ser interno-concluyó Inuzuka.

Hasta que llega Tsunade y se levantan en un instante y se van sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.

Tras más desesperantes y duras horas de trabajo, llega el momento de descansar un poco. Agotados se relajan en los vestuarios.

-Necesito una copa o un masaje...-dijo Sasuke recostado sobre una de las bancas, mientras Sasori le contemplaba a través de un espejo y se lavaba los dientes.

-He perdido a cinco pacientes en reanimación hoy, soy el ángel de la muerte- y escupió la pasta de dientes en la pila.

-El 95 % de los que entran no pueden ser reanimados, están a punto de morir antes de entrar-aclaró Sasuke como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué?¿por qué no me lo dijiste cuando no paraba de decir que iba a ser maravilloso?

-Porque eres Sasori, y yo Sasuke- dijo y se marchó dejando al chico sin habla.

Gaara se sorprende al enterarse de que Naruto se ha pasado toda la noche acompañando a la paciente de la violación.

-Si yo estuviera ahí, no me gustaría no tener a nadie-dijo el rubio justificándose, se le notaba cansado.

-A mi tampoco- Gaara contemplaba a la chica dormir, a través del cristal.

-Tienes a tu madre, estaría aquí dando órdenes, traería a un médico extranjero de las orejas si eso fuera necesario.

-Es cierto...tengo a mi madre-se sentía un mentiroso, dado que todavía no le había contado a nadie que su madre estaba en una residencia, padeciendo de Alzheimer y sin reconocerlo siquiera.

-¿Nos besamos pero no quedamos?-preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y situándose a su lado en décimas de segundo.

-Sabía que saldría-dijo el pelirrojo resignado.

-Es que me gusta besar, me encanta ese rollo, pero quiero más.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-aunque intentaba disimular, esas palabras le estaban derritiendo por dentro, así que prefería no mirarlo directamente.

-¿No volverá a pasar? porque sino tengo que meter...-bajó la voz-un condón en la cartera.

-Cállate ya-dijo y se sonrojó casi como su cabello, haciendo sonreír al otro.

_En algún momento, hay que decidirse. Los muros, no mantienen a los demás fuera. Sino a ti dentro. La vida es un caos. Somos así. _

Gaara toma una decisión mientras observa a los bebés recién nacidos en el nido, y se lo comunica a sus amigos, que le hacían compañía.

-Sasori y Sakura, podéis veniros a vivir a mi casa-estos se alegran mucho y se abrazan-¿cómo he podido ceder?-preguntó a Sasuke viendo a los locos que iba a meter bajo su techo.

-Son los bebés...son tóxicos, pero aprovecho para decirte, que yo también me mudo a tu casa-y se fue, dejando al pelirrojo menor y a la pelirrosa bailando.

_Puedes pasarte la vida levantando muros. O puedes vivirla, saltándolos. Aunque hay algunos muros demasiado peligrosos para cruzarlos._

Gaara estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Ya era hora. Pero el tío bueno de turno volvía a estar parado frente al ascensor jugueteando con su teléfono móvil, así que siguió de largo.

-Esta vez, bajo por las escaleras-dijo sonriente antes de que el rubio le dijera nada.

-No tienes autocontrol- dijo Naruto mientras le veía marchar-es una pena...enserio.

_Lo único que sé, es que si finalmente te aventuras a cruzar, las vistas al otro lado son fantásticas._

**Canción: ****Keane -****- Somewhere Only We Know**

**.com/watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ&ob=av2e**


	3. Una batalla ganada, una guerra perdida

**Una batalla ganada, una guerra perdida**

_Vivimos nuestras vidas en la unidad de cirugía. Siete días a la semana. Catorce horas al día. Estamos juntos más de lo que estamos separados. _

Gaara dormía profundamente. Había sido una noche agotadora. Sus amigos se habían mudado finalmente y la casa estaba patas arriba.

Como solo había tres dormitorios, para cuatro personas, Sasuke se había instalado con él. Es lo que tiene la extrema confianza, les das la mano y te cogen el catre. Pero como era una amplia cama de matrimonio, no le suponía un problema dormir al lado de su, hasta ahora, mejor amigo.

De repente, a las 04:37 de la madrugada, Sakura entró en su habitación y le despertó con un susto de muerte solo con su presencia.

-El cuarto de Sasori es más grande que el mío-es lo primero que dijo la pelirrosa después de haberle provocado un grito de espanto.

-¿Qué pasa?...-farfulló Sasuke sin cambiar ni de postura, siguiendo boca abajo como estaba y con las manos bajo la almohada.

-Tengo más ropa, el más grande debería ser para mí-prosiguió Sakura.

Gaara se llevó las manos a los oídos y encogió las piernas para no seguir escuchándola. Su casa se había convertido en un manicomio. Y lo peor, es que él era el que estaba más loco, seguro.

_Después de un tiempo, lo que ocurre en ese periodo, se convierte en tu vida._

_-_Yo llegué primero-dijo Sasori apareciendo por la puerta del dormitorio cada vez más concurrido.

-¡Gaara es el que decide!-espetó la chica.

-¡Largaos u os mataré!-gritó el de cabellos negros, lanzando un almohadón que Sasori esquivó por muy poco. La oscura mirada les indicaba que iba totalmente enserio.

-Pero es solo unos centímetros más grande, y no sé para que quieres tanta ropa, si pasamos el día y la noche en el hospital.

El pelirrojo mayor ya estaba totalmente desvelado gracias a la intrusión de sus compañeros, por lo que en silencio, pasó de ellos y bajó al cuarto de lavadoras. Pero Sasori y Sakura lo siguieron mientras continuaban con su absurda discusión. Gaara cogió un par de prendas de su ropa que había en un cesto sobre la secadora, subió de nuevo y se encerró en el baño.

-Oye-le dijo Sasori a través de la puerta-¿quieres estar solo?

_En primer lugar, mantente en guardia. En segundo lugar, haz lo que sea para burlar al enemigo. En tercer lugar, no trabes amistad con el enemigo. _

El día en el hospital se auguraba interesante y nada aburrido, puesto que en la ciudad era el día de una importante carrera clandestina de bicicletas, por lo que se esperaban muchos heridos por caídas y accidentes. El jefe, Jiraiya, parecía el más entusiasmado y daba ánimos a los empleados para que estuvieran alerta.

_Oh, claro, en cuarto lugar, todo, todo es una competición._

Tsunade como era habitual, llegó dando órdenes. Por lo que los internos se arremolinaron en torno a ella.

-Quiero que alguien suba a los quirófanos, el jefe necesita ayuda-todos levantaron la mano, ofreciéndose voluntarios- Sasori- eligió-seguid las normas de traumatología, no intiméis con los de urgencias, no saben diferenciar su brazo del esófago, suturad deprisa y despachadlos rápido, que vayan al quirófano enseguida y no os peleéis por los pacientes ¿vale?-en cuanto se dio la vuelta, los internos se empujaron unos a otros como niños pequeños por el último caramelo y echaron a correr.

Como era de esperar, la sala de urgencias estaba llena de ciclistas heridos. Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaron a por uno que sangraba mucho. Kiba y Gaara empezaron a discutir por uno que tenía objetos clavados en un costado.

_Quien dijo que ganar no lo es todo, nunca cogió un bisturí._

-Ese es mio-dijo Gaara, mirando la herida como quien mira algo delicioso.

-Tendrás que pelear por él-añadió Kiba, alcanzando al paciente con rapidez, pero terminó sacando una moneda porque sabía que no le iban a dejar en paz-cruz mío, cara tuyo-dijo.

-¿Por qué eliges cruz?-estaba claro porque Sasuke y él eran los mejores amigos, tenían muchas cosas en común. Entre ellas, odiar a ese castaño.

-Porque soy tu cruz y tú tienes mucha cara-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué tienes que ensuciarlo todo?-el paciente estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos, pero parecía ajeno a la historia. Kiba lanzó la moneda.

-Ah, cara- Gaara se entusiasmó. ¡Toma!, nada como ver la cara de desilusión del Inuzuka- hay muchos otros casos.

-Te los regalo, yo llegué primero-a pesar de que el azar lo había decidido, el chico no se daba por vencido.

-No dejaré que subas al quirófano mientras yo suturo heridas aquí abajo, va a necesitar cirugía, lo sabes.

-Es superficial, no lo parece, pero es superficial-parecía un perro rabioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tiene rasgado el peritoneo?

-Porque está aquí sentado y puede hablar con nosotros- Kiba, harto, sacó sin más los objetos insertados en el paciente y se los dio a Gaara, que alucinaba-es una herida superficial, cósele y que acabe la carrera.

Al final si se iba a tener que quedar en urgencias suturando todo el día...y encima ese paciente...

-Se te da muy bien-dijo el herido mientras Gaara le daba los últimos puntos-por cierto, eres precioso.

¿De verdad?-¿enserio piensas qué vas a ligar conmigo?

-Eh, se puede ligar en cualquier sitio-ese tipo era casi tan chulito como Kiba.

Mejor no hacerle mucho caso-voy a tener que hacerte varias pruebas, y una tomografía, puede haber hemorragias internas.

-No, gracias, esa carrera me reclama, puedo cruzar la meta...hay una fiesta en la meta ¿nos vemos allí?

-¿Eres consciente de que te irías sin el consentimiento de tu médico?-el muchacho asintió-pues debes rellenar un formulario-el paciente se inclinó y acercó la boca a su oído.

-Nene, yo haré todo lo que me pidas.

-¿Qué os pasa a los tíos como tú?¿tenéis que estar insinuándoos siempre?

-No lo sé, quizás sea tu belleza encanto.

-...Tal vez, deberías ir al oculista para eso también-y le entregó los formularios, que, mientras sonreía, el paciente firmó. Se levantó de la camilla y después de dar un par de pasos, se dio media vuelta y besó a Gaara, que de la impresión se quedó estático.

-Me darás suerte-dijo el chico saliendo por fin de urgencias-tranquilo, me volverás a ver algún día.

-Si es que lo que no me pase a mi...¡mierda!-en cuanto se giró, a través de una ventana vio a Naruto, que en pocos segundos entró en la sala-¿qué quieres?-dios que no lo haya visto...

-¿Ahora ligas con los pacientes?-¡joder!¿por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas?

-¿Estás celoso?-¿acaso no veía que estaba trabajando y que no era el besante sino el besado?.

-No estoy celoso-dijo el rubio con poca convicción.

-Nos acostamos una vez.

-Y nos besamos en un ascensor.

-Así es, en un ascensor, una vez-mejor dirigir los ojos a los formularios.

-Enserio ¿por qué no quedas conmigo?

-No.

-Casi muero hoy-dijo serio de repente-estuve muy cerca, de camino al hospital casi me atropellan unas bicicletas, de no ser por la doctora Tsunade no lo cuento ¿y si me muriera antes de que pudieras salir conmigo?, mi alma no descansaría en paz, sería uno de esos espíritus errantes.

-No seas tan arrogante.

-¡Venga!-otra cosa no, pero perseverante era un rato.

-Es por la conquista, ¿verdad?, la emoción de la caza. Me he estado preguntando, por qué estás tan empeñado en que salga contigo, tú eres mi jefe y eso va contra las normas y además yo me niego. Es la conquista está claro.

-Pero es divertido ¿no?-no entendía como alguien así podía ser cirujano, desde luego, operando parecía totalmente diferente.

-¿Lo ves? para ti es un juego, pero no para mi, al contrario que tú, yo tengo que probar algo.

-¿La boca de ese tío?-cuestionó el rubio, pero ya Gaara se había marchado.

El día, efectivamente, estaba siendo muy interesante. Sasori se hacía cargo de un paciente que no dejaba de tirarle los tejos descaradamente, lo que le ponía nervioso. Sakura y Sasuke no paraban de buscar a la familia de un posible donante de órganos y Kiba no dejaba de hacer la pelota a Deidara, ganándose la enemistad de todos.

Al salir de una operación, Kiba llegó a los vestuarios, donde solo estaba Gaara, vistiéndose para irse por unas horas a casa.

-¡Qué bien huelo!-dijo el castaño en cuanto cruzó la puerta-¿sabes a qué? a una operación a corazón abierto-aspiró-increíble, es increíble, tienes que olerme-siguió y se acercó al pelirrojo, que dicho sea de paso, se estaba enfadando cada vez más.

-No quiero olerte Kiba- el chico le abrazó por la espalda, lo que colmó el vaso. Gaara se giró, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra una de las taquillas.

-¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz! tengo cosas más importantes que aguantarte, compañeros de piso, problemas amorosos y familiares ¿quieres ir de gilipollas por la vida? perfecto, ¿quieres llevarte todos los méritos a costa de los demás? perfecto también, pero quítate de mi vista-la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró por ella, que en silencio, contempló la escena-y enterate-continuó el pelirrojo a la vez que sujetaba la barbilla de Inuzuka para que le sostuviera la mirada-tu olor es apestoso.

Ahí fue consciente de que estaban siendo observados y se alejó de Kiba, de nuevo a su taquilla.

-Me ha atacado-dijo el chico antes de que Naruto pidiera explicaciones a los internos. Y Gaara volvió a la carga, pero el neurocirujano lo interceptó antes de que alcanzara el objeto de su rabia.

-¡Gaara!¡Gaara!-intentaba sujetarlo, pero era difícil mientras se revolvía-será mejor que te vayas antes de que cambie de opinión y le permita que te haga picadillo con sus puñitos- agregó para el castaño, que salió de allí, haciendo una burla que solo el pelirrojo alcanzó a ver.

El de ojos turquesa, ya más calmado, empezó a sacar cosas de su taquilla y Naruto cerró la puerta.

-Sé que no es buen momento, pero eso, me ha puesto un montón...-idiota impulsivo cabeza hueca. El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada severa-¿qué?

-Nada-¿qué iba a decirle? ¿inoportuno?, ¿qué de haber llegado un poco más tarde habría podido descargar sus nervios con el cretino de Kiba?, al fin y al cabo, era el jefe. Prefirió irse sin decir nada más.

Cuando llegó a casa, Sasori estaba sentado sobre una mesa con una caja en las manos y Sakura en el suelo sacando cosas de otra caja. Cajas de su madre.

-¿Son las cintas de video de mi madre?-vale, sí, estaban escondidas, muertas de risa, sin nadie que las visionara. Cientos de cintas sobre interesantes operaciones de todo tipo. Pero las habían sacado sin su consentimiento...

-Lo siento-se excusó Sakura- he sacado algunas cosas de tu madre, estaba triste y la tristeza me da por el orden y la limpieza.

-No-dijo Gaara, mientras cogía algunas cintas y las devolvía a una caja. Ya estaba demasiado irritado como para soportar eso, y siguió soltando veneno-no vamos a ver las operaciones de mi madre, ni vamos a abrir sus cajas, ni vamos a hablar largo y tendido sobre los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas.

Salió furioso del salón y entró a su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo.

En cuanto vio la cama, se dejó caer sobre ella como un peso muerto.

Sasuke llegó un poco más tarde, pero nada más poner un pie en el dormitorio, supo que pasaba algo. Así que se tiró al lado del pelirrojo, que seguía en la misma postura que hacía unas horas.

-Están en todas partes, continuamente-dijo Gaara- Sakura sonriendo y Sasori siempre con ganas de ayudar y de agradar, comparten la comida, hablan de todo, mueven las cosas y respiran...bah, son felices.

-Échalos- dijo el azabache como si nada, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para acomodarse.

-No puedo echarles, acaban de mudarse, les pedí que vinieran a vivir aquí.

-¿Vas a guardártelo todo en un lugar oscuro y recóndito de tu interior hasta que explotes y los mates?

-Si.

-Por eso somos amigos-añadió finalmente y se recostó como era debido.

Al día siguiente. Después de varios estresantes sucesos y operaciones, Gaara, satisfecho, se preparaba en los vestuarios para marcharse, cuando apareció Naruto.

-No es cierto-dijo nada más entrar.

-¿Qué?

-Tu y yo, no es por conquistarte, no es un juego, son tus pequeños y preciosos puños-dijo mientras se acercaba a él-y tu pelo-concluyó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Enserio?-interiormente, el pelirrojo agradeció que estuvieran a solas, porque se sentía como una colegiala enamoradiza, sonriendo tontamente.

-Huele bien, y eres muy luchador, me controlas-le miraba a los ojos y a los labios intermitentemente.

-No quiero salir contigo-mejor parar de correr, antes de llegar al borde del abismo y caerse.

-Eso es ahora-dijo el rubio, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Hay otra forma de sobrevivir a la competición. Una de la que nadie parece hablarte. Debes aprenderlo por ti mismo. En quinto lugar, no es una carrera, en absoluto, no hay ganadores ni perdedores. Las victorias se cuentan por el número de vidas salvadas. Y de vez en cuando, si eres listo, podrás salvar tu propia vida._

Una vez llegó a casa, sus tres compañeros, mientras se tomaban unas cervezas y comían pizza, estaban viendo las cintas de las operaciones de su madre. Pero esta vez, estaba de buen humor ¿qué iba a hacer?

Pues sentarse con ellos y disfrutar de la compañía.

**Canción: ****Tegan and Sara - I Won't Be Left**

**.com/watch?v=8ZBG3MUgDbY**


	4. Tierra de nadie

**Tierra de nadie**

_Intimidad, es una palabra que significa: aquí están mi corazón y mi alma, pícalos hasta hacer una hamburguesa, y disfrútalos. Es algo deseado, y temido. Es difícil vivir con ella. E imposible vivir sin ella._

_La intimidad, también está ligada a tres cosas en la vida. Los parientes, el amor y los compañeros de piso. Hay cosas de las que no puedes escapar. Y otras que no quieres saber._

4:30 AM. Preparándose en los vestuarios para empezar sus rondas y acabarlas antes de las 5:30 o Tsunade les arrancaría la cabeza, cual Mantis religiosa.

-Espero que me toquen buenos pacientes-dijo Gaara mientras se colocaba la bata blanca de pésimo humor-ayer tuve dos con colostomía que necesitaban cambiar de bolsa cada quince minutos.

-Yo estoy en cirugía-añadió Sasuke- hoy es mi día.

-¿En cual?

-No te lo digo.

-Dímelo.

-No, yo no soy el interno que se tira a un residente-dijo mientras empezaba a escabullirse.

Gaara le siguió hasta la puerta-¡yo no me estoy tirando ha...!...qué madrugador- Naruto había aparecido en la puerta, y tuvo que callarse, pero empezó a andar a su lado por el pasillo, rumbo a alguna parte.

-Tengo una cordotomía, saldré a las seis, podríamos desayunar juntos antes de tu ronda-dijo el rubio mientras bebía de su vaso de leche caliente.

-Ya he desayunado-no podía evitar ser borde con ese chico. No es que no le gustara, al contrario, pero le gustaba más ser médico, y eso era meterse en camisa de once varas.

-¿Y qué tomas?-Naruto empezó a andar de espaldas, para mirarle a la cara, sin importarle si se podía chocar con alguien o algo.

-No te importa.

-¿Tomas cereales?¿o te gusta la fruta y la fibra?-se rió de su último comentario-tortitas ¿te gustan?.

-Un sándwich de queso de ayer ¿he satisfecho tú curiosidad?

-Por dios, es patético, un buen día comienza con un buen desayuno-otro sorbo de leche.

-No voy a quedar contigo en el hospital ¿entiendes? no es profesional-habían llegado a un mostrador, donde se encontraban bastantes personas a su alrededor.

-Necesito conocer a mis internos-dijo Naruto bajando el tono de voz.

-Te acostaste conmigo.

-No te conocía.

-Y así debe quedar.

-¿Quieres que sea profesional? pues lo seré-se puso serio.

-Eso quiero-era como domar un cachorro.

-Será lo que tengas.

-Llegas tarde a tu cordotomía- el rubio miró su reloj.

-¡Encantado de hablar con usted!-dijo en voz alta frente a los empleados del hospital y se marchó, echándole un último vistazo a Gaara, que también se dio media vuelta y se fue por su lado.

-¡Gaara!-un nervioso Sasori le abordó en uno de los pasillos-necesito que pongas normas en la casa.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? si seguro os las pasáis por el forro.

-¡Sakura entró en el baño cuando yo me estaba duchando!¡desnudo!

-Si te bañaras vestido si sería algo preocupante-dijo el pelirrojo mayor con una sonrisa.

-Es enserio, yo estaba desnudo y ella entró en ropa interior.

-¿Y qué quieres?¿qué dicte que podemos ir en ropa interior un miércoles sí y el otro no?¿o que puedas ver sujetadores pero no panties?

-La cuestión no es los centímetros de piel...debes hacer algo, es tú casa-se le notaba muy incómodo.

-Es la casa de mi madre, y según como la mires, Sakura no es tan fea ¿o sí?

-Gaara...

-¿O es que Sakura te gusta? es por eso, estás colado por ella.

-No, ¿Sakura?, no, no me gusta Sakura, ¿Sakura?, no...es, no es ella la que me atrae-se rascó nervioso la frente.

-¿No es ella?, pero hay alguien-bingo, estaba claro que Sasori sentía algo por alguna persona. Esperaba que no fuera por él, como se temió en primer momento.

-Eso no te...¡hay que imponer ciertas normas!

-Akasuna no, Sabaku no, id a buscar a Inuzuka y luego a trauma-les dijo Tsunade nada más cruzar unas puertas- Uzumaki os necesita.

Sasori fue en busca de Kiba.

-Está en cirugía-dijo Gaara a la mujer rubia.

-Le entretuvieron antes de empezar-fue la simple respuesta de la legendaria.

El caso. Unos clavos en el cráneo de un hombre por un accidente laboral.

Mientras Gaara vigilaba al paciente, Kiba y Sasori se informaban sobre el procedimiento que tendrían que seguir para la operación.

-Así que, Sabaku no y Uchiha andan en ropa interior por casa...-dijo el de cabellos castaños, a la vez que seguía con lo suyo.

-Bueno, no siempre, solo a veces ¿sabes?, pero...no siempre claro- Sasori se avergonzó. No es que él estuviera pendiente, eran hombres, como él, solo le incomodaba Sakura.

-¿Ropa ceñida?-cuestionó.

-Si...bueno...

-¿Y les miras?

-Bueno...si, somos todos iguales.

-Como hermanos.

-No ¿qué?, no como hermanos-fingió reírse-no pienso en ellos como hermanos.

-Pero no se te insinúan.

-Bueno, no...-añadió decepcionado.

-Creen que no vas a hacer nada.

-Si, pero...

-Como hermanos, igual que hermanos-dijo y le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia, a la vez que el otro se quedaba absorto mirando a la nada, como si se diera cuenta de lo triste que era su vida.

_Ojalá hubiera un reglamento para la intimidad. Una guía, donde se explique, cuando se traspasan los límites. Estaría bien saber cuando lo haces. Aunque no sé si podrías lograrlo. Intimas cuando te lo permiten. Y sigues, mientras te dejan. En cuanto a las normas, quizá no haya ninguna. Quizá sea uno mismo, quien tenga que definirlas._

Gaara se levantó adormilado. Llevaba puesto un calentito pijama de Snoopy y unas pantuflas de hipopótamos, en la que a uno le faltaba un diente. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta de entrada, puesto que hacía unos minutos que alguien había llamado.

Abrió.

-Hola- Naruto le sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él.

-Doctor Uzu...

-¡Naruto!-interrumpió-estoy en la puerta de tu casa, soy Naruto, nada de doctor.

Gaara por fin fue consciente de la realidad y semicerró la puerta, dejando ver solo su cabeza-¿qué haces aquí?, son las 7:30 de la mañana-había bajado el tono de voz-¿y en qué estás pensando? no vivo solo...

-Vine a buscarte para desayunar juntos-se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya te dije que...

-Me quedaré en tu puerta entonces-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Esperame en el coche-se rindió por fin y cerró.

Subió las escaleras a trompicones y entró en su dormitorio. Con rapidez asaltó su armario y empezó a tirar prendas de ropa a la cama.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-preguntó Sasuke cuando una horrible camiseta estilo hawaiano le cayó sobre la cabeza, despertándolo.

-Naruto ha venido a buscarme para ir a desayunar juntos, me está esperando en el coche ¿te lo puedes creer?, ese cabeza de chorlito...

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, sujetando la espantosa camisa y sonriendo-¿tú príncipe azul ha venido a buscarte?

Gaara le lanzó una mirada de 'no me toques las narices' y siguió buscando histérico-¡no sé qué ponerme!¡ayúdame!

Al final entre los dos habían seleccionado un pantalón vaquero, una camisa blanca, una camiseta negra y unas deportivas.

-¿Cbres qgue debga id?-preguntó Gaara con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-Pues claro-el azabache se había animado y sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, con los brazos cruzados-además, por más que digas, te encanta que haya venido hasta aquí a por ti.

-No me encanta-dijo después de escupir la pasta en el lavamanos.

Corrió escaleras abajo.

-¡Buenos días Gaara!-intentó interceptarle Sasori, pero el otro pelirrojo le pasó de largo y salió de la casa.

-¿Dónde va?

-Tiene una cita en palacio-dijo Sasuke en lo alto de las escaleras y se rió estridentemente.

Gaara entró en el coche que estaba estacionado frente a su casa, como una exhalación-¡arranca!-dijo a la vez que se agachaba para que no se le viera por la ventanilla y se ponía unas gafas de sol.

El rubio obedeció con esa sonrisa suya en los labios-¿y los paparazzi?

-Toda precaución es poca.

-No nos van a ver, tranquilo.

-Parece que esto te divierte...¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

-Tranquilízate, está algo lejos, dudo que nos vea nadie conocido.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?-dijo Gaara incorporándose por fin y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Pues no, pero suelo ir a ese lugar y nunca me he encontrado con nadie que conozca-se rió.

El pelirrojo no estaba nada convencido, pero ya estaban en camino. No iba a echarse atrás. Además Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, le encantaba que el rubio lo hubiese ido a buscar, aunque le molestara reconocerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de donde estaba sentado.

-¿Tu coche es un jaguar?-cuestionó sorprendido.

-Un jaguar XK para ser más precisos-añadió el otro orgulloso.

-Estás forrado...-eso era perfecto, ahora se sentía mucho peor...

-No te creas-dijo divertido-pero adoro este coche.

Llegaron a una sencilla cafetería, cercana a una hermosa fuente y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza. El día estaba siendo espléndido e invitaba a desayunar al aire libre.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-cuestionó el rubio en cuanto tuvieron la carta en la mano.

-Mmm.

-Aliméntate bien, estás muy delgado- a pesar de que el otro llevaba todavía las gafas de sol, estaba claro que le había lanzado una mirada de reproche.

-No me sermonees...¿tú qué vas a pedir?

-Pues...huevos fritos, beicon, salchichas, un par de tostadas y un gran batido de chocolate.

Gaara se quedó callado. ¿Todo eso se metía en el estómago el rubio?¿cómo alguien así podía conservar ese cuerpazo?

-Entiendo-dijo a la vez que devolvía las orbes turquesas a la carta del menú-haces ejercicio.

-Para nada, es que tengo un metabolismo estupendo-rió sonoramente, y algunos de los de alrededor le miraron. Haciendo que Gaara se revolviera incómodo en su asiento.

-Deja de llamar la atención-ordenó molesto.

-Nadie repara en ti, se fijan en el guaperas que va contigo-le guiñó un ojo y se acomodó en la silla.

-¿Te dolió mucho?-preguntó Naruto a Gaara en cuanto ordenaron el desayuno a un camarero, y le señalaba el tatuaje en kanji de su frente.

El pelirrojo instintivamente, se tocó la zona-no...apenas me acuerdo, me lo hice con dieciséis años, pasaba una época rebelde.

-¿Por qué 'amor'?¿fue por alguien?

-Por amor a mí mismo-el chico rubio se sorprendió-mi madre trabajaba mucho y apenas pasaba tiempo conmigo, mi padre nos había abandonado, harto de que mi madre solo tuviera tiempo para su trabajo, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida solo, conmigo mismo, si no me quería yo, no lo haría nadie, esto me lo recuerda-su mano volvió a posarse en la piel de su frente.

-Yo estoy pensando en hacerme uno-añadió el otro, tal vez viendo que la última revelación había sido dolorosa para el pelirrojo-por el ombligo, una espiral o algo así ¿qué opinas?

Volvían a estar frente a la casa de Gaara, con el motor del coche apagado.

-Gracias por invitarme, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra otra locura como la de presentarte en mi casa, avísame antes para estar preparado-se quitó las gafas de sol y le echó una mirada de advertencia.

-Pero si estabas adorable con el pijama de Snoopy- se carcajeó, pero Gaara se ruborizó.

Iba a salir, pero una mano del rubio en su brazo le detuvo-espera...

Uzumaki empezó a acercarse a él. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. Era incomprensible que su cuerpo fuera capaz de reaccionar de esa manera, solo por la presencia de otro ser humano. Nunca había sentido una cosa como aquella. Por nadie.

El rostro de Naruto cada vez estaba más cerca del suyo. Por inercia cerró los ojos, y entreabrió los labios. Notaba el aliento del otro sobre su pálida piel. Ansiaba sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, pero eso no pasó.

Lo sintió alejarse y colocarse adecuadamente en el asiento del conductor. Mientras él seguía esperando un beso, como en trance. Tonto...

-Nos vemos en el hospital-dijo Naruto, haciendo que abriera por fin los ojos y su estado de ánimo descendiese a niveles alarmantes.

Se bajó del auto y entró en su casa como una ráfaga, cerrando tras de si la puerta con un portazo.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Sia - Sunday**

** watch?v=F_ThqEhSFSQ**


	5. Mueve tus caderas

**Mueve tus caderas**

_¿Recuerdas qué, cuando eras pequeño, que tu única preocupación era si te regalarían una bici para tu cumpleaños o si te dejarían desayunar galletas?. Ser adulto está sobrevalorado. No te dejes engañar por unos zapatos bonitos, o por el sexo, o por no tener a tus padres diciéndote lo que debes hacer. Ser adulto es una responsabilidad._

_La responsabilidad, es un verdadero asco. Verdaderamente es un asco._

_Los adultos siempre tienen mucho que hacer. Ganarse la vida y pagar el alquiler. Y si estás en prácticas para ser cirujano, tienes que coger un corazón con tus propias manos. Eh, estamos hablando de responsabilidades. Esto hace que las bicis y las galletas sean muy apetecibles._

Sakura quiere hacer una fiesta, y está bastante alterada.

-Sasori, necesito más hielo-le dijo sentándose a su lado mientras veían la primera operación de corazón en la que Gaara estaba presente.

-¿Has invitado a más?

-Dijimos que solo irían los de cirugía, los de trauma y los de plástica-dijo Sasuke-¿quién más?.

-Unos de pediatría...-Sakura puso ojos de cordero degollado.

-¿Has invitado a los de preescolar a casa de Gaara?, solo falta que también vayan los loqueros-añadió el azabache. El silencio de la pelirrosa le indicó que había invitado también a los mencionados-será un desastre.

-Recuerda que Gaara cree que va a ser una fiesta de bienvenida a tu pareja...¿se lo has contado?-dijo Sasori.

-Pienso hacerlo-los ojos negros y los café se posaron sobre ella-lo prometo.

-Creo que hay una fiesta en casa de Gaara- dijo Kiba, recién llegado.

-¿De verdad?-se burló Sasuke.

-No lo sabía-dijo Sakura.

-Que va- dijo Sasori.

_Lo que más miedo me da de la responsabilidad, es cuando lo estropeas todo y dejas que resbale de tus manos._

Cuando Gaara salió de la operación, se encontró con Naruto en el pasillo, pero Sasori le seguía y tenían que actuar como si nada.

-Eh-dijo el rubio-¿has estado con Deidara?¿cogiste el corazón?

-Si.

-Es una sensación increíble, nunca la olvidas.

-Solo verlo es estupendo-añadió Sasori, a la vez que apretaba el botón para llamar al ascensor, sin ser consciente de la química entre los otros dos-debe de ser flipante.

-Si.

Los dos pelirrojos entraron en el ascensor y Naruto se despidió en la puerta.

A Sasori le tocó hacerse cargo de una mujer que resultó tener una toalla dentro. Kiba de un hombre adicto a los calmantes. Y Sakura seguía con los preparativos de la fiesta, a la que tuvieron que invitar incluso a Tsunade, porque el rumor de la celebración corría por el hospital a una velocidad alarmante.

Mientras Gaara ojeaba unos informes, Naruto se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?-el pelirrojo asintió-¿seguro? no lo pareces.

-La operación fue muy larga.

-Deja que te invite a cenar, así me lo contarás. Comida, camareros, un montón de pan en las cestas...

-No puedo-cogió la carpeta y se empezó a alejar.

-Deja la fiesta-añadió Naruto, yendo tras él.

-¿Sabes lo de la fiesta?

-Es para tus amigos, nosotros iremos a otra parte.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la fiesta?

-Gracias por no invitarme por cierto, me encantó...piénsalo, lo de la cena, es perfecto.

-Es...-no pudo seguir hablando porque le sonó el busca y salió corriendo. Maldito Uzumaki, siempre con sus peticiones innegables.

Sakura, entusiasmada, informa a sus amigos de como marchan los preparativos.

-La cerveza llega a las siete y las enfermeras de urgencias van a traer vino.

-¿Has invitado a las enfermeras?-preguntó Sasuke, cada vez iba a haber más gente y él era muy antisocial.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Gaara?-Sasori se estaba acobardando.

Pero la pelirrosa le quitaba importancia-dos más no se van a notar, una fiesta es una fiesta.

-Deberías hablar con Gaara y que sepa que ni siquiera tienes pareja- insistió el pelirrojo.

En cuanto a Sasuke, su jornada laboral estaba siendo de lo más extraña. Puesto que sentía que cuando se cruzaba con Deidara, éste flirteaba con él, llegando, incluso, a regalarle un café sin motivo aparente.

Al final, Sakura y Kiba tuvieron que quedarse a operar con Naruto, al adicto a los calmantes, porque tenía un traumatismo cerebral.

Cuando Gaara llegó a su casa, no se esperaba el panorama que se encontró. Una fiesta de lo más concurrida. Y encima, la organizadora, no había vuelto del trabajo. Rebuscó entre la gente, soportando la estridente música e intentando salvar objetos de posibles roturas.

-¡Sasori!-gritó al ver a alguien conocido por fin-¡¿dónde está Sakura?-sin duda la mataría por esa afrenta contra su casa y contra él.

-No te lo dijo ¿no?-fue lo primero que atinó a decir el chico, que empezó a huir temeroso.

-¡Se suponía que iba a ser una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para su pareja!-lo seguía como si fuera su sombra.

-Sakura tiene muchos amigos.

-¡No conoce a tanta gente!¡son demasiados para soportarla!

-Le dije que hablara contigo...

-¡Esto es horroroso!-gritó haciendo una pataleta y llevando en brazos una lámpara.

-¿Quieres que los eche a todos? echaré a todo el mundo-se comportaría como su salvador.

Al mirar alrededor vieron a Sasuke bailando y tomando una cerveza. Al verlo, el azabache le sonrió y gritó-¡menuda fiesta!

Su amigo borracho cambiaba mucho-a la mierda...coge esto-entregó la lámpara a Sasori- y dame eso-añadió, cogiendo la botella que el chico pelirrojo tenía en su otra mano. Se subió a la mesita donde estaba Sasuke y se puso a bailar y a beber con su mejor amigo.

-¡Sasori ven aquí!-gritó el de negros cabellos.

-¡Vamos Sasori!¡no seas tímido!-Gaara se estaba integrando rápidamente.

El chico no se hizo de rogar y se les unió en la mesita. Desfase. Encima estaba encantado, porque era el centro de una especie de sándwich humano.

Ya bastante animados se pusieron a jugar al póquer en el suelo. Sasuke tenía un par de cartas pegadas en la cara.

-¿Por qué queremos ser cirujanos?-cuestionó Gaara.

-La cirugía es un asunto muy serio-dijo Sasori-¡tengo full!.

-¡Escalera de color!-alardeó Sasuke, quitándose las cartas de la cara-¡desnúdate Bambi!-fuera la camisa.

-La cirugía es absurda, absurda, absurda-seguía Gaara sin soltar la botella de tequila.

-Estás borracho-dijo Sasuke quitándosela y bebiendo.

-No hay que conducir, ni hay guardias, estoy en mi casa, mi vida es una mierda, esta es mi fiesta y me emborracho si quiero-dijo dando otro trago-nos estamos quedando sin hielo.

Gaara acabó saliendo al porche de su casa, tambaleándose y con la botella de tequila en la mano, en teoría, bailando a su ritmo. Ajeno a que, Naruto lo observaba a pocos metros, apoyado en su coche en pose altanera.

-En algunos países te pueden detener por eso-dijo, sacando al pelirrojo de su estado de abstracción.

Gaara sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él-¿has pasado de mi por el tequila?-cuestionó el rubio-no te conviene, no llama, no escribe, y el despertar es horroroso.

El de ojos turquesa no dijo una palabra. Sonriente, cogió al otro del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, atrapando sus labios. Probando aquella boca de nuevo. Desde lo del ascensor, deseaba volver a hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. El alcohol debía haber desinhibido sus actitudes.

-Llevame contigo-dijo en cuanto separó sus labios de rubio. Que le obedeció en el mismo instante.

Entraron en el coche de Naruto y automáticamente Gaara se puso encima de él y se desabotonó la camisa. Quería tirárselo y eso haría. Ya se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

-Parece que la fiesta está acabando-dijo Uzumaki, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojo fuego y sentía las juguetonas manos del chico desabrochándole el cinturón-podríamos escondernos dentro.

-Ya hemos jugado bastante al escondite, ha sido interesante, pero se acabó-no podía evitar usar un tono de voz sensual.

-Se nos da muy bien jugar-dijo el otro a la vez que le colocaba la camisa en su sitio al que tenía encima y volvía a capturar los labios que le desquiciaban.

Pero alguien tocó en la ventanilla. Tsunade...

-¿Os importa mover vuestro coche? me habéis encerrado-se le notaba muy molesta y los pillados in fraganti deseaban desaparecer.

-No se nos da tan bien-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto en cuanto se marchó la rubia.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Gaara, quitándose de encima de su amante enseguida. La libido se le había caído a los pies.

La casa era un estercolero por la mañana. Montones de botellas vacías y comida desperdigada por el suelo. Sakura cruzó el umbral de la puerta con los primeros rayos de sol.

-Madre mía, que desastre-fueron sus primeras palabras.

-Te perdiste la macrofiesta- dijo Gaara que estaba tumbado en el suelo y con Sasori sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-Parece que tú no-añadió la pelirrosa, que se quitó los zapatos y se sentó con sus amigos, junto al pelirrojo menor.

-No debería dirigirte la palabra-al dueño de la casa no le quedaban fuerzas ni para reñir a nadie. Tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparle el estado de higiene de su vivienda.

La legendaria perdedora le había pillado a punto de echar un polvo con su jefe. Estaba bien jodido.

-Lo siento Gaara, no creí que fuera a ser...tan...

-Es igual, enserio, me da igual, no tenía nada mejor que hacer-hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

De repente se escucharon botellines de cristal rodando por el suelo, y la cabeza de Sasuke apareció detrás de un par de cajas. Les observó fijamente, como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de reconocer a las personas que estaba viendo. Solo llevaba una camiseta y estaba en calzoncillos.

Se rascó la cabeza-¿ha terminado la fiesta?

_La responsabilidad, es un verdadero asco. Por desgracia, cuando has pasado la época de los aparatos correctores, la responsabilidad se queda contigo. No puedes escapar. O alguien nos lo hace comprender, o sufrimos las consecuencias._

_Aunque, la madurez tiene sus ventajas. Me refiero a los zapatos bonitos, al sexo, a no tener padres diciéndote qué hacer. Eso, está muy bien. _

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Summerlong - Kathleen Edwards**

** watch?v=tLqMFsoqe1I**

**(Aunque no es una canción de la serie, sino de la película Elizabethtown, a mi modo de ver mola mucho, y pega jajaja)**


	6. Si no hay mañana

**Gracias por las reviews XDDD no me las esperaba porque son parejas poco comunes, mil gracias.**

**Si no hay mañana**

_Hace dos siglos, Benjamin Franklin reveló al mundo el secreto de su éxito. Nunca dejes para mañana, dijo, lo que puedas hacer hoy. Él descubrió la electricidad. La gente debería prestar atención a las cosas que dijo. No sé porque siempre posponemos todo. Pero si tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que tiene mucho que ver con el miedo. _

_El miedo al fracaso, el miedo al dolor, el miedo al rechazo. A veces es miedo a tomar una decisión. Porque ¿y si te equivocas?¿y si cometes un error sin solución? _

Temprano, Sasori, amablemente, le lleva un café a Gaara. Pero la puerta del dormitorio de éste está cerrada. El pelirrojo intenta coger su propia taza y la que pretendía ofrecer al otro chico para abrirla, pero con una sola mano no puede. Se acaba echando el café por encima por accidente.

-¿No sería más fácil pedirle una cita?-dijo Sakura aguantándose la risa al ver semejante espectáculo.

Gaara no podía dormir. Llevaba despierto bastante. Su despertador no dejaba de sonar, y él de apagarlo. Sasuke hacía rato que se había marchado en su moto al hospital y se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos.

-Va a llegar tarde-dijo Sasori a la pelirrosa mientras intentaba quitarse la mancha de café de la camisa, en el baño.

-Quizá no-la chica se estaba terminando de poner los zapatos sentada en su cama.

-¿No le esperamos?

-Ni hablar, yo no soy su madre y tu no eres su novio, todavía no-se rió.

-Basta ¿vale?-Sasori se sonrojó y se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio de su compañera-eh, te he dicho que no me interesa.

-La vida es breve Sasori, ¿quieres morirte sin haberle pedido una cita?

-Yo no quiero pedirle una cita-_quiero miles de citas..._

-Morirás como un mentiroso-añadió ella mientras pasaba por su lado para irse.

-No soy un...¡no me estoy muriendo!

Cuando el pelirrojo mayor se bajó de su coche en el estacionamiento del hospital, tuvo la mala suerte de que Naruto aparcó justo a su lado.

-Mierda-dijo en cuanto vio al rubio apearse de su auto, a pocos centímetros de él.

-¿Mierda?

-Hola...-se alejó.

-Me estás evitando-añadió siguiéndole.

-Si, pero llego tarde.

-No, ¿no vamos a hablar nunca?-dijo poniéndose a su altura.

-No.

-De Tsunade y de lo que vio.

-No necesito hablar, ya lo viví, casi desnudo.

El rubio se rió-esto se está complicando.

-Se me está complicando a mi, yo soy el interno que se acuesta con el jefe, Tsunade no me dirige la palabra. Seguro que piensa que soy uno de esos que se acuestan con un superior para conseguir algo a cambio. Cree que soy un prostituto de la medicina.

-No creo que eso sea malo ¿eh?...me refiero a lo de que Tsunade no te hable, si yo fuera bueno, me largaría del hospital.

-Así es.

-¿Quieres que sea bueno?

-Si...no...mierda...llego tarde-se giró y prefirió subir por las escaleras para despejar su mente.

-¡Tomate tiempo!-gritó Naruto mientras esperaba el ascensor.

-Llegas tarde-le dijo Sasuke nada más verlo aparecer.

-Lo sé y no puedo permitirme cabrear más a Tsunade ¿crees que lo habrá contado?

-¿Lo del coche?, no, también es su jefe.

-Si lo averiguaran...podrían echarme o...

-No, oficialmente no, te pondrían en una lista negra, te prohibirían operar, se lo dirían al gran jefe...sería humillante, pero vivirías.

-Gracias...qué ánimos...-se colocó es estetoscopio-se acabó, esto tiene que acabarse...no puedo ni dormir y ya bastante tengo con mis ojeras genéticas.

_Sea lo que sea lo que nos da miedo, una cosa es cierta, cuando el dolor de no hacer algo es más insoportable que el miedo a hacerlo, es como si cargáramos con un tumor gigante._

A todos los internos de Tsunade les toca atender a una paciente con un enorme tumor que le presiona el diafragma. Y efectivamente, la legendaria perdedora no le dirige la palabra.

_¿Creíais que hablaba metafóricamente?_

Sasuke, aprovechando que Deidara, el cirujano cardiotorácico, le tira los tejos. Decide sacarle beneficios para poder operar con él.

Y Sasori sigue rallado con lo que ocurrió en la casa por la mañana, haciéndoselo saber a Sakura.

-Ya sé que crees que me gusta Gaara, pero no me gusta-la chica apuntaba cosas en una pequeña libreta mientras bajaban unas escaleras junto a otros internos.

-¿Qué?-estaba claro que le resultaba cómico que su amigo negase lo evidente.

-Que me gusta Gaara, está claro que me gusta, pero no...no siento nada por él.

-Vale-seguía con su libreta.

-Esta mañana ya sabes lo que pasó, me tomaste el pelo, pero no quiero que le digas nada porque vivimos juntos y sería muy raro.

-Sasori, cállate.

-Vale, pero quedó claro ¿no?

Naruto trata a un paciente con la enfermedad de Parkinson y no se le ocurre otra cosa que elegir a Gaara para ayudarle en la operación. Lo que molesta a Tsunade.

La mujer lo sigue hasta el ascensor y a solas habla con él.

-Si cree que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lo favorece está muy...

-No lo hago-interrumpió él-es bueno.

¡Clin!. El ascensor llega a su planta y Tsunade se baja a la vez que en suave tono de voz añade-no del todo...

-Le recuerdo que técnicamente soy su jefe.

-No me da miedo-le rodeaba un aura oscura y el que empezaba a temer era el chico. Pero no se lo daría a entender-oiga no voy a airear sus actividades extracurriculares con mi interno, pero la próxima vez que le vea favorecer a Gaara Sabaku no de algún modo, me aseguraré de que no pise un quirófano en un mes.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró y la escuchó decir ¡aunque sea para equilibrar!.

Naruto, irremediablemente, se sintió culpable. Era cierto que Gaara era bueno, pero también era cierto que sentía debilidad por él.

Después de esta charla. Naruto actúa borde con Gaara frente a Tsunade y le echa del caso del enfermo de Parkinson.

Kiba, a pesar de fingirse encantador con la paciente del tumor, acaba criticándola y ésta lo oye, por lo que Deidara lo echa del caso. Sasuke y Sasori se harán cargo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Gaara necesita desahogarse con su mejor amigo.

-Lo que está haciendo es favorecerme delante de ella-dijo mientras se sentaban y colocaban sus bandejas con comida sobre la mesa-y luego me echa la bronca.

-¿Cómo sabes que te favorece?, tienes cerebro, has entrado en el programa, que a Uzumaki le gustes no significa que no merezcas obtener aquello por lo que luchas.

-Me hace parecer incompetente, esto se acabó.

-Ya...

-Se acabó, por mucho que me atraiga o lo mucho que se me caiga la baba cuando lo vea.

-Aja...

Llegan Kiba, Sakura y Sasori. Que se sientan en la mesa con ellos.

Nada más sentarse, el pelirrojo menor repara en Gaara.

-Pareces...¿estás bien?

-Uzumaki es gilipollas-fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-¿Enserio? a mi me cae bien-dijo Sakura feliz.

-La cagó ante Tsunade- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?-la pelirrosa parecía no concebir que pasara algo así.

-Porque es gilipollas-volvió a decir el ojos aguamarina.

-Eh...bueno, un mal día se pasa-dijo Sasori, captando todas las miradas de la mesa, incluso la de Kiba, que le miraba como si sintiera vergüenza ajena-si esta noche...ehm...si quieres tomar una copa...podríamos...¡todos! quiero decir, salir a tomar alcohol...como ha sido un mal día- Gaara sonrió ante el detalle, pero más bien por compromiso.

El pelirrojo mayor fue salvado por su busca y se marchó sin dar respuesta.

-Tío...-fue lo primero que dijo Kiba, al ver la sonrísita en la cara de Sasori.

-Cállate-fue lo único que dijo éste, mientras agitaba su pequeño tetra brik de zumo. Sasuke se partió de risa y Sakura le acarició el hombro.

El busca era de parte de Naruto. Para volver a meterlo en el caso.

Con las cosas ya encauzándose, el pelirrojo decide hablar con Tsunade.

-Doctora Tsunade, no lo sabía, que era mi jefe cuando le conocí, no lo sabía.

-No me importa-dijo ella soberbia.

-¿Enserio?, oh, me parecía que no me hablaba, así que...-se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no gritarle a esa mujer a la cara.

-¿Ves esto que está pasando?, es lo que pasa cuando te acuestas con mi jefe. No sé si lo sabías o no antes, pero afecta a mi trabajo diario. Estar aquí contigo charlando de tu vida sexual afecta a mi trabajo- Gaara iba a disculparse, pero no le dejó ni hablar-y cuanto más dure esto, más favores tendrán que hacerte los que están luchando con uñas y dientes para continuar con el programa. Cuando todos ellos se enteren de lo que pasa, y no quieran trabajar contigo, ni hablarte, ni mirarte, cuando empiecen a quejarse, y a decírmelo, eso afectará a mi trabajo, eso afectará a mi día. No, doctor Sabaku no, me da igual que no supieras que era tu jefe ¿está claro?

Glups-...si-tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar como un bebé y se escabulló de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Con su propia vergüenza pisandole los talones.

Tocaba dejarle las cosas claras a Naruto, mientras llevaban al paciente del Parkinson a su habitación, tras haberle intervenido con éxito y haberle quitado los temblores.

-Tsunade no estaba vengándose, quería protegerte-dijo Naruto en cuanto casi le saltó a la yugular después de contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

-Por intentar protegerme es por lo que se venga, no puedes hacerme favores, no me pidas que te ayude si no me lo merezco.

-Vale-definitivamente, siempre parecían cambiarse los roles de jefe e interno-vale.

-No puedes ponerme en evidencia cuando no me lo merezco, sé cuidar de mi mismo, he sido yo el que se ha metido en este lío y seré yo...

-¿Él que salga de el?-dijo el rubio con un ligero miedo, temiendo que iban a terminar con lo que quiera que estaban teniendo.

-Aún...-titubeó-aún no lo sé...y lo siento, te llamé gilipollas-el busca del rubio sonó y tenía que marcharse.

-Venga ya.

-Lo hice, dos veces-se puso algo chulito al decirlo y el otro se marchó algo incrédulo.

-Escuchame pelirrojo-dijo el paciente de pronto-si no te casas con él, lo haré yo.

Sakura estaba agobiadísima, porque tenía que encargarse de muchos pacientes ella sola, dado que Kiba no se dignaba a aparecer. Ya que se encontraba viendo la operación de la paciente con el tumor, en la que Sasuke y Sasori trabajaban agarrando dicho tumor de treinta kilos durante horas.

Gaara se une al castaño, para ver el procedimiento.

-Es increíble-dijo embobado a la vez que se sentaba al lado del otro.

-Si-empezó a reírse-mira Sasori, está a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Eres tan insensible como pareces?-y pensaba que el que no tenía sentimientos era él.

-No, ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar algo y te hablo de mis sentimientos?

-¿Eso suele funcionarte?-payaso.

-A veces-y también fantasma.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien.

-Oye, si no quieres salir conmigo, dímelo, no mientas- Kiba se había molestado.

-Ahm, vale, no quiero salir, pero creo que si que estoy saliendo con alguien.

Resulta que el busca de Kiba está sin pilas y no funcionaba. Sakura se lo toma fatal y se lo rompe.

La mujer del tumor muere.

_El pájaro más rápido atrapará al gusano._ _Una decisión a tiempo, salva vidas. Quien duda está perdido. No podemos fingir que no nos lo dijeron. Todos hemos oído los proverbios. A los filósofos, a nuestros abuelos, advirtiéndonos sobre el tiempo perdido. Hemos oído a los poetas malditos, instándonos a vivir el momento. Aunque, a veces, debemos escucharnos a nosotros mismos._

Sasori y Kiba salen juntos del hospital.

-¿Has visto a Gaara?-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Ahorrate los desplantes, está ocupado.

-¿Qué?...no es eso, somos amigos-dijo algo afectado.

-Ah, como quieras.

-Si estuviera saliendo con alguien, lo sabría.

Pero, al llegar a casa. Cogió dos cervezas y fue al dormitorio del otro pelirrojo. Gaara no estaba y comprendió que Kiba había dicho la verdad.

_Debemos cometer nuestros propios errores. Debemos aprender nuestras propias lecciones. Debemos dejar las posibilidades de hoy, bajo la alfombra del mañana, hasta que no podamos más. Hasta que comprendamos por fin lo que Benjamin Franklin quería decir. Que es mejor saber, que preguntarse. Que despertar, es mejor que dormir. _

Llovía a cántaros y Gaara estaba parado fuera del hospital. Calándose hasta los huesos.

Naruto apareció, sonriendo al verlo, como de costumbre.

-Hola-podía darle una oportunidad. Ya era inútil esconder lo que sentía por el cabeza hueca/médico encantador-conozco un sitio, donde se puede ver un amanecer maravilloso-dijo a la vez que le mostraba al de ojos azules una botella de vino que tenía escondida a su espalda.

-Los amaneceres me gustan mucho.

_Y que fracasar, o cometer un error enorme, es mucho mejor que no haberlo intentado. _

_Continuará..._

**N. de la autora: Canción: Joe Brooks - For you**

** watch?v=d5ACZbiQvyA**

**Jajajaja Naruto jefe de Tsunade, esto me encanta (aunque si fuera Hokage...)**

**Próximo, lemon!**


	7. El botón de autodestrucción

**El botón de autodestrucción**

_El que diga que ya habrá tiempo de dormir cuando te mueras, que venga y hable conmigo después de pasar unos meses como interno. Aunque, no es solo el trabajo lo que nos tiene en vela toda la noche. _

Gaara intentaba abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, pero era complicado cuando su cuerpo estaba empotrado contra ella, y el cuerpo de Naruto ejercía tanta presión sobre él. Querían ser silenciosos, para no despertar a los demás, pero la pasión los desbordaba.

-Espera...-consiguió decir el pelirrojo, deteniendo los besos momentáneamente-debo ver si está Sasuke-entró en la habitación, y tras unos minutos, un somnoliento azabache pasó cual zombie al lado del rubio y bajó las escaleras con una almohada en la mano.

Naruto no se demoró más y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, volvieron a devorarse. ¿Ver el amanecer? ¡já!. En cuanto se bebieron un par de tragos de vino, empezaron a actuar como perros en celo.

Gaara regresó de un salto a los brazos del rubio, rodeándole la cintura con ambas piernas, y notando las manos del otro sujetándole firmemente por los glúteos. Ambos demasiado excitados a esas alturas como para silenciar los gemidos.

El ojiazul, sin soltar al chico que mantenía sujeto, se tumbó sobre la cama, quedando el pelirrojo debajo suyo.

Los dedos de Naruto, a ciegas, desabotonaban la camisa de Gaara con ansias, mientras las manos de éste permanecían aferradas a su espalda. La prenda terminó en el suelo, al igual que los pantalones, que no tardaron demasiado en hacerle compañía.

La piel del pelirrojo se había erizado al sentirse casi desnudo. La excitación lo había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Naruto seguía sobre él, con ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo, mirándolo con lujuria en los ojos. Empezó a desanudarle la corbata, que lanzó al suelo con lo demás, y se deshizo de la camisa del otro en un pis pás, pasando después sus blanquecinos dedos sobre la piel tostada y bien formada de su torso.

La boca del rubio fue a parar a uno de sus pezones. Jugueteando con la lengua hasta que se puso duro y pudo ocuparse del otro.

Gaara estaba tremendamente excitado. Deseaba ser poseído de una buena vez por el rubio. No estaban borrachos, a la mañana siguiente serían plenamente conscientes de lo que habían hecho. La culpa sería de ambos, aunque seguramente el que más se arrepentiría sería él. Aunque no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Naruto le pasó una mano por encima de la entrepierna, provocándole un sonoro gemido, de entre sorpresa y satisfacción. La ropa interior fue sustituida por suaves y placenteras caricias. El ojiazul sonreía triunfante, le encantaba ver al otro totalmente entregado al placer, y más si él era el que se lo proporcionaba.

Volvieron a besarse. Sin inhibiciones de ninguna clase. Naruto continuaba estimulándole con una de sus manos, mientras Gaara silenciaba sus gemidos en la boca del otro.

En un momento dado, el pelirrojo hizo un alto-te quiero dentro ya...-atinó a decir con la respiración entrecortada, pero en tono autoritario.

El otro no se hizo de rogar. Se deshizo de sus boxer en un instante.

No tuvo que posicionarse demasiado, puesto que el pelirrojo seguía debajo de él, con las piernas enredadas en su cintura.

Le penetró deprisa. Ambos lo deseaban, estaba claro. El vaivén fue rápido desde el comienzo. El cabecero de la cama hacía un molesto ruido al chocar contra la pared una y otra vez, y era acompañado por los gemidos nada silenciosos del pelirrojo.

Ya había olvidado por completo que tenía compañeros de piso. Se estaba dejando llevar como nunca antes. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que había provocado que aquella noche en el bar se acabara liando con un completo desconocido. Quién iba a decir que volvería a acostarse con aquel chico y que además empezaría a cogerle demasiado cariño para su gusto.

Después de un agradable rato, sintió un escalofrió, que derivó en el éxtasis más absoluto. Eyaculando encima de su propio estómago, y sintiendo como, segundos después, el rubio lo hacía en su interior.

5:20. Naruto y Gaara estaban dormidos, abrazados y con los pies entrelazados.

-Tienes que levantarte-dijo el pelirrojo tras apagar el despertador somnoliento-tengo que hacer mi ronda-y le pasó por encima, completamente desnudo-debes irte antes de que te vean- Naruto estiró sus brazos para atraerlo hacia él y besarle los labios como desesperado.

-Deja que me vean-dijo el rubio a la vez que provocaba que Gaara cayera sobre él y rodasen juntos sobre la cama, riéndose-por favor.

-¿Has podido dormir?-preguntó Sasori a Sakura nada más entrar en la cocina.

-Podría engrasar los muelles de la cama o comprar un cabecero acolchado.

-No os quejéis- añadió Sasuke a medio vestir-yo dormí en ese endemoniado sofá, a la próxima me quedo en el hospital-y dio un gran bostezo.

-¿Quién es?-cuestionó Sasori. Estaba bastante disgustado y se servía café con mala cara.

-¿Crees que es solo uno?¿con tanto lío?-preguntó Sakura.

-Ya, prefiero no pensar en ello...

-Perdiste tu oportunidad Bambi, si se lo hubieras dicho mucho antes...-le observó de arriba abajo con sus orbes oscuras-no, ni sabiéndolo de antes.

-Déjalo, está celoso, no hagas leña del árbol caído-dijo la pelirrosa.

-No estoy celoso-se apresuró a decir.

-Yo si, pero sé que va a tener un largo día de trabajo- Sakura se animaba por momentos.

-Eres una arpía-dijo Sasuke y dio un bocado a su tostada-pero yo también estoy celoso, mi vida sexual es una mierda y creo que he cogido la gripe.

De repente escucharon pasos bajar por las escaleras y corrieron a la puerta de la cocina, dándose cuenta de que Naruto se acababa de marchar.

-La neurocirugía no es lo único que domina-dijo la pelirrosa asombrada.

-No pueden...es su jefe...-Sasori estaba más blanco que un papel.

-Llegamos tarde-siguió la chica-también es nuestro jefe-se quedó pensativa-...le ha ayudado en unas cuantas cirugías últimamente...

-No, Gaara no se acostaría con él para...no- Sasuke les escuchaba sin mediar palabra.

-Si no se avergüenza ¿por qué lo mantiene en secreto?

-Quizá no sea así-hasta despechado, seguía defendiéndole-pasaría sin más, espontáneamente, anoche...

-Hola- Gaara entró en la cocina-buenos días- Sasuke se levantó y salió, mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-Tuviste una sesión de sexo bastante fuerte-soltó Sakura a pesar de la incomodidad de Sasori- toda la noche, ¿quién es él?

-No le conoces-fue la escueta y rápida respuesta que recibió.

_Si la vida ya es dura de por sí, ¿por qué nos metemos en más líos?¿por qué esa necesidad de pulsar el botón de autodestrucción?_

Lo peor, es que todos estaban agotados por la escasez de sueño. Lo que evidentemente, a Tsunade le importaba un comino.

Kiba se encargaba de un paciente con un disparo en el brazo. Sakura de un hombre que se había tragado las llaves de su novia. Gaara de una chica a la que le practicaron una intervención ilegal en otro país y padecía las consecuencias, además de muchos otros pacientes porque Tsunade lo tenía en el punto de mira. Sasori de una niña con espasmos involuntarios en la pierna, para su desgracia, en colaboración con Naruto. Sasuke empeoraba de su gripe por momentos.

Durante una operación con Tsunade, empezaron a hablar sobre el tema inevitablemente.

-Cuando acabes tienes los posoperatorios- la mujer seguía mandándole trabajo.

-Lo sé doctora Tsunade- lo estaba aguantando mejor de lo que creía. Al fin y al cabo, había tomado una decisión que sabía le iba a conllevar efectos secundarios.

-Sasuke tiene gripe, tendrás que hacer su trabajo en el clínico.

-¿Quiere que también friegue el suelo?...ha sido inapropiado, lo siento.

-No es lo único inapropiado-aún así, a la rubia se le notaba de mejor humor para con él-por cierto ¿puedes decirme qué estás haciendo?

-Saltaré desde un tercer piso si me lo pide, pero lo que hago cuando salgo del hospital es asunto mío.

-La mitad del hospital lo sabe, la gripe no es el único virus que circula.

-He tomado una decisión, y sé que no respeta esa decisión, pero soportaré las consecuencias.

-Vas a tener que saltar desde unos cuantos pisos...

-He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido, tal vez no a su manera, pero lo he hecho...si quiere que haga algo más, dígamelo.

Más tarde, en los vestuarios, un enfermo Sasuke y una irritante Sakura le recibieron.

Llegó Tsunade- Uzumaki necesita un interno en cirugía ¿quién puede ir?-la pelirrosa levantó la mano.

-Ya estoy bien-se adelantó el azabache-yo puedo ir.

-No, tú échate y descansa.

-Estoy perfectamente...-dijo haciendo caso omiso a la mujer.

-Sabaku no.

-Bah, claro-dijo Sakura molesta.

-¿A ti qué te pasa?-cuestionó ya enfadado el pelirrojo que no entendía de que iba el asunto.

-Ahm, tú, al parecer tú le das a Uzumaki cosas imposibles para el resto de nosotros.

-¿Estás sugiriendo qué...?

-Eso es.

-¡Eh!-bramó Tsunade- hemisferectomía en el quirófano uno con Uzumaki, ve-acabó diciéndole a Sasuke.

Sakura se fue molesta y la mujer se dirigió a Gaara con una sonrisa en los labios-no soy la única que te pide que te tires.

Tras operar a la niña con espasmos. Naruto habló con Sasori, dado que lo había notado raro con él.

-Me viste saliendo esta mañana de vuestra casa ¿verdad?

-Ah, era usted-fingió.

-No lo utilizo, ni lo favorezco, quiero que tengas eso muy claro.

-Es un gran chico, si-estaba dolido, pero aunque quería, no podía odiar a Naruto.

Por la noche, de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Gaara llegó, Sakura estaba en la cocina haciendo una tarta de chocolate.

-Creía que estarías durmiendo-dijo y fue a la nevera a por algo.

-¿Ah si?, pues no-la chica seguía borde-si esperas un poco, podrás comerte un trozo, acabo de hacerla, la he hecho con mucha rabia en mi interior y con hostilidad, pero está buena.

-Lo sabes.

-Si.

Gaara se sentó en la encimera-¿te cuento la versión larga y aburrida? ¿o prefieres la versión breve en la que me acosté con un tío que resultó ser mi jefe?

-Ninguna.

-Sakura, dame un respiro.

-No, tu madre es Karura Sabaku no, creciste...¡mira esta casa!, es normal de que nadie dudara de que acabarías en un quirófano operando...yo fui a la escuela pública, trabajé para pagarme la carrera, cuando entro en un quirófano la gente cree que soy enfermera ¡a ti te respetan sin que hagas nada! y lo estás desperdiciando por ¿qué? ¿un par de operaciones?

-No, no es por las operaciones, yo no quiero destacar, odio destacar...

-¿Y por qué es?¿por unos polvos?¿vas a arruinar tu credibilidad por eso?...Gaara, ¿qué coño haces?-silencio tenso, mientras se miraban a los ojos-dios mio...estás loco por él.

-¡Eh! eso no es cierto.

-Si que lo es-todo el mal humor le había desaparecido.

-No, no lo es.

-Si que lo es...mierda, pobrecito- dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-Es que es tan...y yo estoy pasando un momento difícil.

-Así que estás sensible, y lleno de sentimientos secretos-dijo a la vez que con cara de lástima le servía un pedazo de pastel.

-¡Te odio!¡y a tu tarta!-la chica solo se reía.

-¿Y qué tal el sexo con él?

-Sakura...

-¿Qué? yo no me como una rosca, cuéntame algunos detalles, por favor.

Gaara cogió el plato de pastel y salió de la cocina.

_Puede que nos guste el dolor. Quizás nazcamos con el. Porque sin el...no sé, quizá no nos sentiríamos reales._

Naruto se quedó también esa noche. Pero solo a dormir.

_¿Por qué siempre tropezamos con la misma piedra?. Porque uno se siente bien, cuando deja de hacerlo._

_Continuará..._


	8. Sálvame

**Sálvame**

_¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y creías en los cuentos de hadas?. Fantaseabas sobre como sería tu vida. Vestido de blanco y con tu príncipe azul llevándote a su castillo sobre las colinas. Por la noche, te echabas en la cama, cerrabas los ojos y te abandonabas a tu fe. _

_Santa Claus, el ratoncito Pérez, el príncipe azul...estaban tan cerca que los saboreabas. Pero vas creciendo, y un día abres los ojos y los cuentos de hadas han volado. _

_La mayoría de la gente acude a aquellos en quienes confía. _

-¿Dormimos esta noche en tu casa?-Gaara no dejaba de contemplar a Naruto, que se preparaba para irse al trabajo-¿por qué te quedas siempre en mi casa?-el otro se lavaba los dientes y le miraba a través del espejo del baño-¿tú no tienes una?

El rubio terminó su tarea y fue a la cocina, evadiendo la respuesta.

-Buenos días-saludó a Sakura, a Sasori y a Sasuke, que estaban desayunando, mientras el pelirrojo le seguía los pasos.

-¿Queréis un bollo?-cuestionó el de ojos café-los ha hecho Sakura.

-No gracias-Naruto fue a uno de los armarios y sacó una caja de cereales de colores repletos de azúcar y un tazón-me gusta este sitio-dijo volviendo a la mesa, donde se sentó-fue idea tuya, dijiste que te gustaba tener todo a mano, dormir en tu propia cama.

-No eres un tío muy sano ¿verdad?-preguntó Sasori-tomas mucho dulce por la mañana.

-No es verdad-puso cara de extrañeza a la vez que se servía leche.

-Lo del azúcar si-dijo Sakura, que estaba alrededor de la tostadora para evitar que Sasuke cogiera las tostadas antes de tiempo-al menos estos siete días.

-¡Venga ya!...yo no llevo aquí una semana-miró a Gaara con la esperanza de que secundara su afirmación, pero no fue así-¿de verdad?.

-Fíjate, hasta ellos lo ven raro-el pelirrojo mayor no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que ya estuvieran viviendo juntos y sin apenas haberse dado cuenta.

_La cuestión es, que es difícil dejar que los cuentos de hadas desaparezcan. A casi todo el mundo le queda una mínima esperanza de que un día abrirá los ojos y verá que se han hecho realidad._

En el hospital, a Kiba le asignaron una chica con problemas cardíacos. A Gaara y a Sasuke les tocó encargarse de un paciente aparentemente de psiquiatría que se creía vidente. Y el pelirrojo no dejaba de darle vueltas a un asunto, por lo que abordó a Naruto en uno de los pasillos.

-Es que no sé casi nada de ti.

-Soy de Konoha y me encanta el ramen.

-Deja en paz el ramen ¿y tus amigos?-el otro andaba deprisa y le costaba mirarle a la cara para mantener la conversación.

-Soy cirujano, no tengo de eso.

-Todo el mundo tiene amigos, hasta yo, y no soy muy sociable ¿con quién te desahogas?¿qué haces en tus días libres?, son cosas importantes.

-¿Importantes?¿para quién?

-Nos acostamos juntos, quiero saber algunas cosas.

-Sabes más que nadie-dijo-me desahogo contigo y en mis días libres estoy contigo, no hay más.

-¿Ves?, tu comportamiento es extraño, quiero datos, y si no me los das, no me costaré contigo-ahí estaba, ultimátum. ¿Pero sería capaz de cumplirlo?

-¿Por qué no lo dejas correr?-Naruto puso cara de cordero degollado-se flexible, a ver que pasa.

-No soy flexible.

El rubio se carcajeó-que equivocado estás-empezó a sonar su busca-mmm me llaman-lo miró a los ojos-ve descubriendolo, eso es lo divertido, como un juego-y echó a correr.

-¡A eso me refería!¡no quiero ser tu juguete!-ups, lo había gritado demasiado. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sasuke cambió su paciente a Sakura y se encargó de una mujer con cáncer. Naruto solicitó a Gaara para que le ayudase con un hombre inmovilizado de cintura para abajo sin motivo aparente.

Mientras observaban las radiografías del paciente, el pelirrojo continuó con sus intentos de conocer mejor al neurocirujano.

-Dame algo para seguir, lo que sea, los nombres de tus abuelos.

-No tengo abuelos-mientras tanto rellenaba la ficha del enfermo.

-¿Dónde te criaste?¿cual es tu helado preferido?¿dónde pasaste las vacaciones?

-Relájate, te vendrá muy bien-dijo y se fue.

-¡Oye no me digas que me relaje!¡me relajaré cuando esté...relajado!

Sasori también tenía sus propios quebraderos de cabeza. Desde que había descubierto que Gaara y Naruto estaban juntos, los celos no le abandonaban y lo mantenían de mal humor constantemente, algo de lo que se percataban sus amigos.

En un breve descanso, todos se encontraron en un mostrador.

Sasuke estaba revisando unos papeles concentrado. Kiba llegó silbando, seguido de Sasori.

-¿Es pavo?¿me das un poco?-le preguntó el pelirrojo menor al azabache, que tenía el almuerzo a un lado.

-Está pasado.

-Lo que no mata engorda-añadió Kiba antes de darle un bocado al sándwich.

-No sé porque a aquí todo huele a hospital-dijo Gaara molesto, cogió un informe y volvió a desaparecer, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasori.

-Te voy a dar un consejo-dijo de pronto Sasuke levantando por fin la vista del papeleo-eh Sasori, echa un polvo ¿ves ese enfermero de ahí?-cuestionó señalando a un jovencito a pocos metros de ellos-es soltero, es pelirrojo, queda con él.

-¿Sabes que acabo de intubar un esófago?-preguntó indignado el Akasuna No.

-Eh, tío, déjalo, quizás deberías ver al vidente-dijo Kiba.

-¡No es vidente!-intervino Sakura refiriéndose a su paciente.

-Intento ayudarte-Sasuke se levantó para marcharse, ya que sus consejos caían en saco roto-invítalo a un café y descarga tus testículos por favor-y se fue seguido por Sakura que le sonrió como diciéndole 'ahí queda eso'.

Sasori aprovechó la ausencia de testigos y se acercó al pelicastaño.

-Estás quitándome el oxígeno-dijo Kiba, nervioso porque tenía al pelirrojo menor demasiado cerca.

-¿Cómo es posible que un gilipollas como tú sea llamado el Doctor Ligón?

-Píldoras del amor-añadió el chico orgulloso de si mismo-muchas.

-Dímelo.

-Vuela como una mariposa, pica como una abeja, Akasuna No, piensas mucho, ¿no lo ves?, muévete y pega, baila y pega-mientras hablaba, acompañaba sus palabras con movimientos de boxeo-como yo, soy el Muhammad Ali del hospital-sonrió triunfante y dejó al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos.

Naruto y Gaara operaron con éxito al paciente inmovilizado. Cuando salieron, fueron directos a lavarse las manos.

-Nunca pierdes la fe en lo que haces-dijo el de orbes aguamarinas, lo que provocó una leve sonrisa en el otro-¿cómo diferencias lo real de lo falso?.

-Lo sé-añadió con plena seguridad-algunos llamarían a esto relación, se intercambian llaves, se deja el cepillo de dientes...

-¿Quién?¿quién lo llamaría así?

-Yo, por ejemplo-Naruto ya se secaba las manos.

-¿Y tengo que creerte?

-Aja.

Gaara volvió a ponerse serio-dame una prueba, una razón para creerte.

El rubio se quedó pensativo un instante y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Al final de la jornada, Sasuke rellenaba más papeleo. Sakura tomaba un té caliente, Kiba descansaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y Gaara hacía lo propio sobre una camilla en desuso.

Sasori llegó sonriente.

-Éste es Sasori-dijo señalando su tarjeta identificativa que llevaba colgando del pecho-y Sasori tiene una cita.

Gaara rió-genial Sasori-el otro correspondió la sonrisa, aunque claramente hubiera preferido una cita con él, y no con el enfermero que Sasuke le había sugerido.

-Mira en mi bolsillo izquierdo-dijo Kiba mientras se levantaba-sin condón no hay amor.

Le quitó el preservativo al castaño y se sentó en una silla de ruedas, junto a Sakura.

-Han operado al vidente-dijo la pelirrosa-¿qué habrá pasado con su don?

-Todos sabemos que está loco-Sasuke seguía a lo suyo.

-Dijiste que no creías en esas cosas-Gaara ya se había tumbado en la camilla, boca abajo.

Sakura respiró hondo-yo me crié en un camping, fui camarera para ahorrar para la facultad, pero mi madre iba a ver a los videntes, a diario, las facturas se acumularon y tuve que pagarlas con mi dinero. Cuando cumplí dieciocho me fui y no volví. Ese tío me ha dicho un montón de cosas que es imposible que él supiera, así que, dudo.

_Cuando el día llega a su fin, la fe es un misterio. Aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. Es como si un día te dieras cuenta de que los cuentos no son exactamente como los habías soñado. _

Ya era hora de marcharse. Naruto y Gaara salieron del hospital, y el rubio le abrió la puerta de su coche, invitándole a entrar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-el pelirrojo estaba intrigado.

-Fíate de mi.

_El castillo, puede que no sea un castillo. No es tan importante eso de ser felices para siempre. Basta con ser felices en el momento. _

_A veces, muy de vez en cuando, la gente puede darte una grata sorpresa. _

-¿Dónde estamos?-ya habían llegado al lugar al que Naruto le había llevado, pero Gaara seguía sin entender de que iba aquello.

-Shh, ten paciencia-caminaban sobre húmedo césped, y había bastantes árboles alrededor-el apellido de mi padre es Namikaze, soy hijo único, me gusta la leche fría o caliente, eso me da igual, cuando me emborracho lo hago con whisky y mi tiempo libre lo dedico a la jardinería. Miro la solución cuando hago un crucigrama y nunca bailo en público, mmm no sé estarme quieto ni un segundo, adoro la música rock, me gusta el naranja, no el claro, y vivo en una caravana-añadió a la vez que la señalaba, imponente en medio de la naturaleza-éste terreno es mio y no sé que haré con el, ya está, es lo que te has ganado, en cuanto al resto, deberás tener fe.

Gaara empezó a caminar hacia la caravana, ante la mirada expectante de Naruto puesto que había esperado alguna reacción por su parte.

_De vez en cuando, la gente te deja sin respiración._

El pelirrojo sonrió, se volvió hacia él y en la distancia le tendió la mano. Naruto le correspondió el gesto y juntos, entraron.

_Continuará..._


	9. ¿Quién controla a quién?

**¿Quién controla a quién?**

_Los secretos no pueden esconderse ante la ciencia. La medicina es capaz de destapar las mentiras. Entre las paredes del hospital, la verdad sale a la luz. Cómo guardamos los secretos fuera del hospital, eso, es otra cosa._

Sasori se despertó con un pequeño problema íntimo.

Tardaba tanto dentro del baño, que Sakura llamó a la puerta preocupada.

-¡Sasori abre!, ¡tengo que ducharme!

-¡Salgo en un minuto!

-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó pegándose más a la puerta para escuchar.

-Es privado.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento, no quería interrumpirte-tuvo que taparse la boca para que el otro no la escuchara reír.

Sasuke subió las escaleras y al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, se detuvo en el pasillo.

-¡No es eso!-gritó Sasori-¡no estoy haciendo lo que crees que estoy haciendo!.

-¡Sasori sal!¡el baño no es tuyo!¿sabes?-el azabache se levantaba de mal humor, y más cuando le tocaba dormir en el sofá por cierto rubio.

-No le metas prisa-sugirió Sakura sonriente-se está desahogando.

Sasuke puso cara de asco-¡acaba!

-¡Ya voy!¡ya salgo!

_Algo es seguro. Sea lo que sea lo que intentamos esconder, nunca estaremos preparados para el momento en el que la verdad se desnude. _

_-_No tienes que avergonzarte, es normal y saludable-dijo Sakura en cuanto el pelirrojo menor abrió la puerta.

-No me avergüenzo porque no estaba haciendo nada-solo llevaba un suelto pantalón de chándal. Sasuke al ver la entrada libre, se apresuró a entrar-no lo necesito, tengo novio.

-¿Un novio imaginario?-rió.

-Novio de verdad-¿tan difícil era de creer?.

-No te preocupes, no hay que decir nada, lo entiendo, es necesario...¡Sasuke!¡me tocaba a mi!-volvió a aporrear la puerta al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Gaara abrió la suya, atraído por el escándalo-¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada-se apresuró a responder Sasori y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Le he pillado con una cosilla entre manos-dijo divertida Sakura al recién llegado.

-¡Tengo novio!-vociferó el otro chico a mitad de camino a su dormitorio.

_Los secretos, como las desgracias, nunca vienen solos. Se van acumulando, hasta que se apoderan de todo. Hasta que no queda lugar para nada más. Hasta que tienes tantos secretos, que parece que vas a reventar. _

Lo primero que hizo Sasori al llegar al hospital, fue ir a hablar con el enfermero.

-Me lo pasé muy bien el otro día.

-Yo también-el de ojos café estaba nervioso, porque no sabía como abordar el tema-¿te encuentras bien?.

-Bien, mejor, ahora que te veo ¿por qué?.

-Por nada, yo también estoy muy bien, pero...tengo picores.

-Sasori-Sakura interrumpió sin querer la conversación.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego-el enfermero se fue y Sakura se quedó mirando a su amigo.

-Si, está colado.

-Vaya Sasori, es muy mono, así que esta mañana no estabas...

-Ya puedes empezar a disculparte.

-¿Qué hacías en el baño tanto tiempo?.

-Tengo que irme.

Fue en busca de alguien que podría entender su problema. Kiba.

Éste estaba en el vestuario. Sasori le abordó por la espalda.

-Ya sé que soy guapo, pero no te acerques tanto.

-Tengo una pregunta-miraba de un lado a otro, no fuera que apareciese alguien inoportuno-parece que tengo algo en mi piel, es como un sarpullido y creo que sé lo que es, pero no me lo veo bien para estar seguro...

-A ver-el castaño se giró hacia él.

-Está en un sitio que...está...-acompañaba las palabras con gestos.

-Eres médico, se llama pene ¿tienes una erupción ahí?.

-Puedo describírtelo, es rojo y...

-Venga, enséñamelo, acabaremos antes.

Sasori obedeció. Era una situación muy incómoda, puesto que Kiba se había agachado a la altura de sus partes más íntimas y si entraba alguien, podría pensar lo que no era.

Tras unos segundos de observación, Kiba se levantó, y mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro añadió-tío, tienes sífilis.

-¿Tienes sífilis?-Sakura había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar las últimas palabras y Kiba pasó a su lado, saliendo de allí.

-No sé como ha pasado-dijo Sasori nervioso. Corriendo se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

-Si que lo sabes, ese enfermero no pierde el tiempo.

-Él no es así.

-Es otro milenio, los únicos que no son así son los amish, y parece que tu-rió.

-Tú que sabes, quizás me haya liado con muchos, ¿por qué no puede ser?-la mirada de la chica se lo decía todo-¡cierra el pico!...¿qué puedo hacer?

-No es para tanto, un poco de penicilina y desaparecerá.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Primero, no acostarte con el enfermero, a no ser que quieras pegarle esa cosa-se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-Oye, ya van dos veces que insultas a un chico al que podría, sino querer, al menos gustarme.

-¿Y si te lo ha pegado él?, debes decírselo.

-¡Tres!

-Vale, no te lo ha pegado, era virgen cuando te conoció, pero díselo para que se haga las pruebas.

-¿Cómo se lo digo?, hola, ¿qué tal?, por cierto, tengo sífilis ¿y tú?, un gran consejo, muchas gracias-y se marchó enfadado.

Sakura y Sasuke se hacían cargo de un paciente con problemas en el hígado. Kiba y Sasori de un hombre con un ovario. Y Naruto descubrió que Jiraiya estaba perdiendo la visión en el ojo derecho, lo que obviamente afectaba a su trabajo.

Sasori se armó de valor y habló con el enfermero, pero en cuanto le dijo que tenía sífilis, éste se había largado de allí rápidamente.

A la hora de la comida, se dio cuenta de que muchos lo miraban.

-Hola sifilítico-le dijo Sasuke en cuanto puso la bandeja de la comida sobre la mesa. Ya Kiba y Sakura estaban sentados también.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-cuestionó alarmado el pelirrojo a la chica del pelo rosa.

-Solo a Sasuke.

-Es mejor que raquítico, es una buena palabra-Kiba se disponía a saborear su enorme sándwich-sifilítico.

-Los chismes se extienden más rápido que las enfermedades, no ha hecho falta que Sakura me lo dijera-añadió el azabache.

-No es verdad, Sakura no puede mantener la bocaza cerrada-dijo Sasori sentándose molesto.

Llegó Gaara y se sentó en la silla libre que quedaba-Sasori ¿cómo estás?, siento lo de tu sífilis.

Al pelirrojo menor casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza-¿lo saben todos en el hospital?.

-Eres un machote-Kiba le veía un lado bueno al asunto.

-Estás enfermo-le dijo Sasori.

-Todos tenemos secretos-continuó el castaño-alégrate de que los tuyos se sepan.

-¿Si?¿cuáles son los tuyos?-le cuestionó Sasuke.

-Antes cuéntame los tuyos-le dijo Kiba flirteando-seguro que escondes algunos esqueletos en tu taquilla.

-Lo que haya en ella no te importa-Sasuke estaba sentado cómodamente en la silla, mientras comía patatas de una bolsita.

-Yo no tengo secretos, soy muy aburrida-dijo Sakura y dio un sorbo a su agua.

-Siempre hay algo que ocultar-soltó Gaara, pendiente de su comida y ganándose las miradas de intriga del resto de sus amigos.

Un rato después, tras una cortina, Kiba se disponía a pinchar a Sasori en el trasero.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo qué haces?-Sasori tenía un nudo en el estómago.

-Es penicilina, deberías agradecerme que me moleste. Sé más de ti de lo que querría. Voy a tener pesadillas-el otro chico se bajó ligeramente los pantalones, enseñando las nalgas y se recostó sobre una camilla, de espaldas al castaño.

De repente, alguien descorrió las cortinas.

-¡Gaara!¡vete!-Sasori no había esperado que la cosa podría ir peor.

-Vamos, vengo a darte apoyo moral-le estaba divirtiendo mucho ver a su amigo en tal situación. Se colocó junto a Kiba, viendo el trasero del vulnerable chico.

-No necesito apoyo moral-dijo Sasori a la vez que intentaba tapar la cara del otro pelirrojo con la mano-estoy desnudo.

-Sasori, no es para tanto-dijo apartando la mano-tienes un culo bonito-añadió sonriente.

-Yo también-dijo Kiba-¿quieres verlo?.

-¿Enserio crees que es boni...?

-No se lo estás poniendo bien-corrigió Gaara al castaño.

-Todo tuyo-e intercambiaron la jeringuilla de manos, siendo ahora el pelirrojo mayor el que se encargaría de la inyección.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Kiba!¡Kiba!¡oye!-el chico se marchó y Sakura apareció en su lugar-¡eh!

-¿Qué hacéis?-la chica estaba muy alegre.

-Violar mi intimidad-dijo Sasori mientras corría las cortinas de nuevo con ansiedad.

-Curarle la sífilis-dijo Gaara mientras pinchaba al otro, causándole dolor.

-Ay...odio las agujas.

-Menos mal que eres médico.

La cortina volvió a abrirse, y apareció Sasuke.

-¡No!-Sasori estaba adolorido y avergonzado.

-¿Qué hacéis?-el azabache también se puso a la espalda del involuntario paciente.

-Salvar a Sasori de un futuro de ceguera y de locura-respondió Sakura.

-Bonito culo-dijo Sasuke.

-Te lo dije-Gaara iba a pincharle en la otra nalga esta vez.

-Es como el de un bebé-añadió la pelirrosa.

Cuando terminó, el pelirrojo menor se levantó y se subió los pantalones, ruborizado-me he pasado horas, días, años, imaginándome desnudo en una habitación con dos hombres, la fantasía es mucho mejor-los demás se rieron y él se marchó corriendo.

-Creo que va a llorar-dijo Sasuke, provocando en el resto carcajadas.

A Gaara le llamaron de la residencia donde tenía a su madre, porque había visita familiar, y no tenía ningunas ganas de asistir. Y Jiraiya convocó una reunión para informarles de que más médicos y enfermeros/as tenían sífilis.

Jiraiya resulta que tiene un tumor que presiona el nervio óptico, y Naruto se encargará de extirpárselo. Debe ser un secreto, pero el rubio se lo cuenta a Gaara. El paciente de Sasuke y Sakura fallece.

En un pasillo, Gaara habla con Naruto.

-¿Me lo dirías si tuviera que hacerme las pruebas?.

-¿Crees que he estado con otro?-el rubio parecía escandalizado.

-No, que va, pero no hemos tenido normas, ni nada, no hemos...impuesto ni reglas...no te lo echaría en cara.

-No tengo tiempo de que me peguen la sífilis, me dejas exhausto, además, tú y yo somos como un anuncio de condones.

Gaara rió-ya no quedan de sabores.

-No tienes porque preocuparte-Naruto se quedó pensativo un instante mirando al otro a los ojos-quizá deberíamos poner ciertas normas.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale.

-Vale-dijo el pelirrojo y empezó a alejarse.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Gaara se giró a mirarle-me encantan los de sabores.

-A mi también.

La de la residencia continuó llamando a Gaara durante la tarde para que fuese, y Naruto le pilló al teléfono.

-Hola-dijo Gaara nervioso en cuanto colgó.

-Has tenido unas cuantas llamadas.

El pelirrojo lo observó unos instantes, ya era hora de contarle la verdad-si, es mi madre...no está viajando, ni escribiendo un libro, no es cierto, he mentido a todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué?-Naruto levantó la mirada de unos informes.

-Tiene Alzheimer.

La cara del ojiazul cambió en el acto-¿en qué fase?.

-Avanzada, está en una residencia, soy el único que lo sabe y no sé que más puedo hacer ¿entiendes?.

Naruto no sabía que decir. Solo pudo acariciar el blanquecino rostro del pelirrojo y lo abrazó.

La operación de Jiraiya fue un éxito. En cuanto Gaara cruzó la puerta de su habitación, le dirigió la palabra.

-Gaara-aún estaba algo adormecido por la anestesia-es un adjunto y tu un interno.

-¿Nos vio?, eso quiere decir que puede ver, la operación salió bien.

-¿Sabes que diría tu madre si estuviera aquí?, que cometes un error muy grande.

-Y yo le diría que no es un error.

_Algo que la gente olvida, es lo bien que se siente uno cuando libera sus secretos. Sean buenos, o malos, al menos han sido destapados. Te guste o no. _

En los vestuarios, el ligue de Sasori se le acercó, cabizbajo.

-Sasori, espero que entiendas, que cuando empecé a salir contigo, estaba saliendo con alguien. No sabía que me ibas a gustar tanto y al darme cuenta, rompí con el otro.

-¿Quién?¿quién era?-el otro chico miró a su espalda, donde estaba Kiba, y la ira invadió el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que se lanzó contra él, lanzandolo al suelo mientras gritaba-¡me has pegado la sífilis!-y le asestaba varios puñetazos en la cara.

Gaara, Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron que separarlos. El azabache calmó al pelirrojo menor y Gaara al castaño, que sangraba por la nariz.

_Una vez que los has destapado, no tienes que esconderte tras ellos nunca más._

Naruto esperaba a Gaara en una de las salas de espera.

-Un largo día-dijo con cansancio en cuanto lo vio aparecer-ahí fuera hay un filete con tu nombre, y quizá una botella de vino.

-Por eso te hago caso-dijo el pelirrojo complacido.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Naruto, serio de pronto.

-Primero al vino, luego hablamos.

-¿Quieres emborracharme para abusar de mi?-rió.

-Creo que me gusta lo de las reglas-añadió sonriente mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Y a mi-le imitó el otro.

De repente, un chico de cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta, se les acercó.

-Gaara, lo siento-fue lo único que dijo el rubio, en cuanto vio al recién llegado.

_El problema con los secretos, es que incluso cuando crees tener todo controlado..._

_-_Iruka.

_No lo está._

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Naruto no parecía para nada contento de verlo.

-Lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en contestar a mis llamadas-miró a Gaara, que estaba confuso y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo-soy Iruka Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Tu debes de ser el que se está follando a mi marido.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Destiny's Child - Perfect man.**


	10. Sigue lloviendo sobre mi cabeza

**Sigue lloviendo sobre mi cabeza**

_Para ser buen cirujano, hay que pensar como un cirujano. Las emociones perturban, hay que tragárselas y entrar en una sala estéril, donde el procedimiento es muy simple._

Gaara estaba sumergiéndose en el alcohol. Un chupito tras otro. Había recibido un duro golpe al descubrir que Naruto estaba casado y no se había dignado a comentárselo. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo con nadie. Nunca se había entregado a otra persona hasta ese punto. Y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Un insoportable dolor. Y una terrible vergüenza.

_Cortar. Suturar. Y cerrar._

_-_Tu cara me suena-el barman, un joven regordete, de cabellos castaños, y mirada afable, le dirigió la palabra-¿has estado aquí antes?

Efectivamente. Había ido a ahogar sus penas en el bar que estaba justo enfrente del hospital. Precisamente, en el que tiempo atrás, había conocido a Naruto- una vez, fue una noche estupenda-dijo y bebió de un trago del pequeño vaso, chocándolo después con fuerza en la barra.

_-_Conozco esa mirada-continuó el castaño-puede ser por dos cosas, o tu jefe o tu novia te hacen la vida imposible.

-Ambos...mi novio es mi jefe, lo cual es un problema, pero no es tan grave como el hecho de que mi novio tiene marido.

_A veces, te enfrentas a una herida que no cicatriza. Una herida, a la que se le saltan los puntos._

_-_Toma-dijo el chico sirviéndole otro trago-a ésta invita la casa.

Tras la fulminante marcha del pelirrojo, Naruto mantenía una charla con Iruka en la sala de espera del hospital.

-Iruka ¿qué haces aquí?-se le notaba claramente enfadado.

-Te ha crecido el pelo, te queda bien.

-Las cosas son diferentes-el otro hizo amago de tocarle el cabello, pero movió la cabeza para evitarlo-¿qué haces aquí?-repitió.

-¿Y tú?, ahora tienes un novio, parece...dulce-dijo irónico.

-Juegas con fuego-agregó y comenzó a alejarse.

-Es joven, debe de pensar, _es neurocirujano, pero parece agradable_, es lo que buscabas ¿no?, un anti Iruka.

-Si has venido para intentar que lo nuestro funcione, pierdes el tiempo, nunca te he querido y nunca lo haré.

-Relájate, estoy aquí por mi trabajo. Me encargo de un caso que me ha asignado Jiraiya y después me iré.

-¿Jiraiya sabía que venias?.

-Me llamó él ¿no te lo dijo?.

-No, no lo hizo.

-Sorpresa.

Gaara seguía aun en el bar, cuando Sasori y Sasuke llegaron.

-¡Hurra por el campeón!-vitoreó el barman al ver aparecer al pelirrojo de ojos café-por fin recibió lo que merecía-añadió refiriéndose a Kiba y la pelea en los vestuarios.

-Sasori le tumbó de un puñetazo, de uno solo-dijo Sasuke orgulloso a la vez que se quitaba el abrigo y se dirigía al taburete junto al que utilizaba su mejor amigo.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!-dijo el pelirrojo menor a la vez que ocupaba su asiento, al lado del azabache- ponme una cerveza.

-Juguemos a ver quién está más jodido-dijo Gaara entonces- ganaré, siempre gano.

-No juegues conmigo-añadió Sasuke, que se pidió una cerveza como Sasori.

-Claro que si, empezaré...Naruto está casado-la cerveza salió a chorros disparada de la boca del otro pelirrojo.

Tras el asombro, Sasuke miró al menor con cara de repulsión- Sasori, la cerveza te está saliendo por la nariz-el chico se marchó al aseo y Gaara continuó hablando.

-Resulta que Naruto es un marido adúltero y embustero.

De repente, Chôji, el barman del Ichiraku, cayó al suelo inconsciente y no les quedó otra que llevarlo al hospital.

Sakura, que estaba trabajando, se sorprendió de ver a sus tres compañeros de piso allí, sobretodo al ver a Gaara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, habías quedado con el doctor macizo.

-Más bien el doctor casado-agregó Sasori.

-¿Cómo dices?-el asombro en la cara de la chica era patente.

-He venido a ver a Chôji- respondió Gaara.

-¿Crees que habrá que operarle?-cuestionó Sasuke.

-Es posible-dijo Naruto, que apareció de pronto-aunque no es seguro, tiene un aneurisma como una pelota de golf, una operación extracorpórea quizá.

-¡Una operación extracorpórea!-se entusiasmó el de negros cabellos.

-Lo intentaré-continuó el rubio mientras miraba a Gaara- pero necesitaré el historial del paciente, análisis y una angiografía-dijo a la vez que tendía los informes a su pelirrojo.

-Estoy borracho-dijo éste y se marchó.

-¡Gaara!-el rubio empezó a ir tras él. Siendo Sasori el que cogió los informes.

-Capullo-le dijo Sakura en baja voz, pero audible cuando pasó por su lado, rumbo al de ojos aqua.

Fuera llovía copiosamente y ya era noche cerrada.

Tras pasar por las puertas automáticas, Naruto le alcanzó.

-¡Gaara!.

-¡Déjame!.

-¡Espera!, tenemos que hablar.

El pelirrojo le encaró-¡estás loco!, ¡no!¡y deja de seguirme!.

La lluvia empezó a empaparle la ropa y a calarle los huesos.

-Al menos déjame explicarme-el otro no parecía querer rendirse.

-¡¿Explicarte?!¿sabes cuándo debiste hacerlo?, la noche que nos conocimos, ¡mucho antes de todo esto!-volvió a darle la espalda y a seguir su camino-hubiera sido un buen momento.

-Sé como te sientes...

-¿Ah si?¿sabes por qué lo dudo?, ¡porque si fuera así, cerrarías el pico, te darías la vuelta y volverías dentro, porque te darías cuenta de que estoy a punto de coger mi coche y de atropellarte en medio del parking!

Y cual caballero salvador, Sasori corrió hacia él con un paraguas abierto y dispuesto a llevarlo a casa, ante la impotente mirada azul.

Naruto se apresuró a la habitación donde Jiraiya se estaba recuperando de su reciente operación.

-¿Por qué trajiste a Iruka aquí?.

-Ambos sabemos que es el mejor en su campo, ha sido una decisión profesional, no personal.

-Ah, bueno, que alivio-ironizó-no es personal...¡lo es para mi!.

-Lo que ocurre en mi unidad quirúrgica no tiene que ver con...

-¡No incluyas a mi marido!.

-No incluyas tú tu vida privada...y te estás acostando con un interno, y no cualquier interno, sino el hijo de Karura, mi amiga.

-Así que sí es personal.

-Cierra cuando salgas.

Deidara, como jefe sustituto temporal, pone a Gaara en un caso con Iruka para atender a una embarazada de gemelos unidos.

Sasori estaba en el área de maternidad, contemplando a los recién nacidos en el nido a través del cristal. Gaara llegó y se puso junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-El jefe me ha puesto a vigilar lo que ocurre en el hospital mientras él está convaleciente, y soy un mal detective...-le miró y se puso nervioso de repente-estás muy guapo.

-Es mi nuevo peinado, nada como un poco de gomina para darle un leve cambio...el marido de mi ex novio parece mucho más guapo, y yo parezco...yo. Intento vencerle a pesar de que es la víctima en todo esto ¿es una locura?.

-Que va, eres listo, tu pelo está genial y has...¿has dicho tu ex novio?.

-Soy un ser despreciable y malvado.

-Pero estás...guapo.

-Gracias.

Operan a Chôji. Y a la mujer de los gemelos unidos. Todo con éxito.

Finalmente, Gaara se decide a escuchar lo que Naruto tiene que decirle y va a buscarlo a su caravana nada más salir del trabajo.

El rubio se sentó en su porche, y el pelirrojo en el capó de su propio coche, pero frente al otro.

-Mis padres y los de Iruka son amigos de toda la vida-empezó diciendo-de pequeños, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, e incluso mi padre y el suyo compartieron algunos negocios, hasta que su familia comenzó a tener problemas financieros. Estaban al borde de la quiebra, y no se les ocurrió otra cosa más que juntarnos.

Gaara no decía una palabra. Estaba serio, y se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensaron que al haber estado tan unidos, no sería difícil que nos enamorásemos, aunque por mi parte, nunca ocurrió. Jamás le he tocado. De hecho, desde que nos casamos, nuestra relación cambió radicalmente, porque era algo impuesto, me vi obligado a hacerlo, por eso opté por marcharme de mi casa, le dejé y me vine aquí, con mi caravana.

-Y me conociste.

-Y te conocí.

Se bajó del capó-¿y yo quién era?, ¿el que te tiraste porque no querías tirarte a tu marido?.

-Eras un soplo de aire fresco, me estaba ahogando y me salvaste.

-No es bastante-agregó antes de subir al coche y marcharse de una vez por todas.

_Dicen que la práctica conduce a la perfección. En teoría, cuanto más pienses como un cirujano, más cirujano serás. Cuanto mejor se te dé ser neutral, clínico, cortar, suturar, cerrar; más difícil será cambiar el chip. Dejar de pensar como un cirujano, y recordar lo que se siente cuando piensas como un ser humano. _

_Continuará..._


	11. Suficiente es suficiente

**Suficiente es suficiente (se acabaron las lágrimas).**

_Tengo una tía, que cuando te sirve cualquier cosa, te dice: dime cuando. _

Resaca.

Gaara estaba tendido boca arriba sobre las frías baldosas del suelo del baño, y Sasuke le hacía compañía tumbado en la bañera.

-No soy yo, es él-decía el pelirrojo haciendo aspavientos en el aire con los brazos-él y su estúpido pene, tan masculino. Ninguno me dijo que estaba casado, ninguno me avisó de que era muy posible que rompiéramos...voy a vomitar otra vez-dijo arrastrándose a gatas al inodoro.

_Mi tía decía: dime cuando. Nosotros no lo decíamos._

-No, tranquilo, falsa alarma.

-El problema son las hormonas-sugirió el azabache.

-El problema es el tequila y su absurdo pene.

Sakura y Sasori entraron al baño, con sus respectivos cepillos de dientes y todavía en pijama.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó el menor.

-Al parecer Gaara lo ha dejado definitivamente con Naruto- aclaró la pelirrosa.

_No decimos 'cuando', porque siempre existe la posibilidad, de que haya más._

_-_¿De verdad lo has dejado con Uzumaki?-preguntó interesado Sasori, antes de llevarse el cepillo a la boca.

-Me siento vacío...-fue la respuesta.

-Llevas dos horas vomitando-aclaró la chica.

_Más tequila, más amor, más de lo que sea. Más es mejor._

-No...me siento vacío.

Era hora de ir a trabajar. Y el pelirrojo llevó a todos en su coche. Pero nada más bajarse en el aparcamiento, Naruto le abordó.

-Déjame-dijo sin dejar de andar al hospital.

-¿Qué?.

-Me estás acosando, déjame.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?¿no oíste lo que te conté?.

-Tu marido y tú estáis casados por conveniencia.

-E Iruka no existe para mi.

-¿Tuviste amnesia marital?.

-No, anoche te lo conté todo.

-No me sirve-añadió cansado.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque esperaste dos meses para decírmelo, y tuve que enterarme cuando apareció aquí, esbelto y fabuloso y lo oí de sus propios labios. Has quitado el tapón y yo soy como un lavabo, digas lo que digas todo se cuela, nada será suficiente-añadió, para después dejarlo plantado frente a las puertas automáticas.

Se produce un grave accidente de tráfico y se tienen que encargar todos de los implicados. Tsunade asigna a Gaara un chico con obstrucción intestinal que no quiere decir qué se ha tragado.

-Señor-le dijo Gaara al paciente mientras esperaban para tomar el ascensor-sería más fácil si nos dijera qué es lo que ha ingerido, ganaríamos un tiempo precioso, lo sabremos en cuanto veamos las tomografías de todas maneras.

-Tiene unas facciones preciosas, delicadas, casi de porcelana.

-Señor-dijo algo hastiado-lo que ha ingerido, podría matarle, ¿no quiere contarme lo que le ha obstruido los intestinos?.

-Tal vez lo ofenda-dijo nervioso.

-¿Son drogas?.

-No lo son, se lo juro.

-Muy bien...me alegra que no sean drogas-y entraron en el ascensor.

Pero en la tomografía descubrió que eran unas diez cabezas de muñeca.

En medio de un pasillo, Iruka interceptó a Gaara.

-Doctor Sabaku No ¿podemos hablar?, supongo que te ha contado porque me dejó.

-Doctor Uzumaki, con el debido respeto, no tengo nada que ver en esto-quiso marcharse, pero el otro continuó hablando y le seguía.

-¿Enserio?, así que no has vuelto con él ¿eh?, buen chico.

-En el futuro, preferiría que nuestra relación fuera estrictamente profesional-concluyó el pelirrojo, borde y alejándose por fin del otro.

-Gaara, yo quiero a mi marido, hay dos versiones en cada historia.

Llegó la hora de comer. Y excepto Kiba, todos se sentaron juntos.

-Hola-saludó el enfermero pelirrojo a Sasori. Pero éste apenas se inmutó, ganándose miradas de reproche del resto de compañeros-¿qué?-les cuestionó.

-Sasori, intenta hacer las paces contigo. Ve a comer con él-animó Gaara.

-No, no lo haré.

-Es guapo y le gustas, olvida lo de la sífilis-instó Sakura.

-No es por la sífilis.

-Claro que si-dijo Sasuke.

-No tiene nada que ver.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la pelirrosa, que al ver la actitud nerviosa de su amigo, cayó en la cuenta- ahm.

-¿Qué?-el de ojos turquesa se quedó intrigado-¿qué es?, suéltalo.

-El otro chico.

-¡Sakura!.

-¿Otro chico?¿estás con otro?-preguntó el azabache-no pierdes el tiempo.

-No le ha dicho que le gusta-continuó la chica.

-Sakura esto no es el instituto.

-Estás pillado.

-No lo estoy-era tan poco creíble, que Sasuke se carcajeó-es que es un asunto muy personal, algún día aclararé este asunto con el otro chico, ¡hombre!, es un hombre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó enfadado Gaara-¿qué haces con el enfermero?.

-Nada.

-Quieres que crea que no tienes compromisos, le estás dando esperanzas, y no hay nada peor en el mundo que pensar que las tienes cuando no es así.

-Tiene razón-secundó Sasuke- dile que hay otro, díselo Sasori, al menos dale la ocasión de que sepa qué pasa. ¡Por el amor de dios!.

-¿Por qué me gritas?-estaba abochornado.

-Por las hormonas, por todas las hormonas y porque hace demasiado tiempo que no hecho un jodido polvo-y pinchó el tenedor en su plato con violencia.

-¿Cambiamos de tema?-planteó Sakura asustada.

Esa misma noche, Sasori se armó de valor y habló con el enfermero.

-Puede que no lo haya superado-es lo primero que le dijo nada más verle-lo tuyo con Kiba o lo de la sífilis, aunque ese...ese no es el problema-respiró hondo-hay un chico que...y no me importa que haya otro tío, francamente, no...no me importaría que me pegara el ébola...me gustas, pero...no lo suficiente.

-Estaba equivocado, has sido sincero, y está bien.

_Hay mucho que decir sobre el vaso medio lleno. Sobre saber decir 'cuando'. Creo que es una línea borrosa, un barómetro de necesidad y deseo. Depende por completo del individuo. Y depende de lo que te estén sirviendo. A veces, sólo queremos probarlo. Otras veces, no hay suficiente. El vaso no tiene fondo._

_Y lo único que queremos, es más._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: **_**Carolina Liar - I'm not over.**_


	12. Hazme perder el control

**Hazme perder el control.**

Gaara y Sasuke, temprano, salen a correr por el parque. Aunque el azabache no está muy por la labor.

-Eres un imbécil-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras el otro seguía trotando-dios...eres un imbécil y un sádico...voy a matarte.

-Las endorfinas son buenas, te levantan el ánimo, así nos sentiremos mejor.

-¿Tú te sientes mejor?-preguntó sujetándose un costado e intentando alcanzar al otro.

-Soy imbécil.

-Y un capullo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que ya no me gusta?, los amaneceres. Antes me encantaban. A Naruto le vuelven loco los amaneceres y ahora siempre que veo un puñetero amanecer...-suspiró y agotados, ambos se dejaron caer sobre el césped, boca arriba.

-¿Has llorado?-cuestionó el de negros cabellos.

-¿Tú que crees?¿estaría mejor si llorase?¿si lo echase fuera?.

-Probablemente, si.

-¿Quieres que llore ahora?.

-No, prefiero correr.

_Los cirujanos son unos obsesos del control. Con un bisturí en la mano, te sientes imparable. No hay miedo. No hay dolor. Eres un gigante a prueba de balas. Pero cuando sales del quirófano, toda esa perfección, todo ese control, se van a hacer gárgaras. _

En el trabajo, deben ocuparse de una chica con ataques de rubor. E inesperadamente, llega Karura, la madre de Gaara, a la que deben tratar, pillando a todos por sorpresa.

El pelirrojo, abochornado, no quiere salir de los vestuarios, a pesar de las insistencias y la preocupación de sus amigos. Tsunade pone a Sasori a cargo de Karura y ella se encarga de Gaara.

-¿Vas a poder seguir?-otra cosa no, pero Tsunade era comprensiva con los sentimientos de sus internos.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo con seguridad.

-Porque entenderé que quieras quedarte con tu...

-No, mi madre y yo no nos llevamos. Creo que será mejor que trabaje.

-De acuerdo. Mientras vemos a tu madre, encárgate de los historiales, de los resultados del laboratorio, informes...

-Se lo he dicho, estoy bien.

-Ya, y me alegra que estés bien, pero tengo que cuidar de que te distraigas a pesar de que estés ¡tan bien!, así que anda, vete.

Sasori también tenía sus propios problemas con la señora Sabaku No.

-Vamos, estese quieta-decía mientras intentaba auscultarla inútilmente.

-Estoy trabajando Hashi.

-¿Hashi?, no, soy el doctor Akasuna No y tengo que comprobar que...

-¡No me apetece jugar a los médicos!¡estoy ocupada!-dijo la mujer evitando todo contacto con el chico.

-Sasori- susurró Gaara desde el marco de la puerta, para que su madre no le viera. El otro pelirrojo salió a su encuentro-es alérgica a la penicilina.

-Ya, lo pone en su historial.

-Deberás ser paciente.

-Vale...¿sabes quién es Hashi?.

-Mi padre-respondió extrañado- Hashirama...te ha...¿te ha estado hablando de él?.

-Ahm...si.

-Pues nunca habla de él-dijo contrariado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Si, si, estoy bien.

Sasori volvió a entrar en la habitación y Gaara vio pasar a Naruto. Se le acercó.

-Doctor Uzumaki.

-Gaara- se sorprendió-creo que es cierto-dijo refiriéndose a la madre del otro.

-Ya no es secreto...doctor Uzumaki yo...

-No me llames doctor Uzumaki.

-Doctor Uzumaki, quiero estar en cirugía, no puedo estar quieto todo el día y me lo debes. Nunca te he pedido algo parecido, así que...

-Tengo que operar esta tarde. Cuento contigo.

Al terminar la operación de la chica del rubor. Kiba y Gaara fueron a lavarse las manos. Naruto, que ya había terminado de hacer lo mismo, como por costumbre, cogió al pelirrojo por los hombros, cosa que le molestó.

-¡No!.

-Lo siento-dijo quitando las manos en el acto.

-No lo sientas. Estoy harto de que lo sientas. No me toques.

-Doctor Sabaku No...

-¿Doctor Sabaku No?¿enserio?, ¿te preocupa que Kiba se entere de lo nuestro?¿es eso lo que te preocupa?¿tú crees que le interesa?-se dirigió al castaño que estaba a su lado lavándose las manos- Kiba, ¿te importa que haya sido tan imbécil de follarme a un residente casado?.

-No-respondió como si tal cosa.

-No pasa nada-dijo el rubio.

-Si que pasa. Tienes un marido, a quien es difícil odiar, es muy educado, y muy inteligente.

-Gaara, ésto...

-No, ya basta, no me hables como si fueras mi novio. No me dirijas la palabra para nada.

El pelirrojo se marchó y Kiba habló a Naruto- tío-rió-menudo genio-y siguió al otro.

-Puedes decírmelo si lo necesitas-le dijo en cuanto lo alcanzó.

-Estoy bien.

-Has dicho esa frase tantas veces hoy, que ha perdido su significado. Puedes hablar conmigo, porque, aunque lo contara por ahí, no le caigo bien a nadie, así que, no me creerían. Todavía no sé como no te has venido abajo. Si supiera que mi madre podría tener cáncer estaría tirado en el mar.

-¿Te digo la asquerosa verdad?-suspiró.

-¿La asquerosa verdad?, no imaginaba que escondías algo así.

-Tengo más miedo a que no tenga cáncer.

-Bueno, el cáncer es rápido, doloroso, pero rápido, y hay morfina. Para el Alzheimer no hay morfina.

-No, no hay...¿qué clase de persona desea a su madre un cáncer?.

Pero los resultados de Karura fueron buenos. El tumor era benigno. Lo que a Gaara no sentó muy bien.

Sasori fue a comunicárselo a la mujer.

-Doctora Sabaku No-ella estaba dormida, y parecía ignorarle.

Abrió los ojos levemente-por favor Hashirama, ha sido un día muy duro, márchate.

-No-pilló por sorpresa a la paciente-¡no!, soy Hashirama Sabaku No, y soy tu marido. Sé que no te gusto mucho, pero, lo cierto, es que tú tampoco me gustas a veces. No me gusta como me hablas, y lo que odio de verdad es como le hablas a Gaara. Se merece algo mejor.

-Lo siento-ésto sorprendió al pelirrojo-¿qué me pasa Hashi?.

-La masa de tu hígado, es benigna.

En la calle era de noche y llovía sin parar. Gaara se sentó en un banco junto a la entrada. La lluvia caía sobre él, pero lo bueno es que nadie podía oírle llorar.

Naruto lo vio a través de las cristaleras y se le acercó por la espalda.

-¿Gaara?-inoportuno- Gaara...

-No-la voz se le quebraba por culpa del llanto y se rodeaba con sus propios brazos-por favor, no me digas nada.

-De acuerdo.

El pelirrojo se levantó y fue hacia él-estoy agotado. Mi madre es agotadora, y tú. Odiarte es lo más agotador de todo-le cogió por la nuca y le plantó un breve beso en los labios-no quiero odiarte más-y se marchó.

_A nadie le gusta perder el control, pero cuando eres cirujano, no hay nada peor. Es un síntoma de debilidad. De no estar atento. Aun así, hay veces en que no puedes evitarlo. Cuando el mundo deja de girar, y te das cuenta de que tu pequeño bisturí no va a ayudarte. _

_Da igual que lo intentes evitar. Caerás. Y da mucho miedo. Aunque...hay una ventaja en la caída libre. Que tus amigos pueden agarrarte._

_Continuará..._

**La canción de este capitulo será: Pink - Try **

** watch?v=DnzN8mv6Oxg**

**Hashirama es el nombre del primer Hokage XD, como no se sabe el nombre del padre de Gaara, ese fue el que utilicé.**


	13. Negar, negar, negar

**Negar, negar, negar**

_La clave de la supervivencia cuando eres interno, está en negar. Negar el cansancio. Negar que tenemos miedo. Negar que deseamos el éxito. Y lo más importante, negar que negamos._

_Vemos lo que queremos ver, y creemos lo que queremos creer. Y funciona. Nos mentimos a nosotros mismos tanto, que con el tiempo, nos creemos nuestras mentiras. Negamos tantas cosas que ya no reconocemos la verdad delante de nuestras narices. _

Otra noche en el bar Ichiraku. Los cuatro amigos de siempre bebiendo al salir del trabajo. Tsunade también se tomaba una copa en la barra. Naruto llegó y se sentó junto a ella, sin percatarse de que los otros estaban unas mesas más allá.

-Gaara me besó-dijo nada más tomar asiento y hacerle una señal a Chôji con la mano para que le sirviera lo de costumbre.

La mujer parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos-habla con alguien a quien le importe lo que digas.

-Todo saldrá bien-continuó el rubio ignorando la falta de interés de su interlocutora- Iruka se irá de Konoha y Gaara y yo empezaremos de nuevo...saldrá bien ¿no?.

Tsunade negaba con la cabeza-¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?.

-Se puede soñar, supongo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara y la legendaria perdedora, se encargarían de un chico con fibrosis quística. Sakura y Sasuke de una chica con síndrome de Münchausen. Sasori de la recuperación postoperatoria de Karura. Y Kiba de un hombre con una bala en la cabeza, por un disparo de su esposa.

En la habitación de Karura, la mujer estaba en su mundo y de mal humor. Gaara, Tsunade y Sasori habían ido a verla para saber como se encontraba, mientras hacían la ronda.

-Es el tercer día postoperatorio de la doctora Sabaku No, por extirpación de un tumor-explicaba Sasori a los demás.

-No, te equivocas-dijo Karura- no te enteras, era una hernia...¡sal de la habitación!-añadió refiriéndose a Gaara.

-Mama...

-¡Es un niño, no le quiero en mi equipo!-eso significaba que su madre creía que había vuelto a su época de eminente doctora, y seguía infravalorándole. Humillado, salió de la habitación.

Fuera, se cruzó con Naruto.

-¿Escapando?-le preguntó el rubio, intentando que se detuviera para hablarle.

-De mi madre.

-Gaara- tuvo que sujetarle del brazo, para que dejase de andar.

-Tienes marido.

-Si.

-Tu vida es complicada-ya se estaba cansando de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Si.

-No quiero complicarme, ya tengo bastante conmigo mismo.

-Si.

-Deja de decir 'si'.

-No quiero hacer movimientos bruscos-dijo divertido el otro.

-¿Te parece gracioso?.

-Iruka se va. Ya no tiene más pacientes, no hay motivos para que continúe aquí.

-¿No hay motivos?.

-De verdad que no-añadió acercándose para acariciar el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Que momento tan intimo-dijo Iruka, que acababa de llegar-¿me uno? ¿o no os apetecen los tríos?.

-Tengo que irme-dijo Gaara fingiendo una sonrisa y marchándose.

-Eres Satán- dijo Naruto a su marido en cuanto se quedaron solos-te das cuenta ¿no?, Satán se ha encarnado en ti. Apareces en todas partes.

-No soy Satán- dijo y le tendió una pequeña carpeta.

-¿Es el divorcio?.

-Tu abogado los aprobó. No he firmado y no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo, pero sé que tú si, así que, ahí los tienes. Ya me los darás cuando lo hagas y cogeré el primer avión.

-Lo haré inmediatamente, vete lo antes posible.

-¿No has pensado en cómo se lo tomaran tus padres?-cuestionó y se marchó rumbo a un ascensor.

Sasori empieza a tener problemas con Karura, ya que no solo lo ve como su propio interno, sino que además, se escapa de su habitación cada dos por tres a ejercer como doctora por el hospital. E Iruka encuentra otro paciente por el que seguir trabajando en el Konoha Byôin, en colaboración con Tsunade. El chico con fibrosis.

-¡Gaara!- Naruto había estado buscándolo desde hacía un rato-me ha concedido el divorcio-dijo orgulloso-se acabó.

-Oh, me alegro-dijo, aunque parecía lo contrario.

-Si lo firma, seré libre...lo seremos-refiriéndose a él y al pelirrojo.

-¿No deberías pensarlo?.

-Claro que no.

-Pues...yo si tengo que pensarlo-añadió y se marchó, dejando al rubio solo y confuso.

Casualmente, en el ascensor, Naruto se topó con Tsunade.

-¿De todos los médicos de la ciudad tuviste que escoger a Iruka Uzumaki?.

-Umino Uzumaki- corrigió la mujer.

-Debería estar fuera de aquí...intentas volverme loco, encima trabajando junto a Gaara también ¿cómo se te ocurre?.

Ella, sonriendo, pulsó el botón de frenado de emergencia, deteniendo el ascensor-¿crees que tiene que ver contigo?¿crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que pensar en tu vida sentimental?. Quiero ayudar a un paciente con el que tengo una gran amistad, y consultaré a tu marido, a tu ex, a tu amante, o lo que sea. Si es necesario para salvar a mi paciente, no dudaré un segundo en hacerlo.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Naruto derrotado- pero no me lo merezco.

-Escucha, te has cruzado en el camino de dos hombres estupendos, y tú solito te metiste en un lío. No culpes a los demás por tus tonterías de adolescente y afronta tus problemas como un adulto. No me interrogues en un ascensor como si yo hubiera cometido un crimen. Apechuga.

Mientras tanto, Gaara hablaba con Sasuke en uno de sus descansos, en un pasillo apartado y sentados sobre una camilla en desuso.

-Le ha dado los papeles del divorcio, es buena señal-dijo Gaara, con las rodillas flexionadas y mirando a su mejor amigo, que rellenaba unos informes-aunque sigue aquí y es Iruka, pero...no estoy celoso.

-Tienes derecho a estarlo, es tú territorio y está meando en el.

-No, no lo tengo. Porque él está dispuesto a divorciarse, pero yo no estoy seguro de querer volver con él.

-¿Qué?-los ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Me mintió. Me ocultó que estaba casado, y si es capaz de ocultarme algo así, qué no me esconderá en el futuro.

-¿Y le vas a dejar el terreno libre a Iruka?.

-Tal vez.

-A ver Gaara, centrémonos. Has perdido a tu novio por el hombre perfecto, tienes derecho a estar celoso, pero no me parece lo más sensato, apartarte y dejarles ser felices. Yo le arrancaría los ojos y me los pondría en un colgante para que los viera todo el mundo.

-Yo no he perdido a mi novio, y no estoy celoso.

-Ya...y voy yo y me lo creo.

Sasori llegó con su almuerzo en una pequeña bolsa de papel y comiéndose un plátano.

Se sentó en una silla de ruedas, junto a los otros dos.

-¿Os importa que haga el vago con vosotros?-cuestionó.

-Estoy trabajando-dijo Sasuke y alzó los informes para que el recién llegado los viera mejor-intento averiguar qué pasa con esa loca de la cuarta planta.

-Tú eres el loco de la cuarta planta-dijo el pelirrojo menor y soltó un bufido-tienes una paciente mejor que la mía...no te ofendas Gaara, pero tu madre me está volviendo loco. No soy niñera, soy médico, cirujano, pero estoy llevando resultados de mentira a una paciente de mentira.

-Te dije que debías tener paciencia-se excusó el de ojos aqua.

Lamentablemente, el paciente de Tsunade, Gaara e Iruka, fallece durante la operación. Algo que afecta mucho a la legendaria. Y mientras el pelirrojo se lava las manos, Iruka le aborda.

-Es duro aceptar el fin cuando quieres a alguien...-dijo mientras volvía a ponerse la alianza de casado, después de haberse secado las manos. Gaara seguía concentrado en su propia tarea de limpieza, y el castaño se le acercó más-oye, no quiero estar con alguien que no me quiere. Pero mientras haya la más mínima posibilidad, no me iré de Konoha- puntualizó finalmente.

_A veces, la realidad entra a escondidas y nos muerde el culo. Y cuando el dique revienta, solo te queda nadar. El mundo de los engaños es una jaula. Solo podemos autoengañarnos un tiempo determinado. Nos cansamos. Tenemos miedo. Negarlo no cambia la realidad. _

_Antes o después, tenemos que dejar de lado las negociaciones, y enfrentarnos al mundo cara a cara, con todas nuestras armas. Cuando el dique revienta, te espera un océano enorme. Pero...¿cómo logras no ahogarte?. _

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Hedley - Perfect**


	14. Que venga el dolor

**Que venga el dolor**

Una fuerte tormenta azota a la ciudad.

_El dolor adopta formas diversas. Una punzada, una leve molestia, dolor sin más. El dolor con el que convivimos a diario._

_Pero hay un dolor que no podemos ignorar. Un dolor tan enorme, que borra todo lo demás. Y hace que el mundo se desvanezca, hasta que solo podamos pensar en cuanto daño hemos hecho. Cómo enfrentarnos al dolor, depende de nosotros._

_El dolor. Anestesiarlo, aguantarlo, aceptarlo, ignorarlo. Para algunos, la mejor manera de enfrentarse a el, es seguir viviendo._

A primera hora les toca hacer la ronda mañanera con Tsunade. Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara y Sasori van a ver al primer paciente, un enfermo de neurocirugía, al que le van a hacer un implante medular. Y mientras están en su habitación, el paciente enciende la televisión y pone porno como si tal cosa.

-¡Si es porno!-se escandalizó Tsunade, que estaba leyendo concentrada los informes cuando empezó a escuchar la televisión.

-Es verdad-dijo Kiba-¿qué peli es?.

-Kiba, quédate fuera-ordenó la mujer-señor...-se dirigió al paciente-lo que haga en su vida privada es...oiga no puede ver porno aquí, es un hospital.

-Es para el dolor, mi médico dice que el cerebro produce endorfinas y eso ayuda a que el dolor sea más llevadero.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Sasori sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¡Sasori!¡fuera!-dijo Tsunade incómoda a más no poder y el chico obedeció sin rechistar.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestionó Sakura divertida mirando a la película.

-Enfermeras cachondas cuatro-respondió la esposa del paciente que tejía en una silla cercana a la camilla.

Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara no despegaban la vista e incluso movían la cabeza al mismo lado y al mismo tiempo.

-No parece muy cómodo-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a la postura sexual que se reflejaba en la película en ese instante.

-Créeme, no lo es-dijo Gaara, ganándose la mirada del azabache y la pelirrosa.

-¡Salid todos fuera!-espetó furiosa la jefa. Y los tres se marcharon riéndose.

Tocaba asignar los casos.

-Sasori, Kiba, a urgencias. Sakura hay un paciente de cardio en la segunda. Sasuke, vigila al que le gusta el porno, no quiero problemas-el chico refunfuñó-largo. Gaara, a tu madre le dan el alta esta tarde, ¿tienes todo o necesitas más tiempo?.

-Está todo listo.

-Entonces te quedas con Uzumaki, con Naruto Uzumaki- el pelirrojo se molestó- eh la vida es corta aunque dura, la carretera es larga y con muchas curvas. Además, te ha pedido, habla con él.

Kiba y Sasori se pelean por un hombre con herida de bala en el pecho. Sakura se encarga de una señora que ha sufrido un infarto.

Naruto apareció por fin.

-Gaara- al ver la mirada del chico, sabía lo que estaba pensando-esto es muy difícil.

-Te lo pondré fácil. No voy a ser el otro. El que rompe matrimonios o pide que le quieran. Puedes firmar los papeles o no hacerlo...

-¡Ya los firmé!¡ahora le toca a él!.

-Tu sabrás, pero yo ya estoy al margen, pase lo que pase. ¿Dónde está el paciente al que debo atender?-nunca había actuado tan frío con el rubio, se le hacía raro y no le gustaba.

-Por ahí-es lo único que dijo el ojiazul, señalando a su espalda.

La paciente resulta ser una chica con un tumor, pero en extremo religiosa, que no quiere someterse a la operación por petición de su padre. Así que no les queda otra que buscar un chamán.

De repente, por culpa de la tormenta, hubo un apagón de luz en el todo el hospital. A Sasori y a Kiba, los pilló en el ascensor con el paciente de la herida de bala. Quedándose atrapados entre dos pisos.

Sasuke contemplaba el hospital, apoyado en una de las barandillas de la segunda planta.

-He roto con Naruto- dijo Gaara colocándose a su lado.

-¿Es definitivo?.

-A no ser que se divorcie oficialmente en cinco minutos...si.

-De verdad, no sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo. Yo le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara o una patada en los testículos.

-Lo estoy superando. Debo hacerlo, porque Iruka me dejó claro que no tenía pensado firmar el divorcio, al menos no a corto plazo, así que...

-Ya está, gana Iruka- el azabache estaba decepcionado con su mejor amigo.

-No gana nadie. Yo pierdo a un tío estupendo, pero mentiroso y él gana un tío estupendo, pero que le ha puesto los cuernos.

-Ahí tienes razón.

Mientras intentaban ayudar a salir a Kiba, Sasori y el herido del ascensor. Tsunade buscó a Naruto.

-¿Recetas porno para aliviar el dolor?.

La pregunta de la mujer le hizo sonreír-ah, bueno, hay muchas formas de aliviar el dolor.

-¿Porno para aliviar el dolor?.

-Oye, la pornografía, como el arte y la música, estimulan el cerebro para que produzca endorfinas ¿vale?.

-¿Porno para que el dolor se minimice?.

-¡Yo no se lo he recetado!, no fui yo, díselo al médico que le trata.

-Si ese tío se acaba convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo, tú tendrás la culpa- Naruto no dejaba de sonreír.

A Sasori y Kiba no les queda otra que operar al paciente en el interior del ascensor, bajo la supervisión de Deidara por una pequeña abertura en la puerta. Al castaño le entra el pánico y el que acaba operando es el pelirrojo. Salvando la vida del herido. Con lo que Sasori se gana los elogios de todo el mundo. Algo que no sienta muy bien a Inuzuka.

Sasuke comprueba que de verdad su paciente necesita el porno para aliviar su dolor, y además no puede recetarle calmantes porque es alérgico y por falta de luz la televisión no funciona. Así que, avergonzado, se sienta en la camilla junto a él, aprovechando que la mujer de éste no está.

-Si le cuenta a alguien que he hecho esto, no solo le mataré, sino que venderé su cuerpo a la ciencia-el hombre solo asintió adolorido. Sasuke echó un último vistazo alrededor y empezó su relato nervioso-muy bien...a ver, hay tres mujeres...enfermeras, tres enfermeras-el paciente escuchaba atento-y están muy, muy cachondas. Son tres enfermeras...unas zorras. Unas zorras con ganas de marcha. Cachondas, tres enfermeras cachondas. Y se meten en la ducha juntas. Se enjabonan mutuamente y llega un médico a ducharse y se encuentra a las tres enfermeras cachondas con sus enormes tetas.

Siguió con su historia un buen rato. Ya incluso se había recostado en la camilla con las manos detrás de la nuca. El paciente parecía relajado y no se quejaba de ningún dolor. Tsunade pasó por la puerta, y sorprendida se quedó escuchando el relato del azabache.

-_Oh, si, estoy muy cachonda_, dice Akako y tira es el estetoscopio al suelo. _Yo también_, dice Kuroko mientras se quita los guantes. Y luego...-en ese instante fue consciente de que le legendaria le estaba mirando en el umbral de la puerta con ojos interrogantes. Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo hacía por el paciente. La mujer se fue y él continuó-¿por dónde iba?.

-Kuroko se quitó los guantes...-dijo el hombre en completa calma.

-Ah si, Kuroko era la enfermera más cachonda de todas porque sabía cómo...-entonces la luz volvió de repente y la televisión volvió a mostrar porno-gracias a dios.

Al final de la jornada, Gaara se acercó a hablar a solas con Naruto.

-Te mentí-fue lo primero que le dijo-no estoy al margen de ésta relación, estoy aquí y creo que es humillante.

-Gaara por qué no...

-Calla, cuando dices Gaara me pongo a gritar.

-Si...

-Muy bien...voy a decirlo-respiró hondo- Naruto...te quiero. Y te quiero de tal modo que finjo que me gusta tu música, dejo que te comas el último trozo de tarta y no me importa que veas los deportes en la televisión-las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos-por todo lo que debería odiarte, te quiero. Y me muero por decirte que te quedes conmigo...quiéreme...no me dejes, pero no puedo hacerlo. No estaría bien.

-Pero yo...

-Por eso te pido que no me odies Naruto.

-¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas ahora?.

-Porque así es como se debe romper con alguien. Siento haber sido tan borde.

Y se marchó. Puesto que a su madre ya se la iban a llevar por fin del hospital.

Horas después, nada mejor que dejar a un lado las penas, en el bar con sus amigos.

_El dolor, sólo hay que aguantarlo. Esperar a que se vaya por sí solo, y a que la herida que lo ha causado cicatrice._

Todos estaban sentados en la barra. Gaara, Sakura a su lado, Sasori y finalmente Sasuke.

-Deberías de parar ya de tomar tequila Gaara- dijo el otro pelirrojo, ganándose un codazo del azabache en el costado-¿qué?, luego me toca a mi limpiar las vomitonas.

-No hace falta que limpies nada-dijo el de ojos aqua hastiado.

-¿Se me permite preguntar por qué esa cara?-cuestionó Sakura.

-Ha roto definitivamente con Uzumaki- aclaró Sasuke comiéndose un cacahuete que había en un pequeño cuenco cercano.

-¿De veras?-los ojos de Sasori se iluminaron esperanzados.

-Le he dicho que le quiero...-Gaara miraba a la nada-es la primera vez que le digo eso a alguien, y voy y se lo digo a el. Soy un imbécil.

-No eres imbécil-dijo la pelirrosa- él es el imbécil y un cretino.

-Si, es cierto, mejor brindemos porque te has librado de el-siguió el pelirrojo menor- y también porque he tocado un corazón-miró al azabache que le devolvió la mirada molesto.

-Da gracias de que yo no estaba allí.

-Lo que tu digas...pervertido.

_No hay soluciones ni respuestas sencillas. Solo hay que respirar hondo y esperar a que se calme. La mayoría de las veces el dolor puede aliviarse, pero a veces llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Te da un golpe bajo y no te deja levantarte. Hay que aprender a aceptar el dolor, porque lo cierto es que nunca te abandona, y la vida siempre lo acrecienta._

_Continuará..._

**Akako: Aka significa rojo y ko es coloquialmente chica.**

**Kuroko: Kuro significa negro y ko de nuevo chica.**

**Puse ambos nombres como haciendo referencia a Gaara y al propio Sasuke en versión chicas en la historia del azabache XDDD así que 'ellos' serían las enfermeras cachondas jajaja**

**Canción: Adele → First love.**


	15. Voy hacia ti a toda máquina

**Voy hacia ti a toda máquina**

Seguían en el bar. Gaara ahogándose en el alcohol. Y Sasori, Sakura y Sasuke jugando a los dardos. Cuando de pronto, los buscas de todos comenzaron a sonar insistentes. Chôji puso la televisión y vieron de lo que se trataba. Un grave accidente de tren.

-Nueve uno uno-dijo Sasuke.

-Hemos trabajado treinta horas-se quejó Sakura.

-No llevo muda limpia-dijo Sasori con algo de miedo.

-Que horror-dijo Chôji. Entonces vio como Gaara se ponía el abrigo dispuesto a irse con sus amigos-¿te marchas?, no, no puede ser.

-Tengo que ayudar a otras víctimas además de a mi mismo.

-Al menos tómate antes un café- Chôji era el mejor barman del mundo-no estás en condiciones de operar.

-¡Gaara!-llamó Sasuke desde la puerta.

-Esto me ayudará a distraerme.

-Es la estupidez más grande que he oído nunca-dijo el castaño, ganándose una sonrisa del de orbes turquesa.

_Se puede dividir a la gente en dos grupos: aquellos a los que les gustan las sorpresas, y a los que no._

La entrada del hospital era un caos. Ambulancias, un ir y venir de camillas con enfermos, médicos y enfermeras.

_A mi, no me gustan._

_Nunca he conocido a un cirujano al que le gusten las sorpresas. Porque en esta profesión hay que saberlo todo. Cuando no es así, la gente muere y llegan las demandas. ¿Estoy divagando?...creo que si._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban todos vestidos de azul y dispuestos a ayudar en todo lo que se les mandara. Aunque de mala gana.

Cuando se bajaron del ascensor, llegó Tsunade.

-Moveos chicos-dijo poniéndose la ropa de faena.

-Creo que estoy un poco borracho-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa boba-no tenía guardia.

-Yo tampoco-respondió la mujer y se dirigió al resto-¿alguien más ha bebido?-nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que sí lo habían hecho, pero no tanto-de acuerdo Sabaku No, vete, ya hablaremos. ¡El resto quedaos conmigo!, esperad órdenes. Sé que os encanta ver sangre y entrañas, pero la noche será larga y ya estáis cansados. No quiero errores.

Entonces siguieron a la mujer a la sala de urgencias. Atestada.

-Ya no estoy cansado-dijo entusiasmado Sasuke mientras se ponía los guantes.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Sasori.

-Una embarazada con quemaduras-dijo Iruka junto a una paciente-voy a necesitar ayuda.

Gaara se quedó mirándole. Se apartó del resto y se apoyó en una pared cercana. No podía dejar de mirar al marido de su ex. Sus amigos levantaron las manos, todos querían atender a la embarazada.

-Sakura ve-ordenó Tsunade.

-¡Si!, pasadlo bien.

Naruto entró en la sala. Aun no se había puesto el atuendo médico. Miró a Gaara por unos segundos y fue a atender a alguien.

-Mira...el doctor Amor aparece en escena-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Crees que vuelvan juntos?-le preguntó Sasori.

-Espero que no, perdería cincuenta yenes.

A Sasuke le toca un hombre con una pierna amputada. Es tal la situación, que Jiraiya decide volver a trabajar a pesar de seguir de baja por su operación. Tsunade pone a Kiba a suturar a ver si se le quita el miedo a los bisturíes tras lo del ascensor.

_Lo que quería decir, porque quería decir algo, no tiene que ver con las sorpresas, ni con las demandas, ni con las muertes, ni con los cirujanos. Esta es la cuestión. Quien dijo 'ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente' , era un gilipollas._

_Para la mayor parte de la gente que conozco, no hay nada peor que no saber lo que ocurre._

Aparecen también, dos personas atravesadas por una barra de hierro, un hombre y una mujer. Gaara los contempla como si fueran la octava maravilla mundial. Se encarga Sasori bajo la tutela de Deidara. Pero la herida es grave, y salvar a uno, implica la muerte del otro.

_Bueno vale, tal vez haya algo peor._

Tsunade llamó a Gaara- que te pongan tiamina por vía intravenosa y luego vienes a verme. Que no se te ocurra hablar con los pacientes y no les des medicamentos.

-¿Y si me marcho a casa?-cuestionó el pelirrojo.

La mujer le miró con seriedad-a menos que te hayas bebido una botella, estarás sobrio en pocas horas. La tiamina te aliviará la resaca. Luego podrás empezar a atender a las víctimas que hay por aquí, además, si yo no puedo irme a casa, nadie se irá-sentenció.

Cada uno seguía a lo suyo.

Sakura caminaba por la sala de urgencias cuando escuchó a alguien quejarse detrás de unas cortinas. Cuando las descorrió, se encontró con Gaara sentado en una camilla y con una jeringuilla en la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó divertida.

-Intentando inyectarme tiamina, pero hoy no hay manera de que atine.

La chica sonrió y se apiadó de el-déjame-cogió un taburete y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal con Iruka?-la pelirrosa esperaba esa pregunta y no mostró sorpresa-¿mal humor?¿buen humor?¿cara de mi marido no me quiere?.

-Creo que más bien de...odio el olor a chamusquina.

-Perdóname-dijo Gaara que ni se inmutó cuando la chica le pinchó en el brazo izquierdo con la vía-ya sé que ha habido un accidente de tren, hay mucha gente mal herida y me convierto en un narcisista cuando bebo alcohol. Sí, es lo que piensas, ya lo sé-su amiga solo le sonrió.

-Por si te sirve de algo, no me gustan sus guantes de color salmón. ¿Qué cirujano que se precie de serlo lleva guantes de color salmón?.

-A eso me refería.

-Ya- Sakura se rió y dejó al pelirrojo solo.

Deidara, Tsunade, Naruto, Sasori y Gaara intentaban decidir a cual de los heridos atravesados por la barra salvarían. Pero el rubio quería examinar a ambos antes de tomar una decisión.

-Doctor Sabaku No-dijo Naruto en medio de un pasillo.

-El doctor Sabaku No necesita hacerse un test de alcoholemia antes de ponerse a practicar la medicina-dijo Tsunade que intuía lo que iba a decir el rubio.

-¿Qué?, no, estoy bien, mire-el pelirrojo estiró los brazos en cruz, se tocó la nariz con los dedos índices y se puso a la pata coja-perfecto.

-Bien, vale-dijo Naruto, yéndose, ya que sabía que lo que Tsunade decía iba a misa.

-Estoy bien-insistió el pelirrojo a la mujer.

-Ahora te arrepientes del último chupito ¿no?.

El pelirrojo fue a donde Sasori, que le hizo el test.

-Au, au- decía Gaara una y otra vez mientras su amigo le pinchaba en el brazo derecho.

-Perdona-dijo Sasori avergonzado.

-Has operado un corazón Sasori, ¿no sabes sacar un poco de sangre?.

-Salvé a ese tío-dijo el chico orgulloso.

-Si, así fue.

-Creo...-dijo acercándose un poco más al otro-creo que operar me pone.

Gaara sonrió-eso es natural.

-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No-el pelirrojo mayor sabía a lo que se refería.

-Es increíble que le hayas dejado. Y si te sirve de algo, está loco si no lucha por ti-no era capaz de mirar los ojos turquesa, a pesar de que sentía que estaban posados en el.

-Decidme que habéis visto una pierna derecha limpiamente seccionada-dijo Sasuke apareciendo tras ellos, desesperado.

-No-dijo Sasori con miedo y el azabache se marchó.

-Es muy raro este trabajo-dijo Gaara.

-Lo es.

Al pelirrojo le tocaba seguir con la vía de tiamina.

Kiba se tomó un descanso y se acercó a el para contarle su jornada.

-¿Iruka te gritó delante de un paciente?-Gaara empezaba a animarse a pesar de no poder ejercer esa noche.

-Es el amante del diablo-dijo el chico.

-Gracias, ¿y no le respondiste?.

-No-suspiró.

-¿Dónde están tus huevos?.

-¿Qué haces?.

-Hablar como tú.

-Sasori tapa un agujero y todos le felicitan como si fuera un héroe, yo tuve un mal día.

-Te asustaste.

-Ja, solo dudé un instante-seguía poniéndose chulo. Al fin y al cabo, era Kiba.

-No la encuentro- Sasuke volvió a hacer acto de presencia, agobiado-he mirado en las ambulancias, en urgencias, ¿dónde está esa pierna peluda que va a joder mi carrera?-añadió y se marchó.

Y Kiba aprovechó para escabullirse también.

-Espero que vuelvas a las andadas, me gustabas mucho más antes-dijo Gaara antes de que el otro desapareciera de su vista.

-A mi también-dijo éste.

Al final, la persona que va a morir al separarse de la barra es la chica. Porque es la que en peor estado se encuentra. Sus heridas son más graves.

Por fin aparece la pierna, pero es Kiba el que se la lleva al jefe y Sasuke queda fuera del caso.

Gaara está perfectamente justo a tiempo para la operación de los unidos por la barra y consigue participar. La chica como era de esperar, fallece.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todo volvía a estar en calma, Iruka se acercó a hablar con Sakura.

-¿Ha tomado una decisión doctora Haruno?.

-¿Disculpe?.

-Respecto a si vas a...odiarme-la chica le miró-eres la amiga de Gaara, yo soy el capullo que ha venido a destrozar su vida y que le arrebató al doctor...espera...¿cómo le llamáis?.

La pelirrosa se ruborizó y miró para otro lado-macizo.

-Si...dios, ¿no le avergüenza?.

-No lo sé.

-Ya, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme.

-Supongo-respondió la chica incómoda.

-Pero voy a quedarme una temporada.

-¿De verdad?.

-Si, y se te da bien mi especialidad. Tengo mucho que enseñar, si quieres aprender. Así que cuando decidas si te interesa odiarme, dímelo-se marchó y dejó a la chica con un gran debate interior.

_Si eres cirujano, debes conocer muchos detalles. Debes saber que tienes lo que se requiere. Saber cómo cuidar a los pacientes y cómo cuidar los unos de los otros._

Tsunade y Naruto bajan en el ascensor. Ambos en completo silencio. Cuando la mujer se percata de que el rubio no está bien. Pulsa el botón de frenado de emergencia, y el rubio se echa a llorar.

En los vestuarios, todos están agotados.

Sasuke llega con cafés y echa una mirada de odio a Kiba, que se marcha sin decir una palabra.

_A veces, tenemos que intentar cuidar de nosotros mismos. Como cirujanos tenemos que saberlo todo, pero como seres humanos, a veces es mejor no ver nada. Porque cuando no ves nada, puede que sientas temor, pero te quedan esperanzas._

_Continuará..._


	16. Algo de lo que hablar

**Algo de lo que hablar**

_La comunicación, es una de las primeras cosas que aprendemos en la vida. _

Un día más.

A pesar de haberle costado levantarse de la cama, Gaara fue a trabajar y en los vestuarios, escuchó claramente como el resto de internos chismorreaban sobre él y de lo ocurrido con Naruto.

_Es curioso, que conforme vamos creciendo y asimilando palabras y aprendiendo a hablar, menos sabemos qué decir. O cómo pedir lo que queremos de verdad._

Sasori desayunaba junto a un mostrador. A su lado estaban un adormilado Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hay que hacer algo-dijo Sasori- todo el mundo habla de Gaara. Es como un animal, como un panda al que todos quieren ver.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo-apuntó Sakura- le encantan los pandas.

-Podría ser cualquiera de nosotros, nos podría haber pasado a nosotros-siguió el pelirrojo menor-hay que intentar animarlo.

-No te preocupes-dijo Sakura.

-Está controlado-añadió Sasuke.

-¿Qué estáis tramando?.

-Nada-dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

Gaara llegó siguiendo a Tsunade.

Sasuke y Sakura le rodearon por ambos lados.

-Oye, después de las rondas vamos a enseñarte algo-le dijo su mejor amigo.

Pero el pelirrojo parecía ausente.

-¿Gaara?-Sakura intentaba que su mirada se encontrase con la del otro-¿Gaara has oído?

-No está sordo.

-Está raro.

-¿Qué esperabas?, ha pasado de él y ha enloquecido.

-Gaara ¿te has vuelto loco?-la discusión entre los dos parecía haber despertado al pelirrojo.

-No me he vuelto loco.

-Si, está bien-dijo Sasuke- queremos enseñarte algo, así que procura que no te asignen ninguna operación.

-Es alucinante-dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

Después de la ronda, fueron a ver eso tan interesante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó Gaara mientras los tres bajaban las escaleras con prisa.

-Tenemos un caso-dijo Sasuke que parecía que iba a abrir un regalo de navidad.

-Nos lo han prestado-dijo Sakura.

-Es de psiquiatría y es un caso sin precedentes-continuó el azabache- Gaara, al cruzar la puerta verás el misterio médico más increíble. Ahora si quieres puedes irte-dijo cuando estaban junto a la puerta-eres libre. Oh, atravesar esa puerta y jugarte tu puesto en el programa. Lo que te obligaría a ganarte la vida vendiendo patatas en traje de baño. ¿Qué dices?

-Adelante.

El paciente, un hombre con embarazo psicológico, de abultado estómago incluido. Cuya mujer también está embarazada.

Los tres salieron de la habitación con el historial en la mano. Alucinando.

-Es un caso fascinante-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar los folios.

-Nadie ha podido...

-Gaara- Naruto les sacó de su ensimismamiento-hola. Gaara ¿podríamos hablar?.

-No-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono y se llevaron al pelirrojo a rastras antes de que respondiera.

-Vale-dijo el rubio, que se había quedado con cara de tonto.

El paciente se hace una prueba de embarazo y da positivo. Pero Iruka le examina y confirma que no está embarazado. Tsunade les asigna el caso a los tres.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sasori llega enfadado y se sienta con el trío.

-¿Un embarazado?-preguntó mientras pinchaba con violencia el tenedor en su ensalada-¿tenéis uno y no me lo contáis?.

-Puedes ver la operación pagando 100 yenes-dijo Sakura, sacándole una risa a Sasuke.

-Vendes entradas y aún no sabemos qué le pasa-dijo Gaara, que no veía aquello como un espectáculo de circo.

-Sea lo que sea, eso tiene que salir, solo hacemos negocio-dijo el de negros cabellos.

-Pases para espectadores ¿quieres vender?-preguntó la pelirrosa con la boca llena.

-No.

-No necesitaba eso-siguió Sasori- soy el nuevo chico de Deidara.

Kiba, que se encargaba de una chica en silla de ruedas, la llevó con el a la mesa para comer con los demás.

-Hola-dijo la chica tímida-soy su nueva obra.

-Me cae bien-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Eres voluntario?-le preguntó a Kiba el pelirrojo menor.

-Déjame-fue la respuesta.

La recién incorporada seguía hablando-ésto me gusta-dijo mirando a su alrededor-comida de verdad, en una cafetería con bandejas y amigos.

-No nos conoces- dijo Sakura mirándola con cara de extrañeza.

-¿No hay cafetería en tu instituto?-cuestionó Sasori.

-Me dan clases en casa. ¿Sois los más populares del hospital?.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Gaara.

-Parece que todos hablan de ti-dijo ella, y efectivamente, todos los de alrededor le miraban y hacían comentarios.

Al escanear al embarazado, descubrieron lo que tenía dentro. Un quiste que podría ser maligno. Un gemelo parásito.

En un pasillo, Naruto vio que Gaara estaba solo rellenando informes en un mostrador e iba ha aprovechar para hablar con el. Pero una rubia de pechos voluminosos se lo impidió.

-Procura no acercarte.

-¿A quién?-intentó disimular Naruto.

-A mi interno.

-No iba a verlo.

-Si, si que ibas. Vamos, no tienes derecho. No puedes hacerle eso a Gaara.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien.

-No lo está. Es como un accidente de tráfico, la gente reduce la velocidad para evitar el desastre. Se las apaña como puede después de lo que ha pasado. Sé que no puedes verlo porque eres uno de los involucrados, pero no puedes ayudarlo. Harás que empeore. Desaparece. Que respire-el rubio no parecía querer obedecer-lárgate.

La habitación del embarazado está llena de gente y Sasuke tiene un fajo de billetes en una mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-cuestionó Gaara entrando y ni esperó una respuesta-¡fuera!¡fuera!¡esta es la habitación de un paciente!¡van a operarle!¡está enfermo y cansado de que le observen continuamente!¿y vosotros?-preguntó a Sasuke y Sakura-¡esto no es un zoo!¡fuera!¡fuera!-empezó a empujar a la gente para que saliera-por cierto si queréis seguir señalándome y murmurando cosas sobre mi hacedlo a la cara. _Mirad a Gaara, no está triste ni le han roto el corazón. Quizá se haya vuelto loco._ ¡Eso es posible!, debería daros vergüenza-añadió y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de si. Naruto en ese momento salía de una habitación contigua y se le quedó mirando interrogante-¿y tú qué estás mirando?.

Por fin operan al 'embarazado' y todo sale bien.

_Al final, no puedes evitar hablar de ciertas cosas. Hay cosas que no queremos escuchar. A veces hablamos porque no podemos estar callados más tiempo. Hay cosas que exceden a las palabras. Son producto de la acción. A veces hablas porque no hay alternativa. Otras cosas, te las reservas._

_Y no siempre, pero de cuando en cuando, algunas cosas hablan por si solas._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Umbrellas - The city lights**


	17. Déjalo estar

**Déjalo estar**

_En el instituto, en clase de literatura, tuvimos que leer 'Romeo y Julieta' para subir la nota. La señorita Kurenai nos hizo representar la obra. A Hinata Hyûga le tocó Romeo y a mi, cosas del destino, Julieta._

_Los demás estaban celosos, pero yo tenía otra opinión. Le dije a la profesora Yûhi que Julieta era idiota. Se enamora del único al que no puede tener a su lado y después, culpa al destino de su propia decisión._

_La señorita Kurenai me dijo que cuando el destino se cruza en tu camino, a veces no tienes alternativa._

Gracias al espejo retrovisor del coche, Gaara se da cuenta de que tiene un grano en el lado derecho de la frente. Por lo que revuelve la guantera y coge una tirita de Bob esponja para tapárselo.

_A los catorce años ya tenía muy claro que el amor, como la vida, es fruto de las decisiones. Y el destino, no tiene nada que ver. A todos les parece tan romántico. Romeo y Julieta, el amor verdadero. Que pena. Si fue tan tonta como para enamorarse del enemigo, tomar veneno e irse a dormir a una cripta, se merecía lo que le pasó._

Sasori, salva la vida milagrosamente, dado que un hombre por casi cae sobre él mientras andaba por la calle. Un limpiador de cristales que cayó desde un quinto piso.

El pelirrojo menor y Sasuke se encargan de el. Gaara de una señora mayor con cálculos biliares. Iruka y Sakura de una mujer que quiere extirparse los ovarios por altas probabilidades de cáncer.

Mientras Gaara rellena unos informes, Sasori llega pletórico, como si la vida de hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.

-Las cosas pasan por algún motivo-dijo el pelirrojo menor, sin poder estarse quieto.

-Oh, si, el marido de mi ex novio vino a trabajar en este hospital. ¿El motivo?, torturarme.

-Hablo enserio.

Sasuke llegó también. Todos alrededor de papeleo.

-¿Por qué llevas eso en la frente?-cuestionó a su mejor amigo.

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Es una tirita infantil?-preguntó el otro pelirrojo divertido.

-Son las únicas que tenía en el coche.

-Di la verdad, las compraste por los muñequitos- el azabache se rió de su propio comentario.

-Tengo un grano en la frente y empieza a parecerse a cómo me siento ¿vale?, y sí, me gustan los dibujitos- aclaró.

-¡Es el día más afortunado de la historia!-expresó Sasori sentándose en el mostrador.

-Díselo al hombre que cayó de un quinto piso-dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse.

Gaara y Tsunade operan a la señora de los cálculos, pero descubren que tiene cáncer y le quedan seis meses de vida. Sasori se da cuenta de que el hombre que casi cae sobre el, en realidad se tiró y luego a la hora de la operación, el hombre fallece.

_Quizá Romeo y Julieta estuvieran destinados a unirse, aunque solo durante un tiempo. Luego pasó su momento. Si lo hubieran sabido, tal vez luego todo habría ido bien. _

_Le dije a la señorita Kurenai, que cuando fuera mayor tomaría las riendas de mi destino. Que no dejaría a nadie arrastrarme al abismo. Me respondió que si algún día sentía la pasión, podría considerarme afortunado. Y que si la encontraba, no nos separaríamos nunca. _

El día había llegado a su fin. Gaara se disponía a coger el ascensor, pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Naruto estaba en su interior. Solo. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared del fondo. El pelirrojo entró y le dio la espalda.

-Te echo de menos-dijo Naruto al cerrarse las puertas, tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

El otro no respondía, ni se giraba a mirarle. Así que se le acercó por detrás. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la espalda del pelirrojo. Olió su pelo. Le costaba horrores no abalanzarse sobre el y y obligarle a sentir la misma desesperación que ardía en sus entrañas.

-No puedo-dijo Gaara, y salió de allí en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par.

_Yo sigo creyendo que el amor es una cuestión de decisiones. Hay que dejar a un lado el veneno y la daga y buscar tu propio final feliz. Casi siempre. Pero a veces, a pesar de decidir lo mejor que puedes y de tus intenciones, el destino termina por ganar._

_Continuará..._

**Gaara Julieta XDDDD recordé un capitulo de Card Captor Sakura en el que Touya era Cenicienta y una chica era el príncipe...**

**Canción: Ellie Goulding - Lights**


	18. Gracias por los recuerdos

**Gracias por los recuerdos**

Acción de Gracias.

_La gratitud. El agradecimiento. Dar las gracias. No importan las palabras que utilices. Todo significa lo mismo...felices._

Sakura iba a ser la encargada de la cena de Acción de Gracias. Y estaba muy ilusionada.

_Todos deberíamos ser felices. Dar gracias por los amigos, por la familia, alegrarnos de estar vivos._

Gaara intentaba ser lo más silencioso posible. Había bajado las escaleras a hurtadillas y ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta que le sacaría de su casa. Pero...

-Hola-dijo Sakura, que obviamente le había pillado.

_Te guste o no._

_-_¿Qué haces?-preguntó la chica molesta con un libro gordo de recetas entre las manos.

-Ahm...-¡ding dong!, el timbre había sonado justo en ese instante-abrir la puerta-salvado.

Ella no le creyó-¿ibas al hospital?.

-Si, pero después de abrir la...

-Gaara, todos debéis de estar aquí a las nueve de la mañana para ayudarme, es Acción de Gracias.

-Lo siento, no me apetece-dijo con mala cara.

-Será como estar en familia y...

¡Ding dong!

-Llaman-el pelirrojo fue a abrir. Era un hombre de mediana edad, algo canoso, pero con el pelo en su mayoría rojo.

-Hola-dijo afable-¿vive aquí Akasuna No Sasori?.

-Si.

_-_¿Y dónde está?¿está arriba?, soy su padre.

-Si.

-Bien-dijo el hombre y entró-¡Sasori!¡Sasori!-empezó a gritar una y otra vez mientras subía rápido las escaleras.

-¿Llamo a la policía?-cuestionó Sakura al pelirrojo. Pero éste ya se había escabullido-¡Gaara recuerda, no llegues más tarde de las seis!¡hablo enserio!.

Cuando estaba en el vestuario terminando de prepararse, Tsunade entró.

-Sabaku No, hoy ha llegado un médico adjunto, el doctor A, un suplente del Iwagakure Byôin, hay que orientarle. Gracias por presentarte voluntario, me has librado de escoger a un interno para que lo torture.

-Adoro que me torturen-dijo el chico siguiendo a la mujer que ya empezaba a alejarse con rapidez.

-¿No te gusta Acción de Gracias?

-Creo que no tengo nada que agradecer a nadie.

-A mi si me gusta. La gente pasa el día con sus familias. Pasar mucho tiempo con la familia acaba en depresión, en ira infantil contenida, en enconadas discusiones sobre el pasado y en demasiado alcohol. La gente se vuelve imbécil, se vuelve violenta, se hace daño.

-¿Y eso es bueno por...?.

-Las operaciones Sabaku No, nos traen muchas operaciones.

-No lo había pensado.

-La estupidez de la raza humana Sabaku No. Da gracias por eso.

Naruto se bajó del ascensor y se encontró a Jiraiya delante del tablón de pacientes.

-Deberías estar en casa-le dijo.

-Y tu también.

-La mejor operación de mi vida- Deidara llegó pavoneándose como un pavo real-y en una hora.

-Tenías el día libre-dijo Naruto.

-Si, ya lo sé, ya me voy. Pero me encanta amanecer operando, me pone las pilas.

-No somos capaces de vivir fuera del hospital-dijo el rubio de pelo corto, refiriéndose a los tres.

-Habéis venido los dos-dijo Deidara.

-Solo una hora.

-Yo ya me iba-dijo Jiraiya.

-Se os ve muy sinceros-añadió Deidara riéndose.

-Yo sé vivir fuera del hospital-continuó el jefe.

-Si, no lo dudo-dijo Naruto y se marchó.

Gaara y Tsunade se encontraron con A.

-Doctor A, soy la residente de cirugía que va ha ayudarle-el hombre empezó a andar y ambos tuvieron que seguirle- creo que es un sustituto del Iwagakure Byôin. Cualquier cosa que necesite...

-Solo estaré un día-dijo el-no necesito que me adulen, solo necesito decirle qué hacer y que lo haga, pero sin cometer errores.

-No cometo errores-dijo Tsunade algo molesta.

-Solo quiero que haya un residente en mi quirófano, esa que llaman legendaria perdedora ¿la conoce?.

Tsunade miró a Gaara-¿la legendaria perdedora?

-Dicen que tiene agallas, que tiene pelotas en el quirófano.

-¿De verdad?, parece que tiene mucho talento esa perdedora-a Gaara le costaba aguantarse la risa con la actitud de su jefa.

-¿La conoce?

-Nunca he oído nada de ella, pero...le mantendré informado.

-Bien, ocúpese de los casos menores, hay un paciente en la tres. Llámeme si se hace un lio. Y llévese a este crio con usted.

-No dudaré en hacerlo.

El doctor se fue y Tsunade se dirigió al pelirrojo-ahí tienes la estupidez de la raza humana.

A Sasori, su padre se lo lleva. Puesto que cada año van juntos a cazar un pavo. Tradición familiar. A pesar de las quejas de Sakura por no tener ayuda.

Gaara se encarga de un paciente en estado vegetativo.

Sasuke por fin se levantó.

-¡Te levantas muy tarde!¡he tenido que hacerlo todo yo!-le recibió la pelirrosa en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina.

-Que pena me das-dijo el azabache arrastrando los pies hasta la nevera y sacando un brik de zumo.

-Todo el mundo se ha escaqueado-la chica estaba manchada por todas partes. El delantal blanco era de muchos colores, salvo el original.

-Sakura, vives con médicos, somos inteligentes.

-Al menos Sasori se fue por motivos ineludibles, Gaara se escaqueó literalmente y Kiba no me coge el teléfono.

Al pelirrojo, por su paciente, no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a Naruto.

-Doctor Uzumaki- dijo cohibido.

-No esperaba verte aquí.

-He venido a hacerte una consulta. Un paciente que lleva dieciséis años en coma-le pasó el historial.

-Puedes darle el alta, parece todo en orden.

-Abrió los ojos...cuando le estaba examinando.

-Ya, es normal, aún le quedan reflejos. Ha despertado, pero no está consciente.

-Me ha mirado fijamente.

-No puede ser.

-Si lo ha hecho.

-Los informes dicen que no.

-¿Me estás rebatiendo lo que sé que he visto?-el pelirrojo se molestó.

-¿Dices qué te estaba mirando?-pregunto esta vez poniendo interés.

Fueron a ver al paciente y efectivamente, por alguna razón, su mirada solo sigue a Gaara y parece hacer caso a su voz. Al parecer, no está en coma, solo semi inconsciente. Sin lesión cerebral. Y es posible despertarle.

A casa de Gaara y el resto, llega Chôji. Que lleva tarta de calabaza y ayuda a Sakura con la cena.

El pelirrojo no hacía más que esperar a que el paciente despertase, cuando Kiba se le acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a que mi paciente despierte.

-¿Por qué no estás en la comida?

-¿Y por qué no estás tú?

-Te lo cuento si tú me lo cuentas-dijo el castaño.

Gaara se lo pensó un instante-muy bien, me siento tan desgraciado que no me parece bien estar al lado de gente normal porque les envenenaré el día. Soy una enfermedad para la gente feliz. Te toca.

-Yo cateé los exámenes, por eso estoy tan raro. No dejo de estudiar, porque si suspendo otra vez me echaran del programa y de este hospital.

-Kiba, deberías ir a la comida. No le cuentes a los demás eso, si no quieres. Pero deberías ir. Sino serás como...yo.

-¿Un veneno?-rió-vaya, eso me pone-el otro también se rió-ya estoy mejor.

-¿Ves?

-Feliz Acción de Gracias-dijo Kiba, revolviéndole el cabello y marchándose.

Entonces el paciente despertó. Pero deben operarle y fallece.

Eso afecta mucho a Gaara. Ya por la noche, en los vestuarios, está cabizbajo cuando ve aparecer a Sasuke, con el uniforme de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Bromeas?¿crees que me iba a quedar con la chiflada de Sakura haciendo salsa de arándanos?, preferí venir a trabajar. Acabo de operar con Tsunade a un tío que tenía un hueso de pavo atravesado en la garganta.

Sakura esperaba sola en casa. Ya toda la comida estaba servida. La mesa perfectamente puesta. Ella vestida elegantemente. Y Chôji se tuvo que ir porque debía abrir el Ichiraku.

Entonces, Sasori y Sasuke entraron por la puerta y en silencio se sentaron a la mesa.

-Traigo alcohol-dijo el azabache sacando un par de botellas de una bolsa, y usando eso como excusa a su tardanza.

La pelirrosa se levanto y puso las manos sobre la mesa. Parecía que les iba a echar una bronca descomunal, pero entonces relajada dijo-a cenar-y volvió a sentarse.

_Puede que no tengamos que ser felices. Puede que la gratitud, no tenga nada que ver con la alegría._

Gaara fue a su casa y se quedó mirando a sus amigos por la ventana. Eran felices y estaban disfrutando de la cena.

-Hola-escuchó a su espalda. Se trataba de Kiba.

-Hola.

-¿Vas a entrar?

-No, entra tu.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. Te mereces una noche de descanso.

_Puede que ser agradecido, signifique estar contento con lo que tienes. Apreciar las victorias. Admirar la lucha que implica seguir viviendo. Quizá estemos agradecidos por lo que nos resulta familiar. Y puede que por las cosas que no sabremos nunca._

Prefirió irse al bar. No quería aguarle la fiesta a sus amigos, y menos después de haberlos visto felices.

Se sentó solo en la barra. Nadie parecía reparar en su presencia. Invisible. Como a el le gustaba cuando se sentía así.

_Al final del día, el simple hecho de tener el valor de no derrumbarnos, es suficiente motivo para celebrarlo._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: The script - Nothing**


	19. Más que demasiado

**Más que demasiado**

_En la infancia eran los dulces de halloween. Te escondías de tus padres y comías hasta ponerte malo. En la universidad era la peligrosa combinación del tequila y...bueno, ya sabéis. En la cirugía hay que disfrutar de los buenos momentos. Porque no suele haber tantos como desearías._

_Lo bueno no es siempre lo que parece. Abusar de cualquier cosa, incluso del amor, no siempre es conveniente. _

Por la mañana en la cocina, un pelirrojo aparecía con mala cara.

-Otra noche sin dormir en Konoha...-dijo Sasori dejándose caer sobre una silla y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Por quién ha sido ésta vez?, mmm déjame pensar...-dijo Sakura aguantándose la risa.

-Cállate.

-Vamos Sasori, ya Gaara no está con Uzumaki y no parece que haya probabilidades de que vuelvan. Échale pelotas-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se untaba mantequilla en una tostada.

-¿No es demasiado pronto?

-Se te cayó la baba desde la primera vez que lo viste...¿te parece muy pronto?

-No, mejor no. Lo he superado. No debo cruzar esa línea. Somos amigos-nada convincente.

-Quien sabe, tal vez tú le quites a Uzumaki de la cabeza. Es un capullo integral...y tú solo un capullo-la chica soltó una carcajada y se sentó junto al otro.

-Sasuke es un suertudo...

-¿Por?-el mencionado llegó, directo a la cafetera.

-Por...por...-lanzó su amiga una mirada desesperada de socorro.

-Porque tu siempre duermes a pierna suelta-dijo ella salvándole el pellejo.

-Eso es porque yo vivo el día a día, no me como la cabeza como Bambi- dijo y dio un sorbo al humeante café.

-Creo que es la almohada ¿vale?-se excusó el menor.

-Oye Sasuke- dijo la ojiverde-¿no te parece que Gaara ya debería empezar a buscarse a otro?, me refiero, pasar página y olvidarse de Naruto definitivamente.

-Te refieres a sacar un clavo con otro clavo ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Lo que me parece es que debería de pasar de las relaciones y vivir la vida. Libre y sin preocupaciones. Se enganchó a un tío y mira lo que le ha pasado.

-Vamos...que según tú se debería de tirar a todo lo que se mueva-dijo Sasori.

-Yo lo haría.

-Siempre andas diciendo eso, pero ligas menos que ninguno de nosotros-continuó el pelirrojo.

-Te recuerdo que Sakura tampoco es que tenga una fila de pretendientes en la puerta.

-Yo no tengo tiempo-se excusó la chica-trabajo mucho. Y Sasuke no liga porque siempre parece estar de mala leche.

-No es que no ligue Sakura, es que con los que ligo no me interesan. ¿Has visto los tíos que trabajan en nuestro hospital?, los únicos que se salvan o están casados o son heterosexuales.

Sasori tosió, como ofendido.

-No eres mi tipo Bambi.

-Buenos días- Gaara entró con el periódico bajo el brazo-¿de qué habláis?.

-De que no estoy dispuesto a tirarme a tíos feos, por muy desesperado que esté-concluyó Sasuke.

Iruka se hace cargo de un caso, una mujer embarazada de quintillizas. Sakura le ayudará puesto que hay problemas. Naruto de un hombre con un quiste en la cabeza junto con Kiba. Gaara de un chico con priapismo, colaborando con Sasuke.

Entre hora y hora. Gaara se tomó un leve descanso. Pero prefirió un sitio donde poder estar solo. Las escaleras.

Estaba sentado en un escalón, cuando escuchó unas pisadas que subían deprisa. Se trataba de Sasori, que se detuvo en cuanto vio que estaba ahí.

-¿Sabes lo de las quintillizas?-preguntó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Si, lo he oído.

-Me gustaría estar presente.

-Son de Iruka, así que me imagino que yo no podré.

-¿Cómo te va con el caso del pene erecto?-preguntó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes lo de mi paciente?, es solo otro caso de priapismo. No tienen porque darle tanto bombo al asunto.

-Tiene algo de gracia. No sé, ésta mañana hablábamos de los tíos del hospital y a ti te toca manipular un pene.

-No manipulo nada. Solo haremos que baje y ya está.

-Oye Gaara...si tu...bueno, si decidieras...si decidieras salir con otro...¿te gustaría que fuera una relación seria o preferirías un rollo de una noche?

-Mmm ¿no estábamos hablando de penes erectos?.

-Si, bueno, de tíos en general.

-Vale...diría que una relación, pero la última que tuve se fue por la borda. Así que tengo algo de miedo.

-Tal vez valga la pena arriesgarse...si el chico lo valiera.

-¿Y cómo sabré si vale la pena?

-Yo estoy convencido de que por ahí, en alguna parte, tal vez cerca...o lejos, hay un chico perfecto para ti. Que no te engañe, que le parezcas...maravilloso y no te dejase escapar nunca. Tu te mereces algo así. Todos los tíos no son iguales que Uzumaki- añadió nervioso y se marchó por donde había venido. Dejando a Gaara sin saber qué decir.

El parto de las quintillizas se adelanta por problemas y todo el mundo debe intervenir y ayudar.

_¿Cómo sabes cuándo demasiado es demasiado?. ¿Demasiado pronto?. ¿Demasiada información?. ¿Demasiada diversión?.¿Demasiado amor?.¿Demasiado que preguntar?._

_¿Y cuánto es demasiado para soportarlo?_

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Lifehouse - You and me**


	20. Corazones solitarios

**Corazones solitarios**

_Hace cuarenta años, los Beatles hicieron una pregunta muy sencilla al mundo. Querían saber de dónde procedía tanta gente sola. Mi última teoría es que una gran parte procede de los hospitales. Más concretamente, de la unidad de cirugía. _

Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara y Kiba, se encargan cada uno de una quintilliza. Todas en incubadoras.

_Los cirujanos ignoramos nuestras necesidades para atender las de nuestros pacientes. Ignoramos a nuestros amigos y a nuestras familias para poder salvar a los amigos y a las familias de los demás. Al final lo único que nos queda somos nosotros mismos. Y nada en este mundo puede hacerte sentir más solo._

Salvo Sakura que tenía guardia, los demás fueron a descansar a casa por órdenes de Tsunade. Pero Sasori no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Así que por la mañana, en uno de los pasillos y con un café en la mano, abordó a Gaara, que también traía un café.

-Se me ha ocurrido, que tú y yo, podríamos ir al bar de Chôji para charlar a solas y...

-Bien, un sitio diferente-dijo el pelirrojo mayor sonriente.

-¿Tenéis comida decente?-preguntó Sasuke que llevaba una bolsa de patatas con sabor a queso en la mano.

-¡Haber desayunado!-el menor se había enfadado por la intromisión.

Entraron en el vestuario, y Sakura estaba echa un ovillo, tapada con su propia bata, durmiendo sentada y con la espalda apoyada en una taquilla.

-Te pareces a mi madre-dijo el azabache a Sasori- no sé si sería más feliz viviendo con un perro.

-Por si no lo sabías, paso de los tíos-dijo Gaara, por el comentario del perro.

-Que bien-dijo Sasori sarcástico-¿sabéis?, un perro no puede sustituir a un ser humano.

-Si Tsunade la pilla durmiendo se la come viva-dijo Gaara refiriéndose a la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura!¡Sakura!-Sasuke empezó a empujarla con el pié.

-¡¿Qué coño pasa?!-preguntó ella molesta al despertar.

El azabache se rió-me gustas más cabreada, así pareces normal.

Hacen las rondas. Sasori se encarga de un hombre con melanomas múltiples al que recomiendan poner sanguijuelas en el cuerpo. Además todos siguen al tanto de las quintillizas y Tsunade ordena a Gaara estar al pendiente de la madre. Sasuke tiene que encargarse de una reclusa que se ha tragado cuatro hojas de afeitar.

Kiba rellenaba unos papeles. Estaba junto a una de las quintillizas que permanecía en la incubadora. Gaara llegó.

-¿Te estás escondiendo?

-Como nadie me habla, es preferible estar solo-dijo el castaño sin apartar los ojos de los papeles.

El otro cogió una silla y la puso al lado del chico. Se sentó.

-Yo si te hablo. Con frases monosilábicas, cargadas de desdén y desprecio.

-Según los otros, tienes que odiarme-seguía a lo suyo-no entienden por lo que estoy pasando.

-No te odio-dijo con seguridad-si mi madre no tuviera Alzheimer sería igual que tu.

-Oh ¿enserio?

-Enserio. Antes de que enfermara, así que...acabé la universidad, pero no paraba de salir, trasnochaba demasiado como para tener un trabajo normal. En las reuniones familiares a todos les daba vergüenza hablar de mi.

-¿Eso opinas de mi?-el castaño le miró por fin.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Casi mato a un tío ayer. Y ahora estoy intentando ayudarle.

-Muy bien-dijo Gaara cogiendo uno de los libros que tenía el otro en su regazo-¿y qué estás buscando?

-Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarle en su estado-dijo Kiba algo conmovido por la nueva ayuda prestada.

La quintilliza de la que se encarga Sakura, fallece. Lo que supone un duro golpe para ella.

_Hace cuatrocientos años, otro inglés muy conocido, dio su opinión sobre la soledad. John Donne. Él pensaba que nunca estábamos solos. Claro que...no puedo compararme a el. _

_El hombre no es una isla. Es un continente. Lo de la isla quería decir que todo el mundo necesita a otra persona para apoyarse. Para saber que no estamos solos. _

La pelirrosa estaba cabizbaja en los vestuarios. Sasori, Sasuke y Gaara llegaron. El pelirrojo menor y el azabache se sentaron junto a ella, pero el otro se quedó de pie.

-Mi bebé murió-dijo Sakura mirando a la nada.

-Lo sabemos-se apresuró a decir Sasori, sabiendo que no era un buen tema para su amiga en ese momento.

-Se ha...muerto-continuó ella.

Gaara suspiró-tengo una idea-dijo y tendió la mano a la chica, que se la aceptó.

Cuando Sasori llegó a casa, se encontró una imagen bastante inesperada.

Sakura y Gaara jugaban con un perro blanco con manchas oscuras en ambas orejas y alrededor de la boca. Ambos se pasaban un juguete entre ellos y el perro no dejaba de intentar cogerlo.

Entonces, la chica lanzó el juguete a su amigo recién llegado, que en cuanto vio que el perro se lanzaba a por el, salió corriendo.

_¿Y quién dice que ese alguien no pueda tener cuatro patas?. Alguien con quien jugar o con quien correr. O con quien simplemente...estar._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Brett Dennen - Ain't no reason**


	21. A la abuela le atropelló un reno

**A la abuela le atropelló un reno**

Navidad.

_Es una leyenda urbana pensar que el índice de suicidios aumenta durante las fiestas. En realidad, disminuye._

De noche. Sakura termina de decorar el gran árbol que adorna el salón. Gaara llega de sacar a Akamaru. Y fuera llueve copiosamente.

_Los expertos creen que la gente piensa menos en suicidarse cuando está rodeada de su familia. _

Sasori, recién levantado, llega al salón y lo contempla.

-¿Ha vomitado aquí Santa Claus?

-Sasori-dijo Gaara- no seas así. Hay que animarla-a pesar de que hablaban de Sakura, ella parecía ignorar su presencia.

-¡Hola!-dijo entonces-¿qué tal?...¿me he pasado?-no solo había un gran árbol. Habían guirnaldas, luces por todas partes y calcetines colgando de la chimenea-bueno, ya sé que a veces exagero un poco.

_-_Me encanta.

-Está muy bien-dijeron ambos pelirrojos casi al unísono, pero con poca credibilidad.

_Irónicamente, se cree que esa unidad familiar es el motivo por el que las depresiones aumentan en las fiestas. _

_Bueno, vale, Sakura no cuenta._

Una vez en el hospital. Todos seguían a Tsunade a cierta distancia.

-Ey, chicos-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a sus compañeros-deberíamos hacerle un regalo de navidad a Tsunade. O podríamos organizar un amigo invisible.

-Si, santa Sakura...

-El amigo invisible estará muy bien-dijo Gaara colocándose delante del azabache e interrumpiéndole.

-Buena idea-dijo Sasori haciendo lo mismo.

Sasuke les miraba asombrado-hay que animarla-le dijo su mejor amigo en cuanto la pelirrosa contenta les dio la espalda.

Sakura se encarga de un hombre que cayó del tejado colocando las luces de navidad. Sasori de una chica con úlcera. A Kiba y a Gaara les manda a urgencias, para tratar, en palabras de Tsunade, todo tipo de estupideces navideñas y el castaño está aterrorizado porque al día siguiente tendrá su examen y pasa de atender pacientes para estudiar. Sasuke con Deidara para un trasplante de corazón a un niño.

Gaara, se decide a ayudar a Kiba en sus estudios y va con el. Éste está en el pasillo donde siempre hay camillas y todos se reúnen a descansar.

El pelirrojo se tumbó en una de las camillas y fingía ser un paciente.

-Me duele aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo señalando su muñeca, su codo y un costado.

-¿Seguro que no lo atropelló un camión?-preguntó Kiba algo irritado.

-¡Tienes que cambiar de actitud!, no me extraña que suspendieras la última vez.

-Deja de ser condescendiente, no te he pedido ayuda.

-¡Basta de egos!¡pareces un bebé!, he dejado una operación, así que tienes que seguir. Me duele aquí, aquí y aquí-dijo repitiendo lo anterior-oh, y esta mañana he visto que mi caca tenía un color grisáceo.

Rato después.

-¿Le duele aquí señor Sabaku No?-le preguntó Kiba palpándole el torso.

-Si doctor.

Sasuke apareció y se quedó contemplando la escena.

-Si te sientes solo, hay unos vibradores fantásticos. Tengo un catálogo-dijo a su mejor amigo. Que en el acto se sentó en la camilla.

-Suspendió el examen. Le estoy ayudando.

-¿Cuál?¿el práctico?-el azabache se acercó a ellos.

-No sabes guardar secretos-dijo Kiba al pelirrojo.

-Guardarlo no sirve de nada. Necesita ayuda-se dirigió esta vez al recién llegado.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Sasuke no se convencía.

-¿Y si fueras tú?

-Imposible.

-Pero ¿y si lo fueras?

El busca del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar insistente.

-Imposible.

-Tengo que irme- Gaara se levantó-se su paciente, hazlo por mi-añadió y salió corriendo, pero en el umbral de la puerta se dirigió a Kiba-¿diagnóstico?

-Cálculos biliares-respondió el chico.

-¡Si!-dijo el pelirrojo feliz con ambos pulgares en alto.

Sasuke, desganado, se sentó en la camilla que acababa de ser abandonada. Suspiró-soy un tío de cincuenta y siete años, tengo náuseas y no paro de vomitar.

-Olvídalo, no he pedido ayuda a nadie- Kiba seguía con su cantinela.

-Muy bien, puedes ser enfermero o tragarte tu orgullo y aprobar y ser médico. Elige.

El castaño se posicionó enfrente suyo-¿tiene dolor abdominal?

-Si, desde mi panza hasta mi espalda. Y estoy borracho...hip hip.

Rato después.

Kiba palpaba el pectoral derecho a Sasuke.

-Esa forma de cogerme es agresiva-dijo el azabache y cogió la mano del otro, colocándole mejor los dedos-así hay que hacerlo-y volvió a colocarla en su lugar.

-¿Qué?...pero...-Sasori acababa de aparecer y se había detenido en medio del pasillo-¿qué coño?

-Relájate, estoy ayudándole a estudiar. Sigue.

-No te oigo con sus manos en tu pecho-continuó el pelirrojo.

-Quita las manos anda.

-Gracias-parecía que la imagen le había traumatizado. Se acercó a ellos-¿para qué estudias?

-Cállate-dijo Kiba mirando a Sasuke.

-Kiba suspendió-obviamente, no iba a hacerle caso.

-¿Enserio?

-Una parte de un examen, solo eso.

-Vaya, es lamentable-a Sasori le costaba disimular la risa.

El busca de Sasuke sonó-todo tuyo Bambi- dijo bajando de la camilla y alejándose-hazlo bien.

Sasori miró serio a Kiba- ni exámenes rectales, ni me pidas que tosa.

Rato después.

-La garganta la tengo irritadísima- dijo Sasori poniendo voz ronca-y me han salido montón de granos.

-Abra la boca, quiero verle las amígdalas.

-Bahhhh- mientras el otro le examinaba la garganta, llegó Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?¿estás enfermo?-preguntó.

-Lo finjo.

-Suspendí el examen práctico-dijo el castaño antes de que lo contase el otro- Akasuna No me está ayudando.

-¿Que suspendiste?-ella parecía incrédula-¿le estás ayudando?

-Solo a que estudie, nada más-aprovechó el momento para escaquearse-fingía una mononucleosis. El acné era por la adolescencia-dijo antes de desaparecer seguido de Sakura.

Cayó la noche. Kiba se había quedado dormido en la camilla, rodeado de libros. Sakura se acercó y le dio una fuerte colleja en el brazo.

-Despierta-el chico lo hizo, por supuesto-no me extraña que suspendieras. ¿Cómo esperas aprender?¿por ósmosis?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy granjera, llevo todo el día vomitando y cagándome encima-respondió ella con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Has venido a ayudarme?

-Es navidad.

Fin de la jornada.

Gaara ya se iba a marchar a casa. Tsunade dormía en una camilla profundamente. Cuando el pelirrojo pasó junto al ascensor, Naruto salió de el y le siguió.

-Hola.

El menor se detuvo y esperó a que el otro le alcanzara.

-Hola.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio.

-Si. Son estas fiestas.

-Si, te entiendo.

Ambos cruzaron las puertas automáticas y el pelirrojo se alejó-feliz navidad-le dijo al otro mientras se dirigía a su coche.

-Feliz navidad.

Naruto entró en el Ichiraku, donde Chôji le sirvió enseguida un vaso.

-Feliz navidad-el rubio se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra.

-Feliz navidad-dijo el barman- whisky doble de malta.

-Gracias Chôji- dijo y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Doctor Uzumaki- la voz de Iruka resonó a su espalda y se giró con mala gana-¿qué tal el día?

-Déjame en paz...

Le ignoró y se sentó a su lado. Pidió ron caliente.

-¿Sabes?-Naruto se había puesto a juguetear con los hielos que habían quedado en el fondo de su vaso y hablaba sin mirar a su marido-estas fiestas son para estar con quien quieres. Y sabes que no es a ti a quien yo quiero. Necesito que firmes el divorcio-esta vez si le miró a los ojos-porque Gaara no fue una aventura. No fue alguien con quien desahogarme por la frustración de haberme casado contigo obligado por las circunstancias- Iruka desvió la mirada-me enamoré y eso no desaparece aunque sigamos casados tu y yo. Déjame libre. Te lo suplico. Le quiero a él, solo a él.

_Un viejo proverbio dice que no puedes escoger a tu familia. Aceptas lo que te ha deparado el destino. Y te guste o no, la quieras o no, la entiendas o no...la aceptas._

La chimenea ardía en casa del pelirrojo y sus amigos. El pequeño Akamaru dormía plácidamente en su mullida camita de colores chillones cerca del sofá. Y Sakura, tumbada en el suelo, con la cabeza bajo el árbol de navidad, contemplaba maravillada las luces encenderse y apagarse una y otra vez como a ritmo de una silenciosa música.

Gaara se detuvo en el umbral y miró el árbol-precioso-dijo.

-Si-dijo Sakura.

El pelirrojo se tumbó a su lado, haciendo lo mismo. Sasori y Sasuke llegaron-¿qué estáis mirando?-cuestionó el pelirrojo menor.

-Las luces-dijo la chica.

Sasori se apresuró a tumbarse junto al de ojos aqua y Sasuke junto a su amiga.

_Pero una escuela de pensamiento afirma que la familia en la que naces solo es un punto de partida. Te alimentan, te visten y cuidan de ti, hasta que estás listo para adentrarte en el mundo y encontrar tu propia tribu._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Sixpence None The Richer - It Came Upon A Midnight Clear **


	22. Desde un principio

**Desde un principio**

_Gracias al calendario, volvemos a empezar todos los años. Solo hay que esperar a Enero. _

_La recompensa por sobrevivir a la navidad, es el año nuevo. Que viene acompañado de los tradicionales buenos propósitos. Dejas atrás el pasado, y vuelves a empezar. Es difícil resistirse a la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. De dejar tus antiguos problemas a un lado. _

A trabajar. Muchos médicos estaban alrededor de Jiraiya, que daba un discurso en las escaleras.

-¡Escuchadme todos!, año nuevo, nuevas normas. O debería decir que este año vamos a implantar por fin las normas del comité de residencia. El año pasado se cometieron muchos errores- Gaara pasó entre la gente, y se colocó junto a Kiba- la fatiga pudo con nosotros. Ya no se permitirá trabajar más de ochenta horas a la semana.

-¿Por fin tendremos una vida propia?-preguntó Sasori a Sakura que estaba a su lado.

-Eso parece...-dijo ella extrañada.

-Gaara llevas aquí desde las dos de ayer, así que vete-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Puedo irme?-preguntó el chico asombrado a Kiba-¿tiempo libre?

-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión-dijo éste.

-Ah, otra cosa, las enfermeras tendrán que trabajar más para compensarlo, tratarlas bien. Una enfermera enfadada es terrible-concluyó el jefe.

Todos se dispersaron y Sakura se acercó al castaño.

-¿Y el examen?

-Salí contento, pero aún no sé nada.

-Cruzaremos los dedos.

-¿Ah si?-Sasori estaba sorprendido por el buen rollo.

Deidara tiene otro trasplante de corazón pendiente. Para una tal Ino Yamanaka. A Sasuke también le mandan a casa por sobrepasar las horas de trabajo, aunque este no lo acepta y se queda por el hospital.

Tsunade, seguida de Sasori, Kiba y Sakura, fueron a ver a Ino durante la ronda. A la que la mujer se alegraba mucho de ver.

-Ino Yamanaka- dijo ella nada más cruzar su puerta-espero que esto signifique que tienen un corazón para ti.

-Hola doctora Tsunade- dijo la chica rubia quitándose la mascarilla de oxígeno que le cubría la nariz y la boca- no se ofenda, pero no me gustan los hospitales. Solo vendría aquí por algún motivo especial.

-¿Qué sabemos de la señorita Yamanaka?-cuestionó la mujer a sus internos.

Sakura abrió el informe, pero Ino se adelantó a la respuesta-libra, soltera, amante de las flores y las compras.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Ino tranquila, deja ya de ligar-dijo Tsunade.

Sakura empezó a hablar, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ino Yamanaka, ha sido ingresada hoy para un trasplante de corazón debido a una cardiomiopatía viral.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó la jefa.

-Que su corazón no bombea la sangre normalmente.

-Bien, Ino, esta es la doctora Haruno. Se ocupará de tu preoperatorio.

-Entonces nos veremos por aquí doctora Haruno- la chica sonreía satisfecha.

Sakura volvió a sonreír y salió de la habitación.

A Kiba lo manda a urgencias y a Sasori a ayudar a Iruka con su paciente, una adolescente a la que van a realizar una biopsia por una inflamación. Resulta que es hermafrodita.

Gaara entró radiante en el ascensor. Naruto estaba dentro, apoyado en una de las paredes.

-Hola-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya te vas?

-El límite de ochenta horas ¿y tu?

-Han pospuesto mi operación- Naruto le miraba fijamente, notaba una inusitada alegría en el otro chico.

-Tengo un perro.

-¿Enserio?

-Tengo un perro ¿no lo entiendes?

-Tienes un perro...sabes que a mi me encantan.

-He hecho mi vida, no me mires así.

-¿Cómo?-el rubio se le acercó.

-Como ahora, así mismo. Lo he superado.

-Yo también-dijo chulesco Naruto.

-¿Ah si?-el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-No-y se rió.

-Bueno, yo si. Superado-dijo con seguridad.

-Y yo también.

-Si me has dicho que...calla la boca.

Segunda planta. El ascensor se detuvo. Ambos sonreían, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, Iruka estaba al otro lado y les cambió la cara.

-Adiós-dijo Gaara.

Sakura fue a ver a Ino. Que dormía aparentemente.

-Hola-le dijo sobresaltándola.

-Ino...creí que dormías-la chica se colocó el estetoscopio de color rosa y le auscultó.

-No, en los hospitales me da miedo no despertar- Sakura parecía concentrada en su tarea-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Y si digo no?

-Aguantaré la respiración, se parará mi corazón, moriré y a ti te acusaran de asesinato e irás a la cárcel donde serás la obsesión de una gorda llamada 'La puños'.

-¿Entonces debo escoger entre que me acusen de homicidio o una pregunta inapropiada de una paciente?

-Lo sé, es un asco.

-Aguanta la respiración. Tal vez 'La puños' no esté mal. Quizá me guste-rió.

-Bueno...entonces podría hacerte chantaje diciendo que te gustan las mujeres con historiales delictivos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Sakura se puso a escribir en el informe.

-¿Sales con alguien?

La pelirrosa la miró de soslayo-no.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Si, bien, no tendré que pelear con nadie.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que te pelees por mi?

-Lo sabes...estás enamorada de mi.

Sakura se empezó a reír-¿de verdad?

-Si, no es culpa tuya. Tengo mucho dinero aunque no me interesa demasiado. Soy lista aunque no una sabelotodo. Soy divertida. Soy simpática. Soy muy, muy, muy guapa. Me gustan los animales. Soy buen partido...ehm ¿he dicho que soy muy, muy guapa?

-Si- Sakura no podía dejar de reír, le estaba cayendo bien esa chica.

-Siempre, claro, que no te importe la cicatriz de mi pecho ni que tenga que medicarme a diario.

La pelirrosa la miró a los ojos. Se puso seria y suspiró-tienes razón, estoy muy enamorada de ti. Que pena...que esté ya con 'La puños'.

Y se marchó sonriente y haciendo reír a Ino.

Gaara estaba en su casa. Había puesto cinco lavadoras y tenía el salón lleno de ropa que había que planchar y doblar. Siempre en la inestimable compañía de Akamaru, que parecía que lo adoraba más que a cualquier inquilino de esa vivienda.

Más tarde, Sakura volvió a visitar a Ino.

La rubia, nerviosa, no dejaba de mover el dedo índice.

-Hola doctora-dijo cuando la vio aparecer.

-Hola Ino ¿estás bien?

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Vas a abrirme el pecho, a sacarme el corazón y a ponerme otro.

-Bueno, no seré yo, y será un corazón mejor.

-¿Y si algo va mal?-preguntó la chica con temor.

-No pienses eso. El doctor Deidara es un gran cirujano, y va a ponerte un corazón nuevo. Es lo que importa.

-Si, claro.

Deidara entró-¡Ino!

-Deidara, mi cirujano preferido.

-Tu único cirujano, pero gracias. Estaré en contacto telefónico con la doctora Tsunade mientras extrae el corazón que te pertenecerá. Queremos asegurarnos de que no sufre ningún daño mientras lo extirpan junto a los demás órganos. Te meteremos en el quirófano y si todo va bien empezaré a operarte antes de que aterrice el avión.

A la chica rubia le brillaron los ojos y miró a la otra- Sakura, me dan un corazón.

-Un corazón nuevo-dijo ella.

Gaara aprovechó y fue a la residencia a visitar a su madre. Pero allí se encontró a Naruto, que al parecer también había ido a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le abordó después del shock inicial junto a la maquina de café.

-Hay un nuevo estudio sobre la progresión del Alzheimer prematuro-se excusó él.

-Oye, a mi hazme la vida imposible, pero a mi madre no, no lo tolero.

-Hay resultados prometedores en casos similares. Tu madre es muy buena candidata.

-Mi madre está muy grave. Y no le queda demasiada vida. No quiero que la traten como un ratón de laboratorio con tus experimentos.

-Quiero ayudar- Naruto puso cara de perrito apaleado.

-Esto que estás haciendo, ser tan amable, no me ayuda. Me hace daño. Me produce desconcierto.

-Sé lo que es eso.

-No lo dudo. Pero tú, tienes un marido que te espera, y seguro que no tiene ni idea de donde estás ahora.

-No es mi marido.

-¿Ah no?

-Bueno, es mi marido solo por un estúpido papel.

-Vete por favor.

Lamentablemente, el corazón que iba a ser para Ino, está dañado.

La chica despertó por la mañana, y se encontró con Sakura apoyada en el umbral de su puerta.

-Me estás acosando-dijo divertida la rubia-lo he notado.

-Bueno, puedes culparme.

-Todo va mal-dijo Ino en cuanto la pelirrosa se acercó a su cama.

-Tienes tiempo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Vale, no lo tienes.

-Eres muy directa-la de cabellos rosas desvió la mirada-no hay corazón.

-No lo hay.

_¿Quién decide cuándo acaba lo viejo y empieza lo nuevo?_

Gaara esperó a Naruto a la salida del trabajo, para que le contara lo del programa del Alzheimer. Sakura se despidió de Ino, a la que habían dado el alta.

_No es un día del calendario. Ni un cumpleaños. Ni un nuevo año. Es un acontecimiento grande o pequeño. Algo que nos cambia. Que nos da esperanzas. Una nueva forma de vivir y contemplar el mundo. Para dejar marchar los viejos hábitos, los recuerdos._

_Lo importante es saber que siempre se puede volver a empezar. Aunque también es importante recordar que entre todo lo malo, siempre hay cosas a las que merece la pena aferrarse._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Correatown - All the world (I tell myself)**


	23. Miénteme

**Miénteme**

_A los médicos se les enseña a ser escépticos, porque los pacientes casi siempre mienten. La regla es que todos los pacientes mienten, mientras no se demuestre lo contrario. Mentir está mal. Eso nos dicen constantemente desde que nacemos. La sinceridad es la mejor cualidad. La verdad te hará libre. No mentirás...y esas cosas._

_Lo cierto, es que a veces, hay que mentir._

En una habitación del hospital, Naruto sacaba sangre a Gaara. El pelirrojo sentado en una camilla y el rubio en un pequeño taburete con ruedas.

-Gracias por todo. Por sacarme sangre también. No la aceptaran sin un historial familiar completo-dijo Gaara.

-Me alegra que tu madre siga el programa. A pesar de tener que pincharte-se levantó, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del otro-ya está ¿te encuentras bien?.

_Nos mentimos a nosotros mismo, porque la verdad es muy dolorosa._

_-_Estoy bien-dijo el pelirrojo después de varios segundos sumido en los ojos azules.

Sakura y Sasori, furiosos, llevaron el perro al hospital y en los vestuarios hablaron con Gaara.

-¡Este bicho tiene que irse!-decía el pelirrojo menor furioso.

-Se ha meado en mi cama, mi cama Gaara- dijo Sakura.

-Es nuestro perro- Akamaru estaba tumbado a sus pies.

-No, mío no es-dijo Sasori- lo llevasteis a casa sin consultarme antes.

-Solo le rescatamos de una muerte segura...vamos chicos- Gaara hizo un puchero.

-Te doy un ultimátum- siguió el menor-o se va el perro o me voy yo. Te lo estoy diciendo enserio. El perro o yo. Elige- Gaara miró al cachorro y luego a Sasori-¿has dudado?, ha dudado.

-¿Has dudado?-preguntó Sakura escandalizada.

-No he dudado, estaba pensando.

-¿Has tenido que pensarlo?¡bien!, me mudo ahora mismo- Sasori se marchó muy molesto y al abrir la puerta se topó con Tsunade- después, me mudo después, porque ahora tengo ronda.

Reciben a un hombre con tres dedos amputados, se encargan Sasuke y Naruto. A Sasori le toca una anciana que no quiere irse del hospital. A Kiba le dan los resultados de sus exámenes, pero no abre el sobre. Junto con Sakura se encargan de una chica con hipo persistente. Gaara y Deidara de una mujer con una válvula porcina en el corazón que degenera.

Es la hora de comer. Sasuke y Kiba llevan cada uno una bandeja llena de perritos calientes. Sakura se sienta con ellos.

-Esperadme- Sasori llega también con la suya.

-Sakura tiene que concentrarse-dijo Kiba.

-Sakura venga-dijo el azabache.

-¿Qué pongo en el anuncio?-preguntó la pelirrosa al pelirrojo.

-No sé.

Sasuke habló por él-regalo perro destructivo y agresivo.

-Nadie lo querrá-dijo Sasori.

-Bien, cachorro juguetón necesita hogar y amor.

Gaara llegó con Akamaru y un café. Se sentó con ellos también.

-Eso es-dijo Sakura que empezó a tomar notas.

-Eh, Sasori...-dijo Gaara.

-¡No me hables!¡estoy que trino!, deja de tentarme o exploto.

-De acuerdo-miró a su amiga-¿qué haces?

-Voy a poner un anuncio para...

-¡Sakura!¡Sakura vamos!-Sasuke estaba ansioso.

-Vale, no te pongas así-la chica puso el cronómetro y al instante, todos empezaron a atiborrarse a perritos lo más rápido que podían.

-¿Estáis buscándole un hogar a Akamaru?, tal vez pueda domesticarlo...-Gaara pasaba de sus amigos.

-No lo has hecho ni lo vas a hacer-dijo la chica-y quiero que Sasori se quede.

-Pon que no hace sus necesidades en casa-ella le miró-¿qué?, es verdad.

-Quieres que ponga la verdad, bien. Regalo chucho endemoniado y perverso que se mea en cualquier cama.

-También es tuyo, lo sacamos de la perrera juntos.

-Es cierto, pero no es mi perro. Ni tampoco es tuyo. No nos conoce y no estamos lo suficiente en casa para que lo haga.

-Be gadado- dijo Sasuke que se había terminado todos los perritos antes que los otros dos y alzaba orgulloso los brazos.

-Dooo- dijo Sasori con la boca a reventar.

-Dranbozo- dijo Kiba de la misma forma.

Sasuke se levantó-¡queréis ser yo, pero no podéis!¡queréis ser yo, pero no podéis!-canturreó varias veces mientras bailaba. Hasta que algo lo obligó a taparse la boca.

-Va a potar-dijo Sakura y todos salieron corriendo.

Kiba da a Sakura el sobre con sus notas, para que sea ella la que lo abra. Aprobado.

Por la noche, Gaara está solo en el vestuario, con la única compañía de Akamaru.

Llega Sasori y se sienta a su lado.

-Olvida lo que dije.

-¿Qué?-Gaara estaba tan distraído que no había estado pendiente.

-Sé que has pasado una racha muy mala. Echas de menos a Uzumaki, y sé que tu vida ha sido bastante desagradable estos días. Te doy un respiro, lo necesitas. Te dejo ser un poco egoísta. Pero no puedes escoger entre el perro y yo...soy Sasori. Duermo muy cerca de ti. Te compro galletas. Y cuando...lo has necesitado, te he dejado mi hombro. No puedo ser invisible. Respétame y no me consideres como si valiera menos que un perro-miró alrededor-así que, no voy a mudarme. Te guste o no, me quedo.

_Por mucho que intentemos ignorarlas o negarlas, las mentiras caen por su propio peso. Nos guste o no. _

Gaara, Sakura y Sasori salieron juntos del hospital. Era ya tarde. El pelirrojo mayor conducía y Akamaru iba en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Cuando aparcaron, lo hicieron en un lugar muy familiar para Gaara. Llevaban todos los objetos del perro.

-Vamos Akamaru- dijo el pelirrojo mientras lo bajaba del coche y lo llevaba por la correa.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su caravana y les recibió.

-Hola Akamaru- dijo y se acercó al perrito, que movía la cola feliz-hola chico-en cuanto se agachó a su altura, le lamió la cara.

-Toma- Gaara le pasó la correa al rubio-gracias por quedártelo, sé que es mucho pedir.

-Aquí están sus juguetes-dijo Sakura.

-Y aquí es donde come-los dos le tendieron al otro los objetos.

Se había creado un silencio incómodo.

-Nosotros esperamos en el coche-dijo la pelirrosa y se llevó a su amigo.

Gaara empezó a hablar con Naruto- verás, lo muerde todo, así que no dejes nada fuera. Odia a los gatos y...a los perros pequeños. A veces, se mea dentro.

-Ah.

-Debí habértelo advertido.

-Si.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Con tanto terreno por aquí, no me importa. Estará bien.

-Pues...que descanses.

_Pero la verdad de la verdad, es que duele. Así que...mentimos._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Brooke Fraser - Something in the water**


	24. Cruzando la línea

**Cruzando la línea**

_En cirugía hay una línea roja en el suelo que separa los lugares del hospital accesibles para todos, de los que solo lo son para unos pocos. No se puede cruzar sin autorización. _

Las enfermeras están en huelga por el exceso de trabajo al que están sometidas debido a la falta de personal y por el trabajo extra que les ha asignado Jiraiya al hacer los cambios de año nuevo.

_Las líneas se trazan por algún motivo. Para salvaguardar, para garantizar, para prohibir. Si decides cruzar la línea, lo haces por tu cuenta y riesgo. ¿Entonces por qué, cuánto más ancha es la línea, más nos apetece cruzarla?_

Salvo Sasori, todos entran a pesar de la oposición de las enfermeras que les lanzan verdura y frutas. Sakura e Iruka se encargan de una madre adolescente que no sabe qsi quedarse el bebé o no cuando nazca. Gaara de una anciana en estado terminal. Sasuke y Kiba de una chica con una infección cutánea.

Al salir del ascensor, Naruto se encontró con Gaara.

-Hola-dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

-Hola.

-Tu perro es bueno.

-Ahora es tuyo, aunque reconozco que le echo de menos.

-Él también a ti. Puedes ir a verle cuando quieras.

-Tengo mucho que hacer-añadió el pelirrojo sonriente y se marchó.

A Gaara le toca desconectar a su paciente por petición expresa de los familiares y eso es demasiado para él y se desmorona.

Salió de la habitación con la vista algo borrosa por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. El aire empezaba a ser necesario en sus pulmones. Iba a alguna parte y no se dio cuenta de que Naruto le seguía.

Entró en un pequeño cuarto de material y se apoyó contra una estantería metálica, dejándose caer al suelo con las rodillas flexionadas. Le costaba mucho respirar y sollozaba. Naruto entró y se agachó a su lado.

-No quiero...no quiero...no quiero...-decía Gaara una y otra vez llorando-no quiero...no quiero...no quiero...que mi madre muera sola.

El rubio le acariciaba la espalda intentando reconfortarle.

_-_Cálmate, cálmate...shhh- la voz de Naruto casi era un susurro, pero audible-venga, respira hondo-el otro parecía obedecer y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, que le rodeó con su brazo, con fuerza.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a enderezarse y le miró a la cara.

-Ya estoy bien-se le notaba más calmado.

-Estas bien- Naruto sonrió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias-dijo el otro, secándose una lágrima que caía por su pálida mejilla.

-No hay de qué-entonces las orbes azules se posaron en sus labios. Gaara se percató, giró el rostro, se levantó y salió de allí sin decir palabra.

_No podemos evitarlo. Vemos una línea y queremos cruzarla. Quizá por la emoción que nos produce pasar de lo familiar a lo desconocido. Una especie de reto personal. El problema es, que en cuanto cruzas, es casi imposible volver atrás._

_Pero, si consigues quedarte al otro lado, te sentirás mucho más seguro._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Jason Derulo - Watcha say**


	25. Ha llegado el fin del mundo

**Ha llegado el fin del mundo**

_Es una mirada en los ojos de los pacientes. Es el olor de la muerte. Una especie de sexto sentido. Cuando el más allá viene hacia ti. Sientes sus pasos. ¿Cuál de tus sueños quieres cumplir antes de morir?_

Sasuke y Gaara se estaban duchando juntos. Se enjabonaban mutuamente con una esponja. El agua estaba caliente y los vapores inundaban el baño.

Sasori descorrió la cortina, dispuesto a entrar con ellos.

Los otros dos chicos se le quedaron mirando unos instantes.

-Sasori...tienes un pelo precioso-dijo Sasuke mientras se acariciaba el cuello seductoramente- y eres más listo que yo.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Sasori-dijo Gaara convencido- siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

Pum.

El pelirrojo se cayó de la cama, enredado entre sus mantas. Y saliendo de aquel maravilloso sueño. Solo había sido un sueño.

Sakura entró en su cuarto con una caja de cereales en la mano. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, estornudó, sobresaltando al chico que aún estaba en el suelo boca abajo.

-Oye, es la última vez que te lo digo...-la chica se pasó la manga del pijama por la nariz y no se percató de que el otro se había cubierto cierta parte con la manta-si obstruyes el inodoro utiliza el desatascador, sino, tendrás que hacerlo en el patio ¿qué haces en el suelo?, a Gaara le pasa algo.

Sasori se levantó como pudo y fue al dormitorio del pelirrojo mayor, que seguía tumbado en su cama.

Sakura estaba insistiéndole para que fuera al trabajo.

-No pienso ir- Gaara se abrazaba a la almohada y Sasuke parecía dormir plácidamente a su lado.

-Tienes que trabajar, eres interno-la pelirrosa cogió un puñado de cereales-salvar vidas no es opcional-añadió y se tragó los cereales.

-Si lo es, me quedo en la cama.

-Échame una mano-dijo la chica al otro pelirrojo que parecía estar en otro mundo, a pesar de estar a su lado.

Sasori se acercó al chico, nervioso- ehm Gaara- se sentó en la cama junto a el-tal vez haya un horrible accidente cerca del hospital. Gente con la cabeza abierta. Será divertido ¿no crees?

-Me da igual la cirugía, tengo una sensación y no saldré de mi cama.

-¿Tienes una sensación?-le preguntó Sasuke abriendo los ojos por fin.

-Si.

-¿Qué clase de sensación?

-Que puedo morir.

-Ah, ahora entiendo porque no dejabas de dar vueltas anoche-dijo con mala cara-¿será hoy?¿mañana?¿en cincuenta años? ¡todos moriremos antes o después!.

Sakura y Sasori se habían escaqueado, pero escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

-Vamos- Sasuke se levantó y empezó a tirar de él por el brazo.

-Sasuke, déjame-dijo tajante.

-Bien, soy todo oídos-se sentó nuevamente en la cama y cruzó las piernas.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, vamos, cuéntamelo, corre, si, ya.

-Muy bien-se acomodó ligeramente apoyándose en los codos-el hombre al que quiero tiene marido y yo decidí cortar de raíz, aunque evidentemente no puedo soportarlo. Y ahora él tiene mi perro, bueno...se lo di yo, pero en el fondo no quería dárselo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiero volver con mi novio y no debo hacerlo. Y quiero volver con mi perro. Tiene mi vida entera. ¿Y qué tengo yo?...apenas recuerdo su último beso. Nunca crees que el último va a ser el último, crees que habrá más, crees que durará siempre, pero no-miró a su amigo durante unos segundos más y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama-además mi acondicionador ha decidido no hacer efecto y mi pelo está espantoso. Necesito...necesito que ocurra algo. Necesito una señal de que todo cambiará. Un motivo para seguir. ¡Esperanzas!, pero como no tengo esperanzas quiero quedarme en la cama y sentir que puedo morir hoy.

Sasuke se levantó en silencio. Le destapó y se puso en pie sobre la cama.

-¡Todo el mundo tiene problemas, levanta el culo de la cama y a trabajar!¿has oído?, muévete, vamos-y empezó a empujar con su pie a su mejor amigo por el trasero, haciéndole bajar de la cama.

-En marcha-dijo el azabache a los dos amigos cotillas en cuanto abrió la puerta seguido de Gaara.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar.

Ya estaban en el hospital. Y Gaara se quedó pensativo cerca de un mostrador.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Naruto le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Tengo un presentimiento-dijo mirándole.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Si?

-Si-el rubio se acercó a el.

-¿Y?

-Se aguanta. Se pasa.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Esperan una ambulancia en la entrada. Dentro llega un hombre y una chica paramédica que tapona la profunda herida de su torso con su propia mano. Se encarga Gaara con Deidara. Kiba se hace cargo de la esposa del paciente que no deja de gritar, porque está en shock. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encargan de un hombre que ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico.

Resulta que el hombre de la ambulancia, estaba recreando la segunda guerra mundial con un amigo y se disparó con un bazooka. Como no hubo explosión, Kiba se da cuenta de que corren un grave peligro. Corre al quirófano. Por fortuna llega justo a tiempo y detiene la operación.

Si la chica que tiene la mano en la herida, la saca. Pueden volar por los aires.

Código negro. Deben avisar a la brigada de explosivos.

Deidara ordena a todos marcharse del quirófano y del hospital. Gaara no quiere, se quedará a ayudar.

Llegan policías. Ordenan evacuar el edificio.

Sasuke está en quirófano con Naruto operando al accidentado.

Sasori y Sakura están en la planta baja. No pueden seguir trabajando.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en un pasillo con las piernas encogidas y la espalda en la pared. Observaba el ir y venir de los policías. Sasori llegó con un par de sándwiches y se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo hambre-dijo tendiéndole el suyo a la chica.

-Gaara y Sasuke no se pierden nunca lo mejor-dijo ella jugueteando con su cabello.

-Si.

-¿Crees que está mal que tengamos envidia?

-Que tengamos envidia porque pueden morir si la bomba explota refleja nuestro carácter. Somos unos inútiles.

-Si, es verdad.

-No pudimos sacar a Gaara de la cama esta mañana, solo Sasuke pudo hacerlo. Es algo vergonzoso.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-cuestionó Sakura que no quitaba el ojo de los policías- Gaara y Sasuke son personas de acción.

-Lo son, sin duda.

-Lo son, y nosotros...miramos. Somos mirones-se percataron de que Kiba estaba ayudando a evacuar-tenemos que ser más activos Sasori. Ser gente de acción.

-Luchar por lo que creemos.

-Debemos hacerlo.

-Si.

Y ambos se levantaron e imitaron al castaño.

El jefe de la brigada de explosivos se encarga del asunto.

A la chica que sujeta el explosivo, le entra el pánico. Decide sacar la mano.

Deidara, Sasuke, Gaara y el jefe de la brigada intentan convencerla de que no lo haga. Pero lo hace y sale corriendo. Todos se tiran al suelo esperando la explosión, pero esta no llega.

Gaara tiene la mano ahora en el explosivo.

-Gaara...-Sasuke le mira asustado.

-Dios...-Deidara está atónito.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se pregunta a si mismo el pelirrojo en voz alta-dios mio. ¿Por qué lo he hecho?¿por qué?¿por qué?¿por qué?

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Lana del Rey - Summertime sadness**


	26. Como si lo supiéramos

**Como si lo supiéramos**

_En los hospitales, dicen que lo sabes. Que sabes cuando vas a morir. Algunos médicos dicen que es una mirada en los ojos de los pacientes. Otros dicen que es un olor. El olor de la muerte. Y otros creen que es un sexto sentido. Cuando el más allá viene hacia ti, sientes sus pasos._

_Sea como sea es escalofriante. Si lo sabes ¿qué puedes hacer para evitarlo?. Hay que olvidarse de que estás muerto de miedo. Si supieras que éste iba a ser tu último día en la tierra, ¿cómo querrías pasarlo?_

Naruto seguía operando el cerebro del paciente accidentado en un quirófano cercano.

Gaara continuaba con la mano en el mismo sitio.

-¿Sabes la estupidez que has hecho?-cuestionó el jefe de la brigada en el oído al pelirrojo, mientras le ponía un chaleco protector.

-Una verdadera estupidez-secundó Sasuke, enfadado.

-¿Te apetecería que te dieran el coñazo cuando tienes la mano en un cuerpo con una bomba en su interior y un desconocido te está poniendo un chaleco antibalas en el pecho?

-¿Dominas la ironía?-le preguntó el hombre por su otro oído.

-Solo cuando me tocan las narices-entonces miró a Sasuke- lo presentí-dijo firme.

Deidara se acercó al azabache-deberías irte.

-No, me quedo.

-Sasuke, ya no eres necesario.

-Me quedo.

-Esta no es una operación corriente-seguía insistiendo el rubio, porque conocía la cabezonería del chico- este hombre podría estallar y matar a todos los que están aquí. No puedes quedarte en el quirófano.

-No es por la operación. Gaara es mi persona-dijo y miró a su amigo- Gaara es mi persona.

Sasori, Kiba y Sakura estaban en los vestuarios.

-Los colores me parecen más intensos, me duele la cabeza-dijo Sasori.

-Es la adrenalina-respondió Kiba-¿no notas un olor extraño?

-Callad la boca-ordenó la chica furiosa.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el castaño.

-Claro que no-dijo el pelirrojo-¿cómo va a estarlo?, no tiene sensibilidad.

-¡Queréis callaros de una vez!-chilló ella-¡qué importa si el azul es más azul o si tienes superpoderes olfativos!¡Gaara puede morir!¡en cualquier momento podría...!...morir. Dejaría de estar vivo. Sería...un cadáver. Lo siento, reacciono de una forma muy extraña ante el estrés.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?¿llamar a su familia?-apuntó Kiba.

-Nosotros somos su familia-aclaró Sasori.

-Tenía envidia-continuó Sakura- tenía envidia de Gaara y de su talento y tenía envidia de...he sido una envidiosa. Una envidiosa.

Llega el momento. Todo está listo. Gaara debe nivelar el proyectil y sacarlo del cuerpo. Deidara abrirá al paciente. Dependen del pelirrojo.

Sasuke había tenido que abandonar la sala. Pero era Sasuke y no podía quedarse fuera sin hacer nada. Entró en el quirófano donde estaba Naruto operando.

-¿Cómo está el paciente?-preguntó al rubio.

-Voy a acabar. ¿Qué tal todo ahí fuera?¿cómo está la chica de la bomba?

-Es Gaara. La chica de la bomba huyó, y es Gaara el que sujeta la bomba.

Las orbes azules le miraron a una velocidad inusitada. Se podía ver claramente unos ojos de pánico a pesar de la mascarilla que le cubría medio rostro y el pañuelo naranja con girasoles que llevaba tapándole el cabello.

Entonces, las máquinas empezaron a pitar. El paciente corría peligro todavía.

Deidara, el jefe de la brigada y un par de hombres más esperaban a que Gaara diera el paso.

-Quiero que Sasori, Sasuke y Sakura se queden en mi casa-dijo mirando al cirujano- asegúrese de que los tres sigan viviendo en mi casa.

Entonces, con lentitud, lo sacó y se lo dio al jefe de la brigada. Una lágrima inevitablemente caía por su mejilla fruto del pánico.

El hombre salió de la sala con el proyectil en las manos. Y unos segundos después, saltó por los aires.

Todo había terminado.

Naruto y Deidara se reunieron con los demás horas más tarde en la planta baja. Ambos pacientes se habían salvado.

Naruto buscaba a Gaara desesperado.

Pero el pelirrojo estaba en las duchas con su mejor amigo. Sasori llegó y les observó desde la puerta. Era muy diferente a su sueño.

-Vamos Gaara- dijo el azabache abriendo el grifo del agua caliente. El pelirrojo estaba lleno de sangre y hollín. Parecía algo ido y Sasuke tuvo que desvestirle.

Sasori se marchó. Ese no era su sueño.

Cayó la noche y llovía.

Gaara estaba recostado en su cama y no quitaba los ojos de la ventana. Abrazaba su almohada con fuerza y escuchaba la profunda respiración del azabache a su lado.

Sakura llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Tienes una visita.

Bajó y se encontró con Naruto en el recibidor.

-Hola-dijo sorprendido.

-Hola-el otro parecía realmente aliviado de verlo con vida y aparentemente sano-casi mueres hoy.

-Si. Casi muero hoy.

Al rubio se le aguaron los ojos. Iba a decir algo, pero prefirió abrir la puerta para irse.

-Naruto -Gaara le habló, provocando que le mirase-no puedo recordar nuestro último beso. Lo único en que pensaba era en que iba a morir y no podía recordar la última vez que te besé. Es patético, pero...quiero recordar la última vez que fuimos felices. No paro de intentar recordarlo. Y no puedo Naruto. No soy capaz.

-Me alegro de que estés vivo-dijo y se dispuso a salir. Pero se detuvo de nuevo-fue un jueves por la mañana-ya el otro se había dado la vuelta para marcharse y subir las escaleras a su cuarto, pero se giró nuevamente-llevabas esa camiseta roja algo ceñida que te queda muy bien. La que tiene un agujero-el rubio sonreía, recordando-te habías lavado el pelo y olías como a frutas. Yo llegaba tarde a operar, dijiste que nos veríamos luego. Te acercaste a mi, te apoyaste en mi pecho y me besaste. Un beso rápido. De los normales. Como si fuéramos a hacerlo a diario durante el resto de nuestra vida. Seguiste leyendo el periódico y yo me marché. Ese fue el último beso-iba a irse, pero el otro le retuvo de nuevo hablando.

-Frutas del bosque-dijo-mi pelo olía a frutas del bosque. Por el acondicionador.

-Frutas del bosque...-sonrió nuevamente y se fue.

_Si supieras que éste iba a ser tu último día en la tierra, ¿cómo querrías pasarlo?_

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Anna Nalick - Breathe (2 AM)**

**En el próximo...Kakashi!**


	27. Ayer

**Ayer**

_Después de considerarlo mucho y de muchas noches en vela, he llegado a la siguiente conclusión: los adultos no existen._

_Nos mudamos. Dejamos atrás a nuestras familias y formamos la nuestra. Pero las inseguridades de siempre, los miedos de siempre, y las viejas heridas, siguen creciendo en nuestro interior. Y cuando creemos que la vida y las circunstancias nos han obligado a convertirnos de una vez por todas en adultos...tu madre te habla de sexo._

_Crecemos. Somos más altos, más mayores, pero en general, seguimos siendo unos niños que corretean por el parque intentando encajar desesperadamente._

Gaara se hace cargo de un paciente con cáncer.

Después de las rondas, Sasori y Sakura caminan por un pasillo del hospital.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo?¿dirías que estoy guapo?

-Necesitas brillo en los labios-dijo Sakura- pero si, estás guapa-y se rió.

-Eres mala-el pelirrojo estaba de buen humor y le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro.

-Es broma, estás bien.

-Enserio ¿y mi aliento? bahhh- dijo abriendo la boca cerca del rostro de la chica.

_-_Sasori...¿por qué no hablas con él?

-Venga, a trabajar, salvad vidas-ordenó Tsunade sacándolos de su charla.

Gaara se encontraba frente a un mostrador. Atento a unos informes y no se percató de que un hombre, más alto que él, de pelo blanco como la nieve y ropa bastante cara, se posicionó a su espalda y miró por encima de su hombro, observando los papeles.

-Cáncer de pulmón no microcítico con posible invasión de la pleura...-Gaara le miró-tiene un pie en la tumba ¿no?-el tipo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, en pose chulesca.

-La sensibilidad, es algo que me encanta-dijo el pelirrojo irónico-¿eres nuevo?

-Estoy de visita. Y harto de la lluvia y eso que hoy es mi primer día aquí.

-Te acostumbras.

-Solo le apetece a uno quedarse en la cama-a pesar de que el pelirrojo se movía, el otro le seguía, como las abejas a las flores.

-Nos acabamos de conocer y ya mencionas la cama- Naruto, en una habitación cercana, los vio por el cristal-que poco sutil.

-La sutileza no es mi fuerte...dime ¿sales con compañeros de trabajo?

-Ahm, me he propuesto no hacerlo-a ver, el tipo era atractivo, pero se estaba pasando de la raya. Era evidente de que pie cojeaba y no se la iba a jugar.

-Me alegro entonces de no trabajar aquí-puntualizó el hombre satisfecho.

-¿Quieres ligar conmigo en un hospital?-le parecía hasta gracioso.

-Eso está mal.

Gaara se empezó a reír. Sasori también veía la escena y se deprimió. El pelirrojo tendió la mano al desconocido- Gaara.

El otro iba a estrechársela, pero alguien llegó de pronto y le tumbó de un puñetazo en la cara.

-Au- Naruto se sujetaba la mano derecha- au, au, au.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!-el pelirrojo se molestó por la intromisión inapropiada de su ex.

-Es Kakashi, mi mejor amigo, y le conozco muy bien.

El rubio tuvo que ir a ponerse hielo en su preciada herramienta de trabajo, y Gaara se encargó de la herida en la mejilla de Kakashi.

-Naruto y yo tenemos un gusto parecido-decía el peliblanco al que parecía no dolerle en absoluto el que le estuvieran hurgando en la cara.

-¿Perdona?

-Eres el interno de Naru ¿no?, oí hablar de ti, eres famoso, pero obviamente, no sabía que eras tu, tú. Sino nunca te habría entrado. Ese puñetazo me abrió los ojos.

-Bueno, reconozco que yo no había oído hablar de ti.

-Eres el amante.

-Yo no lo sabía.

-Ya...

-¿A qué viene lo de llevar una sola lentilla?-preguntó el pelirrojo para cambiar de tema-¿o se te cayó con el golpe?

-¿Lentilla?

-Tu ojo izquierdo, es rojo y el derecho, es negro.

-No es una lentilla, padezco de heterocromía.

-Ojos de distinto color...

-Me gusta. Me hace único. El psicólogo que me cobra cuatrocientos yenes la hora me dice que bajo este exterior confiado, tosco y terriblemente atractivo, se esconde un ego autodestructivo y vanidoso que alcanza un grado patológico...así que no te asustes de nada de lo que te diga. Me idolatro de los pies a la cabeza. Es curioso...Naruto me ve hablando tan tranquilo contigo y me atiza un puñetazo...-Kakashi le miró-debe de quererte más de lo que pensaba.

Gaara iba a darle puntos, pero el otro se lo impidió. Le pidió un espejo y se los hizo él mismo con una maestría asombrosa.

A través de la ventana, Sasori, Sakura, Kiba y Sasuke los miraban.

-¿Por qué se da los puntos él solo?-preguntaba el pelirrojo, al que no le caía nada bien el peliblanco.

-Para ponerme...-dijo Sasuke sin apartar la vista.

-Porque es Kakashi Hatake- dijo Kiba- el cirujano plástico número uno del país.

-Hasta yo reconozco que está buenísimo-dijo Sakura.

-Ya te digo-a Sasuke se le caía la baba.

-¿Lo decís enserio?-Sasori discrepaba con sus amigos.

Gaara llegó-el doctor sexy quiere una radiografía para ver si tiene fracturas. No sería buena idea que la hiciera yo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el otro pelirrojo-¿por qué no lo sería?

-Ya voy yo- Sasuke andaba deprisa.

-¿El doctor sexy?-cuestionó la pelirrosa.

-No.

-¿Bombón?

-No...¿caliente mejor?

-Oh si...

El pelirrojo mayor, y su amiga observaron a través del cristal a Kakashi.

-Yo le pondría como apodo doctor vómito-agregó Sasori y se fue.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación. Kakashi seguía sentado en la camilla y contemplaba su mejilla por el espejo. Más bien, admiraba su obra.

El azabache tosió para llamar su atención.

-Vengo a llevarte a rayos para hacerte la radiografía-le sudaban las palmas de las manos. ¡Joder! Que bueno estaba ese tío.

-¿Y Gaara?

-Tiene más pacientes-¿qué se creía ese idiota?

Kakashi entonces le observó con detenimiento. Sasuke tuvo que apartar la vista mientras se acercaba a el, porque empezaba a sonrojarse ligeramente-venga, vamos-consiguió decirle sin que se le notara el nerviosismo en la voz. Para colmo, el tipo olía de muerte.

-Eres muy guapo-dijo como si tal cosa. Se bajó de la camilla y le siguió-me gusta este hospital.

Rato después, un furioso Sasori hablaba con Sakura.

-Yo lo vi primero-dijo refiriéndose a Gaara- la noche que conoció a Uzumaki habló conmigo, charlamos. Y ni siquiera recuerdo qué le dije.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto a Sasuke tan cachondo?-ella parecía ignorar las quejas de su amigo pelirrojo-enserio, apuesto a que se quitó los calzoncillos al entrar en la habitación del doctor caliente.

-Eres asquerosa-dijo Sasori.

-Piénsalo. Desde que lo conocemos no hace más que quejarse de que no moja, pero nunca ha hecho ni dicho algo que nos haga pensar que le gusta alguien como para...tirárselo. Hasta que llegó ese dios griego...

-¿Tu no eras lesbiana?

-Por ese doctor...me haré bisexual-dijo divertida.

-Pues a mi me parece horriblemente feo.

-Eso lo dices porque estás celoso. Seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo que Uzumaki, pegarle un puñetazo solo por tocar a tu adorado Gaara.

-Ganas no me faltaron desde luego.

Sasori y Sakura se encargan de una herida en un accidente de tráfico, que padece de orgasmos espontáneos.

Kakashi y Sasuke contemplaban las radiografías. Evidentemente no había fractura, pero el peliblanco las examinaba a conciencia.

Sasuke sabía que ese era el fin de su paseo juntos. El peliblanco no tenía más motivos para pasar tiempo con el. Sus radiografías eran perfectas. Así que usó a su paciente. Un caso extraño, que cualquier médico como Kakashi estaría ansioso por conocer.

-¿Has visto alguna vez un caso de displasia craneal avanzada?-preguntó.

Kakashi le miró sin parpadear-¿leontiasis?-le brillaban los ojos como un niño con juguetes nuevos.

Evidentemente, Kakashi no solo se interesó, sino que quiso operar al paciente y reconstruirle el rostro aprovechando que iban a hacerle una operación cerebral.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sasuke estaba solo sentado en la mesa cuando llegó Gaara y se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué tal con el doctor caliente?

-Oh dios, me lo tiraría hasta dejarlo seco.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar una carcajada-¿qué?¿tanto te gusta?

-¿Le has visto bien?, le untaría el cuerpo de chocolate y me pasaría el día lamiéndolo por todas partes.

-Y eso que no te gustan los dulces.

Sasori, Kiba y Sakura llegaron.

-¿Sabéis que tenemos una paciente con orgasmos espontáneos?-preguntó el pelirrojo recién llegado.

-¿Enserio?-Gaara estaba sorprendido-así que orgasmos espontáneos.

-Hoy estás muy guapo-le dijo Sasori nervioso.

-¿Será contagioso?-dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a la paciente y pasando de Sasori.

-Los orgasmos espontáneos resolverían un montón de problemas-respondió su mejor amigo.

-Si, seguro-dijo Sasori -y además...hueles muy bien-añadió bajito.

-¿Cuando veis a alguien vomitar no os dan ganas de hacerlo?-preguntó el azabache.

-A mi si-dijo Sakura.

Rato después, mientras escaneaban a la paciente de los orgasmos, Sasori mantenía una conversación con Sakura.

-Me he dejado crecer el pelo-decía el pelirrojo-y...ni se ha dado cuenta.

-Lo sé-ella le miró a los ojos-¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

Operan al paciente de leontiasis. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Kiba. Pero al abrirle el cráneo se desangra y fallece. El de cáncer de pulmón se recupera de su operación.

Al final de la jornada. Por la noche. Gaara estaba en un mostrador y Sasori se le acercó.

-Gaara ¿te apetece...quieres salir esta noche?, no al Ichiraku, a un sitio donde podamos charlar. Es que me apetece comentarte...comentarte una cosa. Es importante. Es...

-¿Por qué no me lo dices luego en casa?-dijo y se marchó.

_He oído que es posible madurar. Pero nunca he conocido a nadie que lo haya hecho. Sin padres a los que desafiar, rompemos las reglas que nos hemos impuesto. Cogemos berrinches cuando las cosas no son como queremos. Susurramos secretos a nuestros mejores amigos en la oscuridad. Buscamos consuelo donde nos lo den._

Gaara estaba sentado en la barra del Ichiraku. Solo. Sus amigos no le acompañaban esta vez.

Kakashi se sentó a su lado-¿está ocupado?

-Creo que no.

-Un whisky doble de malta-dijo a Chôji y miró a Gaara- pareces triste.

-No me había dado cuenta. Llevo tanto tiempo sintiéndome así, que ya lo consideraba normal.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Pudo ir mejor.

-Gracias por Sasuke. Tiene un bonito trasero-dijo y bebió de su copa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, para que me hiciera las radiografías enviaste a ese jovencito peleón. Me gusta.

El pelirrojo sonrió-no lo sabes tu bien.

-Naruto te quiere-soltó de pronto. Miraba al frente.

-Y yo le quiero, pero no es suficiente.

-El problema es Iruka, lo sé. Pero firmará. Naruto no le quiere, él lo sabe. El puñetazo que me dio por acercarme a ti demuestra lo que significas para el.

-¿Lo defiendes a pesar de como te dejó la cara?

-Soy un capullo. Me lo merecía. Naruto solo me puso freno.

_Albergamos esperanzas. Contra toda lógica. Contra toda experiencia. Como los niños que no olvidan sus anhelos._

Gaara estaba en su habitación con las luces apagadas. Continuaba con la ropa puesta. El pijama estaba sobre una silla. Sasuke tendría guardia esa noche y él no tenía ganas de dormir. Miraba por la ventana a través de las persianas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Sasori.

-Pasa.

El otro pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a el.

-Sé que no soy un gran cirujano. Ni soy como esos con los que habrás estado en el pasado. Lo sé. Pero...yo no te dejaría nunca. Jamás te haría daño. Y jamás dejaría de quererte-el mentón le temblaba, pero se había mantenido firme y miraba los ojos aqua fijamente.

Gaara no dijo nada. Lo miró unos instantes, se acercó más al muchacho que temblaba levemente y puso sus manos en su cintura. Cogió la tela de su jersey y se lo quitó, dejándole con el torso desnudo.

Posó ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro pelirrojo y le besó.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Diplo - Diplo Rhythm**


	28. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

**¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?**

_A veces, hasta las mejores personas toman decisiones precipitadas. Malas decisiones. Decisiones de las que somos conscientes de que nos arrepentiremos a la mañana siguiente. Bueno...tal vez no del todo. Porque por lo menos, nos hemos lanzado. Pero, aún así, algo en nuestro interior decide hacer una locura que sabemos que se dará la vuelta y nos morderá el culo._

_Pero la hacemos de todos modos._

La mañana siguiente. Sasori estaba en su cuarto, sentado con la espalda en la cerrada puerta. Gaara, sin poder pegar ojo, estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama. Pero ya era hora de levantarse.

A ninguno le apetecía encontrarse con el otro. La situación era muy rara después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

_Lo que quiero decir es que recogemos lo que hemos sembrado. Nos devuelve nuestros actos. Es el karma y lo mires por donde lo mires, es un asco._

Se encontraron en el pasillo. Pero no se dijeron nada.

En los vestuarios, sus compañeros empezaron a darse cuenta de que pasaba algo entre ellos.

-Apuesto cincuenta yenes a que Sasori le pilló con Kakashi Hatake en la cama-dijo Kiba riéndose y recibiendo una colleja de Sakura en el brazo.

-Espero que no-dijo Sasuke que era el único que estaba de pie junto a una taquilla.

-No sé, pero aquí pasa algo-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Lo pilló con el doctor macizo-siguió Kiba y se ganó la mirada de los otros dos-¿acabo de llamarle macizo?

-Soy testigo-dijo el azabache.

Prefirieron abordarles.

-Chicos...-se atrevió Sakura- ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada-dijo Gaara.

-Sabes que nos enteraremos-dijo Sasuke.

-Podríamos ayudaros-siguió la chica.

-No hay nada que contar-dijo Sasori.

-Eso significa que lo hay-el azabache se reía.

-No hay nada que contar-concluyó Gaara y ambos pelirrojos se marcharon.

Hacen la ronda.

En uno de los pasillos, un nervioso Sasori aborda a Sasuke.

-¿Os ha dicho Gaara algo...algo de cualquier cosa?

-No ¿algún cotilleo?

-No.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Mejor, porque no quiero hablar de eso-parecía todo lo contrario.

-Vale, pues no lo hagas.

-¿Me has oído?

_Como decía, la venganza es una furcia._

Gaara y Kiba se hacen cargo de un niño que ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Sasuke, Sasori y Deidara de un hombre con un aneurisma en el corazón.

Ino vuelve al hospital, ha sufrido un síncope y la traen en ambulancia. Sakura, que está fuera, la ve llegar y se preocupa. Se queda con Deidara que le atiende de urgencia y la pelirrosa no se separa de su lado.

Enviaron a Ino a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y en un pasillo, Deidara habló con Sakura.

-Haruno ¿estás bien?

-Es que...esto no es justo. No me parece justo. Tratamos a idiotas a diario, los curamos y se marchan, se lo merezcan o no. No importa, pero Ino es una buena chica doctor. Es una buena persona con un corazón que falla y...solo podemos esperar.

-Créeme lo sé, llevo muchos años tratándole.

-No se lo merece.

-Se merece el mejor tratamiento cardíaco y se lo damos-la miró uno instantes-te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

_-_Es que...es que no se lo merece.

De pronto una de las máquinas comenzó a pitar sin cesar. Y Sakura corrió a la habitación de Ino, con Deidara pisándole los talones.

La chica seguía inconsciente.

-Hay que controlarle el pulso-dijo Sakura mirando un monitor bastante alarmada-su corazón late muy rápido, hay que bajar las pulsaciones.

-Se parará-dijo asustada una enfermera.

-Intentemos una cardioversión sincronizada-dijo Deidara- dádle cinco de morfina.

-Sakura...-Ino abrió los ojos con lentitud y miró a la chica que estaba junto a su camilla.

-Estás despierta...

La rubia sonrió-esperaba verte aquí.

-Nos haces trabajar mucho.

-Lo que hay que hacer para que una chica se fije en ti-rió con dificultad.

-Vamos a darte una serie de corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo-interrumpió Deidara- espero que los shocks consigan normalizar tu ritmo cardíaco.

-No te preocupes Ino- Sakura le retiró la ropa que le cubría el pecho.

-¿Me va a doler?

-No será divertido-dijo el doctor.

-¿Podrías cogerme la mano?-preguntó a la pelirrosa, que ni lo dudó. Aunque por las descargas, tenía que soltarla.

La primera descarga no funciona, y a Ino le duele mucho. Por fortuna, la segunda si.

-Dios mío...

-Ino, eres una chica afortunada-dijo Deidara.

-Doctor...es para matarle, hacerme llorar como un bebé delante de una chica a la que quiero impresionar.

Esto hizo sonreír a Sakura.

Sasori y Gaara seguían evitándose el uno al otro cada vez que se veían. Así que el pelirrojo mayor se escondió en una sala de espera. Hasta que llegó Kiba.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó y se sentó en una silla cercana.

-Me escondo.

-Vale, te acostaste con Akasuna No. Supéralo ya.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

La cara del castaño cambió. Lo había dicho por decir- ehm no. Estaba de coña, aunque no me sorprende.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cuando tu vida es un asco te emborrachas y te acuestas con gente inapropiada. Tú eres así, pero bueno, es bonito.

-Tu te acuestas con gente inapropiada cuando estás sobrio.

-Yo no lo hago por despecho. Akasuna No, no va a superarlo.

El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-Sasori había aparecido por la puerta y estaba visiblemente molesto-es...cuando me equivoco con alguien...

-No, no, Sasori...

-Me equivoco de verdad-el chico empezó a marcharse.

El castaño y el otro pelirrojo le siguieron por el pasillo.

-¡No es lo que piensas!-dijo Gaara.

-Cálmate-dijo Kiba.

-¡Cálmate!...tu...yo no pienso...calmarme-estaba tan rabioso que ni le salían las palabras.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-El bebé está que trina-dijo Kiba.

-Oye, ¿por qué te pones así?-Sakura intentó sujetar a su mejor amigo, pero éste se soltó del agarre.

-Crees que alguien es tu amigo ¿sabes? y crees que respetará tu privacidad.

Sasori salió a las escaleras.

-¿Por qué está así?-preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

-¿No podemos hablar?-preguntó Gaara a Sasori.

-¡No quiero hablar!¡contigo no!¡no quería abrir la boca y si no hubieras estado rehuyéndome cada vez que me veías lo habrías sabido!

-Si, tienes razón, pero ¿no podemos hablarlo?

-¡Quieres hablarlo porque le has contado a todo el mundo que nos hemos acostado!

-¡¿Os habéis acostado?!-cuestionó Sakura con asombro.

-¡¿Te has tirado a Bambi?!-preguntó Sasuke de igual modo.

-¿No se lo has contado?-Sasori había metido la pata a más no poder.

-No.

-¡Joder!-dijo, y por accidente y no estar pendiente de los escalones. Cayó rodando por ellos. Bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de sus tres compañeros de casa y de Kiba, que se reía.

Se dislocó el hombro.

Sasori estaba en una habitación y sus amigos lo observaban a través del cristal.

-Dejadme en paz-les dijo y estos le obedecieron.

-Se le pasará ¿no?-preguntó Gaara a los demás.

-Se ha dislocado el hombro, eso no es nada-dijo Kiba restándole importancia y marchándose.

-No me refería a eso.

-Gaara- dijo Sakura- si no lo solucionas, si no puedes arreglarlo con Sasori, quiero que sepas que si hay que ponerse del lado de alguien, estoy del suyo-apuntó y se fue también.

Gaara miró a Sasuke.

-Es el más débil-dijo el azabache-con los débiles yo ni me peleo. Es fácil.

-He hecho algo horrible. He...he hecho algo terrible.

-Está enamorado de ti desde que te conoce ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta?

Gaara se frotaba las sienes. Agotado.

-Todos hacemos cosas así-dijo Sasuke para que su amigo sintiera algo de alivio y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Me eché a llorar-continuó el pelirrojo-mientras lo hacíamos me eché a llorar y no podía parar...

-¿Tan mal lo hacía?

-No...no era por él...bueno, si, era por ser él.

-Era por no ser Uzumaki.

Gaara se cubrió los ojos.

-Me odio por lo que le he hecho a Sasori. Ni siquiera terminamos de hacerlo, se enfadó y se marchó...y no le culpo.

-Lo superará...dale tiempo.

El pelirrojo menor llevaba un par de minutos esperando a que alguien le curase el hombro. Hasta que un doctor joven, de piel pálida, cabellos negros bastante largos recogidos en una cola de caballo y unos ojos violáceos casi blancos, entró en la habitación.

-¿Sasori Akasuna No?-preguntó tras coger su informe.

-Si, hola.

-El doctor Sasori Akasuna No, eres el del ascensor-dijo sorprendido gratamente. Se refería, claro, al tipo que operó de corazón en el ascensor.

-Si, soy yo-el otro no estaba de humor.

-Fue asombroso.

-Gracias. Me he dislocado el hombro.

-Si...ya-el doctor le examinó.

-No es para tanto.

-Si que lo es ¿qué quieres tomar?

-No quiero analgésicos.

-Mala idea-el chico anotaba algo en su historial.

-No, es que estoy de guardia.

-¿Y vas a seguir?, peor idea.

-Solo necesito que me ayuden a colocármelo.

-Pues has venido al mejor cirujano ortopédico del mundo-dijo y...crack!

Sasori soltó un grito. Pero ya tenía el hombro en su sitio.

-Duele menos de improviso-añadió el doctor como si no hubiera pasado nada y le colocó una férula en el brazo izquierdo.

En el ascensor, Gaara y Naruto entraron a la vez. Estaban solos y surgió una conversación.

-No seas amable-dijo el pelirrojo después de que los ojos azules se le habían quedado mirando fijamente-he hecho algo terrible.

-Bueno, a todos nos pasa.

-No, he hecho algo que no puedo creer que haya hecho y...estaba triste y...voy a perder a todos mis amigos.

-Pero a mi no-dijo el rubio y sonrió.

-No eres mi amigo.

-Si lo soy-parecía ofendido-bueno, podría. Soy un buen amigo. Si olvidas el puñetazo a Kakashi.

-No, es imposible.

-Si somos amigos tendrás mucha suerte.

-¿Cómo?¿cómo podemos ser amigos?

-Podríamos quedar. Sacar a pasear a Akamaru por la mañana. Tomar un café, ver como juega y discutir la complejidad de la existencia.

-Claro.

-Sería muy divertido. Podríamos ser amigos Gaara.

-No, no podemos ser amigos-dijo y salió por las puertas del ascensor.

Sakura fue a ver a Ino.

-La presión de tu sangre está estable, te has recuperado y la fibrilación atrial está resuelta.

Ino rió-que bien dices fibrilación.

-Fibrilación- repitió divertida la pelirrosa.

-Si-ambas rieron.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Crees en el karma?

-Ahm...creo que si. Si.

-Pensé que serías mía-dijo Ino sin rodeos y con esa sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Habrás sido muy buena para merecerme- Sakura tampoco podía dejar de sonreír como una colegiala.

-Lo he sido.

Sasori y Sasuke caminaban por un pasillo. El azabache llevaba un libro en las manos.

-¿De verdad no te lo contó?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No. ¿Es que eso es malo?

-A ti te lo cuenta todo. No lo considera importante para contártelo.

-Sasori la autocompasión no es buena. Si quieres que dejen de pasarte cosas malas tienes que dejar de aceptar la mierda y pedir algo más. De todos modos, ya sé lo que pasó y también la culpa es tuya porque sabes que sigue queriendo a Uzumaki, eso no te pillaba de nuevas-añadió y se fue.

Sasori decide irse de casa, se mudará con Deidara.

-¿Por qué haces la maleta?-preguntó Gaara en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Ya no vivo aquí-dijo mientras seguía con su tarea a pesar de tener el brazo en cabestrillo. Entonces se decidió a mirar al pelirrojo-¿por qué?, solo quiero saber por qué si...si no querías...

-Yo no sabía que no quería. Estabas aquí, y me estabas diciendo unas cosas tan bonitas, y yo estaba triste...así que pensé, 'tal vez no he prestado atención a algo que tenía delante de mi'. Y quise darte una oportunidad, porque eres Sasori y eres tan bueno. No sabía que no quería hasta que supe que no quería.

-Ya...vale.

-¿No podríamos volver a estar como estábamos?

-Eso es imposible. No, esto se ha acabado-dijo y salió por la puerta.

_De una forma u otra, nuestro karma nos obligará a enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos. Podemos mirar al karma a los ojos o esperar a que nos ataque por la espalda. De un modo u otro, nuestro karma acaba encontrándonos. _

Sakura no tenía guardia. En teoría debía irse a casa. Pero fue a los vestuarios, se puso su ropa de diario, hizo un par de compras y volvió al hospital.

A la habitación de Ino.

-Hola-estaba radiante, incluso se había pintado los labios y ondulado el cabello.

Ino levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-que guapa-dijo sonriente.

Sakura colocó una bandeja sobre la camilla y empezó a sacar cosas de unas bolsas. Un pequeño mantel, un par de copas, platos, una botella de zumo y algunas cajitas de comida china.

-Vaya-dijo la rubia-reconozco que no imaginaba así nuestra primera cita.

-¿Qué dices?, he tenido que esforzarme para que apareciera alguien tan guapa.

Ino la miró unos segundos-¿te parezco guapa?

La otra sonrió-anda cállate y bébete el zumo.

_La verdad es que como cirujanos tenemos más oportunidades de que la balanza caiga de nuestro lado. Por mucho que lo intentemos, no podemos escapar de nuestro karma. Nos persigue hasta casa. En realidad no podemos quejarnos de nuestro karma. No es injusto. No es inesperado. Solo iguala la balanza._

Era una locura. Nunca iban a ser amigos de verdad. Ambos se querían aún y así sería durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero Gaara no pudo evitarlo. A la mañana siguiente, salió con Naruto y sacaron a pasear a Akamaru.

_Incluso cuando estamos a punto de hacer algo, el karma siente tentaciones de mordernos el culo. Aunque nos da igual. Lo hacemos de todos modos._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Anna Nalick - Wreck of the day**


	29. Las tiritas cubren las heridas de bala

**Las tiritas cubren las heridas de bala**

_Los pacientes siempre les dicen a los médicos cómo harían su trabajo. Póngame una tirita y mándeme a casa._

Sasori se corta a si mismo el pelo.

_Es fácil sugerir una solución, cuando no sabes mucho del problema. Cuando no comprendes lo que se esconde tras el, o no sabes lo profunda que es la herida. _

Gaara y Naruto seguían en el parque. El rubio cogió un palo del suelo y se lo lanzó a Akamaru, que corrió a buscarlo.

-¿Y tus amigos?¿siguen enfadados por eso tan horrible que hiciste?-preguntó Naruto mientras andaban el uno junto al otro.

-¿Eso que no voy a contarte?, si, siguen enfadados.

-Es igual, no quiero saberlo, no me lo cuentes jamás.

-Vale, no lo haré.

-Bien, vale, pero somos amigos.

-Si, cierto.

-Y a los amigos les cuentas todo. Vienes a mi con un problema, te doy mi opinión, y luego a lo mejor celebramos nuestra amistad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que haga algo horrible. Y ¿qué? ¿tú no tienes problemas de los que quieras hablar?-preguntó Gaara antes de beber agua de una botellita.

-En este preciso momento-dijo mirándole-no tengo problemas. Ni uno solo.

_El primer paso para curarse, es conocer exactamente la enfermedad. Pero la gente no quiere oírlo. Hay que olvidar el pasado que nos trajo a donde estamos. Ignorar futuras complicaciones y optar por la solución más rápida._

De camino a las rondas, Sakura y Sasuke, hablaron, un poco más apartados del resto, mientras subían las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha hecho Sasori con su pelo?¿tuvo un ataque de ansiedad?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Deidara dice que es cosa suya. Por lo visto salen juntos a correr por las mañanas, hablan, cocinan...lo mismo sustituye a Gaara por el rubiales.

-¿No tienes miedo de que Deidara lo considere mejor cirujano que tú?

Alcanzaron a Gaara.

-Pídele perdón-dijo el azabache.

-Ya lo he intentado.

-Vuelve a intentarlo-increpó Sakura- no puede seguir así, es insoportable.

Kiba se puso a su lado-¿qué se ha hecho Akasuna No?, parece un hobbit.

-Nuevo look- dijo la de cabellos rosas.

Fueron a la habitación de Ino haciendo la ronda y Sakura empezó a hablar al grupo, al que esta vez se había unido Deidara también- Ino Yamanaka, le cuesta respirar y le duele el pecho.

-¿Sonidos respiratorios?-preguntó el cirujano.

-Son anormales, su cuerpo está produciendo fluidos.

-¿Me estás insultando?-preguntó Ino divertida, haciendo que Sakura sonriera-eso no está bien.

-Ino, el fallo cardíaco ha empeorado tu estado, pese a la medicación-dijo Deidara ignorando el coqueteo y poniéndose serio.

-De acuerdo ¿qué vamos a hacer?-la chica se puso seria también.

-Bien, ¿qué piensan hacer?-se dirigió a todos.

Kiba habló evitando que lo hiciera Sakura- aumentar el trinitrato y diuréticos, además de...

-Inhibidores, betabloqueantes y dobutamina- concluyó la pelirrosa.

-Quiero que registren sus niveles de fluido y que alguien la vigile constantemente- Deidara parecía conforme.

-Lo haré yo-se ofreció la chica sin dudar.

-Y yo-dijo Kiba.

A Tsunade le suena el busca y manda a Sasori y a Gaara a ocuparse juntos de lo que sea en urgencias.

Sasori no miraba al otro pelirrojo para nada, mientras esperaban al ascensor.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Gaara- llegará un momento en el que vas a tener que dirigirme la palabra.

-Voy por la escalera.

Resulta que el pelirrojo mayor se tiene que encargar de una mujer con un tenedor clavado en el cuello. Naruto le ayuda también porque la mujer tiene un aneurisma inoperable. Tsunade y Sasuke se ocupan de un hombre al que tienen que operar de urgencia. Y Neji invita a Sasori para que le ayude con un paciente, que tiene dislocado un dedo de la mano.

Kiba atendía a Ino.

-No eres Sakura.

-Siento decepcionarte.

-Solo era un comentario. ¿Dónde está?

-Supongo que ocupada con otros pacientes. Tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

-De verdad, estoy segura de que eres un buen médico, solo que no eres mi tipo-dijo la chica-no te ofendas.

-Tendré que esforzarme para ser como Sakura, pero tranquila, tu tampoco eres mi tipo-dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Gaara inevitablemente, se encariña con la paciente del aneurisma, que tiene asumido que va a morir y quiere disfrutar todo lo que le quede de vida.

Sakura fue al cuarto de Ino y se pusieron a jugar al Scrabble.

-No soy solo una cara bonita-dijo la rubia-aquí hay mucha materia gris-añadió tocándose la frente con el dedo índice.

-Ya me lo habías dicho.

-Si. Probablemente sé cientos de palabras.

-¿Si?¿cientos?, eso me deja boquiabierta. Pero yo soy muy competitiva-cogió algunas fichas y las colocó en el tablero-mamar. Son veinticinco puntos, muchísimas gracias-y anotó en una pequeña libretita.

-Un momento, no me habías avisado de que estábamos jugando con palabrotas.

Ella rió-no es una palabrota. Es tu mente calenturienta.

-Es verdad, acabas de poner mamar en el tablero.

-Me refería a los bebés, no al sexo.

La chica se puso nerviosa-a veces es difícil saber interpretarte. O de donde vienes-entonces empezó a quedarse sin oxígeno y se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Ino ¿qué pasa?-las máquinas pitaron-no te asustes, intenta respirar-fue a la puerta y gritó-¡llamad al doctor Deidara!

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, Sakura informó al rubio.

-Le he suministrado furosemida y le he puesto en ventilación. Fue un edema pulmonar repentino.

-Muy bien Haruno.

-Bien hecho-dijo Ino a través de la mascarilla-malas noticias ¿no?

-No son buenas-dijo el doctor-necesitas otro corazón y se te acaba el tiempo.

-Bien, ¿y qué otra solución tenemos?

-Ponerte un dispositivo de asistencia en el ventrículo izquierdo. Funciona con unas pilas, ayuda al corazón a bombear.

-¿Con pilas?-no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, como esperando su opinión-lo sabía, queréis convertirme en un robot-los otros rieron-es parte de un plan, para haceros con el hospital.

-Es un puente al trasplante-dijo la pelirrosa- te mantendrá viva mientras esperamos el corazón.

-Que fácil ¿eh?, ¿qué más hay?

-Hay riesgos-continuó Deidara- puede dañar las plaquetas y aumentar las hemorragias. Y si decides que te lo pongamos, quizá no puedas abandonar el hospital hasta que haya un donante.

Ino sonreía como de costumbre, a pesar de las nefastas noticias-¿alguna otra opción?-el silencio se

lo dijo todo-necesito pensarlo.

-No lo pienses mucho Ino- dijo Deidara y se fue de la habitación.

Llegó la hora de comer. Sasuke, Sakura y Sasori estaban sentados juntos en la misma mesa.

-¿Hablaste con Gaara?-preguntó su mejor amiga mientras se comía unas patatas.

-Mañana me voy a comprar una camiseta que diga...'dejad de preguntarme por Gaara' y me la pondré hasta que la gente deje de preguntarme por Gaara- dijo irritado.

-Al menos no comentaran cosas de tu pelo-dijo Sasuke.

Gaara llegó y él se levantó y se fue con su bandeja.

-Vamos haz algo-dijo la pelirrosa al recién llegado.

-¿Y qué hago?

-¿Le tiro al suelo?-se ofreció el azabache.

-Volvería con nosotros si le pidieras disculpas-siguió la chica.

-Le he pedido disculpas. Y me he disculpado con sinceridad. Pero hacen falta dos para tomar una absurda decisión sexual, así que se acabó-molesto, él también se levantó.

-Echo de menos cuando eramos amigos ¿no podríamos retroceder?-preguntó la pelirrosa a Sasuke.

Gaara se topó con Naruto en un pasillo. El rubio se percató de su enfado y le interceptó.

-Es por mis amigos. No tienen derecho a estar enfadados. No es asunto suyo-mientras le escuchaba, Naruto comía un bocadillo que chorreaba salsa. Y Gaara un pequeño sándwich.

-Es verdad-dijo con la boca llena.

-Pero si tú ni siquiera sabes de qué estoy hablando.

-Estás enfadado con ellos por estar enfadados contigo-y dio un bocado.

-Los odio, enserio-no tenía credibilidad.

-¿Qué les hiciste?

Gaara rió-no te lo diré.

-Como amigo...eres un asco.

-¿Sabe Iruka que somos amigos?

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa...¿tienes los análisis de la paciente?-molesto porque siempre salía el tema de su indeseable marido.

-Voy ahora mismo.

Ino dormía mientras Sakura la contemplaba en silencio. Hasta que la chica despertó y la vio junto a su cama.

-Hola-dijo quitándose la mascarilla.

-Este dispositivo frenará el deterioro, podrás eliminar los medicamentos que te estamos dando y tu corazón descansará.

Ino sonrió emocionada- Sakura...estoy muy, muy cansada.

-Lo comprendo-las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos verdes-aunque ese aparato ha aumentado la tasa de supervivencia de las terapias convencionales y no necesitas...

-Eh...si me colocan eso, no podré dejar el hospital. Ya sabes que odio los hospitales.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que decidas otra cosa. La operación te dará más tiempo y necesitamos tiempo.

-¿Necesitamos?

-Me...refería...a los médicos-se ruborizó levemente-y a nosotras también.

Ino empezó a llorar, por el miedo-¿tú vas a estar aquí?

-Cada día.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-repitió Ino.

Sakura sonrió aliviada-eso está bien-dijo emocionada y le colocó la mascarilla en su sitio a la otra chica.

Así que la operan. Sale bien, pero su corazón está muy débil. Naruto y Gaara también operan a la paciente del aneurisma.

Mientras el rubio y el pelirrojo se lavaban las manos, tras operar, hablaron.

-Gaara, esta mañana estaba de broma. Puedes contarme eso tan horrible. Vamos, cuéntamelo.

-¿Como amigo?

-Como amigo.

-Hay una línea entre amigos y no amigos, y te lo cuento...si te cuento eso tan terrible debes reaccionar como un amigo, no como _no_ amigo.

-Entendido. Bien, cuéntamelo y yo opinaré.

-De acuerdo ¿listo?

-Listo.

-Me acosté con Sasori- la cara de Naruto cambió-y...fue un error terrible, ahora todo ha cambiado y no sé como repararlo. No sé por donde empezar, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo y...-miró al rubio que estaba con los brazos cruzados-dime algo amable.

-Habla con él-dijo seco y evitando mirarle-y pídele disculpas.

-Eso intento hacer, pero no quiere escucharme...

-Oblígale. Dile lo que sientes. Díselo una y otra vez, hasta que te escuche.

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Haz lo que yo, usa el ascensor-añadió y se fue.

Sasori entró en el ascensor dispuesto a irse, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Gaara entró también.

-Estás atrapado-dijo. Sasori por su parte miraba los números que anunciaban las plantas del hospital, para no tener que mirarle a los ojos-tu no tienes que hablar, hablaré yo. Sasori, siento lo que pasó en lo más profundo de mi ser. No quiero buscar escusas, solo...lo siento. Sé que saldrás del ascensor y no mirarás atrás, pero Sasori, somos amigos, amigos de verdad y eso significa que da igual cuanto tardes, cuando por fin decidas mirar atrás, yo seguiré aquí.

El ascensor se detuvo y Sasori se bajó.

_Como médicos, como amigos, como seres humanos, intentamos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos. _

Sakura, en extremo preocupada, daba la mano a Ino mientras dormía.

_-_Hola-la dulce voz de la chica le indicó que ya se había despertado-no tienes porque estar aquí.

_-_Si, pienso estar.

_Pero la vida está llena de giros inesperados. Y justo cuando vuelves a sentirte seguro, la tierra que hay bajo tus pies se desplaza y caes al suelo. Si tienes suerte, terminas con heridas superficiales, heridas que pueden cubrirse con una tirita. Pero algunas heridas son más profundas de lo que parecen y requieren más cuidados. _

_A algunas heridas hay que quitarles la tirita, dejar que respiren y esperar un tiempo para que se curen._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Just off turner - How much it hurts**


	30. Superstición

**Superstición**

_Mi universidad tiene una estatua mágica. Existe la tradición de que los estudiantes froten su nariz contra ella para que les dé suerte. Mi primer compañero de habitación creía en el poder de la estatua e insistía en que fuéramos a frotarnos la nariz antes de cada examen. _

Deidara con Sasuke y Sakura, Iruka con Gaara, Tsunade con Sasori y Naruto con Kiba tienen operaciones importantes por la mañana.

_Habría sido mejor que mi compañero estudiara. No pasó de segundo. Todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas supersticiones. Sino es creer en estatuas mágicas, puede ser no pasar bajo las escaleras, o levantarte con el pie derecho. Tocar madera. En martes ni te cases ni te embarques._

Todos los pacientes mueren durante las operaciones.

_Lo que no queremos, es ofender a los dioses. _

En los vestuarios, todos descansaban.

-Cuatro operaciones, cuatro muertos y acabamos de empezar-dijo Sasori y se giró hacia Sasuke que comía galletas recostado en un banco-¿me das un poco?

-No. Ya no vives en mi casa, por lo que ya no tienes derecho a mi comida.

-He hablado con el forense-dijo Sakura.

-¿El que tiene solo una ceja?- Gaara se sentó junto a su amigo azabache.

-El de los dientes-la chica mordió una manzana roja-dice que los muertos en operaciones vienen de siete en siete. Habrá otros tres en pocas horas.

-Oh, claro, si lo dice el de los dientes de conejo...-Sasuke era escéptico-¿sabéis a quién no se le hubiera muerto un paciente?, a Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió-¿a tu novio?

-Calla-el azabache se llevó las manos tras la nuca y se acostó cómodamente-no entiendo porque no se quedó a trabajar aquí. El jefe debió de haberlo contratado.

-Me dijo que solo estaba de visita-aclaró Gaara.

-Podría haber visitado mi cama.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado tus hormonas...-dijo Sasori- ese tío está en el depósito, sabrá muchas cosas de la muerte-añadió y se fue.

-Sigue ignorándome-dijo Gaara.

-Pues ignórale tú-dijo el azabache.

-Naruto dice que debo seguir insistiendo.

-¿Naruto dice?

-Es un consejo, es mi amigo, y como tal me aconseja.

-Yo soy tu amigo. Él es tu ex, no te engañes.

Tsunade llegó-vamos, a urgencias.

-¿Todos?-preguntó Sakura.

-Ha habido muertes, salvemos alguna vida-y la siguieron por el hospital.

Llegaron a la sala de urgencias, pero no había nadie.

-Genial-dijo Sasuke mirando alrededor-ni tripas, ni vidas que salvar. Es un cementerio.

Todos lo miraron escandalizados. Tsunade la que más-¿has dicho lo que he oído?

-¡Sasuke!-reprendió la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?

-La palabra prohibida-dijo Sasori.

-Es como el amarillo en el teatro-siguió la chica.

-Por favor...¿creéis que por qué alguien diga cementerio va a...?

Las puertas se abrieron y llegó una mujer escupiendo sangre, de la que se ocupó Sasori. Y los buscas de todos empezaron a sonar.

-¡Ino!-dijo Sakura mirando su busca.

-Es mi paciente, voy yo-dijo Kiba y ambos salieron corriendo.

La sala se llenó de pacientes y resonaban ambulancias fuera. Tsunade miró a Sasuke con enfado.

Sasuke se tenía que encargar de un chico herido por accidente de coche, que además padecía de trastornos obsesivos compulsivos y Gaara de una chica que se cayó de un árbol. Jiraiya de una mujer con cirrosis.

Sakura auscultaba a Ino, mientras Kiba se ocupaba de las máquinas.

-Taquicardia sinusal, fiebre continua, oxígeno setenta y cinco-dijo el castaño.

-Hay fluidos en tus pulmones-dijo Sakura.

-Si...-Ino se veía cansada-hay un barco cruzándome el cuerpo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No lo sé, un poco cuando respiro. He oído que hoy han muerto cuatro personas y que esperan tres más.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-preguntó Kiba.

-Nunca rebelo mis fuentes-ella sonrió y se volvió a tumbar-me gusta evitar el quirófano- Sakura y Kiba se miraron. Ino se dio cuenta-no me gusta esa mirada.

La pelirrosa se sentó en su cama-podría ser una embolia pulmonar Ino, una complicación de la operación. Tenemos que hablar con el doctor Deidara.

En el mismo ascensor, Sasuke y Gaara subían con sus respectivos pacientes.

-Me han dado chocolate-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo- el odioso Iruka me dio chocolate para alejar el yuyu después de nuestra operación. Y yo lo tiré. Es su amuleto.

-No me gustan los que usan amuletos. Creí que había amistad.

-Si, pero con Naruto, no con Iruka evidentemente. ¿Tengo que ser su amigo?

-Tal vez y así le pides el teléfono de Kakashi.

El ascensor llegó a su planta y Gaara se bajó-date una ducha de agua fría-dijo y llevó su paciente con el doctor Neji Hyûga.

A Ino la examinaron.

Habló con Sakura que estaba a su lado mientras Deidara y Kiba se encargaban de su corazón-¿te gustan los caballos?

-A todo el mundo le gustan.

-No es verdad. Los caballos saben juzgar a la gente, si no te gustan, no les gustarás.

-Ah.

-El coágulo es grande-dijo Deidara- con un catéter no podré sacarlo. Tendremos que volver a abrirte el pecho.

Kiba preparó entonces a Ino para la intervención, a solas.

-Sakura pinta todo de color de rosa porque le gustas-dijo Kiba mientras le sacaba sangre.

-Lo sé...

-Y porque le gustas, no podrá encajarlo.

-¿Te refieres a cuando muera?-el chico la miró-vamos, te lo estoy preguntando de médico a paciente-animó.

-Un coágulo en la arteria pulmonar no deja que el oxígeno pase a tus pulmones, morirás de hipoxia. Si la hipoxia no te mata lo hará el esfuerzo de tu corazón.

-¿Y la operación?

-No es nada rutinaria. Corres un gran riesgo de hemorragia, te hemos dado muchos anticoagulantes. Lo que digo es que a Sakura le gustas, ella no se despedirá de ti. Por eso me ofrecí también como tu médico. Porque alguien objetivo debía estar a tu lado en estos momentos.

Sasuke y Gaara fueron a comer.

-¿Y tu paciente?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Regular, ¿sabes por qué?, no podía arrancar el coche hasta que acabara de contar.

-Mi paciente tiene el bazo roto, y no quiere que la operemos por su horóscopo.

-Deberíamos presentarlos. Harían buena pareja- Sasori llegó y se sentó al lado del azabache. Sakura también y lo hizo junto a Gaara.

-Hola-dijo-todo ese rollo de los muertos es absurdo ¿verdad?, que hayan muerto cuatro no significa que mueran tres más antes de la media noche.

-¿No campanilla?¿tú crees?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Te preocupa Ino?-Gaara fue más amable.

-Si, y mucho. Es mi paciente. Si me preguntas si me preocupa personalmente...no-se dirigió a todos-¿os ha hablado Deidara sobre la operación de Ino?

-¿Qué más te da?, no te preocupa personalmente-dijo el azabache.

-Ya...bueno yo lo decía porque lo de los muertos es una estupidez ¿no?

-Voy a convencer a mi paciente para que se deje operar-dijo Gaara y se fue.

A Ino se la llevaban a quirófano. Sakura la abordó en el pasillo.

-Hola ¿cómo estás?

-Hazme un favor-dijo la chica con pánico en los ojos-mi testamento está en mi mesilla. Asegúrate de que llegue a buenas manos.

-¿Por qué me hablas de tu testamento?

-Hay que ser realistas doctora Haruno.

-¿Doctora Haruno?

-Debemos ser realistas...-se iba alejando en la camilla, mientras la llevaban un par de enfermeras-y si tú no puedes, yo si...

-Esperad un minuto- Sakura detuvo el avance y se inclinó hacia la rubia- Ino, escúchame, no vas a morir. No puedes ir al quirófano pensando eso-añadió y se la llevaron.

La operaron Deidara y Sasori. También al paciente de Sasuke y Naruto. Y Jiraiya con Tsunade operaron a la suya. La de Gaara se desangra por el bazo y fallece.

Ya son cinco los muertos.

Sakura, nerviosa, espera frente al tablón de pacientes. Gaara se reúne con ella, al borrar el nombre de la chica fallecida. La de Jiraiya se salva, el de Naruto no.

_Las supersticiones vagan entre lo que controlamos, y lo que no._

La pelirrosa lloraba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, cuando Ino despertó y la miró-no he sido una de los siete-dijo con algo de dificultad. La otra se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y se le acercó.

-No, y sólo ha habido seis.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No lloro-dijo mientras seguía secándose las imparables lágrimas.

-Si lloras.

-Mierda...no puedo enamorarme de una paciente...

-Oh...vas a necesitar buena suerte.

Sakura rió, se inclino hacia la chica y la besó en los labios con ternura.

_Una moneda en el suelo, cógela y se irá el mal agüero. _

Sasuke, Gaara y Kiba estaban en los vestuarios cambiándose para irse a casa. Sasori llegó.

-Akasuna No-dijo Kiba mientras el pelirrojo menor se acercaba a su taquilla-eres un mal ejemplo para los tíos.

-¿Perdona?

-Me has oído. Eres como una niña llorica.

-Kiba- reprendió Gaara.

-¿Sabes por qué no te habla?-dijo el castaño al de los ojos aqua- porque no lo ha superado-y miró al aludido-echaste un polvo y salió mal. Un hombre lo superaría, pero tú vas por ahí gimiendo como un chucho al que le gusta que le apaleen. ¡Me pones enfermo!¡si no fuera porque me echarían del programa-gritó mientras se acercaba al chico-estamparía tu cara de gilipollas contra la taquilla!-estaba claro que defendía a Gaara a su manera, aunque un poco fuera de si. Volvió a su taquilla, la cerró de un portazo y se marchó. Y dejó a Sasori estupefacto.

_Nadie quiere desaprovechar la buena suerte, ¿pero ayuda decirlo treinta y tres veces?, ¿alguien nos escucha?...y si nadie nos escucha ¿por qué nos molestamos en hacerlo?_

_Recurrimos a la superstición porque somos lo bastante listos para saber que no tenemos todas las respuestas. La vida está llena de sendas misteriosas. No rechaces los amuletos, vengan de donde vengan._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: The Fray - How to save a life**


	31. El nombre del juego

**El nombre del juego**

_Un buen partido de baloncesto puede hacerte vibrar. En el, cuenta la gloria, el dolor y por supuesto las jugadas. Y luego están los juegos solitarios. Los juegos en los que solo participa uno._

Era noche de partido en el Ichiraku y había mucha gente. Naruto estaba sentado en una de las mesas con una copa en la mano y Gaara en la barra, haciendo punto.

El rubio y Chôji se le acercaron, uno a cada lado.

-Oye, como amigo debo decírtelo-dijo Naruto- estás fuera de lugar.

-Estoy haciendo un jersey-dijo el pelirrojo concentrado en mover las grandes agujas.

-Haces punto en un bar. Me espantas a la clientela-dijo el castaño.

-Tómate algo.

-No quiero. Estoy practicando la castidad.

-¿No querrás decir la sobriedad?-Chôji se puso detrás de la barra y Naruto se apoyó sobre ésta para mirar más de cerca al pelirrojo, confuso.

-La castidad. Estoy practicando la castidad. Y la bebida no es buena acompañante de ella porque lo envuelve todo de sexualidad. Luego se me nubla el cerebro y termino desnudo en una cama no sé cómo. La cuestión es que soy casto y haciendo punto mejoran las habilidades quirúrgicas, así que estoy tejiéndome un jersey.

-¿Tú casto?-preguntó Naruto- no me cuadra.

-Nada de hombres. Cada vez que conozco a un tío está casado...o...-Naruto hizo gesto de dolor-¿te acuerdas de aquello tan horrible?¿te acuerdas de Sasori?

-Así que un jersey...

-Si.

_Jugamos a los juegos psicológicos para pasar el tiempo. Para que la vida sea más interesante. Para distraernos de lo que pasa en realidad._

Sakura también hacía punto, en la habitación de Ino. Además de jugar al Scrabble.

-Ya no es Sasori, es un Sasori deprimido. Se corta el pelo...soy su mejor amiga y apenas habla conmigo.

-Una palabra triple. Sesenta y nueve puntos. Te estoy dando una paliza-la rubia tenía mejor cara, seguía conectada a varias máquinas, pero no parecía enferma-presta atención ¿qué haces?

-Tejer un jersey-dijo como si fuera obvio-de echo Gaara, que es amigo mío, el que destrozó a Sasori, está haciéndose un jersey. Aunque no es verdad porque no tiene ni idea de tejer. Pero quiero que crea que sabe porque ha hecho voto de castidad. Sustituye sexo por punto. Y estoy haciendo algunas partes del jersey para luego unirlas al suyo, así creerá que sabe tejer, porque si alguien necesita castidad es Gaara- Ino levantó la mano, pero ella seguía hablando-por lo de Sasori ya sabes.

-¿También has hecho voto de castidad?

-Si.

-¿Y cómo voy a acostarme contigo si lo has hecho?

-Un comentario inapropiado siendo tu médico.

-¿Sabes que es inapropiado?, prometer favores sexuales- Sakura abrió la boca como sorprendida-a una paciente para que siga viviendo y echarse atrás.

-Ino Yamanaka, yo jamás te he prometido que...

-En mi cabeza si, me lo prometiste.

-Bah.

-No te preocupes-dijo la rubia volviendo al juego-no estuviste bien.

Sakura se hizo la ofendida y apartó las agujas-está bien. ¿Sabes?, quería ser amable. Estaba dejándote ganar porque eres la enferma que necesita otro corazón, pero por este comentario voy a destrozarte- Ino se partía de risa-si, voy a jugar con toda mi alma Ino.

_Hay personas que les encanta jugar cualquier juego. Y hay personas a las que nos gusta jugar tal vez demasiado._

Akamaru enferma y Naruto lo lleva al veterinario antes de ir a trabajar. Gaara lo irá a ver cuando termine su jornada. Sasuke estaba en un cursillo sobre operar mediante laparoscopia, junto con Jiraiya, que al parecer, no quería perder práctica, aunque el azabache le superaba. Iruka y Sasori están juntos en el caso de una embarazada con problemas en el feto. Al salir de la habitación de la paciente, el pelirrojo se encuentra con un hombre que parece desorientado. Tiene el cabello rojo, y alrededor de los ojos llevaba unas características franjas negras, muy similares a las de...

-Señor ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Ahm, ¿el doctor Gaara Sabaku No trabaja hoy?

-Si.

-¿Se encuentra ahora en el hospital?

-Si quiere digo que le envíen un mensaje.

-No, no. Gracias-dijo el hombre y se iba a marchar.

-Espere, perdone- Sasori evitó que se fuera-no sé como se llama.

-Hashirama.

-¿Es...?

-Akasuna No, si.

-El padre de Gaara.

-Si.

-¿Seguro que no quiere que lo avise?

-No, es muy complicado-en ese momento apareció una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, y un ojo visible color verde claro. Que se enganchó del brazo del hombre. Al parecer, estaban ahí por su hijo, el hermanastro de Gaara.

Sasori tendió la mano a ambos que se la devolvieron-soy el doctor Akasuna No.

-Voy a ver a mi hijo-dijo mostrándose algo nervioso el mayor. Y ambos se marcharon.

Neji fue en busca de Gaara, que estaba con Sakura junto a un mostrador.

-Haruno- dijo llamando la atención de la chica y le lanzó un objeto metálico-coge ésto. Me han dicho que no se te da bien la ortopedia. Sabaku No, coge el osteótomo y la maza. Seguidme.

Tras encargarse de un paciente con Neji, Sakura siguió con su trabajo. Bajando unas escaleras se encontró con Sasori algo distraído.

-Hola-expresó con alegría.

-Hola.

-Te ha crecido-se refería a su pelo-que bien. Córtatelo. ¿Te lo corto yo?, si vivieras con nosotros...quizá podríamos charlar un rato sobre cosas...

-No puedo escapar-interrumpió el chico.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero olvidarlo, solo quiero...escapar de él. No lo logro.

-Gaara.

-Escucha una cosa, en cuanto te cuente lo que voy a contarte, se convertirá en tu problema, no en el mío.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella extrañada.

-Gaara tiene un hermano.

Naruto y Tsunade operan a un niño con un tumor cerebral.

Sasuke, Sasori y Sakura comen juntos.

-¿Y cómo son el hermano y el padre?-preguntaba la chica curiosa.

-¿Cómo?¿son familiares de Gaara y no los conoce en absoluto?-cuestionó Sasuke que estaba comiendo una macedonia de frutas.

-Simpáticos-dijo Sasori.

-¿Te imaginas?-la pelirrosa alucinaba-un hermano. Una familia de la que no sabes nada. ¿Se vendrá abajo?

-Eso a mi me da igual-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno.

En ese momento llegó Jiraiya y se sentó con ellos, con un café en la mano.

-Jefe- Sasori se recolocó en la silla.

-Hola-dijo y se dirigió al azabache-estoy algo oxidado en lo de transferir objetos mediante la laparoscopia. Uchiha me ha dado una paliza.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Sakura haciéndole la pelota.

-¿Qué dice?-Sasori hacía lo mismo.

-Oh, es enserio. Claro que velocidad y precisión no son las aptitudes quirúrgicas más importantes. La base es la clave. Lo más importante es tener unos cimientos sólidos-iba a darle un sorbo a su café, pero se percató de que sobraba en aquella mesa de internos, que lo miraban incómodos y en silencio-bien-se levantó-te veo en el laboratorio. Que aproveche-y se fue.

-Le he dado una paliza al jefe-alardeó orgulloso Sasuke a los otros dos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Gaara llegó y se sentó en el asiento que se acababa de quedar libre. Sasori se levantó.

-Sasori...-Sakura era la más contrariada.

-A mi me da igual-dijo y se fue.

-Tranquilos-dijo Gaara- acepto el rechazo. Traigo el punto-y sacó las agujas e hilo.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron.

-Gaara...-dijo el azabache.

-Lo más raro es, que creo que he visto a mi padre.

-Oh, pues eso está muy bien-dijo la pelirrosa con alivio.

-¿A tu hermano también?-dijo Sasuke y se ganó una mirada confusa del pelirrojo.

Gaara fue a urgencias, y en una camilla, sentado y moviendo con nerviosismo los pies que le colgaban sin tocar el suelo, lo vio. A su hermano. Se parecían mucho físicamente, pero su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos negros, como los de su padre. Se le veía absorto en el movimiento de alrededor, el ir y venir de pacientes, enfermeras y médicos.

La mujer de pelo castaño rojizo lo vio y se le acercó-vi una foto tuya hace mucho tiempo, te pareces a ella. A tu madre. Y también a mi hijo. Se llama Kankurô ¿has hablado con el?

-No.

-Sabe que existes. Sabe que su padre estuvo casado antes y que tenía otro hijo. Que tiene otro hijo-aclaró nerviosa.

-Tenía está bien.

-Tu padre piensa en ti. Piensa mucho en ti. Pero tu madre...tu madre le destrozó.

Gaara sentía un nudo en la garganta y prefirió irse-perdona, tengo que trabajar.

-Kankurô estudia medicina-siguió la mujer antes de que se fuera-sabe que tú eres médico. Vino este fin de semana a vernos, y no me extrañaría que se inventase los síntomas para venir a este hospital y conocerte- Gaara ni la miró y continuó su camino.

Frente al tablón de intervenciones, Jiraiya vio a Hashirama y se le acercó.

-Me pasé años mirando este tablón-dijo el pelirrojo-con un bebé en brazos intentando saber si mi mujer iba a salir del quirófano. La apendicectomía dura una hora. Si había algo que empezara por cardio, ya sabía que no la veríamos en todo el día.

-Hashirama ¿eres consciente de lo que le pasa a Karura?. Padece un alzheimer prematuro. Muy avanzado. Gaara lo está pasando mal como es natural. Creí que querrías saberlo-añadió y se fue.

Sasori andaba por un pasillo, cuando vio a Gaara esconderse en una habitación. Segundos después vio el motivo. Su padre.

-Hola doctor Akasuna No-dijo amable el hombre sin ser consciente de que su hijo les escuchaba oculto.

-Hola-él si sabía que Gaara les oía, además lo veía con el rabillo del ojo.

-Estaba buscándole. Cuando antes le pregunté por Gaara ¿lo conoce?¿es amigo de él?

-Fui compañero de piso.

-Vaya, así que lo conoce bien.

-Bastante bien.

-Fue a verme hace unas semanas.

-¿Hace unas semanas?

-Si. No sabía que decirle. Se parece a...se parece a su madre. Karura era fría. Yo fui cobarde y los abandoné. Su madre no me dejó conocerlo y no sé como llegar a el.

-Gaara es de todo menos frío. Sonríe, no demasiado, pero cuando lo hace, a pesar de lo que ha pasado...sientes su cercanía. Es amable. Y a veces egoísta. Tiene muchos defectos, pero es bueno. Le preocupa la gente. Y también sus pacientes. Creo que será un gran cirujano. Aquí se le conoce como 'el invencible', supongo que eso lo heredó de su madre, pero el resto de su personalidad, creo que lo ha heredado de usted.

Hashirama sonrió emocionado-¿sabe dónde está?

-Creo que ya se ha ido, pero le diré que ha estado aquí si quiere.

-Si, vale, gracias por...

-De nada.

-Gracias Sasori- susurró Gaara cuando ya se alejaba.

En la sala de observación, el pelirrojo se puso a hacer punto mientras contemplaba una operación.

Naruto llegó, ya vestido para irse y se acercó al cristal, dándole la espalda.

-¿Sigues con el punto?

-Si, ya se me da mucho mejor.

-Hoy le he hecho una craneotomía a un niño despierto.

-Yo he visto a un hermano que no sabía que tenía y he visto a mi padre, lo que ha sido...ahm...no sé como ha sido.

Naruto le miró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos-¿estás bien?

El otro sonrió-me queda el punto.

_La vida no es un juego con público. Ganar, perder, empatar. El juego evoluciona lo queramos o no._

Ya era de noche. Sakura fue a la habitación de Ino y le mostró el jersey terminado.

-Tachan-enseñó orgullosa.

-¿Me has hecho un jersey?, hoy, en un día me has hecho un jersey-dijo la rubia algo incrédula.

-Si, bueno, tenía tiempo así que...

-Te has tomado enserio el voto de castidad-dijo mientras sujetaba la prenda violeta entre sus manos.

-Tu acepta tu regalo y dame las gracias.

-¿No va a haber favores sexuales?¿un jersey en vez de sexo?

-Huélelo. Vamos, huélelo.

La rubia lo hizo y sonrió-huele a ti.

-Me lo he puesto tres horas y eso es lo máximo que vas a acercarte a este cuerpo. ¿Quieres jugar al Scrabble o estás cansada?

-Vamos a jugar.

-Bien-la chica sacó el juego.

-Enséñame un pecho-dijo y estallaron en carcajadas.

_Así que sigue. Peléate con el arbitro. Cambia las reglas. Haz trampas. Tómate un respiro y no olvides tus heridas. Pero juega. Juega. Esfuérzate. Juega rápido. Con soltura y libertad. Como si no hubiera un mañana._

Gaara estaba en la sala de espera en el veterinario. Seguía haciendo punto, pero la estancia estaba casi vacía, así que se ahorraba las miradas de extrañeza.

-¿Le has cogido el truco?-le preguntó la afable recepcionista. Su única compañía.

-Creo que no.

-¿Olvidando a alguien?

-No...si. No necesito ver al veterinario, solo quería estar con Akamaru. Quería pasar tiempo con mi perro-entonces una puerta se abrió, y un chico de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y piel pálida salió por ella. Era bastante atractivo y enigmático. Gaara se sorprendió.

-Hola-dijo dirigiéndose a el y extendiéndole la mano-soy Sai, el veterinario de Akamaru y tu eres el doctor Sabaku No, su otro dueño-tuvo que guardarse las manos en los bolsillos, porque Gaara alucinaba tanto que ni le había devuelto el saludo-por fin te conozco ¿qué tal?

_No se trata de ganar o perder. Se trata de cómo juegues._

Apurado y algo ruborizado, agachó la cabeza y se centró en seguir con el punto.

_¿No?_

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Gnarls Barkley - Crazy**


	32. Blues para una desconocida

**Blues para una desconocida**

_La clave para ser un buen interno reside en las renuncias. A dormir, a los amigos, a una vida normal. Lo sacrificamos todo por un momento de gloria. El momento en que puedes llamarte cirujano con todas las de la ley. Hay días en que parece que los sacrificios merecen la pena. Y días en los que todo parece un sacrificio. _

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara volvió a la consulta del veterinario a ver a Akamaru.

-Hey Akamaru, que guapo estás-dijo agachándose a la altura del animal y acariciándole-¿ya está bueno?

-Quizá fue un virus, pero prefiero esperar a los análisis y a la radiografía para estar seguro-dijo el azabache mientras le quitaba la correa.

-¿Puede irse a casa hoy?, Naruto dice que puede recogerlo- Sai rellenaba unos papeles.

-Claro.

-¿Has oído Akamaru?, te vas a casa.

-¿Naruto y tu...estáis juntos?-preguntó el veterinario sin rodeos.

-Ahm...Naruto y yo...ahm, solo somos amigos. Él está casado y yo hago un jersey. Y ahm, bueno, creo que estoy divagando, lo hago demasiado últimamente y alguien debería decirme que cerrara la boca, pero la verdad es que sí, él está casado y yo hago...un jersey.

-Eres soltero-aclaró Sai.

-Si-tantos rodeos para una respuesta tan simple.

-Te lo pregunto por si te apetecía salir conmigo-parecía tener un temple inalterable.

-Salir, contigo.

-Salir, esta noche.

Gaara rió nervioso-salir, esta noche.

-Estás repitiendo todo lo que digo para...ganar tiempo y encontrar la forma de rechazarme. Está bien, entendido-dijo y se agachó con el perro.

-No, no, verás es que yo...-Gaara siguió su trayectoria-es que he hecho...es que si salimos tu no...lo siento.

_Y luego están los sacrificios que haces sin saber muy bien porque los haces._

Deidara pide a Tsunade que se ocupe de Ino. Sasori y Sakura están con Naruto, y Sasuke con Deidara por un paciente con marcapasos.

Gaara hablaba con Kiba mientras cogían informes en un mostrador.

-Está claro que no debo salir con él ¿no?

-¿Te parezco una tía?-contestó borde el castaño-¿crees que me gustan las cremas hidratantes?. No está en la cárcel, ni se droga, ni oculta trozos de personas en el sótano. Acuéstate con el.

-No pienso. Es una cita. No voy a acostarme con nadie. Solo tejo.

Sasuke llegó-¿de quién hablas?

-Es raro ¿no?, es el veterinario de Naruto, de Akamaru y mío también. De los dos. Sería raro ¿no?

-¿Has dicho veterinario?¿de animales?-el azabache parecía escandalizado-oh, olvídalo, no es un médico de verdad.

Iruka llega y aborda a Kiba para que le ayude. Pero éste está reticente.

-Paso de vaginas-dijo el menor.

-Que grosero ¿sabes?, acabas de ganarte un caso-dijo y le puso un informe en las manos. Una embarazada que durante la cesárea quiere que le liguen las trompas.

Tsunade y Gaara fueron a ver a Ino.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Ino?-preguntó la mujer.

-Bien, pero si me desenchufara de ahí estaría mejor-dijo la chica señalando una máquina.

-Ino, sabes que lo haría, pero tu corazón dejaría de latir, Deidara me echaría la bronca y acabaríamos bastante mal las dos-la paciente rió.

-¿No podría llevar un mecanismo portátil?-cuestionó Gaara.

-¿Ves?, de eso estaba hablando. Mitad de tamaño y más diversión.

Sakura llegó y se quedó en la puerta.

-¿Has estado investigando eh?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Si.

-Ya le he dicho que no está lista aún-dijo Sakura de pronto y llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Haruno ¿no estabas hoy en neurocirugía?-Tsunade se molestó.

-Si, iba de...de camino. ¿Podría explicarle las complicaciones?-rogó.

-Hay riesgo de embolia y de fibrilación- dijo Gaara.

-Y el tubo podría enroscarse en tu cuerpo y tendríamos que operarte de urgencia-continuó la pelirrosa.

-Haruno- Tsunade volvió a intervenir-salvo que el corazón de la señorita Yamanaka tenga cerebro, no estás haciendo tú trabajo.

-Ya voy-dijo la chica asustada-olvídate de esas tonterías-dijo a Ino.

-Sakura...hoy no eres mi jefa-dijo la chica sonriendo y la otra se fue.

Siguieron examinándola.

-El electro, la eco y la resonancia están en los límites normales-informó Gaara.

-Ino, en ese caso no veo porque no puedes salir a dar un paseo-apreció Tsunade.

-Eso es música para mis oídos doctora.

-Bien ¿alguna pregunta?

-No, es...

-Podemos quitártelo, no pasa nada si esperas unas semanas para preguntarnos algo o si estás preocupada.

-Tengo veinte tubos conectados a mi cuerpo y uno de ellos va directamente a mi...ya sabe qué. Llegará un momento en el que quiera utilizarlo para otra cosa a parte de para orinar en una bolsa. Para hacerlo en el servicio por ejemplo-dijo avergonzada-verá, Sakura me ha dado un consejo. Usted me da otro diferente, sin embargo, el suyo es el que quiero seguir.

-La doctora Tsunade es la jefa de la doctora Haruno así que debo decirte que el de la doctora Tsunade es el que hay que seguir-intervino Gaara.

-No es lo que le preocupa doctor Sabaku No...le preocupa que el ego de la doctora Haruno se resienta si hiere sus sentimientos ¿me equivoco?

-No, eso no es verdad-respondió sintiéndose en un apuro Ino.

-Porque me preocuparía que basaras tus decisiones clínicas en lo que la doctora Haruno pueda pensar sobre el tema.

-En ese caso voy a seguir su consejo. No me importa lo que diga esa pelirrosa- añadió fingiendo estoicidad.

-No es momento de bromas.

-¿No?

-No-dijeron al unísono el pelirrojo y la rubia mayor.

Fuera de la habitación, Tsunade preguntó a Gaara-¿qué pasa entre Haruno e Ino?¿un flechazo?¿un flirteo inocente?¿o es que Haruno ha cruzado la línea?

Gaara se puso nervioso-sé que le gusta, pero no me imagino a Sakura haciendo eso.

-Aja, yo tampoco creía que tú fueras tan imbécil como para liarte con un residente, pero me equivoqué.

-Ahora solo hago punto. Además estoy pensando en salir con un veterinario.

-Sabaku No ¿de verdad crees que me importa?

-No.

-Bien, puede que no seas tan imbécil.

Tras un mostrador, Gaara y Sasuke comían helado de caramelo en una tarrina. Sakura llegó.

-¿Qué tal Ino?, Tsunade no le pondrá el aparato ¿verdad?

-Ya que la mencionas...Ino es una paciente, no puedes enamorarte de ella-dijo Gaara.

La chica no lo miraba, parecía concentrada en el melocotón que se estaba comiendo.

-A ti te gusta un veterinario-dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más espantoso del mundo.

-Estoy considerando la posibilidad de salir quizá con un veterinario.

-Lo que yo decía-dijo y se fue.

-Me parece que a Tsunade no le ha gustado lo tuyo con Ino, deberías tener cuidado-dijo antes de irse también.

En el ascensor, Gaara se encontró con Naruto a solas.

-Hola-saludó el de ojos turquesa.

-¿Qué hay?

-¿Has recogido a Akamaru?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si, ya está en casa.

-Parece que está mucho mejor.

-Si, eso parece. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Genial.

-Bien.

-El veterinario me preguntó si...

-¿Qué?¿qué te preguntó?

-Que si estamos juntos. Le dije que para nada.

El ascensor se detuvo y se bajaron-que tengas un buen día Gaara.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto- y se fueron por caminos distintos.

Están preparando a Ino para que pueda llevar el aparato portátil, pero de pronto la chica empieza a sentir la falta de oxígeno y le da taquicardia. Jiraiya, Gaara y Tsunade se encargan de ella.

Sakura y Sasori charlaban en la habitación de una paciente.

-Cuéntame cosas-dijo la chica.

-No empieces otra vez.

-No empiezo nada. Solo pienso que te divertirías hablando conmigo, tu mejor amiga.

-No estás en el colegio-dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja.

-No cuchichees como las viejas, si quieres decir algo, dilo.

-La última vez que me dijiste eso todo salió fatal.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo por lo que te pasó con Gaara?

-Si.

-Te dije que le dijeras lo que sentías, no que te metieras en su cama.

-Me da igual. ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?¿fue para humillarme?

-¡No!

-Sabías que no estaba enamorado de mi. ¿Qué amigo hace eso?

-¡No querías oírlo!

-Si, si.

-No querías oírlo, querías seguir queriéndolo. No me escuchaste. ¡Conocías los riesgos!¡sabías que estaba enamorado de otro!, no digo que lo que hizo estuviera bien, ¡no!¡no estuvo bien!¡solo digo que deberías responsabilizarte, es absurdo!

A la paciente le dio un ataque y dejaron de discutir.

Por fin Ino se estabilizó de nuevo, gracias a la intervención de la legendaria perdedora.

Gaara la auscultó-ya estás bien Ino.

-Gracias a que la doctora Tsunade estaba aquí. Ya se lo agradecí una vez, pero merece que se lo agradezca otra-el pelirrojo se sentó al borde de su camilla.

-Ya sé que no te conozco bien...

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo de Sakura?

-Si.

-¿Por qué lo desapruebas?

-No, no tengo la menor intención de echarte ningún sermón. Porque los sermones no tienen nada que ver conmigo y soy el menos indicado. Pero esto entre Sakura y tu es...hay normas estrictas sobre los médicos que salen con pacientes.

-Conoces a Sakura bien ¿no?, ¿tú crees que si yo le dijera 'eh, ya sabes que esto va a perjudicar tu carrera creo que no deberías venir aquí más a verme', tú, tú crees que eso le afectaría?. Lo cierto es, que he sido una persona saludable hasta que dejé de serlo. Durante este año-dijo emocionada-he tenido mucho tiempo para estar tumbada en la cama pensando en mi vida. ¿Y sabes qué recuerdo más?, pues todas las cosas que se supone que no debía hacer e hice de todos modos. Escúchame Gaara, la vida es demasiado corta para cumplir esas malditas normas.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Sai estaba en su consulta. Recogía sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando escuchó sonar la campanita que había sobre la puerta.

-Está cerrado-dijo antes de girarse y descubrir que se trataba de Gaara.

-Hola.

-Creía que estabas haciendo punto.

-Y así es, pero también salgo contigo. Si aún quieres. Debí haberte llamado, iba a hacerlo, pero...

-No, no, no. No llames-se acercó a el-nunca llames, prefiero que vengas.

-De acuerdo-sonreía tontamente sin poder evitarlo desde que había llegado.

-Vale, pero hoy no puedo. Tengo que hacer una cosa.

-Puedo ir contigo.

Fueron a un establo de caballos.

-No creo que tarde mucho, podemos cenar después.

-¿Después de?

-Después de que para.

-¿Va a parir una yegua?

-Si.

-¿Eso tenías que hacer?¿ayudar a una yegua?-se asomaron por la valla y vieron al caballo tumbado sobre heno.

-Si, podría habértelo dicho antes, pero...no quería que volvieras con tu jersey- Sai cruzó la valla-puedes esperar aquí.

-¿Esperar aquí?-parecía una ofensa oír eso.

-Es para que no te manches mucho.

-¿Estás de broma?, quiero ver el parto-dijo y fue con el, que alucinaba con su actitud.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya el potrillo estaba con su madre. Ambos miraban absortos al otro lado de la valla el producto de su intervención.

Sai miró a Gaara-¿es bonito eh?

-Si, precioso.

Volvieron a la consulta del azabache e intentaron limpiarse.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?, todo ha salido bien- Gaara se había divertido a pesar de que aquello salía de sus costumbres.

-No ha sido una cita, me has acompañado. Ahora podemos ir a mi casa a cenar-sin rodeos-está en el piso de arriba.

-A tu casa.

-Bueno, si te apetece.

-Si. No, bueno, no. Si. Si quiero, pero no-estaba muy nervioso.

-¿No quieres?

-Si, bueno no. No, no. No lo sé.

Sai se sentó-bien, veamos, hay dos opciones. Puedes subir a mi casa, quitarte la ropa, ducharte y ponerte una camiseta mía mientras yo hago la cena. Esa es la primera opción. La segunda opción, es irte. Deberías optar por la primera porque esa implica que te desnudes en mi casa, pero es algo egoísta.

-Te comunico que absolutamente nada de lo que me digas conseguirá que vaya contigo a tu casa-dijo Gaara serio-me ha ofendido que pienses que me iría contigo- Sai se levantó y anduvo hacia el-y debes saber que soy casto. En éste momento así que...

-Cállate-sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros y el rubor subió a la cara del pelirrojo.

-De ningún modo voy a acos...tarme contigo.

-Si escoges la primera opción, no me acostaré contigo de ninguna manera.

-¿Ah no?

-Lo prometo, ni intentaré besarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Gaara.

-¿Qué?

-Escoge la primera.

_Un sabio dijo una vez, puedes tener lo que quieras si sacrificas todo lo demás. Quería decir, que no hay nada que no tenga un precio. Así que antes de luchar, más vale que pienses cuánto quieres perder. _

Ino se paseó por el hospital y fue a ver a Sakura.

-Lo lograste.

-Lo he conseguido-dijo Ino, que parecía muy feliz.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mucho mejor que bien. Fíjate-señaló los aparatos que la rodeaban y llevaba en plan mochila-pilas de tamaño normal, cables de colores. Solo lo llevan los pacientes más elegantes del hospital ¿sabes?

-¿Enserio?, parece de la temporada pasada-la rubia se acercó a ella y se abrazaron-medimos casi lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

Tsunade llegó y las vio desde el umbral de la puerta.

_A menudo, perseguir lo que deseas, significa renunciar a lo que sabes que es correcto. Dejar entrar a alguien, significa tener que derrumbar los muros que has construido durante toda tu vida._

Sai abrió la puerta de su consulta, Naruto llevaba a Akamaru en brazos.

-Cuando llegué no había comido en todo el día-dijo preocupado.

-Trae- Sai cogió al perro en brazos y se lo llevó adentro. Naruto le siguió.

_Claro que los sacrificios más difíciles son los que no vemos venir._

Gaara bajaba las escaleras, con solo una camiseta algo grande del azabache y el cabello mojado. Naruto se le quedó mirando con sorpresa también evidente en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Hola-atinó a decir cuando se recuperó.

Naruto apartó la mirada con molestia-hola.

-¿Otra vez está malo?

-Si-dijo y entró con el otro en la consulta.

Sasori, por su parte, volvió a casa con sus amigos.

_Cuando no tenemos tiempo de pensar una estrategia, de apartarnos o de calcular las bajas, cuando eso pasa, cuando la batalla nos escoge a nosotros y no al contrario, el sacrificio puede llegar a ser mayor de lo que podemos soportar._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Hotel lights - Follow through**


	33. Heridos

**Heridos**

_Vamos por la vida chocándonos con lo que se nos pone por delante. Astillando. Rompiendo. Hiriéndonos a nosotros mismos y a los demás._

Gaara, inquieto, contemplaba la espalda de Sai mientras éste hacía el desayuno.

-Yo no...no cocino.

-No he dicho que lo hagas.

-Yo solo te aviso de que no cocino. No tienes que cocinar, no espero que cocines para mi.

El azabache se giró a mirarle-vale, tú siéntate-hizo un gesto y le señaló una silla junto a la mesa-vamos. Tómate ésto e intenta con fuerza fingir que no estás herido ni asustado-le tendió una taza de humeante café.

-No estoy herido ni asustado.

-Si que lo estás-había vuelto a la sartén.

-No, no estoy herido ni asustado.

-Aja, vale-le sirvió una tortilla y un par de tostadas-¿por qué no me hablas de tu familia?

-Muy bien, que no te hable de mi familia no significa que esté herido u asustado.

-De acuerdo- Sai apoyó los codos en la mesa-háblame del último con el que te acostaste.

_El problema es hallar la forma de controlar el daño que hemos hecho o que nos han hecho._

Gaara volvió a casa y habló con Sakura en el baño mientras la chica se pasaba el hilo dental y el pelirrojo se peinaba frente al espejo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Nada, no le contesté.

-¿No le hablaste de Sasori?¿o de Naruto?

-No.

-Jum, te gusta.

-Podría gustarme.

-¿Y el sexo que tal?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cuatro citas?¿dos noches en su casa y nada de sexo?-no se lo creía.

-Ni un beso de buenas noches.

-Oh, estoy muy orgullosa. Tengo un sentimiento muy maternal.

-Cierra el pico.

Sasuke entró.

-Vaya, creí que ya no vivías con nosotros. Es genial tener la cama para mi solo, gracias.

-Yo también te echo de menos- Gaara le miró a través del espejo y le lanzó un beso. El azabache les ignoró y se puso a hacer pis como si nada.

_A veces el daño nos coge por sorpresa. A veces creemos que podemos repararlo. A veces, ni siquiera vemos los daños._

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Sasori y Gaara estaban en las afueras del hospital esperando tres ambulancias con heridos de un accidente de tráfico. Naruto llegó y habló al pelirrojo mayor algo seco-¿y mi perro?

-Mucho mejor, Sai está con el.

-Bien-dijo y siguió su camino.

-Nuestro perro-detuvo Gaara.

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro perro. Has dicho mi perro. Es nuestro.

-Como quieras-dijo sin mirarle apenas.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?-las ambulancias empezaron a llegar.

-No es el momento-dijo y entró en el edificio.

Un accidente de tráfico. A Sakura le tocó un chico con dolor en la rodilla. A Sasuke una embarazada, ambos matrimonio. Sasori se encarga del padre de la chica y Kiba de la madre. Gaara del causante del accidente, que al parecer es interno en el Sunagakure Byôin, junto con Naruto y Neji.

Sakura recibe una llamada urgente. Ino se ha desmayado en uno de los pasillos. Cuando llegó la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y dos enfermeras la acompañaban.

-¡Ino!-chilló y se agachó a su lado-¿qué te ha pasado?

-Demasiado esfuerzo-dijo.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Subir...gran idea ¿eh?

-Ese cacharro casi no tiene pilas. Id a su habitación. Se lo diré al doctor Deidara- y salió corriendo.

El rubio fue a la habitación, ya la paciente estaba tumbada en su cama.

-Ino, este aparato es solo provisional- Deidara no quitaba ojo de los informes.

-Quiero irme a casa. Y quería irme a casa ayer.

-Ya sé que es duro, pero eso no va a ser posible.

-¿Desde cuando decide lo que es posible en mi vida y lo que no?-por primera vez desde que Sakura la conocía, la vio enfadada-mi corazón está enchufado a ese aparato. Pero sigue siendo mío. Mi decisión es la que cuenta, es mi puñetera vida.

-Es cierto, sí que es tu vida. Y la pones en peligro. Y tu vida acabará si continuas haciendo esfuerzos.

-Dijo que éste aparato me haría mejorar.

-Yo te dije que te daría más tiempo y va a hacerlo si respetas sus limitaciones y las tuyas.

-Quiero irme a casa.

Fuera de la habitación, Sakura habló con Deidara.

-¿Qué hago?

-Mantenerla a raya. Que las enfermeras la vigilen. Asegúrate de que no vuelve a intentar subir escaleras.

-Si, pero...¿Deidara qué hacemos?

-Podemos intentar controlar los daños de su cuerpo, pero los de su alma...para una chica como Ino, estar en una cama tirada es un suplicio que no podemos entender. Su estado de ánimo es algo que no podemos controlar. Dale tregua, que se compadezca de si misma.

Al examinar a la embarazada, se dan cuenta de que está muy grave, por lo que todos los cirujanos, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto, Deidara e Iruka la deben operar. Sasuke ayuda, además de Kiba.

Sakura fue a la habitación de Ino cargada de bolsas y se sentó a su lado en la camilla.

-Sakura...-la otra chica no estaba de humor.

-Huele, huele-la pelirrosa abrió una tableta de chocolate y se la puso cerca de la nariz-chocolate, y no de ese que sabe a matarratas, sino de primera calidad. Suizo, lo venden en una tienda para gourmets, es caro, pero merece la pena. Pruébalo- dijo y le introdujo un pedazo en la boca-y revistas del corazón-se las mostró-para ver los cotilleos de todas las celebridades. Seguro que luego...

-Vale Sakura basta- Ino estaba de mal humor y no podía ocultarlo-basta, crees que siento pena de mi misma ¿no?, la pobrecita Ino necesita que la consuelen.

-Creo que si que lo necesitas.

-No tienes ni idea de que es perder lo que yo he perdido.

-Si que lo sé Ino.

-¡No!, no lo sabes. Soy una mujer presumida y preciosa metida en el cuerpo de una capulla blandengue y enferma que ni me gusta y que ni siquiera reconozco. Si tú supieras como me siento, no me habrías convencido de ponerme pilas en el corazón. Si supieras como me siento Sakura me habrías dejado ir-las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado.

La pelirrosa estaba absorta, mirando a la nada y negando incesante con la cabeza.

Durante toda la jornada, Naruto actúa borde con Gaara, así que lo intercepta mientras sube unas escaleras.

-No debía haberte contado lo de Sasori-dijo al pie de los escalones.

-No, me alegra saberlo. Y lo de Sai...no pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Qué acabas de decirme?-preguntó y subió para estar más cerca del otro.

-Es imperdonable.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que me perdonaras.

-El punto era una fase, ¿quién va ahora?¿Kiba?, he oído que se acuesta con cualquiera, tenéis eso en común-dijo y se dio media vuelta. Gaara estaba al borde del llanto, pero lo sujetó con fuerza del hombro para que le mirase de nuevo. Furioso.

-¡A mi tu no me llamas puto!. ¡Cuando te conocí, creí que había encontrado a la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida!¿sabes?, ¡eso creí!. Y todos los chicos, y los bares, y mis traumas evidentes me daban igual porque te había encontrado. Tu me engañaste y me estoy recuperando. No te pediré disculpas por como decido reparar lo que rompiste. No te permito que me llames puto.

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió-lo nuestro ha terminado. Se acabó.

-Por fin.

-Si, ya está.

-Ya lo creo.

El rubio subió las escaleras y desapareció. Gaara en cambio se sentó en un escalón y se echó a llorar con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas.

La chica embarazada muere, pero el bebé sobrevive.

Ya había terminado el día. Y Sakura volvió a la habitación de Ino. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la camilla.

-Vas a meterte en líos-dijo la rubia al ver que la otra se estaba quitando los zapatos.

-Me da igual.

-No lograrás animarme.

-No tienes que animarte-dijo y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola-no estoy aquí por mi. Sino por ti ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Eres preciosa-dijo la pelirrosa y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra.

-Sakura...

-¿Uhm?

-¿Estaría mal que te metiera mano ahora?

-No mucho-y ambas rieron-eres una pervertida.

-Lo sé. Pero me dices esas cosas tan bonitas...

_Todos estamos heridos. Algunos más que otros. Llevamos el dolor a cuestas desde la infancia. Y cuando crecemos lo llevamos lo mejor que podemos. Al final, todos hacemos daño._

En el vestuario, a solas y en pleno silencio, dos pelirrojos se vestían para marcharse. Se daban la espalda sentados en el mismo banco.

Sasori fue el primero en terminar y se colgó la mochila al hombro-¿te veo en casa?-preguntó a Gaara, sorprendiéndolo.

-Si.

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós.

_Y luego intentamos repararlo lo mejor que podemos._

Sai estaba haciendo la cena y Gaara estaba a su espalda, muy pegado, viendo lo que hacía.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso.

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco y respiró hondo-podría ser un error. Ésto. Nosotros- Sai se alejó de los fogones y se le acercó-eres un gran chico y no...no creo que quieras salir conmigo. Si me conocieras...

-Asustado.

-Sai...

-Y dolido. Ya te lo dije.

-Si me conocieras, y a mi familia. Si te contara con que tíos he estado últimamente, mi miedo y mi dolor podrían ser mayores de lo que puedas soportar.

-Mi madre murió, un cáncer, yo tenía diez años. Fue una agonía lenta y dolorosa y luego murió. Mi padre no se recuperó. Creo que murió con ella, solo que su cuerpo sigue con vida tumbado en un sofá frente a una tele junto a una botella de whisky. Él último con el que me acosté fue mi novio, también murió, un accidente de coche, fue rápido. No sufrió, de lo que me alegro. Tranquilo, mi suerte está empezando a cambiar porque te he conocido. Te gustan los perros y ver nacer a los potros y además puedes salvar vidas. Nunca dije que no estuviera asustado ni herido.

Gaara le miró unos instantes a los ojos, se acercó a sus labios y le besó.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Chris Brown - Don't judge me**


	34. 17 segundos

**17 segundos**

_Nos enseñan que hay siete pecados capitales. Todos conocemos los más importantes. Gula, soberbia, lujuria... _

Naruto y Deidara jugaban a los dardos en el Ichiraku. En la barra, Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara bebían, Kiba se les unió seguido de Sasori. Y el neurocirujano no dejaba de echar miradas fulminantes al pelirrojo mayor cada vez que iba a lanzar un dardo a la diana.

_Hay un pecado del que no oímos hablar mucho. La ira. Tal vez porque pensamos que no es tan peligrosa, que podemos controlarla. Quería decir que puede que no nos tomemos enserio la ira. Y quizá es más peligrosa de lo que pensamos. Cuando se trata de comportamientos destructivos la ira es el número uno._

Por la mañana, Gaara y Naruto se reunieron con Sai en su consulta.

-¿Ese es tu diagnóstico?-preguntó el rubio escéptico.

-Si, cáncer de huesos-dijo Gaara que estaba sentado al lado del veterinario que les había dado la mala noticia sobre lo que le ocurría a Akamaru.

-Si, ya le he oído-dijo Naruto tajante y ganándose una mirada severa de los ojos aqua.

-Tengo que hacerle radiografías para ver su extensión, los osteosarcomas son agresivos, pero podemos intentar la quimio o extirparle el tumor- Sai parecía ajeno a la tensión que allí se respiraba-si está muy extendido tendré que amputarle la pata-sujetaba al perro con la correa, y éste permanecía tumbado en el suelo.

-Si es así, para qué molestarnos-dijo Naruto que quería marcharse cuanto antes.

-Claro, dejemos que se muera-ironizó Gaara.

-No quiero que sufra-aclaró.

-Ya.

Hay un donante de corazón en el Sunagakure Byôin. Deidara irá a buscarlo puesto que será para Ino. Llegan muchos heridos a urgencias por un tiroteo que hubo en un restaurante, pero cuyo culpable huyó. Sasuke se encarga de una parejita de novios con heridas de bala. Gaara con Neji de un balazo en la pierna de un chico. Naruto y Sasori de una herida en la cabeza. Sakura de un hombre con las heridas en el brazo. Kiba acompaña a Deidara en su viaje a por el corazón.

Al enterarse del trasplante, Sakura abordó a Tsunade.

-La respuesta es no Haruno- dijo la mujer que nada más verla sabía a lo que venía.

-No sabe cual es la pregunta.

-Quieres ayudar a preparar a Ino para el trasplante.

-¿Es verdad?¿tienen un corazón?-preguntó ilusionada.

-¿Ves la cara que has puesto?, ése es el problema. Estás muy unida a ella. La respuesta es no. No puedes prepararle, vuelve a suturas.

-Conozco sus parámetros-la pelirrosa la seguía insistente-sé como está su corazón mejor que ningún interno y conozco su medicación. Conozco la frecuencia, las dosis y sus limitaciones físicas. Lo prometo, seré una profesional al cien por cien.

-Oh ¿ni flirteos?¿ni jerséis?¿ni juegos de mesa como el Scrabble?

-La trataré con el mismo protocolo que a otro paciente.

La mujer se rindió-está bien, puedes ir a decirle que hay un corazón en camino-la chica salió corriendo-¡Haruno, si intentas sentarte en su cama...!

Entró en la habitación de la rubia que estaba leyendo revistas.

-Te traigo buenas noticias-dijo la pelirrosa orgullosa.

-¿Vais a poner otra televisión?, porque esa es minúscula.

-Tienes un corazón.

Ino se emocionó-no quiero ponerme dramática, pero vas a tener que repetírmelo. Dímelo despacio, éste es uno de los momentos en la vida de los que quiero recordar con detalle.

Sakura se acercó a ella-hay un donante de corazón en el Sunagakure Byôin. El doctor Deidara ha ido a recogerlo.

-Creo que eso significa que vamos a poder tener citas de verdad.

-Así es.

Una mujer entró en la habitación-ya estoy aquí señorita Yamanaka-dijo y le tendió unos papeles a la rubia.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Unos formularios-dijo la mujer, pero Sakura cogió uno y lo leyó.

-¿Una orden de no resucitar?

-Volveré más tarde-la recién llegada se fue.

-¿Por qué los firmas?-reprendió la pelirrosa- ha llegado un corazón.

-Si no me sirviera por alguna razón...

-Servirá.

-Recuerda el último.

-Te han puesto un aparato que podría darte otros dos años de vida en último caso.

-Sakura...si éste no me sirve, se acabó. Lo...lo siento, pero estoy agotada.

-No, no. No te permito tomar esa decisión ahora.

-Es curioso. Creí que eso lo decidían los pacientes. Escúchame, creo en el cielo Sakura, y si tengo que escoger entre esta vida aquí y otra en el cielo, escojo el cielo ¿entendido?

-Claro-dijo frustrada y veía como la rubia firmaba los documentos.

Lamentablemente, el corazón que iba a ser para Ino, no sirve. Y hay otro, pero para un paciente inscrito en la lista de trasplantes diecisiete segundos antes. Sakura, al enterarse, se pone a mentir sobre el estado de Ino para que se lo den a ella por estar más grave al hablar por teléfono con Deidara.

Al rubio le dan una hora para hacer sus pruebas y conocer la gravedad, por lo que Sakura se ve envuelta en un problema.

Sasuke y Gaara descansaban sentados en una camilla de un pasillo.

-Intento ayudar al perro y él empieza a hablar de sacrificarlo, como si no fuera nada. Y odia a Sai que quiere mucho a los perros.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Sakura les estaba mirando como con miedo a acercarse.

-Le he dicho una mentira al doctor Deidara- dijo la chica en extremo nerviosa.

-Bien echo, jode al poder-dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

-No...no, necesito...dios no puedo...ahora no sé que hacer, ¿qué hago?, hay uno en la lista antes que Ino.

-Ya le darán otro corazón-dijo Gaara.

-¡No!¡necesita éste corazón!

-Probablemente le den otro-intentó calmar Sasuke- pero si a Ino le funciona la máquina y hay alguien por delante de ella en la lista...no le darán ese corazón.

A la chica se le iluminó la bombilla-si, es verdad si, gracias. Gracias-y salió corriendo. Se hizo con varias cosas y fue a la habitación de Ino.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?-preguntó la rubia.

-Para el corazón.

-¿Vas a trasplantármelo aquí?, no sabía que fuera tan sencillo.

-Puede que te quedes sin corazón-dijo seria la pelirrosa- hay otro paciente en el Sunagakure Byôin.

-¿Así que va a pasarme otra vez?

-No necesariamente. He estado pensando una y otra vez y no puedo mentir ni fingir. Necesitamos informes y análisis. Tienen que creernos. Tiene que ser real-parecía fuera de si.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

La otra se sentó en su cama, cerca-para que te den el corazón tendrías que empeorar mucho y tendría que suceder rápidamente.

-Pero eso no está pasando ¿o si va a pasar?

-Voy a hacer que pase-se levantó y bajó las persianas.

-Sakura, Sakura escúchame, no vamos a hacerlo- Ino estaba aterrada, quería el corazón, pero no a ese precio.

-Tranquila, no vas a morir-aseguró-estaré aquí todo el tiempo y no ocurrirá nada. Por eso he traído todo esto.

-No es porque pueda morir, es porque está mal.

-Llevas un año y medio esperando. Quién sabe cuando vendrá el siguiente.

-Me la jugaré.

-¡No!, tal vez ya sea tarde.

-¡Pues que lo sea!¡saca todo esto de aquí!

-No Ino, por favor- Sakura estaba a punto de llorar-debes hacer esto.

-¡No Sakura!¡no voy a robarle a otra persona el corazón sin mencionar que esto acabaría con tu carrera!

-Me da igual mi carrera.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, te estás pasando, voy a llamar a una enfermera.

-La gente que entra en el programa de trasplantes lo hace casi por segundos. Por segundos. Te apuntaron unos segundos después que a el. Comprobé la lista. La diferencia que existe entre ese hombre y tu entrada en el programa es de diecisiete segundos. Así es Ino, diecisiete segundos, ni un beso decente tiene esa duración. Ese otro hombre no digo que no se lo merezca, seguro que si, pero lo mismo que tú te lo mereces. ¡Lo mismo que tu!¡y si me cuentas alguna chorrada más sobre esa luz blanca o sobre mirarme desde el cielo te juro que yo misma te mataré ahora!

-Sakura...todo va a ir bien...no tienes que preocuparte.

La pelirrosa rió-¿y qué pasa conmigo?-varias lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas-¡¿qué pasará conmigo cuando sigas la luz?!

-Sakura...

-¡No!¡lo entiendo! ¡¿vale?!¡lo entiendo!¡tú estarás bien!¡muy bien!¡¿y qué pasa conmigo?!¡no lo hagas por ti!¡hazlo por mi!¡por favor Ino hazlo por mi!¡por favor!¡porque si te mueres...dios tienes que hacerlo!¡tienes que hacerlo por mi o jamás te perdonaré!-Ino también lloraba.

-¿Por morir?

-¡No!¡por hacer que te quiera!¡por favor!¡por favor hazlo por mi!

-Ven aquí-la rubia extendió sus manos y estrechó las de la otra, que estaba bastante alterada, obligándola a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Hazlo por mi!¡si tu no lo haces yo no podré tampoco!-Ino le acariciaba el rostro intentando calmarla-¡por favor Ino hazlo por mi!-añadió, se dejó caer en el hombro de la otra y se desahogo llorando con fuerza.

-Vale, vale lo haré.

Cuando Deidara llamó a Sakura para informarse de los análisis de Yamanaka, la pelirrosa le pidió que volviera al hospital con el corazón, porque iba a hacerle algo a Ino y no estaba segura de cuanto podría aguantar la rubia después. Así que se ve obligado a volver al hospital para intentar detener a Sakura.

_¿Qué diferencia la ira del resto de los pecados capitales?. Lo cierto es que es sencillo, si pecas por envidia o soberbia, solo te haces daño a ti mismo._

Ya de noche, Gaara salió del hospital y fue a la consulta de Sai. Éste en cuanto lo vio llegar se levantó de su escritorio y lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla-¿qué? ¿salimos a cenar?

-Dime la verdad sobre Akamaru.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que me estás ocultando su verdadero estado.

-En el mejor de los casos Akamaru tendría un año de vida.

-Vale-sintió ganas de llorar.

-Y no está en el mejor de los casos.

-Vale.

-Gaara...

-¡Mierda!

-Ven aquí-dijo y le abrazó-lo siento. Lo siento, sé que le quieres mucho.

-Es verdad. Le quiero muchísimo-dijo y era cierto, salvo que no sabía si en ese instante se refería al perro o a Naruto.

Jiraiya se acercó a Iruka al final de la jornada, porque lo veía con mala cara.

-No puedo competir-dijo el castaño antes de que el otro le preguntase nada-no intenta hacerme daño, es que...los únicos de éste hospital que no saben que Naruto quiere a Gaara son Naruto y Gaara. No puedo competir con eso.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-He firmado el divorcio esta mañana, supongo que se lo daré a los abogados...

Sakura llamó a Sasori para que le ayudase.

El pelirrojo se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Ino.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda con un electro?

-No, ven aquí-se dirigió a la rubia-después de hacer esto tendré que darte unas descargas.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Sasori que seguía junto a la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

-¿Estás bien?-Sakura ignoró a su amigo.

-Creo que si, explícamelo otra vez-dijo la otra.

-El aparato que te pusieron en el abdomen está conectado a tu corazón, éste cable llega a la fuente y éste está conectado a la bomba que bombea por ti. Tengo el instrumental de emergencia, el desfibrilador, la solución salina y tengo el...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Sasori ya empezaba a intuirlo, pero se negaba a creerlo.

-Ahm, deberíamos decir algo.

-Bésame- dijo la chica rubia, la otra no dudó en obedecer, con pasión-éste beso vale más que mil palabras.

-Una imagen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras...

-¿Vas a llevarme la contraria en un momento así?

-Ehm no quiero interrumpir pero...

-¡Dame un segundo Sasori!-dijo la pelirrosa y cogió el rostro de Ino con ambas manos-bien ¿estás lista?

-Más que nunca.

Sakura cogió las tijeras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Sasori seguía.

-Ino si ves una luz blanca y brillante...

-Intentaré alejarme.

-Exacto.

-A mi esto...-Sasori debía intervenir.

-Asegúrate de que nadie cruce esa puerta-le ordenó su amiga.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-parecía no reconocer a su compañera.

-Voy a pararle el corazón.

-Sakura...

-Deidara está en camino-dijo y cortó uno de los cables.

_Con la lujuria y la avaricia, te hieres a ti mismo o a algún otro. Pero la ira es lo peor._

Muchos pacientes del tiroteo ya estaban recibiendo el alta en urgencias, cuando empezaron a oír disparos fuera. Hubo gritos, la gente se agachaba y todo era confuso.

_El padre de todos los pecados._

Cuando los disparos de detuvieron, Tsunade y varios médicos salieron fuera a ver qué había ocurrido. Cerca de la entrada, la mujer rubia vio a Deidara en el suelo con un tiro en el hombro derecho además de a varias personas más.

_La ira te lleva a cruzar los límites. Y cuando lo hace, puedes llevarte a mucha gente por delante._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Phillip LaRue - Found**


	35. Huye o lucha

**Huye o lucha**

_Los humanos necesitamos muchas cosas para sentirnos vivos. La familia. El amor. El sexo. Pero solo necesitamos una para vivir. Los latidos del corazón. Cuando nuestro corazón está en peligro reaccionamos de dos maneras. O salimos corriendo o atacamos. Hay un término científico para ésto: luchar o volar. Es el instinto, no podemos controlarlo ¿o si?_

La máquina a la que Ino estaba conectada, emitía pitidos alarmantes, lo que indicaba problema cardíaco. La pelirrosa la miraba algo estupefacta con las tijeras todavía en la mano.

-Sakura- Sasori la sacó de ese estado-sus latidos son mínimos-dijo y apartó a la chica que seguía inmóvil-hay que dar un código. No tiene pulso-le puso una mascarilla-¡Sakura da un código azul!

-¡No, tengo un plan!-ya la pelirrosa entró en acción.

-Se está yendo, da un código.

-¡No!, si damos un código la meterán en el quirófano para volverla a conectar y la estabilizaran. Tiene que empeorar si quiere ese corazón-mientras hablaba, conectaba algunos tubos.

-Esto es de locos.

-Necesita ese corazón. Se moriría esperando otro y lo sabes.

-Voy a dar el código.

-¡No!-gritó y empujó a su amigo contra la pared-¡te haré daño si pulsas ese botón!-amenazó-no demasiado ¡pero si lo suficiente para partirte algo y que te quedes tirado en el suelo!

Sasori la apartó y le sujetó los brazos- Sakura...

-¡Decídete de una vez!¡o te quedas aquí y me ayudas o puedes marcharte!¿qué vas a hacer?

Dado que se ha generado un caos por el tiroteo fuera del hospital, Jiraiya nombra a Sasuke encargado de Trauma, lo cual le encanta porque mandará.

Naruto debe examinar a Deidara, porque aparte de la herida de bala, parece que le ocurre algo en la cabeza.

Sakura y Sasori seguían controlando el estado de Ino. Gaara llegó.

-El busca decía que era una emergencia-dijo. Sasori cerró deprisa la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Has llamado a Gaara?-preguntó Sakura.

-¡Lo necesitamos!

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?-preguntó.

Sasuke entró-¿qué coño pasa aquí?

-Lo que yo decía.

-¡Ha cortado los cables!

-¿Cómo que ha cortado los cables?-el pelirrojo mayor no lo podía creer.

-¿Es qué quieres matarla?

-¡Me propongo salvarle!, lo que hay que hacer es confirmar que ha empeorado para que Deidara lo comunique, la pondrán la primera de la lista y le darán el corazón- Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Pues Deidara...

-¿Se ha vuelto loca o es cosa mía?-preguntó Sasori.

-¡Todo irá bien!-chilló la pelirrosa.

-Sakura...-Gaara estaba impactado.

-¡Cuando llegue Deidara todo irá bien!, él sabrá que hacer.

-¡A Deidara le han disparado!-informó el azabache.

Sakura se desesperó y se fue a un rincón de la habitación-¿no va a venir?, no va a venir.

-¿Por qué no hice las prácticas en otra ciudad?-se reprendía el pelirrojo menor-con lo a gusto que estaría en otra ciudad.

-¿Deidara no va a venir?

-No Sakura- el azabache estaba igual de conmocionado que su mejor amigo- Deidara no va a venir, tienes un problema. Podrían meterte en la cárcel por matarla y por esa absurda idea de robar un corazón. Pero Deidara está muy ocupado.

-Ino se va a morir...-la pelirrosa estaba echa polvo-morirá y la he matado yo-se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-el pelirrojo menor estaba furioso.

-¡Sasori!

_-_Hay que llamar a alguien.

-No-dijo Gaara- Ino se quedaría sin corazón y a Sakura la echarían del programa.

-Dios mío...-Sakura se echó a llorar.

-¡Escucha!-Sasuke se puso serio-¡no habría pasado nada si pensaras un poco...!

-¡Hice lo que me pareció correcto!

-¿No pensaste en las normas?-atacó Sasori.

-¡A veces hay que olvidarse de las normas!

-¡Cerrad el pico!-grito el de ojos aqua refiriéndose a los dos chicos-ninguno va a marcharse y ninguno va a morirse.

-Gracias-dijo Ino entonces-me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto hablar de la muerte.

-Ino...-sollozó Sakura.

-Estoy bien. Creo que deberíamos escuchar a Gaara. Parece que tiene un plan-el pelirrojo no cesaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

-¿Tienes un plan?-la pelirrosa sonó esperanzada.

-Dadme un minuto...Deidara no puede venir, habrá que confirmar el mal estado de Ino. Le hacemos un análisis, luego una eco y no tienen que enterarse de lo de Sakura.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe hacer una eco...Sasuke si-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Yo paso.

-¿Y si fuera Kakashi?, ponte en mi lugar.

-Kakashi solo es un polvo de una noche...esto está mal. Está mal y es grave. Va contra las normas, no quiero participar.

-Ponte en mi lugar-suplicó Sakura.

-Yo no me habría enamorado de un paciente.

-Pero si de un residente.

-Gaara también ¿qué pasa?

-Que no se puede controlar el amor-dijo el pelirrojo aludido.

-Si-dijo Sasori.

Sasuke los miró como debatiéndose internamente.

En el Sunagakure Byôin, Kiba es el encargado de evitar que la otra cirujana extraiga el corazón que podría ser para Ino.

Sasuke observaba una de las máquinas. Sakura bombeaba sangre a su lado, manualmente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó preocupada.

-Un ventrículo no funciona y apenas bombea sangre-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿tan difícil es de entender?, le quiero mucho.

-Apenas la conoces.

-La conozco muy bien.

-No la has visto fuera de las cuatro paredes de éste hospital, no la conoces.

-La conozco bien. Tal vez no viva con ella, pero la conozco muy bien. Y hay una posibilidad en esto. Y si me dan a elegir entre huir o quedarme...

-Debes huir. Alguien sensato que valora su carrera y por lo que ha luchado. Una persona que valora su propio corazón echaría a correr.

-Alguien sensato se casaría...conmigo-dijo Ino que los había estado escuchando con los ojos cerrados. Y se ganó la mirada de todos.

-¿Qué?-cuestionó Sakura como si sus oídos la hubieran engañado-¿qué has dicho?-la chica parecía haber caído en la inconsciencia-¿qué ha dicho? ¿que me case con ella? ¿ha dicho eso verdad?

-Si-aclaró Sasori.

-Ino, despierta, Ino- una máquina empezó a pitar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el pelirrojo menor se levantó y corrió hacia la máquina.

-Voy a bombear más fuerte-dijo la chica.

Sasuke se puso el estetoscopio-su corazón bombea, pero hay que darle una descarga. Carga el desfibrilador- en cuestión de corazones, había que confiar en el Uchiha.

Gaara se puso a bombear y Sasori le proporcionaba oxígeno. Sasuke y Sakura se ocuparon de las descargas.

Una adolescente con cáncer, se pone mal la noche del baile de fin de curso y la tienen que ingresar. Sus amigas, trasladan el baile al hospital y se llena de chicas con vestidos de fiesta y chicos con elegantes trajes. Jiraiya los echa.

Cuando Deidara despierta siente algunos dedos dormidos. Tiene un pseudoaneurisma y deben esperar a ver si se reduce por si solo o sino Naruto tendrá que operarle, con sus posibles negativas consecuencias.

Ino parece no recuperarse ni con las descargas. Sakura se desespera-¿qué hacemos?¿qué hacemos?

-Voy a ponerle dobutamina y dopamina- dijo Gaara pasándole lo de bombear a la pelirrosa- podemos ponerlos juntos ¿no?

-No lo sé-dijo Sakura alterada.

-Empieza con la dobutamina- dijo Sasuke.

-Me duele mucho el pecho-dijo Ino mientras Sasori le ponía la mascarilla nuevamente.

-Su pulso es de doscientos diecisiete-informó el otro pelirrojo.

-¡Tiene taquicardia!-gritó Sakura.

-No Sakura no bombees, para-ordenó el de cabello negro y auscultó a la chica.

Gaara rebuscaba en un cajón medicamentos a toda prisa.

-No encuentro el medicamento-informó.

-¿Qué medicamento?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Lo diré cuando lo vea.

-El que para el corazón, busca abajo-dijo Sasori.

-Se trata de que mi corazón lata-dijo Ino asustada.

-Solo para el corazón seis segundos-le dijo Sakura para tranquilizarla.

-Su corazón late muy deprisa-Sasuke estaba preocupado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!¡no podrá resistir mucho!

-¿Le das otra descarga?-preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos café.

-No- Sasuke era reacio.

-¡Lo tengo!-Gaara por fin había dado con el medicamento.

Sasori lo cogió-las enfermeras les levantan el brazo, llega antes al corazón-dijo mientras le inyectaba en la vía.

-Ino, tranquila, vas a sentir un poco de...

La chica se retorció-me muero...

-No te vas a morir, te lo prometo, te lo prometo- Sakura intentaba calmarla mientras le sujetaba la mascarilla.

-¿Seguro que es el medicamento apropiado?-preguntó Sasuke al ver que la máquina seguía pitando y los latidos no variaban.

-Eso decía el libro-respondió Sasori.

-No conocía otro-dijo Gaara.

-¿No va a morir no?-la pelirrosa estaba asustada-¿no?¡¿no?!

La máquina inició un pitido inalterable. De parada cardíaca.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Seis segundos y el latido volvió, suave, pero volvió y Sakura respiró aliviada.

-Idiotas-dijo Tsunade en la puerta, con una enfermera a su espalda-ojalá tengáis una buena explicación. Apartaos de la paciente.

La miraron con miedo, mientras Ino intentaba recuperar el oxígeno.

Todos obedecieron salvo Sakura, que seguía bombeando.

-Apartaos de la paciente-repitió Tsunade.

-No puedo-dijo la pelirrosa siguiendo con su tarea-tengo que bombear.

-Te sustituirá una enfermera. Sakura se acabó-anduvo hacia la pelirrosa- sal de la habitación.

La enfermera se acercó a Sakura e intentó quitarle lo que tenía en las manos-¡dejame, no me toques!-chilló ella.

Hasta Tsunade se sorprendió-muy bien, pues que te acompañe y te ayude si la necesitas. Vosotros tres, salid-ordenó-¡fuera!

Salieron y la legendaria les habló.

-¿Qué ha sido de la razón y del pensamiento cognitivo?-los miraba uno por uno-¿de los principios de la ética?¿dónde dejasteis vuestro juicio cuando os pusisteis a ayudarla?

-No la...-intentó intervenir Gaara, pero no pudo.

-No, no, no. No quiero ni una palabra. No quiero verme obligada a testificar contra vosotros. Ni una palabra...ha cortado los cables de la máquina-decía en voz alta para conseguir creérselo. Sasori suspiró-ni una palabra.

-No he dicho nada...

-¡No te muevas!...Sasuke, vete por si te necesitan abajo. Estabas a cargo de Trauma-el azabache se fue-¿le habéis hecho análisis?-silencio-he hecho una pregunta ¡contestad!

-Ha dicho que...-Gaara se animó.

-Sé lo que he dicho.

-Si.

-Akasuna No, dame los resultados, no te retrases ni se te ocurra hablar con nadie. Ve a buscarlos, ¡tráelos ya!-el chico se marchó- Sabaku No...ven conmigo.

Ino despertó. Tsunade estaba a su lado y Sakura seguía bombeando la sangre.

-¿Cómo estás Ino?-preguntó la mujer.

-Perfectamente...como una atleta o una superheroína. O como una persona completamente sana.

-Que graciosa-dijo la pelirrosa- eres muy graciosa.

-No hables-dijo Gaara a su amiga.

-Yo corté los cables de esa máquina-dijo la chica rubia mirando a Tsunade- estaba harta, fui yo.

-Shhh, no quiero que gastes más energías diciendo mentiras.

Sasuke llegó.

-Doctora Tsunade...-dijo Sakura.

-¿No te he dicho antes que no hablaras?

-No me importa. Tendrá el corazón ¿no?¿va a hablar con el coordinador y a firmar informes?

Sasori entró-los análisis-dijo y se los tendió a la jefa.

-¿Lo ve?-Sakura tenía una esperanza-han aumentado su nitrógeno en urea y la creatinina. Tiene un edema pulmonar. Deben darle prioridad en la lista de trasplantes. Tiene que llamarles, le darán el corazón...

-Sakura Haruno- dijo la mujer sin mirarla-acepto consejos de otros médicos, tú eres una visita.

-¿Qué?

-Desde ahora eres una visita en éste hospital. No practicarás la medicina en éste hospital mientras yo no decida que puedes. La enfermera se encargará ahora mismo de bombear-sentenció.

Ino y Sakura se miraron, pero la pelirrosa tuvo que ceder-¿le darán el corazón?

El corazón será para Ino, y Kiba vuelve al hospital con el y con la cirujana que se lo pondrá. La operan. Y a Deidara.

Sentados en el suelo, bajo el tablón, Sasori, Sakura, Gaara y Sasuke esperaban.

-Nos trata como a críos. No somos críos-dijo el pelirrojo menor-no deberíamos estar aquí sentados castigados.

-Lo estamos, y lo que hemos hecho merece este castigo y más-dijo Gaara.

-¿Sabes que podrían echarnos del programa?-preguntó el azabache.

-A vosotros no, lo hice yo. Fui yo. Puede que...deba salir corriendo. Pero prefiero correr hacia alguien que salir huyendo- Jiraiya busca a Sasuke para la operación de Deidara- ¿me pidió matrimonio verdad?-siguió la pelirrosa-¿no?¿o estaba soñando?

-Estabas despierta-le dijo su mejor amigo.

-Si lo hizo-secundó el otro pelirrojo.

-A la mierda-dijo la chica y se levantó-voy a ver a Ino.

Gaara miró a Sasori- gracias, por contarme lo de Sakura.

-No ha sido ningún favor-respondió pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

-Que me avisaras, esa llamada, ha significado mucho...

-No es nada.

-Si, vale, perdona.

-¡Deja de pedirme perdón!-gritó Sasori-...¿te cuento una cosa?, lo sabía. Sabía que no sentías nada por mi. Incluso cuando nos acostamos lo sabía. Lo sabía y dejé que pasara porque...no sé, supuse que una noche contigo era mejor que nada. Así que deja de pedirme perdón porque no hiciste nada, la culpa fue mía. Fui yo y...lo siento. Lo siento Gaara.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Corinne Bailey Rae - Like a star**


	36. Perdiendo la fe

**Perdiendo la fe**

La operación de Ino es un éxito, pero les hacen ir a todos frente a Jiraiya por la mañana.

Estaban unos junto a otros, formando una hilera en el despacho. Sakura iba en cabeza y fue la primera en hablar-yo corté los cables.

-No es cierto-dijo Gaara- yo corté los cables.

-No, fui yo, yo corté los cables-dijo Sasori y dio un empujón con el codo a Sasuke que estaba a su lado.

-No, yo corté los cables-dijo con un nudo en el estómago.

-Yo no hice nada, soy inocente-dijo Kiba.

-Kiba...-reprendió el de ojos aqua.

Y todos se pusieron a echarle la bronca, pero hablaban a la vez y era imposible entender lo que decían.

-¡Callaos ya!-ordenó Jiraiya- sé quien lo hizo así que más os vale confesar. ¡Lo sé!

-Con el debido respeto-dijo Sasori- si lo supiera no lo preguntaría.

-Hice lo que...

-Usted tiene sus sospechas, pero...-interrumpió Gaara a su amiga que ya iba a empezar a cantar-no lo sabe con certeza.

-No está seguro-dijo Sasuke.

-Y no puede culparnos sin pruebas-dijo Sasori- señor.

-Uno de vosotros ha comprometido la vida de un paciente- Jiraiya se levantó de su silla y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa-¡uno de vosotros ha robado un órgano!¡uno de vosotros ha hecho peligrar la integridad de éste hospital y de los trasplantes!¡vais a decírmelo y vais a decírmelo ahora mismo!-silencio absoluto-muy bien-se sentó de nuevo. Todos iban a irse, pero el peliblanco volvió a hablar-se acabaron las operaciones. No pisareis el quirófano ni mirareis desde la galería, y no os acercareis a la planta de cirugía. Hasta que alguien confiese, los cinco compartiréis una misma paciente, pida lo que pida, los cinco se lo daréis. Fuera de mi vista.

Fueron a la planta de abajo.

-Voy a subir a decírselo, le diré que fui yo-dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y que te echen del programa?-Gaara no estaba de acuerdo-vas a tener la boca cerrada-miró a Kiba- ninguno dirá ni una sola palabra.

-Y una mierda no voy a delatar-dijo el castaño-has dicho que teníamos que apoyar a Sakura- miró a Gaara que le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica-y te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por Ino.

-Cierra el pico, yo solo quería ayudar en el trasplante. Me importa un huevo Ino y espero que te echen a patadas.

-Eh, estamos juntos, hemos sido todos, no hay víctimas, es...estamos juntos-dijo Sasuke que parecía el más afectado con el castigo del jefe-mierda...

-Gracias-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-De nada.

-No es para tanto-intervino Sasori- la paciente que nos han asignado es una niña con cáncer, hay que darle todo lo que nos pida, no será tan difícil.

-Más de lo que pensáis- dijo Tsunade que llegó de pronto-esa chica desea un baile, el mejor baile.

Con la ayuda de dos amigas de la paciente, se encargan de organizarlo.

-No me gustaban los adolescentes ni cuando yo lo era-dijo Sasuke amargado a su mejor amigo, mientras veían a Sasori tomar notas de lo que las chicas le decían y Kiba enumeraba con los dedos.

-Yo iba siempre de negro. Si, hasta llegué a teñirme el pelo. Nunca me hubieras visto en un baile.

-Uf, mi madre me obligó a ir.

Sakura fue a ver a Ino.

-Estás...dios estás guapísima- dijo en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación-dicen que cuando trasplantan un órgano los pacientes se recuperan enseguida, pero verlo así...

-Mis manos están calientes-dijo la rubia-nunca las había tenido por mi mala circulación-tendió la mano a la otra-toca-lo hizo-manos calientes, fíjate. Mi corazón late.

La pelirrosa rió-si, así es. Tengo que irme, me quedaría, pero si Tsunade me ve aquí me...el jefe quiere que hagamos un baile de fin de curso y tú estás...uhhh Ino- dijo con el puño en alto-y bueno...me voy.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Te gustan las tías enfermizas?¿no te van las sanas?

-Tú eres quien me gusta.

-¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-No lo estoy-dijo y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Porque te pedí que te cases conmigo?

La miró-no lo has olvidado.

-Esas cosas no se olvidan.

-Si...oye Ino ahm, puedes echarte atrás-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que puedes desdecirte. Creías que ibas a morirte y yo te estaba salvando la vida y ya sabes todo era tan...no podemos casarnos. Me parece una locura, enserio. Deberíamos salir y acostarnos. Muchas veces. Cuando tu corazón mejore y salgas del hospital nos dedicaremos al sexo. Pero el matrimonio...el matrimonio...

-Está bien, ahora me toca a mi.

-Tengo que...

-No, no, no. Es mi turno, me parece más educado y así no tengo que gritar. Cuando te toque vuelves a hablar- Sakura se puso seria dispuesta a escuchar-llevo cinco años viviendo en manos de los médicos. Esos que me abren el pecho, deciden mi vida. No he tomado decisiones propias. Y ahora tengo un corazón, que late y funciona. Ya puedo ser como los demás. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Mi vida me pertenece. Puedo hacer todo lo que me de la gana-se iba emocionando por momentos-ésta es la mejor parte. Escúchame atentamente, lo que elijo, eres tú. Eres con quien quiero despertarme y acostarme...y todo lo que hagamos entre medias. Estoy decidiendo ahora. Si tengo que elegir, te elijo a ti Sakura Haruno. Bien, te toca a ti otra vez.

La pelirrosa solo la miró unos instantes y se marchó.

Gaara paseaba distraído por los pasillos cuando se chocó con Sai.

-Ah, hola.

-Te llamé al móvil anoche.

-Ahm...ah es que es una historia muy larga que termina con invitarte a que vengas al baile conmigo.

-¿Un baile de verdad? ¿con pajaritas y trajes largos?

-Si, sé que es absurdo, pero...

-No, a mi me gustan. No quiero alardear, pero me eligieron rey.

-¿Enserio?¿eras esa clase de chico?-no podía contener la risa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te coronen?

-Nada, es que lo encuentro gracioso.

-¿Hola?-dijo Sai y le besó en la mejilla. Haciendo que el otro se riera más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El azabache cambió el semblante- Akamaru tuvo un ataque anoche...muy grave. El cáncer le ha llegado al cerebro. Lo siento.

Naruto estaba mirando el tablón concentrado, cuando Iruka se acercó a el.

-Ya firmé-dijo a su espalda, haciendo que el otro se girase a mirarlo con cierto interés-ya puedes pelear por el.

-¿Has firmado el divorcio?-alucinaba.

-Ayer, pero se lo di a mi abogado ésta mañana.

Por primera vez, Naruto sintió deseos de besarle-¿no es coña?

-No. No puedo seguir nadando contra la corriente Naruto, por mucho que me atraiga lo que hay al otro lado-el rubio sonrió-pero seguiré trabajando en éste hospital-aclaró.

Naruto salió corriendo feliz por los pasillos.

Jiraiya, para averiguar quien es el culpable de lo de Ino, se propone hablar con cada uno a solas. Empieza por Kiba en la sala de juntas.

-Fui a estudiar con una beca de deportes-el castaño estaba muy cómodo, a pesar de que aquello era una especie de interrogatorio-jugaba al béisbol, al baloncesto, pero adoro el fútbol.

-¿Qué coño tiene que ver el fútbol con cortar unos cables?

-Para empezar, te metían en un equipo que no te gustaba. Nadie te caía bien. Odias su forma de jugar. Hasta el quarterback era una mierda. Y lo que más le jode al quarterback es que te parezca una mierda. Pero...es tu equipo. No lo dejas. No hablas con la prensa. No insultas al entrenador. Solo vas allí los domingos y te pones a bloquear y coges el balón e intentas ganar. Vas al campo, te cambias de ropa y juegas porque es tu puto equipo.

Turno de Sasuke.

Jiraiya comenzó-te conozco, eres un yonqui de la cirugía.

-Si señor-estaba tenso.

-Te lo advierto, no va a resultarte fácil no pisar un quirófano.

-No señor-admitió.

-Si quieres volver a operar, tendrás que contarme lo que quiero saber.

-Es verdad. No me va a ser fácil no poder operar, tampoco es fácil estar frente a usted o frente a otra autoridad, ni lo es darle la respuesta exacta que usted desea escuchar. Soy el que tiene las respuestas, siempre lo he sido. Pero ahora mismo señor, no las tengo.

-Doctor Uchiha...

-¿Cómo puede ser así?, porque le observo. Lleva en esto mucho tiempo y es riguroso- Jiraiya se movió en la silla, orgulloso de si mismo-está concentrado, firme, no le afecta nada y lo cierto es que yo era así. Hasta que llegué aquí. Hasta que empecé a trabajar y ahora todo es caótico.

-Eso no viene al caso.

-Si, si que viene al caso. Porque no puedo decírselo. Lo que ocurrió en la habitación. No puedo decírselo y antes lo habría hecho. Ni culpas, ni lealtad, ningún problema. Hace tiempo...hace tiempo yo ni siquiera habría estado en esa habitación. No me habría involucrado. Tenía principios. Tenía principios y los he perdido. Y los necesito, quiero que vuelvan. Así que si puede decirme cómo es posible que no le afecte nada, sé que llegaré a ser un gran cirujano. Si pudiera decirme cómo lo hace, se lo agradecería mucho.

-Tengo las respuestas, pero no puedo contártelas. No seré el responsable de que pierdas tu humanidad. Puedes irte Uchiha.

Turno de Sakura.

-Soy guapa.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero presumir, es que es un echo. Me he ganado la vida gracias a mi aspecto. Sé que soy guapa. No es que tenga algo, es una belleza evidente.

-Doctora Haruno...

-La gente me ve así. No me ven inteligente ni interesante. Me ven guapa. Lo normal es que se marchen cuando me conocen. Pero llega Ino y quiere que nos casemos-sonrió.

-¿Por eso cortaste los cables?

-Ino hace que me sienta yo misma. Me hace sentir...como soy. Creo que me conoce. Así que si corté los cables, y no digo que lo hiciera, pero si fuera así, ya no me sentiría culpable. Y sé que debería y así sería si ella fuera otra. Lo único que siento es felicidad.

Turno de Sasori.

Jiraiya solo miraba al chico en silencio.

-¿No va a decir nada?-preguntó nervioso-no confesaré-más silencio-estoy volviéndome loco, pero no hablaré. No porque me de igual, porque me importa lo que piense de mi. Claro, no puedo decirle lo que quiere oír. Últimamente esa es la tónica de mi vida. Que no pueda hablar no significa que no quiera, tal vez lo desee mucho. Es frustrante, cuando tu cerebro te dice lo que deseas y luego eso en realidad nunca pasa. Es agotador y es complicado. Pero es la vida. Y la vida...es un asco.

Turno de Gaara.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho-dijo Jiraiya. El pelirrojo no le miraba-conozco a tu padre y a tu madre, y sé sin lugar a ninguna duda que tú no cortaste esos cables. Gaara, quiero que me digas quién lo hizo.

-He estado dándole vueltas en mi cabeza para intentar entenderlo. Pero está grave y solo podemos esperar lo peor. Lo saqué de allí para que no lo mataran, y ahora morirá de todas formas.

-¿Qué?

-Anoche estaba mal y no pude estar a su lado.

-¿Ino?

-Akamaru.

-¿Quién?

Cuando salió de la sala de juntas, un sonriente Naruto le abordó.

-Gaara...

-Sai dice que debemos tomar una decisión con Akamaru.

La cara le cambió, no solo por lo del perro, sino por el mencionado veterinario.

-Me alegro por Sai.

-¿Podríamos decidir esto juntos sin tener que discutir?

-Vale.

-Creo que debemos sacrificarlo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Y si llegara a recuperarse?

-Es imposible. Lo sabes.

-Sai cree que debemos hacerlo hoy.

-Si lo dice Sai- añadió molesto y se fue.

Sakura corrió a la habitación de la rubia.

-¡Ino!

Tsunade estaba con ella-las horas de visita han pasado, ya no eres su médico. Si deseas venir a verla, hazlo en horas de visita.

La pelirrosa se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo-pero no puedo esperar.

-Haz lo que dice tu superior-dijo Ino.

-Me toca a mi.

-Si el jefe se entera de que has estado aquí...

-Espere...-dijo la paciente imaginando lo que la otra podía decirle-le toca.

-Si-dijo sonriendo y contagiando a la otra-la respuesta es si.

-Vas a pararme el corazón y me lo acaban de poner.

Sakura iba a acercarse, pero Tsunade no la dejó-llamaré a seguridad.

-Volveré en horas de visita. Hay un baile, te enseñaré mi vestido.

-Vale. Sakura, has hecho bien-le dijo antes de que se fuera. Tsunade no entendía nada-la he engañado para que nos casemos-le aclaró la otra rubia-¿a qué soy lista?

Gaara y Naruto fueron a la consulta de Sai.

-Tenéis que firmar estos formularios, solo uno de los dos-dijo tendiéndoles unos documentos.

Se ocupó el rubio.

-¿Cómo va a ser?-preguntó Gaara mientras acariciaba al perrito.

-Le pondré una inyección de terazol para dormirle y después otra de fenobarbital.

-Le parará el corazón-ya había firmado y también acariciaba al perro.

-Si.

-¿Y luego qué hacemos con su cadáver?-preguntó al rubio mientras Sai iba a por los medicamentos.

-Hay varios medios para deshacerse de el-indicó el azabache.

-Hazlo.

-No podemos tirarlo como si fuera basura- Gaara estaba a punto de llorar-es nuestro perro.

-Podemos enterrarlo donde vivo.

-¿Mirando al agua?

-Será el mejor lugar.

Gaara suspiró-¿listo?-preguntó Sai.

-Si-respondió y abrazó al animal que permanecía tumbado y Naruto le sujetaba la cabeza-lo siento mucho Akamaru.

-Yo también-dijo Naruto.

-Bien, adelante- Sai le inyectó en una pata.

-Tranquilo cariño-ya el pelirrojo lloraba y le hablaba con dulzura-no pasa nada- Naruto solo tenía ojos para Gaara y sujetaba al perrito.

-Ya está-informó Sai y el pelirrojo fue a coger su abrigo en el perchero- Gaara...

-Voy a casa a cambiarme. Te veo luego-dijo y abrió la puerta.

-Gaara- detuvo el azabache-lo siento, de verdad.

-Ya, aunque no ha sido mi perro durante tanto tiempo. Era más bien de Naruto.

-Gaara- dijo éste-era un gran perro.

-Lo era.

Noche de baile en pleno hospital. Se lo habían currado mucho. Los globos eran blancos y plateados. Había montones de luces y adornos.

Tsunade llevaba un sencillo vestido con flores estampadas, blanco y sin mangas, con algunas lentejuelas-estoy cansada para esto-dijo a Sasuke que estaba vestido de riguroso negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro.

Naruto también iba con traje negro, completamente, salvo la camisa blanca.

-Qué barbaridad-dijo percatándose de la gran cantidad de gente que había en el sitio y se acercó a la mesa de la comida

Sai se le acercó, vestía igual que el, pero en vez de corbata, llevaba pajarita-hola.

-Hola.

-¿Has visto a Gaara?

-Creo que...no ha llegado.

Entonces lo vieron bajar por las escaleras a la distancia. Iba con traje negro y camisa blanca con el botón superior abierto. Sin corbata, algo informal.

Sai fue a por el. Y Naruto contempló desde lejos como se saludaban afectuosamente.

Iruka se acercó, llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, pero una corbata roja. Se sirvió un ponche-todo esto me trae recuerdos traumáticos de cuando era el rarito empollón que ceceaba por la ortodoncia-entonces se dio cuenta de lo que miraba el otro-te dije que pelearas. No que le dejaras estar con ese-dio un sorbo a su ponche e hizo un gesto de disgusto, probablemente porque no llevaba alcohol al ser una fiesta para adolescentes.

-No puedo interponerme ahora que tiene una relación.

-Oh, vamos. Lo estás deseando.

Neji se les acercó en la mesa. Iba de negro completo. Camisa y corbata incluidas.

-¿No os sentís bichos raros sin llevar el uniforme de trabajo?-dijo y cogió un canapé.

-Ya te digo-dijo Iruka- añoro mi bata blanca.

Sasori iba de azul marino oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata a rallas. Buscó entre la multitud y se alegró de encontrar a Sasuke, del que no se separó.

Gaara y Sai bailaban, bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de Naruto.

-Eres más guapo que los del instituto-apuntó el veterinario.

-¿Es un cumplido?-Gaara sonrió.

-Puede...

-Parece un cumplido.

-Entonces si.

-Si, tal vez tengas suerte.

-¿Y cuánta suerte voy a tener?¿un poco de suerte?¿o suerte de verdad?, suerte de la buena.

El pelirrojo puso las manos en su nuca, mientras el otro las mantenía en su cintura-has sido muy paciente y te lo agradezco mucho.

-Cuando mi novio murió no sé que pasó que de repente dejé de hacer planes. Porque tenía planes, pero sufrió el accidente y los planes desaparecieron. Solo hago planes hasta la puesta de sol. Es todo el futuro que puedo asumir, y me parecía bien hasta ahora, pero...de pronto cuando te miro...maldita sea, se me ocurren un montón de planes. No te asustes.

-No me asusto. Tienes planes.

-Tengo planes.

Y se abrazaron. Entonces la mirada de Gaara y la de Naruto se cruzaron. Y el pelirrojo se separó de Sai.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, tengo calor y claustrofobia. Voy a ir al baño a refrescarme un poco la cara. No tardo nada.

-Tengo que ir a ver a un paciente-dijo Naruto a Iruka y Neji que hablaban y comían a su lado-ahora vuelvo.

El pelirrojo corría por el pasillo y Naruto le pisaba los talones-¡Gaara!

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó sin dejar de correr y entró en una habitación, pero el otro también-déjame en paz.

-Quiero saber si estás bien.

-¡No!-Gaara parecía refugiarse al otro lado de la camilla que había en medio de la sala-no estoy bien ¿vale?¿estás satisfecho?, no puedo estar bien, porque estás casado y me llamas puto y nuestro perro ha muerto. ¡Y estás mirándome!¡deja de mirarme!

-No te miro, no estoy mirándote-se acercó al otro.

-Si, estás mirándome y observándome. Sai tiene planes y me gusta. Es perfecto para mi, lo único que intento es poder ser feliz. ¡Yo no puedo respirar!¡no puedo respirar cuando tú me miras!¡deja de hacerlo!

-¿Crees que deseo mirarte?, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y para tu información, ya Iruka ha firmado los papeles, así que pronto mi divorcio será oficial y definitivo. ¡Tú me vuelves loco!¡me haces imposible sentirme normal!¡quiero dejarte que seas feliz con ese...veterinario, pero me pone enfermo pensar que te toca con sus manos!¡juro que daría lo que fuera para no mirarte!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Asimilando lo dicho y escuchado. Hasta que Naruto llevó las manos al rostro del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia si, para besarle con deseo. Gaara se dejó llevar, y le pasó las manos tras la nuca, para profundizar el beso.

El rubio no podía dejar de besar aquella pálida piel que tanto había echado de menos. Le besó las mejillas, los párpados, enredó las manos en el cabello rojo que olía tan bien, acarició aquella espalda que se arqueaba con el placer de sus caricias.

Sus manos llegaron pronto a la cintura del menor. Se deshizo del botón y los pantalones cayeron levemente por su propio peso. Gaara se sentó en la camilla que tenía a su espalda. Respiraba con algo de dificultad porque apenas se había separado de los labios del otro. Estaba ruborizado por el calor del momento, pero su piel se erizó cuando la de Naruto rozó sus muslos desnudos.

Los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Y a tientas quitó la chaqueta al rubio. Naruto le quitó la ropa interior al que permanecía sentado y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Gaara no pudo contener un gemido cuando su hombría rozó la del otro, que seguía bajo la tela del pantalón, pero claramente pidiendo que la atendieran.

Naruto le desabotonó la camisa y empezó a descender por su torso desnudo, plantándole tiernos besos en toda la piel expuesta. El rubio le tiró suavemente del pelo hacia detrás, aprovechando que estaba rendido a sus caricias y le obligó a dejar su cuello plenamente visible y listo para su deleite.

Mientras lo besaba, sonreía. No podía evitarlo. Esa sonrisa zorruna tan suya no podía abandonar sus labios. Escuchaba los gemidos del pelirrojo entregándose completamente. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y lo sabía. Lo supo desde que lo había conocido y se le acercó aquella noche en el bar. Lo supo desde que no fue capaz de decirle la verdad sobre su matrimonio en un primer momento por miedo a perderlo. Lo supo desde que aquellas orbes del color del mar paradisíaco se habían cruzado con las suyas.

Liberó su miembro aprisionado contra el pantalón. Gaara estaba excitado, lo había sentido y el también lo estaba. Levantó el rostro del pelirrojo, para que le mirase a los ojos y le penetró con suavidad, sintiendo como las manos del chico se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda. Había poca luz en la habitación, pero la suficiente como para ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos y el brillo en sus pupilas.

Naruto abrazó su espalda mientras comenzaba a adaptarse a la estrechez del pelirrojo. La cabeza de éste reposó en su hombro, lo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío cuando la respiración del menor dio de lleno en su cuello. Y se entregaron al placer.

Sakura llevaba un precioso vestido color rosa. Se sentía como una princesa de cuento. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Kiba que iba de subida.

-¿Has quedado?-preguntó ella con los tacones plateados en la mano.

-No, es una horterada, sería un desperdicio-a pesar de no estar feliz con el baile, iba trajeado con su corbata y todo-¿vas a entrar?

-Si, pero voy a ver a Ino- cuando llegó a la planta baja se puso los tacones.

-Vale.

Ino leía una revista en su habitación tranquilamente. Cuando de pronto empezó a sentirse mal. En unos segundos, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada y se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada. La máquina a su lado, comenzó el pitido inalterable del paro cardíaco.

Sakura subió en el ascensor, emocionada.

-¿Qué significa ésto?, dime-dijo Naruto, mientras terminaba de vestirse después de la deseada sesión de sexo.

-Llevaba unos boxers negros ¿los has visto?-preguntó mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué significa?

-Ponte bien la corbata, la llevas torcida.

-Gaara. ¿Qué significa?-se plantó frente al otro.

La puerta se abrió y Neji apareció por ella. Incómodo ante el extraño aire de tensión que se respiraba allí. Se dirigió al pelirrojo-la enfermera dice que te des prisa. Es Sakura- Gaara ni miró atrás y salió, pero Neji lanzó una mirada a Naruto- tienes la bragueta abierta Uzumaki.

Sasori y Sasuke llegaron corriendo también a la habitación de Ino.

Encontraron a su amiga tumbada en la camilla con la rubia. Abrazándola con fuerza.

-Sakura...-dijo Sasuke.

-Ha sido un derrame-habló la chica sin mirarles si quiera. Apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de la otra-era propensa a los coágulos. Quizá se formó en sus suturas y fue al cerebro. Tardaría un segundo.

-Sakura...-ahora sonó la voz de Gaara.

-La cirujana hizo un trabajo excelente. Pero no pensó en los coágulos. Ha muerto sola-hablaba en voz baja, pero audible, como si fuera para ella misma-yo no estaba.

-No podías hacer nada-defendió Sasori.

-Me he cambiado de ropa tres veces. Quería estar guapa. Pude llegar antes, pero no sabía que vestido ponerme-tenía los ojos acuosos, pero las lágrimas no le salían.

Sasori se le acercó- Sakura, tenemos que irnos.

-Si-secundó Gaara- tienen que...tienen que llevársela.

-Al depósito-concluyó la chica.

Sasuke también se acercó-no puedes quedarte aunque quieras.

-Dejadme, por favor, salid de aquí-suplicó-quiero estar con Ino.

-Sakura, ya no es Ino- Kiba también había aparecido.

-Calla.

-Sakura- se acercó a ella-ya no es Ino. Cuando su corazón dejó de latir, dejó de serlo. Ya sé que la querías, pero ella también a ti. Alguien que te quería tanto no desearía que te hicieras esto, porque ya no es Ino. No es ella.

Parecía divagar-hacía unas horas que me lo propuso. Y ahora...ahora se va al depósito. ¿No es ridículo?¿no es la gilipollez más absurda que jamás habéis oído?-estalló en llanto.

-Vamos- Sasori la cogió en brazos, la apartó y se sentó con ella llorándole en el hombro.

En la fiesta, Jiraiya buscaba a los internos seguido de Tsunade. A Sakura en particular. Naruto ya estaba con Iruka y Sai.

-Jefe-advirtió Tsunade. Puesto que apareció la pelirrosa, seguida de sus amigos. Todos con malas caras.

La chica se detuvo al llegar a su lado-yo los corté. Yo corté los cables. Lo hice sola, no me ayudaron. Creía...que era cirujana, pero...no-tenía los ojos verdes rojos e hinchados-creía que si, pero no lo soy. Abandono-concluyó.

-¡Sakura!-intentó detener Tsunade, pero la chica siguió su camino y se marchó. Sus amigos la siguieron cual guardaespaldas.

-Creo que se acabó la velada-apuntó Iruka.

-Eso creo-dijo Jiraiya.

Sai siguió a Gaara. Naruto también.

Ambos le llamaron y el pelirrojo detuvo su avance detrás de los demás.

Las orbes turquesa miraron a ambos. Sai parecía comprender que entre los otros dos había algo también. Y el rubio y el azabache esperaban su silenciosa decisión.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars**


	37. Ha llegado la hora

**Ha llegado la hora**

_En el quirófano, el tiempo pierde significado. Entre las suturas y salvar vidas, la hora deja de importar. Quince minutos. Quince horas. En el quirófano, los mejores cirujanos consiguen que el tiempo vuele. Sin embargo, fuera del quirófano, el tiempo disfruta haciéndonos la vida imposible._

Fuera empezó a llover copiosamente y Gaara salió corriendo a la calle dejando a Sai y Naruto plantados. Agobiado por las circunstancias.

_Puede hasta con quien parece más fuerte. Va más despacio y sobrevuela nuestras cabezas. Hasta que se congela. Dejándonos atrapados en un instante. Incapaces de movernos en una dirección o en otra._

Llegó la mañana. En casa, en el baño, Sakura permanecía tumbada boca abajo en el suelo, llevando puesto el vestido del baile todavía.

-Sakura, Sakura vamos- Kiba estaba fuera con los demás y le hablaba a través de la puerta.

-Lleva ahí toda la noche, hay que hacer algo-apuntó Sasori.

-Si-dijo Sasuke y todos miraron al pelirrojo mayor.

-¿Por qué me miráis a mi?

-Esto es más familiar para ti-apreció el azabache.

-Esto no es familiar para mi, no me es familiar. Ino murió. La mujer a quién quería murió.

-Pero eres una persona atormentada-siguió su mejor amigo.

-¿Atormentado yo?

-Tu madre tiene Alzheimer y no te hablas con tu padre.

-Y están el tequila y los hombres inapropiados-apuntó Kiba.

-Eres una persona atormentada-dijo Sasori- y Sakura está atormentada también.

-¿La gente cuya vida es un infierno me ha elegido presidente?

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo el otro pelirrojo-alguien debe entrar-volvieron a mirar a Gaara.

Sasori entró y se tumbó al lado de la chica, que no parecía reparar en su presencia a pesar de que lo tenía enfrente. El pelirrojo se puso en la misma postura que ella.

-Eh Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Quizá deberías cambiarte de ropa, ahm, deberías ponerte algo más cómodo.

-Déjame.

-Sakura...

-Para de hablar. Ya vale, déjalo. No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ¿comprendes?, no hay nada que discutir.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el chico.

Por fin Sakura le miró-si, yo también.

Gaara y Sasuke estaban en la cocina. Sasuke leía una revista sentado en la encimera y Gaara estaba haciendo algo de comer.

-¿Por qué te has puesto a hacer sándwiches?

-Es lo que se hace cuando alguien muere.

-Ya sé lo que se hace cuando alguien muere-dijo el azabache-sé lo que se hace. Si vamos a hacerlo por Ino deberíamos encargar comida, porque hacer sándwiches no es lo mismo que cocinar.

-A mi me reconfortan-dijo el pelirrojo y dio un bocado a uno.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo estoy bien, es Sakura quien nos preocupa.

-Dime qué has hecho.

-Ino murió. Deidara está mal. Míralo desde esa perspectiva y recuerda que lo que yo hice es algo sin la menor...

-¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?

-Anoche perdí mis calzoncillos.

Naruto se ha pasado la noche en el hospital, operando. Al igual que Jiraiya. Sasori tiene que ir al trabajo y se encarga de una mujer herida por conducir sin cinturón y tener un accidente. Hay epidemia de gripe. Kiba se tiene que ocupar de un recién nacido encontrado en un contenedor.

Gaara apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa mientras Sasuke, sentado a su lado le miraba.

-Te acostaste con Naruto en una sala de observación.

-Si.

-Anoche. Uzumaki y tu.

-Si.

-¿Echaste un polvo con Naruto?

-Sasuke...

-No te juzgo, solo intento hacerme a la idea. Tu estás con Sai y él con Iruka.

-Le ha dado el divorcio.

-No jodas...¿y qué dijo Naruto después de...?

-¿Qué significa ésto Gaara?

-De modo que echa un polvo contigo y solo se le ocurre preguntarte ¿qué significa esto?...imbécil...¿qué significa?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y vas a volver con Sai?¿o vas a volver con Naruto?

-Es que...

En el hospital, lo que creían que era gripe en un par de pacientes, podría ser peste. Por lo que los ponen en cuarentena, y no pueden salir del hospital. A Sasori y a Naruto les toca quedarse encerrados en los vestuarios y a solas.

Neji se presenta en casa de Gaara con dos bolsas a rebosar de comida.

-Traigo comida. Tenía la mañana libre y he pensado en Sakura, así que he traído comida-el pelirrojo le ayudó con una de las bolsas y ambos fueron a la cocina-oye por cierto, puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso mencionar lo que vi, no soy de esa manera.

-Vale-dijo aliviado-gracias.

Sasuke estaba en el baño. Sakura seguía en la misma postura y el azabache a su lado boca arriba.

-Ésto que estás haciendo no es sano. Deberías quitarte el vestido. Levántate ya, quítate ese vestido y date una ducha.

Como con Sasori, ella no le miraba.

-Se han llevado su cuerpo. No volveré a verla. Quiero celebrar un funeral por Ino. Nos reuniremos y comeremos.

Sasori estaba nervioso, pero Naruto permanecía tranquilo tumbado en un banco.

-Hemos podido cogerla.

-No saben si es peste-dijo el rubio.

-¿Y esos trajes que llevan son acaso la última moda?

-Es por precaución. Cuando sepan los resultados de los pacientes, saldremos.

-¿Y si llegan los resultados y tienen la peste?, también la tendríamos. Nos moriríamos aquí tirados en estos bancos entre taquillas llenas de restos de comida.

-¿Hay comida ahí?-Naruto se levantó y rebuscó en una taquilla. Encontró una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

-Doctor Uzumaki son cosas de...esa manzana es de Kiba. Esto es una mierda...

-Somos hombres muertos. No hay que hacer tantos ascos.

Neji preparaba comida con un delantal puesto y Gaara no se separaba de su lado-todos creen que sabré qué decirle. No sé que decirle-hablaba de Sakura- el atormentado Gaara. Yo no soy tan retorcido y si estoy atormentado es porque vivo evitando la realidad. La eludo. La evito.

Sai llegó.

-¿Hola?-preguntó desde el recibidor.

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos mirando a Neji. Sai entró en la cocina y el pelirrojo se volteó a verle.

-Hola-saludó nervioso.

-Hola, oye ¿podríamos...?

-Sakura, tengo que ir a ver a Sakura- dijo y se fue.

-No es nada personal-dijo Neji al otro azabache-así somos los médicos.

-¿Qué?

-Cuatro años de instituto, cuatro de facultad, cuatro de especialización-decía mientras removía lo que estaba haciendo-cuando nos licenciamos no hemos hecho más que estudiar y pensar en la ciencia. El tiempo se para, somos retrasados sociales. Fíjate en mi. No conozco a mucha gente en el hospital y me acerco a estos internos para que me hagan caso y poder tener algo que poder llamar amigos. Estoy chiflado, soy el chico de la última fila que se come el pelo y ¿Gaara?, tiene diecisiete años. Todos tenemos diecisiete años en nuestra cabeza, es un instituto con bisturíes.

-Ya.

-Si-dijo y bebió un sorbo de vino tinto que tenía en una copa.

Gaara entró en el baño-¿cómo va eso?

-Ni nos quitamos el vestido ni queremos discutir-dijo Sasuke con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Deja de hablar en plural de una vez-dijo Sakura.

-Sai está abajo con Neji.

-¿Y qué va a hacer Neji?

-Mejor no preguntes y sal.

Su amigo se levantó y se fue. Gaara ocupó su lugar, tumbándose también.

-No sé que decirte.

Sakura le miró a los ojos-cuando estalló la bomba, y el de los explosivos murió, ¿sentías como si...?¿cómo te sentías?

-No es lo mismo ¿sabes?, no eramos...

-Pero ¿cómo te sentiste?

-Estaba allí y ya no estaba. Pestañeé y desapareció.

-Yo siento que me muevo a cámara lenta. Me muevo a cámara lenta y lo de mi alrededor se mueve deprisa y yo solo quiero volver atrás. A cuando todo era normal. Cuando no era la pobre Sakura tirada en el suelo con su vestido para el baile y su novia muerta. Y sin embargo, soy eso, porque estoy así, siento la presión, todos se acercan aquí esperando de mi que me mueva o que explote, reviente, grite, llore o gima. No me importa hacer mi papel. No me importa decir o hacer lo que se supone que debo hacer si así os encontráis mejor todos. Pero no sé como se hace- Gaara no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por el rabillo de su ojo y acabase en el suelo-no sé ser esa persona, no sé quien es esa persona.

-Sakura...

-Esto no ha pasado. ¿Como hemos acabado aquí?¿por qué estoy tan sola?¿dónde está Ino?

Gaara le dio la mano-no estás sola Sakura.

Naruto seguía su búsqueda de comida-barritas y soda caliente. ¿Quién toma soda caliente?

Sasori también lo hacía-no sé, Sasuke es demasiado vago para meter comida en su taquilla.

-Acabo de dar con la taquilla reina. Hay galletas, magdalenas...¿quién come tanto?

-Es Sakura, comía mucho para mantenerse.

-Come.

-¿Eh?

-Has dicho comía. En presente, no ha muerto.

-En cierto modo si-dijo y se llenó la boca de gominolas- no va a volver aquí. No creo que vuelva a ser la misma.

-Hay momentos Akasuna No, en los que una décima de segundo cambia tu vida y eres otra persona.

Sasori apoyó su frente contra una de las taquillas-¿vamos a morir?

Naruto colocó el botín recaudado en el banco y se sentó-no hay porque.

-¿No hace calor?-dijo quitándose la chaqueta agobiado.

-No.

-¿Y por qué estoy sudando?

-Porque no paras.

-Tengo el pulso alterado.

-No paras de moverte.

-¿Tengo fiebre?-preguntó acercándose al otro.

-Déjame en paz.

-Enserio, vamos.

-He dicho que no.

-Eres un gilipollas- Naruto rió ante el insulto que le había proferido-has vivido, has hecho cosas, tienes buena pinta, un tío que está loco por ti...

-¿Está loco por mi?-el interés del rubio por el otro aumentó.

-¡La cuestión es que has vivido!¡ya puedes morirte!, si yo muero...¿esto es todo?...-se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra una taquilla-¿se lo dijiste a Gaara?¿le dijiste que lo querías?

-No.

-Yo si.

-Yo debería habérselo dicho, antes de que llegara otro.

Cuando Gaara volvió a la cocina, Neji y Sai hablaban animados y Sasuke estaba sentado solo en la mesa con su revista.

-Le cuenta historias de animales-dijo el Uchiha hastiado a su mejor amigo-y el otro para colmo le escucha-añadió y se fue.

Neji al ver a Gaara se levantó- ahm, voy a salir de la cocina durante un rato sin motivo alguno-y los dejó solos.

Sai fue el primero en hablar-no sé que pasó anoche, entre Naruto y tú...

-Sai...

-No quiero saberlo. No nos prometimos exclusividad.

-Pero tienes planes.

-Si. No he dicho que no esté enfadado-decía eso, pero mantenía su enigmática sonrisa-solo que no hay exclusividad. Eso quería decirte-iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo-ah y otra cosa, sé que crees que das miedo y eres...

-Estoy atormentado.

-Crees que no mereces nada, pero te mereces lo mejor. Naruto no es bueno para ti, pero yo, yo soy bueno. Y si hay una pelea en un ring, cuenta conmigo-y se fue.

Caía la noche y Naruto y Sasori seguían en los vestuarios.

-¿Sigue sin notar nada?

El rubio estaba en cuclillas, en la otra punta de la sala-solo noto que llevo aquí mucho tiempo. Tal vez ya sea tarde.

-¿Para qué?

Un hombre entró en la habitación-gracias por su paciencia. Tendrán que tomar antibióticos durante un tiempo, pero hemos detenido la amenaza.

Por fin podían irse. Sasori salió corriendo.

Fue a casa y Naruto le acompañó.

-¿Hola?-el pelirrojo gritó desde el recibidor, como horas antes lo había hecho el veterinario.

Gaara estaba recogiendo la cocina y Naruto lo observó desde el umbral de la puerta, embobado.

-Hola-dijo sonriente cuando el otro fue consciente de su presencia.

-Hola.

-Iba a venir esta mañana, pero...

-Lo sé, la cuarentena.

-Si.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué pasa?

-Que debes escoger. Tomar una decisión. Y no quiero que te precipites si no estás preparado. Esta mañana iba a venir aquí para decirte...quería decirte que...pero ahora solo puedo decir que...solo puedo decir que...estoy enamorado de ti. He estado enamorado de ti siempre-se echó a reír-ya sé que te estoy diciendo esto muy tarde. Pe...pero es que...quiero que te tomes tu tiempo. El tiempo que tú necesites, porque debes tomar una decisión. Cuando yo tuve que tomarla me equivoqué, debí haberte contado todo desde el principio y no lo hice. Que descanses-concluyó con una radiante sonrisa y se fue dejando a Gaara emocionado.

_El tiempo vuela. El tiempo no espera a nadie. El tiempo cura todas las heridas. Todos queremos más tiempo. Tiempo para levantarnos. Tiempo para crecer. Tiempo para dejar que pase._

Sakura se levantó por fin del suelo, Gaara le tendió la mano para ayudarla-estoy lista-dijo la chica.

-Bien-dijo el otro y le ayudó a quitarse el vestido rosa que se había puesto para el baile.

_Tiempo._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: One republic - Mercy**


	38. Soy un árbol

**Soy un árbol**

_Los catorce mil millones de neuronas que tiene nuestro cerebro, se mueven a una velocidad de setecientos kilómetros por hora. La mayor parte del tiempo no podemos controlarlas, cuando nos da un escalofrío, cuando se nos eriza la piel, cuando nos excitamos...la adrenalina._

Gaara estaba solo en el ascensor, cuando Naruto se subió también. Y ni corto ni perezoso se situó a su espalda, muy cerca, y le olió el cabello. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos. Era demasiada la cercanía, y notaba el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro.

¡Ding!

Llegó a su planta y se bajó sonriendo, dejando al rubio allí solo.

_El cuerpo sigue sus impulsos de forma natural. Algo que tiene mucho que ver, con porque nos cuesta tanto controlar los nuestros._

Sakura estaba cocinando. La cocina estaba llena de magdalenas e ingredientes por todas partes.

_A veces tenemos impulsos que preferimos no controlar, aunque nos arrepintamos de no haberlo hecho. _

En un mostrador y cogiendo informes, Sasuke y Gaara se encontraron-¿cómo te va lo de tirarte a dos a la vez?-cuestionó el azabache.

-No me acuesto con ninguno, antes quiero escoger. Si no he tomado una decisión esta noche, lo echaré a cara o cruz. Un chico no puede resistir tanto.

-Y luego soy yo el pervertido.

-Y lo eres. Si Kakashi estuviera aquí...

-Yo no tendría que escoger nada. No sería una relación. Tú buscas una relación. Te van esas cosas.

-¿No me digas que tú nunca has tenido una relación?

-¿Para qué?¿para que alguien me controle?¿para que alguien me pregunte cómo me ha ido el día al tumbarme en la cama?, paso, gracias.

-Eh, te tumbas en la cama conmigo y te suelo preguntar esas cosas.

-Lo tuyo no cuenta, tu eres para mi como una tía, lo mismo que yo para ti. Tu no te acostarías conmigo nunca y viceversa.

-¿Nunca te acostarías conmigo?-fingió molestia.

-Mmm no sé, bueno puede que algún día si. Podríamos hacer el trato que hacen algunas personas. Lo de casarnos cuando alcancemos cierta edad si seguimos solos y amargados.

-Oh, eso sería tan bonito- Gaara se emocionó-serás mi marido de reserva.

-Echo-y se dieron las manos a modo de trato.

Sasori se encarga de una mujer con cáncer de pulmón. Sasuke con Naruto de un hombre que tiene un tumor cerebral y le hace decir lo que piensa en todo momento. Tsunade manda a Gaara a ocuparse de los informes y a Kiba a urgencias, lo que le alegra por no estar en ginecología.

Al terminar la ronda, Tsunade se percató de que habían unos boxers negros colgados en el tablón de anuncios.

-¿De quién coño son esos calzoncillos?-a Tsunade se le salían los ojos de las órbitas y se acercó al tablón. Sasori y Kiba intentaban aguantarse la risa. Gaara se quería morir.

-¿No son tuyos?-le preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

-¡Esto es un hospital!-la legendaria ya hablaba para todos los presentes-¡y aquí pasan cosas muy serias!¡se salvan vidas!-la gente se reía-¿os hace gracia?¿de quién son?

-Esto pinta muy mal-dijo Gaara sin apenas mover los labios.

-Reclámalos- instó su mejor amigo.

-Ya sé que son de alguno de vosotros-dijo a sus internos-como siempre, así que vamos ¡¿quién de vosotros dejó sus putos calzoncillos en mi planta de cirugía?!

Entonces oyeron una voz-oh, no, ¿me he dejado la ropa interior otra vez por aquí?- dijo Neji y cogió los boxers- lo siento mucho, no tengo remedio-añadió mirando a Gaara y los guardó en el bolsillo de su bata.

Y cuando ya Tsunade no andaba por los alrededores, Neji se los devolvió.

Neji, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kiba se encargan de un adolescente atravesado por la rama de un árbol. Sasori, Sasuke y Gaara ven la operación.

-Creo que todos deberíamos decir la verdad-dijo el pelirrojo mayor, sumido en sus propios pensamientos más que en la operación-hablar desde las tripas. Seguir los instintos.

-Prefiero a Gaara el puto, es más sucio y menos idealista-dijo Sasuke.

-He decidido, elijo a Naruto. Sai es fantástico, pero Naruto es...Naruto. Y sigo mi instinto.

-Tú mismo.

-Vale, ahora me voy a ver como está Sakura.

Fue a casa y se encontró la cocina llena de magdalenas. Cientos. Pero ni rastro de la pelirrosa.

-Vaya...madre mía...-cuando se iba a comer una, sonó el timbre y abrió.

Era Sai.

-Sai.

-Hola-se extrañó-¿qué haces aquí?¿hoy no trabajas?

-Si trabajo, ahm, estaba en el hospital. He venido a ver como está Sakura.

-Bueno, y yo. Traigo comida-dijo y le mostró una bolsa de papel.

-¿Comida a Sakura?

-Cuando murió mi novio me daba igual lo que me dijeran, pero que me llevaran comida me ayudó. Me ayudó mucho.

-¿Le traes comida?

-Si.

-Aunque sabías que yo no iba a estar.

-¿No te parece bien?

-Si, es precioso. Creo que eres increíble, dulce, sensato...y sensible.

-Gaara, no quiero presionarte, debes decidir y quiero que te tomes el tiempo que necesites, pero si quiero dejar algo claro.

-¿Qué es?

-Que no soy tan sensible-dijo, lo acorraló contra la pared y le besó apasionadamente-¿lo ves?

-Lo veo.

-Que tengas un buen día-le dio la bolsa con comida y se fue.

En el Ichiraku, Chôji limpiaba la barra con un trapo húmedo, cuando vio llegar a Sakura, con dos cestas en la mano.

-Sakura ¿cómo estás?

-Te traigo magdalenas.

-Gracias.

-He hecho muchas y no...cabían en la cocina. He pensado que te apetecerían. Me salen bien.

-Si, claro, gracias-dijo el castaño y cogió las cestas.

Iruka salía del baño y la vio.

-¡Doctora Haruno!

-No me llame doctora.

-Vale-se notaba que estaba algo bebido-pues no me llames señor Uzumaki- y rió de su propio comentario-porque ya no lo soy

-Ha bebido.

-Eso parece.

-Cómase una magdalena, están buenas y le ayudarán.

-Nada puede ayudarme.

-Ya...ni a mi-dijo la chica y se fue.

Gaara volvió al hospital con una bolsa llena de magdalenas. Se encontró a Sasuke en un mostrador.

-Sai le llevó comida a Sakura.

-¿Has visto a Sakura?

-No, no estaba en casa, pero me parece buena señal que haya dejado de hacer magdalenas. El caso es que Sai le llevó comida a Sakura. Él es así, de los que le llevan comida a tu amiga cuando está triste.

-Así que no has cortado.

-Le ha llevado comida a una amiga mía que está triste. Voy a cortar con Naruto.

-Tu mismo.

Operan al del tumor cerebral, pero muere.

Ya era de noche cuando Gaara fue al Ichiraku al salir del trabajo. Estaba centrado en beberse su copa, cuando vio llegar a Sai, que se le acercó.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Segundos después llegó Naruto.

-Sai.

-Naruto.

-Hola.

-Gracias por venir-dijo el pelirrojo-a los dos, muchas gracias-respiró hondo-bueno, allá voy. Me gustas-se dirigió a Sai- y tú también-a Naruto -tenía que tomar una decisión. Tenía que decidir, pero creo que me merezco considerar mis opciones.

-¿Opciones?-preguntaron los otros al unísono.

-Hay algo que ayuda a considerar las opciones, antiguamente se llamaba cita.

-¿Una cita?-preguntó el rubio.

-Si, eso he dicho.

-Quieres quedar-dijo Naruto.

-Si.

-¿Con los dos?-cuestionó Sai.

-Si. Si os negáis lo comprenderé, pero espero que aceptéis-coqueteaba claramente con los dos. Se levantó sonriente, y se fue.

-¿Te retiras?-preguntó el azabache al otro.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que no.

_Nuestro cuerpo es esclavo de nuestros impulsos. Pero lo que nos hace humanos es lo que controlamos. Tras la tormenta, tras el arrebato, cuando la niebla se disipa, podemos arreglar el desastre que hemos causado. _

Sakura seguía haciendo magdalenas en la cocina. Gaara y Sasori llegaron.

-Dejadme, estoy ocupada-dijo la chica.

-Sakura- Tsunade estaba en la puerta, mirándola con asombro. Los otros dos se marcharon y las dejaron a solas. La mujer se acercó a ella-estaba cansada, ocupada y dejé de enseñaros. Dejé de enseñarte cuando más lo necesitabas.

-No me habría parado.

-Claro que si. Tú no te habrías parado, pero yo lo habría hecho. En el pasado lo habría hecho. Me relajé y tengo parte de culpa en lo que pasó, así que ahora quiero que vuelvas. Ve ha hablar con el jefe a ver que pasa, porque tienes talento y capacidad. Todos cometemos errores y vale ya de magdalenas.

_Podemos dejar atrás el pasado, pero de pronto nos puede volver a golpear._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Snow Patrol - Open your eyes**


	39. Fantasías pasajeras

**Fantasías pasajeras**

_Los cirujanos fantaseamos con operaciones complicadas e inverosímiles. Alguien se desmaya en un restaurante y le abrimos con el cuchillo de postre o reemplazamos una válvula con una zanahoria. Pero de vez en cuando...tenemos otras fantasías._

Gaara estaba desnudo en el centro de la cama. Sasuke no se encontraba allí, pero no estaba solo.

Naruto estaba desnudo a su izquierda, mirándole.

-Buenos días-le dijo en cuanto sus orbes turquesa se posaron en él.

-Buenos días-dijo el pelirrojo y le besó. 

-Buenos días-repitió el rubio, pero esta vez al azabache que estaba a la derecha de Gaara.

-Sí que son buenos-dijo Sai que también estaba desnudo. El pelirrojo se giró hacia él-hola.

-Hola-dijo a su vez y le besó también.

-¿Has dormido bien ésta noche?-le preguntó el veterinario.

-Regular-dijo recostándose boca arriba, quedando perfectamente en el centro de los otros dos.

-¿Quieres dormir más?-cuestionó el rubio.

-La verdad es que no.

Y ambos se lanzaron a su cuello.

Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi...Maldito despertador.

Miró a su alrededor. Sasuke dormía imperturbable a su lado. Se sentó en la cama frustrado y se dejó caer hacia atrás de nuevo.

_Casi todas nuestras fantasías se desvanecen al despertarnos, y quedan desterradas en lo más profundo de la mente. Aunque a veces si nos esforzamos, podemos vivir ese sueño._

Cuando pensaba que caería otra vez en su maravilloso sueño, Sakura abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto el jersey violeta que había tejido para Ino.

-¿Puedo acompañaros al hospital?

-¿Vas al hospital?-Gaara se sentó sorprendido en la cama.

-Si, voy a ir a hablar con el jefe. Quiero volver. Avisadme cuando os vayáis.

Fueron al hospital. Se bajaron del coche y caminaban hacia la entrada. Hasta que Sakura se detuvo a pocos metros.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó el pelirrojo mayor.

-Id entrando.

-Todo irá bien. Tsunade está de tu parte y el jefe es...seguro que pone mala cara, pero está de tu parte.

-Todo el mundo quiere que vuelvas-dijo Sasori.

-Si, lo sé. Id delante, ahora voy yo. Necesito tomarme un minuto para pensar.

-Vale-dijo Gaara y entraron. Dejándola allí.

Gaara y Sasuke iban a empezar su jornada, cuando al salir del ascensor, y con un café, Naruto se les acercó.

-Hola-dijo feliz por ver al pelirrojo.

-Hola. Anoche estuve soñando contigo.

-¿Ah si?

-Ajá.

-¿Traía un café?

-No tenía nada que ver en absoluto con el café. Pero gracias-dijo cogiendo el café que le había traído el otro.

-Creo que las citas empiezan por una invitación informal a tomar café.

-¿Ah si?

-¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche?-dijo-¿ha sido lo bastante informal?-preguntó a Sasuke que hizo un gesto como de 'no está mal'-¿si?

-¿Una cita?

-Eso es. A las ocho-dijo Naruto y se marchó.

Según desapareció, el otro ascensor se abrió y Sai salió de el.

-Hola-dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Pasaba por aquí, bueno, en realidad no, pero...merecía la pena dar un rodeo.

-Esta noche he soñado contigo- Sasuke le miró extrañado.

-¿Fue bonito?

-Si, mucho.

-¿Y qué hacía en el sueño?

-Si, ¿qué estaba haciendo?-se interesó su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es eso?-el pelirrojo cambió de tema aprovechando que el recién llegado tenía una bolsita en las manos.

-Para ti, un pastel. El mejor que existe en Konoha. Creí que te ablandaría antes de invitarte a cenar esta noche. Dime que si.

-¿Esta noche?¿qué te parece?-Sasuke se divertía-¿estás libre esta noche Gaara?

-La verdad es que no...no estoy libre esta noche.

-¿Y a comer?, vendré aquí.

-¿Vas a comer comida de hospital?

-Yo adoro esa comida.

-¿A la una?

-Aquí estaré-y se marchó.

-¿Has soñado con los dos a la vez?-preguntó Sasuke-¿un trío?, vaya, cuando pensaba que eras aburrido...te superas.

-Son citas y...acompañadas de comida.

Rato después en el mostrador, Sasuke y Sasori eran los que más comían del pastel de Gaara. Kiba llegó.

-Mmm, pastel-dijo y cogió un poco.

-Tengo una cita-le dijo contento el pelirrojo mayor.

-¿Quieres que te ampute la mano?-preguntó Sasuke al castaño mientras masticaba y le apartaba las manos de los restos de pastel.

Tsunade llegó y los pilló a todos con la boca llena-buenos días. Sabaku No a dar altas, necesito que rellenes los impresos. Uchiha con el doctor Uzumaki. Inuzuka seguirás con el doctor Umino en ginecología. Akasuna No el doctor Hyûga te requiere en ortopedia.

Las horas pasaban y Sakura seguía fuera del hospital, en el mismo lugar. Sasuke y Gaara salieron a verla.

-Hola Sakura- dijo el pelirrojo-¿has visto al jefe?

-Aún no.

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien. ¿Qué hacéis?

-Él sale con todos a la vez y yo sigo muerto del asco-respondió el azabache de brazos cruzados.

-He quedado con Sai, me marcho.

-Tiene un harem y yo a mi mano derecha...-dijo Sasuke molesto-que injusticia.

A la hora de comer, Kiba y Sasuke observaban a la parejita del veterinario y su pelirrojo amigo. Sasori llegó y se sentó con ellos, dándose cuenta de que había un montoncito de billetes en el centro de la mesa.

-¿Qué miráis?

-A Gaara y a Sai- dijo Kiba.

-Cincuenta yenes a que Uzumaki viene para retarle a duelo-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Puedo apuntarme con cinco?

-Eso no es una apuesta-dijo el castaño-es una mierda.

-¡Se está riendo!-dijo Sasuke que no apartaba la vista de la mesa de su mejor amigo y su cita-ha hecho una gracia que no es tan graciosa. Jajajaja- fingió reír-qué gracioso eres.

-Me he dejado el dinero en casa-dijo Sasori.

Kiba intervino-oye, tú eres rarito. Te gustan los cómics ¿no?

-Si.

-Tengo una paciente, una niña que se cree una superheroína. Cuéntame.

-¿Superheroína?, los superhéroes no llaman la atención, no tienen un aspecto que la gente considere extraordinario, quizá hasta los humillen. Pero, de repente los alcanza un rayo cósmico o les ataca una araña radiactiva y algo que tenían dentro todo el tiempo latente, sale a la luz y...

-Olvida lo que he dicho.

-¡Eh, ahí viene!-advirtió Sasuke a los otros al ver que Naruto se acercaba a la mesa de los tortolitos. Pero solo fue a por un café y se marchaba.

El castaño sonrió y empezó a recoger los billetes de la mesa-se comporta como un caballero y decide marcharse. Gracias.

Pero el rubio volvió, entusiasmando a Sasuke-¡ahí está!. Dame la pasta colega, es mía-y le quitó el fajo al otro.

Gaara miró a Sai- dios, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

-¿Qué?-en ese instante Naruto se sentó con ellos.

-Hola, ¿comiendo?

-Precisamente-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lamento interrumpiros, pero hay un cerebro y he pensado que querrías ayudarme.

-¿Enserio?-se le iluminaron los ojos-¿cuándo?

-¿Ahora mismo?-Sai no podía creerlo.

-Si estás ocupado tranquilo, es una operación corriente...

-Va a cortar un cerebro por la mitad-dijo Gaara mirando a Sai- lo siento soy interno y tengo que aprender.

-Parece que yo también-se rindió el veterinario-vale.

Gaara se levantó-te llamo luego-le dijo cerca del oído.

-Estás ocupado-apreció Naruto- has quedado.

-Perdona.

-Tranquilo, ve-dijo Sai.

-Adiós-le dijo Naruto con retintín mientras se alejaba.

En la otra mesa, Sasuke y Kiba se partían de risa.

-Te debo otros cincuenta-dijo el castaño.

-Si, eso creo.

Mientras iban por un concurrido pasillo del hospital, Gaara habló con Naruto.

-Has sido muy listo.

-Si.

-Sin embargo, le debo a Sai otra cita.

-Está bien. Necesita todas las facilidades, no será sencillo para él.

-Oh ¿crees que no resistirá?

-Creo que está en desventaja. Pero debes reconocerle el mérito. Bien, prepara al paciente.

-Has dicho que íbamos a operarle.

-Le operaremos a las cuatro. No iba a meterte directamente en el quirófano. Tendrás que ganártelo ¿no?-añadió el rubio y se fue.

Operaron al paciente de Naruto, junto a Gaara y a Sasuke. Deidara pide una excedencia porque aún no está recuperado por completo y su mano no está lista para operar.

Sasori sale fuera para hablar con Sakura, que sigue plantada en el mismo lugar.

-Llevas ahí un buen rato-dijo el chico-deberías sentarte.

-No estoy cansada.

-Pero deberías sentarte.

-Entra Sasori.

-Sakura enserio...

-Odio las bodas. Odio las fotos en las revistas de esas mujeres con velos y con ramos de flores. Parece que nunca se les habría ocurrido casarse antes de ponerse frente a la cámara. Odio la idea de las damas de honor, los colores y eso de '¿con el corsé se me ve el culo más grande o no?'. Jamás he querido ser como ellas, son imbéciles, débiles...¿por qué no dejo de pensar en esas mujeres?

El chico la cogió por un brazo e intentó tirar de ella sin éxito- Sakura...

-Voy a hacerlo Sasori, voy a cruzar el umbral, pero antes quiero estar segura de que cuando esté con el jefe no voy a pensar en mi vestido de novia. Necesito otro minuto.

Llegó la noche. Naruto y Gaara salieron a cenar y el rubio llevó al chico a casa.

-He cenado bien.

-Una cena excelente-secundó el de ojos azules.

-¿Vas a pasar?-preguntó junto a la puerta.

-No lo sé...¿puedo?-se inclinó para besarle, pero el otro se apartó levemente.

-Podrías tomar una copa o quizá un café. Te debo uno de esta mañana.

-Es verdad.

-¡Hola!-oyeron exclamar.

-Sai...-dijo Naruto sin necesidad de mirar quien era.

-No pensaba encontrarnos aquí. Vengo a traerte esto-dijo el azabache, que llevaba en la mano una tarrina- es helado de fresas, me lo ha hecho un paciente.

-Habrá sido el dueño-dijo el rubio.

-Es casero-le ignoró-con fresas de verdad.

-Me encanta el helado de fresas-dijo Gaara.

-Y él se ha acordado- Naruto se reía, estaba claro que aquello era una venganza por lo de la comida.

-Pues claro, pensaba dejarlo en la puerta.

-¿No se derretiría?-la conversación era cosa de los dos contrincantes.

-Me he arriesgado.

-Y te ha salido bien.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué pasa exactamente?-se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Nos ha interrumpido-aclaró Naruto.

-Aprendo deprisa.

-No interrumpí, fui profesional.

-¿No podías operar sin él?

-Prefiero operar con él.

-Vale ya-dijo Gaara con los brazos en jarras-ésto no es una cita. Quiero ver la luna, y perfume, y bombones, y que intentéis meterme mano. Nadie intenta meterme mano. Ni siquiera estáis mirándome. Soy un interno ¿alguno de vosotros sabe lo que me ha costado ponerme como estoy?, me he depilado...ya sabéis...y no paráis de miraros entre vosotros.

-Es que...Gaara...

-No-interrumpió al rubio-mi fantasía no son dos tíos mirándose entre si.

-Yo...no...

Esta vez interrumpió al veterinario-no volveréis a hablar hasta que me preparéis una cita de verdad. Quiero pasión, romanticismo, quiero sentirme como un príncipe al que todos se mueren por cortejar-concluyó y entró en su casa dando un portazo.

Segundos después, abrió la puerta de nuevo, cogió el helado de las manos de Sai y entró otra vez.

_La fantasía es sencilla. El placer está bien. Y a dos bandas es mejor. El dolor es malo, no sentir dolor es mejor. Pero la realidad es diferente. El dolor existe, porque quiere decirnos algo. _

Finalmente, Sakura se marcha sin entrar en el hospital. Volvió a casa y fue a la habitación del pelirrojo que estaba comiendo helado sentado en la cama.

-Hoy no he entrado-dijo la chica.

-Tal vez mañana-dijo y se movió para que su amiga se sentara a su lado.

Sasori también apareció.

-Ya el día terminó-dijo desde la puerta-es un alivio.

Sakura le ofreció helado-es de fresa.

El chico se tumbó a los pies de la cama y comió un poco-está bueno.

-Has babeado la cuchara-dijo Sakura divertida.

-¿Qué?, no.

-Un poco si-dijo la pelirrosa y todos se echaron a reír.

_Y si es posible disfrutar sin acabar con dolor de estómago, quizá esté bien. Quizá algunas fantasías solo deban existir en sueños._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Outkast - Idlewild blues**


	40. Lo que soy

**Lo que soy**

_Llega un momento durante la residencia, en el que los internos van comprendiendo quienes son como médicos y en que clase de cirujanos quieren convertirse. Si les preguntas te lo dirán. Quieren ser cirujanos generales. Cirujanos ortopédicos. Neurocirujanos. Distinciones que apenas describen su área de especialización. Definen quienes son, porque fuera del quirófano no es que los cirujanos no sepan quienes son, es que temen averiguarlo. _

Es por la mañana, en los vestuarios. Gaara se tomaba una bebida energética mientras Sasori se terminaba de vestir a su lado para poder empezar las rondas. Kiba llegó y se acercó a su taquilla para prepararse también.

-¿Sakura ha salido esta mañana?-preguntó el pelirrojo menor terminando de ponerse el uniforme azul claro-es una buena señal ¿estás bien?-cuestionó a su amigo que parecía beber nervioso.

-Si...es que no me siento yo mismo.

-Akasuna No tiene ese efecto sobre los tíos-dijo Kiba desvistiéndose.

Tsunade apareció por la puerta-venga chicos, llevo en quirófano desde las dos de la mañana, no estoy de humor-y la siguieron.

Sasuke llegó corriendo.

-¡Uchiha llegas tarde!-gritó Kiba sonriente.

-Antes que Sasori- apuntó.

-Yo ya estaba aquí-dijo el chico que apurado se colocaba la bata blanca sin dejar de andar tras la jefa.

-Que detalle que aparezcas Uchiha- dijo Tsunade sin girarse si quiera y Kiba se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?, estás en la brigada de ginecología- se burló Sasuke.

-Lo que tú digas...

Gaara parecía agobiado, y en medio del pasillo detuvo sus pasos. Sasuke al percatarse se paró junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Cosas de hombres, eso de salir con dos me está estresando. Bastante. Sai/Naruto. Naruto/Sai. Me saldrá una úlcera-mientras hablaba se tocaba el lado derecho, por encima de la cadera.

-Eso si no te salen más cosas.

-Debería decidirme y olvidarme-añadió y volvieron con los demás.

Mientras ven a los pacientes, Tsunade se da cuenta del estado de Gaara.

-¿Estás bien Sabaku No?

-Si doctora Tsunade...es que... -le dolía el lado derecho y tuvo que sentarse. Naruto apareció-tengo que decidirme de una vez.

-Inuzuka, Sabaku No...tengo un aneurisma de arteria basilar ¿te interesa?-preguntó el rubio al de ojos aqua.

Entonces todos los de alrededor se percataron, de que al otro lado del cristal que tenían enfrente, se encontraban Kakashi Hatake con bata blanca incluida y Jiraiya.

-Dios mío...-musitó Sasuke incrédulo.

-¡Ay dios mío!-gritó Gaara, pero por el dolor que sentía.

-¿No es...?-intentó preguntar Sasori.

-El mismo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entonces Gaara vomitó y todos volvieron sus ojos sobre él.

Kakashi se encarga de un paciente con el rostro quemado y Kiba se enfrenta a Iruka para poder estar en plástica con el peliblanco.

Naruto se ocupaba de Gaara- tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien- Sasuke le dio un vaso de agua.

-No estás bien. Guapo si, pero bien no-siguió el rubio.

-Bah, es vomitivo-dijo Sasuke en baja voz pero audible.

-Vete, debes ir a operar. Y reencontrarte con un cirujano-apuntó refiriéndose al peliblanco recién llegado.

-Si y dame su teléfono-dijo Sasuke sin perder ocasión.

-Pídeselo tú. Yo soy vomitivo-aclaró Naruto orgulloso de si mismo-cuida de él-dijo al azabache y se alejó.

Gaara volvió a vomitar en una papelera cercana.

-¡Joder! ¿estás preñado?-preguntó en voz alta Sasuke.

Sasori llegó y le proporcionó un pañuelo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos. Iruka estaba cerca y se había enterado de todo. Tsunade también.

-El bello fruto del adulterio-dijo Umino cuando el rubio pasó a su lado.

-No te debo ninguna explicación. Gaara...-se acercó al otro.

-Déjalo-dijo Tsunade- ya ha hecho bastante-entre el otro pelirrojo y ella cogieron a chico de las manos y lo guiaron a una habitación.

Sasuke le examinó-¿y quién es el padre?-preguntó divertido.

-No estoy embarazado-el pelirrojo estaba tumbado boca arriba y se dejaba hacer.

-El dolor abdominal...la fiebre...los vómitos...

-No estoy embarazado.

-No sabes quién es el padre ¿verdad?

-Tendría que ser de Naruto, es imposible que sea de Sai.

Sasuke se escandalizó-¿no te has tirado al veterinario?-el otro negó con la cabeza-debes dejar esa relación de inmediato.

Gaara entró en pánico-no puedo estar embarazado Sasuke.

-Del macizo-dijo como si eso suavizara el golpe.

-No está embarazado-dijo Tsunade entrando por la puerta con el informe en la mano-habrá que hacerle más pruebas.

-¿En ese caso puede darme morfina?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Mientras Naruto echaba un vistazo al brazo de Deidara en una sala, entró Sasuke.

-La doctora Tsunade quiere saber si necesitas un interno.

-No-dijo Naruto- ¿qué tal está el doctor Sabaku No?

-No está embarazado de nadie así que...-se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata y se marchó.

Sakura fue al Ichiraku. Llevaba el jersey violeta de punto que le había hecho a Ino. No había nadie en el local. Solo Chôji.

-Sakura, me alegra verte. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, he quedado-dijo y se sentó en un taburete.

-¿Le conozco yo?

-No le conozco ni yo.

-¿Nunca le has visto?-ella negó con la cabeza-¿sabes como es?-otra negativa-¿podría ser mayor?¿con brillantes ojos verdes y con larga cola de caballo?

La chica se giró y junto a la entrada, vio al hombre que le describió el barman.

-¿Doctora Haruno?

-Señor Yamanaka- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano y se las estrecharon.

-Por favor, llámame Inoichi.

Se sentaron ambos en una mesa.

-Es muy guapa-dijo el hombre mientras la chica removía su té caliente-no parece del tipo de Ino.

-¿Enserio?¿cual era su tipo?

-Chicas morenas, listas...no es que usted no lo sea. Es médico, es evidente.

-Lo era, pero eso ya se acabó.

-Ah, es verdad. El doctor Jiraiya dice que renunció.

-¿Ha hablado con el doctor Jiraiya?

-Si, y me ha dicho que si quería saber toda la historia hablara con usted si no le importa doctora Haruno...

-Sakura- interrumpió ella.

-Sakura, si no te importa necesito saberlo todo.

Gaara estaba ingresado oficialmente. Llevaba ropa de paciente y permanecía recostado en su camilla. Sasuke leía un libro a su lado.

-Eres un buen amigo-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estás colocado.

-Yo diría que eres el mejor amigo del mundo entero-seguía el otro.

-No sabes la pena que me das.

-¿Por qué?¿por qué podría morirme?

-No soporto estar con gente colocada...

-Si me muriera hoy me recordarían como el putón del interno que se lió con dos médicos.

-Con un médico y un veterinario-aclaró Sasuke.

-Naruto/Sai, Naruto/Sai...me moriría como el chico que no se decidió.

-Probablemente, pero no importaría, porque estarías muerto.

-Doctor Sabaku No-dijo Tsunade que llegó seguida de Sasori- tienes fiebre, aumento de leucocitos y molestias en el costado derecho, lo que sugiere...

-Apendicitis-dijeron Sasuke y Sasori a la vez.

-Akasuna No, prepara a Sabaku No para la operación. Me ayudarás.

-¿Yo voy a estar presente?-el de ojos café se sorprendió.

Gaara intervino asustado-¿soy el único que se acuerda de que la última vez que Sasori estuvo en una apendicectomía casi se carga al paciente?, perdóname.

-No tengo porque estar doctora Tsunade- dijo el otro pelirrojo nervioso y se ganó una mirada severa-salvo que usted quiera. Perdone, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Eso te sirve Sabaku No?-preguntó la mujer.

-Es muy guapa-fue la respuesta del chico. Y la rubia se fue- Sasori, tráeme un helado-apuntó antes de que su amigo siguiera el mismo camino que la jefa. Sasuke se marchó y Naruto entró.

Se acercó a la camilla y empezó a examinar al pelirrojo-tienes la cara enrojecida. Tu abdomen está blando...¿no te alegra que tu novio trabaje aquí?

-Por ahora solo eres uno de los muchos hombres con los que salgo.

-¿Ah si?¿cuántos somos?-dijo y le acarició la mejilla.

-Bueno...estás tú, y Sai...y...

-Perdona por decirte algo obvio, pero no veo ningún veterinario junto a tu lecho.

-Deberías darte la vuelta-se oyó entonces una voz procedente de la puerta. Era el mencionado.

-Ah Sai- dijo Naruto como si nada.

El azabache llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano- Naruto.

-No sabéis cuanto me alegro de estar de morfina hasta el culo-dijo Gaara.

-¿Qué tal todo en el reino animal?-preguntó el rubio a su 'rival', que se había posicionado en el otro extremo de la camilla.

-¿Y tú Naruto?¿todo bien?

-Veras...-su busca empezó a sonar.

-Si necesitas irte, no te...

-No-apagó el aparatejo- puedo quedarme.

-Bien.

-Bien-dijo Gaara.

-Bien-dijo Naruto.

-Bien, voy a prepararte-dijo Sasori entrando por la puerta y paralizándose al ver lo llena que estaba la habitación-doctor Uzumaki, doctor Sai.

-Ya están todos mis chicos-dijo el pelirrojo enfermo sin dejar de sonreír-sois todos tan guapos y besáis tan bien.

-Joder...-dijo Sasori sonrojándose hasta las orejas por lo incómodo de la situación, mientras escuchaba las risas de su amigo.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Sai.

-Está drogado-aclaró el pelirrojo menor.

-Es un besador excelente-aclaró Gaara.

-¿Salisteis?-preguntó el veterinario.

-¿No lo sabías?-Naruto lo dijo con cierta burla.

-No salíamos, solo tuvimos una desastrosa e incómoda experiencia sexual- Gaara se estaba sincerando a tope.

-No puedo estar aquí-dijo Sasori dispuesto a irse.

-Nadie puede estar aquí-dijo Tsunade en el umbral-van a someterlo a una operación. Todos deben irse.

-Que bien-apreció el pelirrojo menor.

-Tu no Akasuna No.

-Doctora Tsunade están todos mis novios-dijo Gaara que parecía orgulloso de si mismo.

-Despídete de ellos Sabaku No-el chico obedeció agitando la mano.

-Estaré cuando despiertes-dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta.

-Yo también-dijo Sai.

-Fuera-dijo Tsunade y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sakura seguía relatándole todo al padre de Ino en el Ichiraku.

-El trasplante fue mejor de lo esperado. Todo iba...estaba...mucho mejor. Pero Ino...antes de operarle estuvo conectada a una máquina...

-No contestas a mi pregunta.

-Lo intento. El proceso fue muy complicado. Su corazón estaba...

-Me importa un huevo la medicina. Sé lo que mató a mi hija. Su corazón estaba mal, ya sé que no funcionaba hacia tiempo. Pero no entiendo cómo una chica como tú, pasa de ser la médico de mi hija a ser...su prometida el mismo día en que van a trasplantarle un corazón. No entiendo como conseguiste que te pidiera matrimonio horas antes de morir.

Iruka pasó por delante de la habitación de Gaara y éste le llamó.

-¡Iruka!¡doctor Umino!

Iruka respiró hondo y entró-¿has bramado doctor Sabaku No?

-Hola.

-Ya veo que estás drogado-dijo y ojeó su historial-pero no estás preñado.

-No. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Intento escoger entre dos hombres.

-Oh, vale, pues buena suerte-dijo dispuesto a irse.

-¿Cómo supiste que Naruto era el adecuado?

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya sé que me odias y que no me debes nada. Nada. Nada...¿qué estaba diciendo?

-Naruto.

-Eso...quiero que sea el elegido, pero lo sabría si fuera el adecuado. ¿Tu lo sabías verdad?

-Nos impusieron el matrimonio, al menos a él. Pero yo estaba encantado. Eso no se sabe...pero Naruto es de esos tíos que no te hacen daño, no a propósito al menos, no como yo se lo hice no dándole antes el divorcio.

-Él me hizo daño, cuando no me contó lo vuestro.

-Debí dejarle irse. Debí retirarme. Ser mejor persona y...debí hacer muchas cosas.

-Yo también, muchísimas.

-No te odio-dijo Iruka como si se acabara de dar cuenta en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no habíamos hablado de esto antes?

-La única razón por la que estamos hablando ahora es porque sé que no recordarás ni una palabra en cuanto se te pase el efecto de la morfina-añadió y se fue.

Naruto lo pilló saliendo de la habitación-¿has hablado con Gaara?

-Si-dijo y le miró unos instantes.

-¿Qué?

-No le hagas daño otra vez.

En el Ichiraku.

-Señor Yamanaka, Ino y yo...fue mi paciente varios meses.

-Y en cuanto muere tú dejas de trabajar.

-¡Porque no podía...!

-Cuatro años de universidad es un gasto enorme ¿cómo habías pensado devolverlo?¿eh?¿creías que Ino lo pagaría todo?-la pelirrosa lo miraba estupefacta.

-¿De qué está hablándome?

-Te hablo de proteger a mi hija.

-¿Dónde estaba cuando le necesitó?, porque yo estuve allí todo el tiempo. Estuve allí ¡trabajaba ochenta horas semanales y permanecía siempre a su lado!¡sufrió un montón de operaciones!¡un montón de operaciones y ella tenía miedo!¡¿dónde estaba usted?!¡¿dónde estaba?!-se levantó dispuesta a marcharse-quizá no lo entienda, pero recuerde que yo tampoco le entiendo. No entiendo como un padre abandona a su hija moribunda.

-Espera, espera ¿eso te dijo?¿que su madre y yo la abandonamos?. No, no te contó la verdad. Fuimos de médico en médico. Todos tenían una opinión distinta y cada vez eran peores. Antes de eso Ino nunca había estado enferma. Antes de eso era...-se notaba emocionado-¿sabes lo que es pensar que tienes que enterrar a tu hija?. Su madre y yo no lo llevábamos muy bien. Un día llegamos a casa y vimos una nota en la que decía que no quería que la viéramos morir y se fue -Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas-creímos...creímos que estaba muerta todo este tiempo.

-No tenía ni idea. Créame si yo lo hubiera sabido...no le habría permitido que lo hiciera.

-Me lo creo-dijo el hombre con sinceridad.

-Me gané la vida mientras estudiaba...

-Yo...

-Pagué mis deudas- Inoichi le dio la mano por encima de la mesa, arrepentido de lo que le había dicho.

-Perdóname por lo de antes, no tienes que explicar nada.

-Sé que quiere protegerla porque usted es su padre, y quiero que sepa que pagué todas mis deudas. Cuando conocí a Ino quería ser cirujana. No necesitaba su dinero. Tenía todo lo necesario. Tenía lo necesario hasta que...-empezó a sollozar.

-La echo de menos. La echamos de menos.

-Claro...y yo. Si.

Inoichi rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un sobre que tendió a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es para ti. De Ino.

Sasuke descubre que Deidara no puede operar porque su brazo no se ha recuperado aún, le tiembla y está dispuesto a ayudarle en las operaciones para que nadie se entere de que todavía no puede ejercer como cirujano.

Sasori llevaba a Gaara a quirófano mientras escuchaba como éste le daba instrucciones-en la mesa tápame bien. Ya me ha visto desnudo demasiada gente. Deseo conservar algo de dignidad-entonces vio a Kakashi cerca de un mostrador-¡el otro macizo!

-Gaara...-Sasori no se sentía a gusto con su enfermo amigo en ese estado desinhibido.

-¡Eh!¡macizo!¡uh!-le hacía señas para que se acercara y el peliblanco lo hizo.

-¿Así me llamáis aquí ahora?-preguntó sonriente al pelirrojo mayor.

-Si, pero creo que no deberías saberlo.

-¿Cómo está mi chico favorito?- Kakashi sonreía y llevaba puesto el uniforme para operar.

-Shhh, que no te oiga Sasuke o me mata.

-¡Gaara!- los ojos de Sasori parecían a punto de salirse de las cuencas.

-¿Sasuke?-el peliblanco se agachó levemente, para acercarse más al paciente. Intrigado.

-Le pones como una moto.

-¿Ah si?

-Tengo que llevármelo o Tsunade me echará una bronca. Disculpe doctor Hatake- dijo Sasori y se llevó a su amigo de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Operan a Gaara, Tsunade y Sasori. Todo sale bien.

Cuando Naruto va a la habitación del pelirrojo, ya éste está despierto y Sai está con él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Avergonzado.

-Acabo de contarle la experiencia de Gaara colocado-aclaró Sai que estaba sentado sobre la camilla.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-¿Ha sido memorable?

-Que te lo cuente Sai- dijo e iba a marcharse.

-Espera-el azabache le detuvo-me ha asignado una misión. Tengo que traerle un helado, ahora vuelvo-y salió dejándoles a solas.

-¿He hecho mucho el ridículo?-Naruto se sentó en la camilla-¿qué?

-Te mereces estar con alguien que te haga feliz-dijo serio-alguien que no te complique la vida. Alguien que no te haga daño. Él es mejor Gaara. Es mejor persona.

-Naruto...

-Yo me retiro-fingió una sonrisa, se levantó y desapareció.

Sasori volvió a casa. Había recibido una llamada urgente de Sakura y la encontró en el salón. Sentada en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Se sentó a su lado y la chica le habló.

-Dejó un mensaje. Un mensaje para sus padres la noche que...su padre me ha dado el número y el código, pero...no podía hacerlo sola.

Sasori le dio la mano. Y Sakura cogió el teléfono.

Escuchó a través del auricular.

-_Ha llamado a casa de los Yamanaka...-_la pelirrosa comenzó a pulsar las teclas, marcando el código del contestador y al otro lado sonó la voz de Ino- _mamá, papá, soy yo. Os llamo desde el Konoha Byôin donde la hermosa, inteligente y cabezota doctora Sakura Haruno me ha dado un corazón nuevo y ha accedido a casarse conmigo. Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, y siento no haberos llamado. Lo creáis o no, he intentado mejorar mi vida, sé que estáis enfadados y espero que me perdonéis, pero a veces una tiene que equivocarse. A veces hay que cometer errores para averiguar como acertar. Los errores duelen, pero son el único modo de averiguar quien eres. Ahora sé quien soy. Sé lo que quiero. He encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, un nuevo corazón y quiero que vengáis a Konoha a conocerla-_a Sasori le llamó la atención el sobre que había sobre la mesita de centro y lo abrió-_todo será diferente. Lo juro. De ahora en adelante, nada será igual. Os quiero. Adiós._

Sasori se quedó impactado, dentro del sobre había un cheque a nombre de Sakura, por ocho millones setecientos mil yenes.

Ya era tarde. Sai iba a marcharse.

-¿A qué hora dejan venir a las visitas para ver a los pacientes por la mañana?

-Es muy temprano.

-No me importa.

-No Sai, de verdad, no deberías venir.

-Es por Naruto.

-Lo siento.

-Dime porque.

-Naruto es un gran chico. Eres maravilloso, y puede que tú seas el mejor. Pero...

-Él gana.

-Y ojalá no fuera así.

-Volverá a hacerte daño- Gaara asintió-y cuando lo haga, yo no estaré. Cuídate-añadió y se fue.

Kakashi ya había terminado su operación al paciente que se había quemado el rostro. Y se detuvo a hablar con un par de enfermeras en un pasillo. Hasta que vio pasar a Sasuke que parecía concentrado en un historial.

-Uchiha- dijo para llamar la atención del interno. Atención que no tardó en captar. Las orbes negras se posaron en él y se le acercó-he oído una cosa muy interesante sobre ti Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Sobre mi?

-Me han dicho que te sientes atraído por mi-soltó como si tal cosa.

Las mejillas del azabache se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí-eso no es...¿quién le ha dicho eso?

-Lo que importa no es quién sino...¿es cierto?-dio un par de pasos hacia el menor, haciendo que éste anduviera los mismos hacia detrás. Quedando levemente acorralado. Contra una pared.

Sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora. Él no era de los que se acobardaran en absoluto, pero ese hombre le ponía extrañamente nervioso. Y a pesar del sonrojo más que evidente de su cara, su boca actuó por si sola-no...

-¿Ah no?-el peliblanco puso una de sus manos en el mentón del chico y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos fijamente. Comenzó a inclinarse, con un claro objetivo. Besarle.

Sasuke empezó a temblar y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Pero el beso no llegaba. Abrió los párpados y el rostro del otro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía ver a la perfección el iris negro y el rojo, sentía el cálido aliento contra su piel y aspiraba su seductor perfume. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, pero Kakashi se alejó sonriendo.

-Ya veo que no...-dijo satisfecho mientras se marchaba y dejaba a Sasuke estupefacto, molesto y sintiéndose más ridículo que en toda su vida.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Kate Havnevik - So:Lo**


	41. Oh, la culpa

**Oh...la culpa**

_Lo primero: no hacer daño. Como médicos, debemos hacer éste juramento. Pero el dolor sobreviene. Y después la culpa. Y no hay juramento que valga para eso._

Una animada Sakura hacía tortitas en la cocina. Sasori y Gaara la miraban asombrados desde la puerta.

-Buenos días-dijo ella al percatarse de la presencia de sus amigos.

-¿No se te ha pasado la fiebre de las magdalenas?-preguntó el pelirrojo menor echando un vistazo a la cocina.

-No son magdalenas, es el desayuno-aclaró ella- Gaara necesita un buen desayuno. Es el primer día después de su operación.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Gaara.

-Claro que si. Soy millonaria ¿fruta?-la chica empezó a servir la comida-¿qué os parecen los albergues?, estoy pensando en abrir uno, en medio del bosque.

-Deberías volver a la cama-apuntó Sasori preocupado.

-No puedo. Me voy al hospital.

-¿Vas a hablar con el jefe?-el pelirrojo mayor se sorprendió gratamente.

-No, a recoger mi taquilla. Puedo comprar un hotel ¿cuánto creéis que valdrán?-mientras hablaba servía zumo y se le cayó fuera del vaso, justo sobre el cheque que reposaba en la mesa.

-¡Sakura!

-Dios...-Sasori se apresuró a por un trapo-son ocho millones. No deberías echar zumo sobre ocho millones.

-Tienes que llevarlo al banco. Me pone nervioso que esté aquí.

-Vale. En cuanto recoja mi taquilla-sus amigos la miraron-estoy bien, de verdad, estoy bien. Ino me quería. Quiso darme su dinero para que fuera feliz. Soy feliz-dijo sin demasiada convicción-¿zumo?

En el hospital, en el vestuario Gaara y Sasori ponían al día a Kiba y a Sasuke sobre las novedades.

-Está ida-dijo el pelirrojo mayor al castaño-ha empapado de zumo un cheque de ocho millones y medio de yenes ésta mañana.

-Cuanta pasta...yo me compraría un hospital y lo llenaría de enfermos-dijo Sasuke ensimismado con el solo pensamiento- valvuloplastias y aneurismas a mansalva.

-Eres un psicópata ¿sabes?-dijo Sasori.

-No soy yo quien tiene un cheque de ocho millones sin cobrar.

-Dejad de hablar de mi, estoy bien-dijo Sakura sentada en uno de los bancos, unas taquillas más allá- en cuanto recoja mi taquilla me iré a casa. Gaara sí que tiene problemas.

Todos miraron al pelirrojo-¿qué pasa conmigo?

-No le has dicho a Naruto que has dejado al veterinario-aclaró la pelirrosa.

-¿No se lo has dicho?-se extrañó Sasuke.

-Tío díselo ya-dijo Kiba.

-Tiene miedo-dijo Sasori leyendo un periódico.

-Yo no tengo miedo. Naruto se retiró, se retiró y quizá sea positivo que se retirara. Puede que sea feliz. Tal vez lo ha superado. Tiene mucho en qué pensar. No quiero que se sienta culpable ¿sabéis?, estoy siendo adulto y no me apetece arrastrarle hasta nuestro...Sakura es la que tiene ese cheque.

-Estoy bien.

_La culpa nunca llega sola. Trae compañía: la duda y la inseguridad._

Antes de la ronda, Tsunade les informa de que irán a una conferencia sobre la mortalidad en el hospital y todos se entusiasman. Pero el primer caso que ven es el de Ino y los demás médicos juzgan a Tsunade porque era la residente encargada del caso. Sakura también va a la conferencia.

En cuanto terminó, la abordaron.

-No deberías estar aquí Sakura- dijo Gaara en tono paternal.

-No debes ver esto-coincidió Sasori.

-No, tranquilos, estoy bien. Es evidente que ser médico no es para mi. Seguid con lo vuestro-añadió dispuesta a irse-análisis, curar, estoy bien.

-No vayas a casa-dijo su mejor amigo-o te quedas con nosotros o llamamos a tu madre.

-Uh- Sasuke sabía que eso era un golpe bajo.

-Está a unas horas de aquí, no le importará venir y quedarse contigo todo el día-secundó Gaara.

La chica palideció-no lo haréis.

Sasori sacó el teléfono móvil-¿qué no?

-¡Eh!¡eh!¡vale!-frenó ella-iré...iré a los vestuarios.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se acercaron a los demás en cuanto la chica se fue.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?, no se le ha perdido nada en esta sala-dijo el jefe con los brazos en jarras.

-Me quedaré con ella si les parece-dijo Sasori- actualizaré historiales y haré análisis. La vigilaré si les parece. No debemos dejarla sola.

-Bien-dijo Jiraiya y se marchó.

-Doctora Tsunade...

-Queríamos decirle...-dijo Gaara.

-Lo sentimos mucho-continuó Sasuke.

-No, no dejaré que os disculpéis. No dejaré que os sintáis mejor-dijo la mujer seria y claramente enfadada-somos culpables. A trabajar. Akasuna No, échale un vistazo a Sakura.

-Si doctora Tsunade.

Rato después, mientras Gaara bajaba unas escaleras con prisa, se topó con Naruto que iba de subida.

-Has vuelto-le dijo sonriente al verlo.

-Así es.

-Estás bien sin el apéndice. Muy guapo.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltarle la verdad que su interior ansiaba soltar.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Muy bien-apreció

-¿Si?¿no te duele?

-No me duele-y fingió una sonrisa. Entonces sonó su busca-es tu marido. Hoy estoy con él.

-Ex...y pues vale, ve con él-dijo y siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras.

-De acuerdo.

Resulta que Gaara e Iruka se encargan de una pareja de divorciados que se han quedado enganchados por un piercing en las partes íntimas del hombre.

Sakura acompaña a Sasori mientras este se encarga del papeleo.

-Sé lo que pasa con los rumores, soy la interna loca. Y ahora la loca que sus amigos tienen que cuidar de ella.

-Deberías hablar de lo que vas a hacer con el dinero cuando ingreses el cheque que no te dejaremos destruir.

Iruka se encontró con ellos.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-le dijo a la pelirrosa.

-No he vuelto. Estoy bien, pero no he vuelto. Oiga, es Iruka Umino de Uzumaki. Esos apellidos suenan a dinero, es rico ¿no?. Ya lo sé, es una grosería, pero yo también soy rica.

-No hasta que ingreses el cheque-apreció su amigo rellenando papeles.

-¿Se siente culpable?-cuestionó la chica.

-¿Perdona?

-Por ser rico. Porque ahora tengo dinero, pero no he hecho nada para merecerlo y no puedo hablar con mis amigos de esto porque ellos son pobres.

-Cierra el pico Sakura- el pelirrojo estaba atento a la conversación además de a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ingresa el cheque Haruno. Eso ante todo y la culpabilidad volará-dijo el castaño y se fue.

Gaara seguía a lo suyo. Miraba concentrado una radiografía en medio de un pasillo, cuando al otro lado, apareció Naruto.

-Hola-se sorprendió-eres ubicuo*.

-Lo siento. Por una vez no ha sido a propósito.

-¿Tú crees que está borroso?-preguntó para darle más conversación al otro y le tendió la radiografía.

-¿Qué se supone que es?

-Una pareja divorciada que se ha quedado enganchada mientras...

-Ah, auch. Eso me parece muy raro.

-Llevan divorciados cinco años y siguen como unos adolescentes en fin de curso. Eso dicen-se ganó una mirada del rubio.

-¿Y Sai?

-Sai está...bien.

-Vale. Está borrosa-dijo tendiéndole la radiografía-deberías hacer otra.

Llegó la hora de comer y se reunieron todos en la cafetería como de costumbre.

-Voy a comprarle algo a Tsunade- dijo Sakura- y a Deidara.

-A él le gusta el jazz-apuntó Sasori.

-No voy a comprarle un compact disc, soy millonaria. Quiero comprarle algo grande.

-Una casa en algún sitio exótico-dijo Gaara.

-Yo compraría una isla-dijo Kiba- por ocho millones compraría una isla.

-Eres interno, no tendrías tiempo de ir a tu isla-dijo Sasuke.

-Lo dejaría.

-No lo harías. Eres cirujano, operas, es lo que haces.

-Yo no soy cirujana-dijo Sakura.

-Mi paciente tiene treinta años y cáncer de mama-continuó el castaño-vive la vida mientras puedas,...en una isla.

Sakura se dirigió al pelirrojo mayor-¿le has dicho ya a Uzumaki que has roto con Sai?

-Estoy dándole tiempo.

-Que absurdo.

-Lo absurdo es ir con ese cheque aún encima-intervino Sasori.

-Estoy bien. El cheque también. Estamos bien ¿vale?

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que unas mesas más allá, Kakashi estaba sentado tonteando con un enfermero.

-Desgraciado...-musitó y sus compañeros miraron a donde él lo hacía.

-¿Hablas del doctor Hatake?-cuestionó sorprendido Sasori.

-Ya veo...estás celoso-dijo divertida la chica.

-¿Celoso?¿de ese?, más quisiera él. Por cierto...¿quién de vosotros habló con Kakashi y le dijo la estupidez de que a mi me gustaba?-se le notaba furioso. El pelirrojo menor tragó saliva y miró a Gaara con miedo. Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Yo?, jamás haría una cosa así-el pelirrojo mayor estaba ofendido.

-En realidad...-el suave hilo de voz del ojos café llamó su atención-estabas drogado...fue cuando te llevaba a quirófano...le llamaste doctor macizo y le hablaste de Sasuke.

-¡Gaara!

-Yo no...¿lo hice?-Sasori asintió-lo siento Sasuke...no recuerdo haber hecho una cosa así, pero si lo hice...te pido disculpas.

-Gracias a ti ese cretino se burló de mi-el azabache se cruzó de brazos y miró furioso al cirujano plástico.

-¿Se burló?. Lo siento mucho de verdad.

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó interesado Kiba.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-concluyó el chico con molestia.

Se acercaba el final de la jornada, y como siempre, en el ascensor, Naruto y Gaara se volvieron a encontrar.

-Estás aquí y en todas partes-dijo el pelirrojo-y no puedo callarme. Llevo sin decírtelo todo el día, porque pensé que estaba bien y que así te dejaba espacio. Pero no puedo callar porque estás aquí y eres tú...Sai y yo hemos roto.

-Vale-dijo como si nada y sin mirarle si quiera.

-¿Vale?, bien-estaba algo desconcertado por la reacción del otro-pues ya...te lo he dicho.

_Lo primero: no hacer daño. Más fácil de decir que de hacer. Podemos hacer todos los juramentos del mundo, pero la mayoría de nosotros hace daño continuamente. _

Sakura fue a ver a Jiraiya.

-Tengo ocho millones de yenes-dijo desde el umbral de la puerta del despacho.

-Eso he oído.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Lo imagino.

-Y solo quiero hacer una sutura doble.

-En mi primer año de internado tuve a un paciente que sufrió una embolia mientras yo le llevaba a hacerle una TC. Di el código, pero cuando llegaron ya había muerto. Si le hubiera puesto el tubo de inmediato...

-Cometió un error.

-Y seguí allí. Trabajé. Aprendí. No volví a cometer ese error. Si lo hubiera dejado, mi vida se habría reducido a aquel error que cometí. Y ahora logro salvar vidas. Todos los días puedo salvarlas.

_A veces, aunque tratemos de ayudar, hacemos más daño. Y de pronto la culpa asoma la cabeza. ¿Qué hacer cuando la culpa depende de ti?. Debemos tomar una decisión: o dejamos que la culpa nos lleve a hacer lo que nos trajo problemas o aprendemos de la culpa y nos esforzamos por superarlo._

Sakura pone el arrugado y manchado cheque en la puerta de la nevera, cogido por un imán.

-¿Enserio que no piensas ingresar ese cheque?-preguntó Sasuke a su amiga.

-De el debe salir algo bueno. Y hasta que sepa qué es...no. No voy a ingresar el cheque.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Keisha White - Don't mistake me**

*******Ubicuo****: que está presente en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Omnipresente.**


	42. Deja que los ángeles se suiciden

**Deja que los ángeles se suiciden**

_Lograrlo. Conseguir de verdad. Ser cirujano requiere la máxima entrega. Debemos desear coger un bisturí y hacer una incisión que puede o no ser más perjudicial que beneficiosa. Todo se reduce a entregarse. Si no lo hacemos, no deberíamos ni siquiera coger el bisturí._

Como Deidara sigue teniendo problemas en la mano derecha, Sasuke le ayuda en todas sus intervenciones, lo que genera envidia en el resto de sus compañeros.

Por la noche, Sasori, Kiba y Gaara se preparaban para marcharse en los vestuarios, Sasuke en cambio, no parecía tener intención de irse, tomaba notas sentado en uno de los bancos y comía una chocolatina.

-Has estado muy liado-le dijo Gaara a su mejor amigo. Era la primera vez que hablaban en todo el día.

-Si.

-Naruto no ha llamado aún-dijo el pelirrojo apesadumbrado-le dije que rompí con Sai hace una semana y no me ha llamado...¿te vienes a tomar algo con nosotros?

-No puedo, debo estudiar las operaciones de mañana-respondió nervioso y se fue.

-Está liado-dijo Gaara a los otros dos defendiendo al azabache.

Naruto ya estaba en su caravana. Se dio una reconfortante ducha y al salir se asustó al encontrarse a una mujer muy familiar para él. Aún así dio un alarido por lo inesperado y se cubrió con la toalla por la cintura.

-Hola extraño-le dijo la chica recostada en la cama. Tenía una larga melena rubia recogida en dos coletas y ojos increíblemente azules.

-Naruko...¿por qué no avisas?

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Gaara entró por ella-¡hola!, ¿sabes he...?-enmudeció al ver la escena. Naruto con el cuerpo húmedo, la toalla en la cadera y una imponente rubia en su cama. Obviamente, salió de allí.

-¡Gaara!¡espera te lo explicaré!¡Gaara!-intentó seguirle, pero el pelirrojo le cerró la puerta en las narices y desapareció de allí deprisa.

-¿Gaara eh?-preguntó la chica divertida sin bajarse de la cama-así que ese bombón es el que te trae de cabeza ¿no primito?, es una monada...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se notaba que el chico no estaba muy a gusto con la visita.

-No te vi ni en Acción de Gracias ni en Navidad. Vives en una caravana. Te divorcias. Y luego está ese chico...

-Me caes de pena.

-Anda ya...me quieres.

A la mañana siguiente, Gaara, con más ojeras de las acostumbradas, Sasori y Sakura subían en el ascensor.

-Estoy bien...-susurraba Sakura como mentalizándose.

-Muy bien-apreció el pelirrojo menor.

-Mi primer día-respiró hondo-de nuevo. Estoy nerviosa, pero bien ¿lo parezco?

-Si-dijeron los dos pelirrojos a la vez.

-Quiero empezar con buen pie. Renovar mi documentación, la tarjeta, firmar los papeles y habré vuelto de verdad-las puertas se abrieron-es la mía, recursos humanos, hasta luego.

-Adiós- respondió Sasori. Ahora los dos chicos se habían quedado solos y el de ojos café se dirigió al otro-seré Sasuke para ti si lo necesitas-eso alivió a Gaara que no había cesado de lanzarle miradas cargadas de ansiedad.

-Había una mujer en la caravana de Naruto. Era fea, muy fea, pero en realidad era alta y guapa. Y él estaba desnudo.

-Así que el macizo estaba montándoselo con una tía...que hijo de puta...¿qué tal?¿me ha salido como Sasuke?

-Si...muy bien. No sé que estoy haciendo, tengo muchas perspectivas...no necesito un tío de pelo perfecto y abdominales de locura...no necesito a nadie, me basto conmigo mismo.

-Haz un pacto conmigo. Ni una cita más.

El pelirrojo mayor parecía conforme-adiós Naruto.

-Y concentración en el trabajo-concluyó y ambos chocaron los puños.

Sasori y Kiba trabajan con Iruka, el caso: una embarazada con dos úteros. Sakura vuelve bajo el mando de Tsunade, pero con muchas limitaciones y normas. Se pasará el día con Gaara y solo debe observar.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Gaara incómodo en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

A Sakura le divertía que su amigo fuera su jefe ese día-déjalo. ¿Quieres que te traiga un café?¿un masaje quizá?

-Yo no pedí que me ayudaras-rió.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Naruto apareció.

-Doctora Haruno, bienvenida. Gaara...

-Hoy Gaara es mi jefe. Debo estar con él, no puedo abandonarlo- Sakura estaba ajena a la tensión que se respiraba. De pronto la misteriosa chica rubia llegó y Gaara se dio cuenta del parecido físico que tenía con su ex.

-Tu caravana es un asco-parecía no haber reparado en las otras dos presencias y hacia pucheros-pero de día el paisaje es bonito...-entonces se percató de que el pelirrojo estaba ahí-¡Gaara!-chilló y se enganchó de su brazo-eres monísimo- dijo incluso sonrojándose.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza- Gaara...Sakura, os presento a mi prima y mejor amiga, Naruko.

La mencionada entonces miró a Sakura con enfado y se puso delante de ella-¿quién eres tú y qué haces con Gaara?-espetó furiosa.

-Yo...

-Naruko, es Sakura, una interna, es amiga de Gaara...

-Espero que sólo amiga-le apuntaba amenazante con un dedo. La pelirrosa no sabía exactamente que estaba pasando, pero sentía que se había metido en un lío.

-Solo ha venido de visita, esta noche cogerá el primer avión y volverá a su casa-dijo el rubio.

Naruko ignoró completamente a su primo y volvió a engancharse del brazo de un estupefacto Gaara- eres tan guapo-la chica le agarraba con fuerza, como si supiera que pudiera escapársele en cualquier momento.

Gaara no sabía que decir. Sus estúpidos celos le habían incluso hecho creer que Naruto podía haber estado con una mujer. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Esa chica era muy efusiva.

-Es un placer conocerte...-consiguió decir.

-¡Para mi también!, oh Gaara ¿me enseñarías el hospital?, mi primito iba a hacerlo, pero te prefiero a ti, eres tan lindo-se pegó más a el y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que eran algo más que amigos.

-Naruko, Gaara tiene que trabajar y tu ibas a desayunar conmigo-dijo Naruto. Se notaba que estaba molesto. La chica le miró y le puso ojitos de tristeza-déjale tranquilo.

-Entonces que coma con nosotros ¿almuerzas con nosotros Gaara?-le preguntó con ilusión.

¿Qué iba a decirle?-claro...

La chica le besó con ímpetu en la mejilla y se marchó con su primo.

-Vaya...vuelves locos a los Uzumaki- apreció divertida Sakura.

A Gaara y Sakura les toca pasar la mañana en urgencias.

Naruto desayunaba con su prima.

-Explícame ahora mismo porque tú y Gaara no están juntos si ya estás divorciado-la chica no había ni tocado su sándwich.

-Hubo complicaciones.

-¿Qué complicaciones?

-Desayuna, tengo que trabajar y tu debes irte.

-¿Qué complicaciones?

-Había otro chico mejor para él ¿contenta?

-¿Está con otro?-eso parecía haberla afectado y se llevó las manos a la boca, a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No, le dejó...pero sigo sin ser bueno para Gaara, solo soy capaz de hacerle daño.

-¡Idiota!-gritó y se levantó. Chocó las manos con fuerza sobre la mesa y todos los de alrededor les miraron-¡¿me estás diciendo que el amor de tu vida está libre y tú estás aquí plantado sin hacer nada?!¡¿acaso no le has visto bien?!, es una preciosidad y un encanto, es listo y...¡¿cómo podemos ser familia?!-derrotada se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

Naruto sintió el impulso de gritarle a ella también, pero esa era una cara que no debía mostrar en el hospital. Tenía una reputación. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó. Por eso no iba mucho a ver a su familia. Siempre pasaba algo.

-¿Naruko?-la voz de Kakashi consiguió que la chica perdiera el interés en él y corriera a abrazar a su amigo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Sakura se encontró a Sasori, Kiba y Sasuke en la habitación de un paciente anciano, comiendo.

-Llevo esperándoos en la cafetería media hora. ¿Ahora coméis en las habitaciones?-preguntó la pelirrosa en la puerta, portando una bandeja con comida.

-Sakura, ese es Matusalén-dijo Sasori señalando al paciente-lo conocimos hace dos días, no para de dormir.

-Aquí hay paz, nadie te molesta-dijo Sasuke que no se despegaba de los libros.

Sakura se sentó a su lado-no hago nada. Ya no se me permite hacer nada. Sabía que sería difícil, pero esto...

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el azabache.

-Almorzar.

-Si quieres hablar de como te ha ido el día, o una sesión de terapia, búscate otro sitio.

-¿Enserio?

-Adiós Sakura.

La chica se puso junto a su mejor amigo.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta Sakura- dijo Kiba- está amargado porque Kakashi se los tira a todos menos a él.

Sasuke le mostró el dedo corazón con mala cara y la pelirrosa rió.

-Si me lo quisiera tirar lo haría imbécil, pero paso de él.

-Ya, lo que tu digas.

-Me alegro de estar de vuelta, yuju- ironizó Sakura- no tengo quejas de Gaara como jefe, que por cierto, me pregunto cómo le irá almorzando con su ex y su primita. Me parece increíble como ha cambiado todo aquí.

-Vamos a ver, si nos quedamos en la habitación de Matusalén es porque aquí no se habla-dijo Sasuke molesto y recogiendo sus cosas-debería ser un lugar tranquilo-añadió y se fue.

-¿Quién habla con Kakashi para que le haga un poco de caso?-apuntó Kiba.

Naruto y su prima esperaban a Gaara.

-Escucha-dijo Naruto, le sudaban las palmas de las manos- Gaara no es como nadie con quien haya estado yo anteriormente. Gaara me importa y mucho. No digas ninguna tontería. Le incomodarás y a mi también.

-Sé comportarme.

-Por lo que veo no llego tarde- Kakashi se sentó con ellos.

-Es un milagro-apreció su amigo.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?¿va a ser un interrogatorio al amante?

-No, solo quiero conocer mejor a Gaara. No todos los días tu primo se enamora tan locamente.

-Naruto...¿te has enamorado locamente?-Kakashi fingía sorpresa.

-Hola- Gaara llegó y ocupó el asiento libre.

-¡Gaara!, has venido-la chica se alegró.

-Claro.

-Gracias-musitó Naruto para que le leyera los labios.

Afortunadamente, todo salió bien. Mantuvieron charlas amenas y no fue la pesadilla que Naruto se temió en un primer momento.

Después, Gaara buscó a Sasuke, al que encontró sentado en unas escaleras.

-La prima de Naruto es genial-le dijo sentándose a su lado-intentó sonsacarme algunas cosas sobre la relación que tuvimos y eso...pero me da la impresión de que le gusto para su primo...-el otro parecía ignorarle- Sasuke ¿estás enfadado conmigo?, porque desde ayer intento...

-No todo se reduce a ti Gaara.

-Dime ¿qué está pasando?, porque Sasori y Kiba dicen...

-Me da igual-interrumpió.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Hay cosas muy importantes en mi vida-dijo y se fue dejando a su mejor amigo solo.

Sasuke opera con Deidara. Sasori ayuda a Iruka con una cesárea a la mujer de los dos úteros.

Cayó la noche y Naruto rellenaba informes en una sala. Su prima llegó.

-Deberías haberlo visto Naru, dos úteros, algo impresionante y un bebé precioso-se sentó a su lado-hablando de bebés...¿cuándo me harás tía?

-Eso podría preguntártelo yo...

-Prefiero que sean hijos tuyos para poder malcriarlos-dijo y le sacó la lengua.

-Veo que has aprovechado el viaje.

-Si. Ya sé donde trabajas, conocí a tu amado Gaara, vi a Kakashi y te vi a ti. Ya puedes relajarte, mi avión sale dentro de dos horas.

-Así que vas a decirle a mi madre ¿qué?

-Que sigues siendo tu...y que te llame para convencerte de que te cases con Gaara.

-Naruko...

-Tu vida gira alrededor de ese chico.

-Mi vida no gira en torno a él-dijo como ofendido.

-Vamos Naru...mientras almorzamos, no dejabas de mirarle embobado. A pesar de que ni siquiera participabas en la conversación, reías si él reía. Ni sabías de lo que hablábamos él y yo. Apuesto a que ni recuerdas qué comiste o las cosas que te decía Kakashi- Naruto no replicó-debes aclararte primito. Le quieres. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes...simplemente tienes que romper esa estúpida barrera que has construido y...estar con el.

-¿Has pensado en estudiar psicología?-la chica sonrió.

-Me marcho-le besó en la mejilla y se acercó a la puerta.

-Naruko- la rubia se giró a mirarle-gracias por venir. Ha sido...gracias.

Al poco rato, el que entró fue Gaara, que iba a por café y Naruto le observó en silencio.

-Le caes muy bien a mi prima.

-¿Ah si?, gracias por decirme antes que existía por cierto-reprendió-nunca se te ocurrió decirme que tenías una prima tan simpática.

-Podrías haberte asustado...porque nos parecemos mucho en todo.

-¿En todo?-rió y el otro también-bueno ya me voy...

-Debí haberte llamado.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Quiero que funcione, aunque es complicado. Necesito un tiempo para...

-Pensar, ya- Gaara era muy comprensivo.

-Si. Para aclararme.

-Si, vale-sonrió y se fue.

_Hay momentos en que hasta a los mejores les cuesta entregarse. A veces nos sorprende que en muchas ocasiones nos permitamos renunciar a la entrega. _

Sasuke estaba solo en los vestuarios. Sentado en un banco. Gaara llegó y se detuvo a su espalda.

-Cuenta conmigo. Para lo que sea-dijo el pelirrojo-estaré aquí esperándote.

-Gracias.

_Entregarse es complicado. _

Kakashi se tumbó en una de las literas de la sala de descanso. Se quitó la bata blanca y se quedó solo con el uniforme azul oscuro. Colocó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y se relajó. Hasta que la puerta se abrió para segundos después cerrarse nuevamente, ésta vez, con pestillo incluido.

-Kakashi...

Esa voz la conocía y abrió el ojo izquierdo- Uchiha...¿qué quieres?¿y esas confianzas?

-Doctor Hatake quería...

-Así está mejor-volvió a cerrar el ojo y quedó como antes.

-Eres atractivo-dijo el azabache sin más dilación, lo que provocó que el otro con una sonrisa se sentara en la cama automáticamente y le mirase-tienes buen cuerpo...todo eso ya lo sabes. Eres egocéntrico, pero eres buen cirujano, aunque no de la especialidad que me va más a mi. Eres jodidamente perfeccionista, como yo. Y reconozco que...me atraes. Pero me pareces un completo gilipollas ¿por qué le tiras los tejos a todo el mundo y te acuestas con todo lo que se mueve, pero a mi ni me miras?

-¿Celoso?

-No, pero quiero echar un polvo contigo y yo no soy de los que lo va pidiendo por ahí. Sería más fácil si hubieras sido tu el que hubiera venido a mi, pero no lo haces-estaba colorado hasta las orejas, en cierta forma era como suplicarle.

-Vaya...eso me halaga.

-No te rías de mi. Llevo mucho sin echar un polvo y por eso te lo pido, solo es por el interés, estoy sometido a mucho estrés últimamente...no te creas que...

Kakashi se había puesto en pie y ya estaba frente a el. Le rodeó la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra lo atrajo más hacia sí, por la nuca.

Sasuke se dejó hacer. Lo deseaba desde que lo había visto por primera vez, en aquella sala, a través del cristal, cosiéndose a si mismo los puntos de la mejilla.

El peliblanco era más alto que él y se encorvó ligeramente para poder probar sus labios. En cuanto éstos se rozaron, el azabache rodeó su cuello para profundizar el beso y entonces todo comenzó.

Se besaban con deseo. Con desesperación. Como si sus bocas hubieran llevado mucho tiempo sin verse y por fin se hubieran reencontrado. Pronto las piernas de Sasuke se alzaron y rodearon la cintura del otro, que lo sujetó de los glúteos y lo empujó contra la puerta.

Kakashi le quitó la camisa del uniforme y la lanzó a alguna parte. Entonces su boca se abalanzó sobre su cuello, donde le mordisqueaba con suavidad. Sasuke se sentía muy bien. Su miembro le apretaba bajo la ajustada ropa interior. Necesitaba con urgencia ser atendido. Pero las manos de ese hombre eran demasiado expertas como para desperdiciar las caricias que le estaban proporcionando y provocaba que gemidos roncos surgieran incontrolados de su garganta.

Cuando la piel de su espalda dejó de sentir la superficie de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que le estaban trasladando a la cama. Recordó su primer día como interno, cuando Tsunade les dijo que aquellas habitaciones solo se utilizaban para descansar y se carcajeó mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en ese lugar. Kakashi le colocó con suavidad sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez Sasuke era el que mantenía los ojos abiertos para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba pasando era realmente con el peliblanco. Una de las manos de éste, acarició su miembro por encima de la tela y sintió sus tibios dedos rozarle la cinturilla del pantalón. De un tirón se lo sacó y quedó en el cabecero de la cama.

No era justo. Ya él estaba en ropa interior, pero el mayor seguía completamente vestido. Quería ver ese cuerpo que tanto había anhelado desde la primera vez y le quitó la camisa. Era simplemente perfecto. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido por el mejor de los artistas. Se quedó embelesado mirándole, hasta que sus bóxers azules desaparecieron de la ecuación.

Los labios de Kakashi se posicionaron sobre su miembro y empezó a lamer con maestría. Sasuke tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para que no oyeran sus gemidos por toda la planta del hospital. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, que pronto llegó al orgasmo y su simiente acabó en la boca del otro, que lo saboreó como si fuera algo delicioso.

Respiraba agitadamente y los latidos de su corazón eran muy rápidos. Pero sabía que la cosa no acababa ahí. Tampoco quería que acabase ahí. Iba a ser el pasivo por primera vez en toda su vida, y lo estaba deseando a pesar de todo. Kakashi le gustaba y mucho. Se dejaría hacer lo que fuera por ese tipo.

El peliblanco se colocó a su espalda y él se puso de costado. Sus expertas manos volvieron a su entrepierna y la masajearon, lo suficiente como para que se reanimara. Entonces sintió algo en su entrada y dio un leve respingo.

-Tranquilo Uchiha- susurró el otro en su oído y le mordió el lóbulo con lascivia.

Introdujo un dedo. Eso no estaba tan mal, era extraño, pero soportable. Con el segundo pasó lo mismo, más incómodo, pero podía con ello. El tercero ya le dolió un poco más, pero no lo tuvo en cuenta. Estaba demasiado excitado como para preocuparse por el dolor. El quería disfrutar. Quería otro orgasmo como el anterior.

Kakashi le penetró con sumo cuidado. Como si supiera que era la primera vez en esa posición para el azabache. Sasuke tuvo que morder la almohada esta vez para no delatarse. Dolía. Dolía mucho, sobretodo cuando ya todo el miembro del peliblanco estuvo dentro. Pero el mayor supo ser paciente y le estimuló lo bastante como para que cuando empezó con las embestidas, apenas y sintiera molestia.

Fue maravilloso.

_Y otras veces nos sorprende lo profundamente que nos hemos entregado. Porque entregarse de verdad requiere esfuerzo y sacrificio. Y por ello, a veces, aprendemos del modo más duro que hay que sopesar muy bien nuestra entrega._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Peter Bjorn & John - Young Folks**


	43. Donde están los chicos

**Donde están los chicos**

_A los cirujanos nos enseñan a buscar enfermedades. A veces es fácil detectar el problema. _

Naruto organiza una excursión con algunos compañeros para acampar en la montaña. Deidara, Jiraiya, Sasori, Chôji y Kiba son los afortunados.

_Casi siempre hay que ir paso a paso. Primero explorando la superficie, buscando los síntomas. Un punto, una lesión o un tumor. Casi nunca podemos averiguar lo que le pasa a alguien con solo mirarlo. Porque por muy buen aspecto que tenga el exterior, quizá el interior esconda una historia muy diferente. _

Frente al tablón Gaara hablaba con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Se ha ido de camping. Quiere tiempo. Quiere espacio.

-Es una fiesta de pijamas-dijo Sakura- la hacen fuera de casa, pero no deja de ser eso, una fiesta de pijamas.

Kakashi apareció.

-¿Habéis visto a Inuzuka?

-Está de camping-aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Ah, claro, aire libre...bueno, ¿entonces te gustaría a ti ir detrás de mi?-preguntó coqueteando a Gaara- me refiero a trabajar-y le guiñó un ojo.

-La doctora Tsunade nos asigna.

-La doctora Tsunade dice que si-dijo la mujer recién llegada-ve-y obedeció para agrado del peliblanco.

-Haruno, sala de conferencias, vas a estar con un orientador.

-El hospital me ha asignado ya a un loquero-dijo la chica confusa.

-Ve, necesitas que te oriente-se fue-hay muchas operaciones interesantes ¿eh Uchiha?

-Si doctora ¿con cual quiere que empiece?

Le encarga un niño que se ha tragado piezas del Monopoly.

En el ascensor, Gaara y Kakashi estaban solos.

-Antes de que empieces, hay normas en esta amistad o lo que sea-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿El club de los amantes tiene normas?, joder, yo creía que a los amantes les traía sin cuidado algo como las normas.

-Primera norma: nada de ligar. Segunda norma: no menciones a Naruto. Y tercera norma: no me pongas caritas.

-¿Caritas?

-Tu cara de ligar, no funciona conmigo. Soy inmune.

-¿Sabes?, si me hubiera ido al monte me habría llevado a alguien que me calentara un poco.

Gaara le miró ofendido-has incumplido las normas una, dos y tres-el otro rió.

-Bien, aclaración número uno: nunca ligaré contigo enserio porque eres el amor de mi mejor amigo. Aclaración número dos: Naruto era mi amigo antes de conocerte, así que le nombraré si quiero. Aclaración número tres: ésta hermosa cara es la única que tengo. Que los demás caigan rendidos ante ella no significa que sea mi cara de ligar-las puertas se abrieron y bajaron-oye ¿Naruto y tú estáis o no estáis juntos?, porque él siempre evita el tema.

-Naruto y yo estamos dejándonos espacio.

-¿Entre vosotros?¿o está él dejando ese espacio y por eso se ha ido a las montañas?

-Entre Naruto y yo han pasado demasiadas...cosas y no te importan.

Se harán cargo de un hombre transexual al que le van a quitar el pene, que además está casado con una mujer. Gaara debe estudiar para la vaginoplastia.

Ya habían llegado al lugar de la acampada. Naruto suspiró y se permitió un momento para mirar a sus compañeros. En principio, quería pasar un par de días con Deidara y Kakashi. El peliblanco no podía porque tenía una importante operación, así que se conformaba con el rubio. Pero al final apareció demasiada gente. Chôji tenía una gran tienda de campaña, de las buenas. Sasori no paraba de juntar piedras en el centro del terreno escogido, tal vez para la fogata. Jiraiya se hacía un bocadillo sentado en una silla de playa. Deidara preparaba la caña de pescar y Kiba montaba con dificultad su tienda.

-¿Habías estado de acampada antes?-preguntó el pelirrojo al castaño, ya que veía que la tienda le daba problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Camiseta y zapatillas?, te vas a congelar.

-Llevo una cazadora.

-Hazme un favor, no te me acerques cuando necesites el calor de otro cuerpo.

-Antes muero de hipotermia, que arrimarme a ti Akasuna No.

En un mostrador, Gaara se encontró con Sasuke, que miraba la radiografía de su paciente.

-¿Sabes qué voy a hacer?, ayudar a extirpar un pene.

El azabache bajó la radiografía-¿un cambio de sexo?¿enserio?

-Él...bueno, ella...ella, es paciente de Hatake.

-Y yo perdiéndomelo- se llevó una mano a la frente-yo debería convertir ese pene en una vagina...son mis penes...digo, es mi pene.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke miró alrededor. Se moría por contarlo y se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-Me acosté con Kakashi la otra noche.

-¿Cómo?-los ojos aguamarina se abrieron de par en par.

-Ya me has oído. Nos acostamos en una de las salas de descanso.

-Ya decía yo que te notaba de mejor humor...al menos en lo acostumbrado a ti-Gaara se rió de su propio comentario.

-Es buenísimo en la cama, se nota que tiene mucha práctica...pero el muy bastardo va y tontea contigo esta mañana delante de mi.

-Él es siempre así tranquilo, pero yo estoy vedado para el. Nunca intentará nada conmigo enserio. Soy el ex de su mejor amigo...oye...-acababa de caer en algo-si tu y Kakashi salís juntos, y Naruto y yo volvemos...¡su mejor amigo estaría con mi mejor amigo y podríamos hacer unas citas a cuatro geniales!

-Para el carro Gaara ¿salir?, solo fue sexo. Perfecto. Pero solo sexo. Sobra decir que ni una palabra a nadie y menos a...

-Ayudadme-dijo Sakura que acababa de llegar. Parecía disgustada-mi orientadora es una mujer insoportable. Y voy a tener que dialogar con ella todo el día. Salvo que surja algún motivo médico urgente-añadió mirando con desesperación a sus amigos-¿hay alguno?

Sasuke aprovechó y le encasquetó la tarea de revisar las heces del niño del Monopoly y se marcharon. Kakashi llegó y se puso a hablar con Gaara.

-Oye, he estado pensando. Quizá sea bueno que Naruto esté buscando su espacio. Tal vez no seáis el uno para el otro. Naruto es de los que parece estar bien por fuera, pero no está bien Gaara. ¿Quieres beber de un pozo envenenado?

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

-Porque quiero a Naruto. Le conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo y jamás, jamás le había visto enamorado de nadie. Y tampoco le había visto nunca sufrir por nadie. Ambos os hacéis daño, aún sin planearlo ni quererlo.

Gaara se fue a otro lugar. Tenía que estudiar para la intervención.

-Así que te pagan por pasarte el día viendo penes-dijo Sasuke divertido sentándose con el.

-Estoy estudiando para la operación de Hatake.

-¿Que tal te cae?

-Bien. Aunque me dijo que yo sería más feliz sin los problemas de Naruto. Cree que llueve sobre mojado. A lo mejor a su manera retorcida intenta protegerme.

-¿Protegerte?, tal vez. Oye ¿cuando le diagnosticaron a tu madre Alzheimer por qué no lo contaste?

-Porque ella me lo pidió. ¿Por qué?

-¿Y crees que hiciste bien en no contarlo?

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-¿Aunque eso significara mirar mierdas durante todo un día y probablemente más tiempo?

-Rebobina, empieza por el principio. ¿Qué secreto guardas?

El busca de Sasuke comenzó a sonar y tuvo que irse corriendo. El niño del Monopoly debe ser operado, pero Tsunade no deja que el azabache ayude porque se trae algo entre manos con Deidara. Kakashi y Gaara operan al transexual.

Los excursionistas deciden volver a casa.

_No todas las heridas son superficiales. Casi todas las heridas son más profundas de lo que pensamos. No se ven a primera vista. _

El padre de Sasori es ingresado en el hospital.

_Y luego están las heridas que nos cogen por sorpresa. _

Gaara y Kakashi van juntos a celebrar que la operación fue un éxito en el Ichiraku. Ambos se tomaban algo sentados en la barra.

-Así que, esto podría ser una copa o algo más que una copa-el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿El qué?

-Tontear. Sé que lo haces de broma, para divertirte, pero no más. Para. Sé que te acostaste con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y?, solo fue sexo.

-Y te recuerdo que estoy enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

El busca del peliblanco sonó-te salva la campana-añadió, se terminó su jarra de cerveza de un trago y se marchó.

Cuando llegó al hospital apurado, se encontró con Sasuke que lo esperaba.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?¿quemadura?¿sutura?...

-Quiero follar ahora-ordenó como si nada el azabache.

El peliblanco alucinaba, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió al más joven a una sala de descanso.

Naruto entró en el Ichiraku y vio al pelirrojo en la barra.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nos conocimos aquí ¿recuerdas?, aquí comenzó. Todo comenzó y no sabías nada de mi. Ni lo bueno, ni lo de mi marido, no sabías ni mi nombre. No me conocías. Quiero que me conozcas. Quiero empezar desde el principio. Así que hola, Naruto Uzumaki- volvió a tender la mano.

Gaara estaba serio-te marchaste. Ya es muy tarde, entre nosotros han pasado demasiadas cosas Naruto.

-Gaara...por favor...

_El truco está en hurgar en la herida hasta encontrar la verdadera causa del dolor._

-Hola-tras sopesarlo un poco, estrechó la mano al otro, que sonrió-soy Gaara Sabaku No.

-Un placer conocerte Gaara.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto.

Ambos se acercaron, y se besaron con pasión.

_Y cuando la encuentras, hay que dejarse la piel hasta curarlo._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Rihanna - Diamonds **


	44. Mirando al sol

**Mirando al sol**

_Poca gente sabe que el ojo humano tiene un ángulo muerto en su campo de visión. Hay una parte del mundo ante la que somos literalmente ciegos._

Era de noche y Naruto y Gaara estaban en el cuarto de baño del pelirrojo. La única luz que tenían era la que les proporcionaban varias velas encendidas a su alrededor. La bañera estaba llena y con mucha espuma. Naruto estaba sentado en su interior y Gaara entre sus piernas también sentado, recibía de buen grado los tiernos besos que el rubio le iba dando en la parte trasera de su cuello. Lo tenía rodeado con los brazos por el pecho y le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

-¿Qué te he dicho?-preguntó a duras penas el pelirrojo.

-¿Enserio?-el rubio ahora se centraba en el lóbulo de una de sus orejas.

-Enserio.

-¿Enserio?

-Que nos lo tomemos con calma.

-Por supuesto, me lo tomaré con mucha calma-dijo Naruto y bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Gaara que se revolvió ligeramente.

-Eso no está incluido. Empezamos de nuevo.

-¿Y eso implica la falta de sexo?

-La última vez empezamos con el sexo y no nos fue muy bien-a pesar de que hablaba de parar, su voz indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando y el rubio se atenía a eso-esperar es divertido. Y...lo necesito. A partir de ahora quiero estar alegre.

-Así que alegre...-dijo riéndose y volvió a abrazarlo.

_El problema está en que a veces el ángulo muerto nos oculta cosas que no deberíamos ignorar. A veces los ángulos muertos nos permiten ser alegres. _

Gaara entró radiante en los vestuarios, donde ya estaban el resto de sus amigos ya uniformados-hoy es el día chicos-anunció-hoy es el día en el que el Gaara retorcido desaparecerá para siempre y el alegre ocupará su lugar. Probablemente no querréis seguir siendo mis amigos porque mi felicidad os provocará un fuerte ataque de envidia. Pero es igual, porque la vida es rosa. La vida es rosa-entonces miró a todos-¿qué ocurre?

-Ingresaron al padre de Sasori anoche-dijo la pelirrosa.

-¡Dios mío!¿está bien?

-Si, está bien-dijo Sasori.

-Se desmayó y al caer se rompió una clavícula-siguió su amiga.

-La clavícula está bien. Neji dice que está bien-el pelirrojo menor estaba asustado a pesar de todo y miraba su historial.

-¿Son sus análisis?-se interesó el otro pelirrojo.

-Tiene dolores abdominales-apuntó Kiba.

-Sin síntomas peritoneales- dijo el azabache.

Tsunade llegó-¿alguno ha visto...?

-Aquí los tiene-el pelirrojo menor tendió los informes a su jefa.

-¿No crees que debería estar viéndolos yo y no tu?

-Tiene razón. Se pondrá bien.

-Hoy harás papeleo, te distraerá.

-No, creo...

-Los familiares no tratan a miembros de su familia. Papeleo-sentenció la mujer.

-Esta mañana yo voy a ayudar al doctor Deidara- dijo Sasuke y se marchó.

-Eso no me extraña...Inuzuka con Hatake, Sabaku No urgencias, Haruno sigue a Inuzuka y te recuerdo de nuevo las reglas de tu readmisión.

-Creo que las conoce doctora Tsunade- dijo Kiba para ahorrarse la cháchara, pero la mujer le miró molesta.

-No tocarás a los pacientes, ni hablarás con ellos, tampoco les harás gestos ni a tus superiores-concluyó y se fue.

Naruto y Gaara se encargan de una niña atropellada. Sasuke colaborará en el caso del padre de Sasori por decisión del propio pelirrojo. Kiba se encarga del postoperatorio de un paciente que se hizo un aumento de pectorales.

Resulta que el padre de Sasori tiene cáncer de esófago extendido al estómago. Habrá que operar para extirparlo.

Gaara corrió a buscar a Sasori al enterarse. Lo encontró en unas escaleras sentado con Sakura.

-Le operaran pronto-le dijo el chico en cuanto lo vio-ésta semana creo. Es el estadio tres del cáncer metastásico- el otro pelirrojo sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, pero no dejó que salieran. Se sentó junto a la chica-no soy capaz de asimilar algo así. Me he pasado el día pendiente de Deidara, creía que le pasaba algo. No le pasa nada y...mi padre tiene cáncer y no puedo mirarle a la cara. Sasuke ha tenido que decírselo por mi. Sasuke...

-Nadie consigue acertar con la familia-dijo Sakura.

-Desde luego yo no-secundó Gaara.

Deidara debe operar al padre de Sasori, su corazón no soportará una operación tan importante, por lo que primero deben hacerle un reemplazo de válvula. Pero Sasori sabe que a Deidara le pasa algo, intenta sonsacarle la verdad a Sasuke, pero éste no suelta prenda.

_En el caso de los ángulos muertos, quizá nuestro cerebro no se equivoca. Quizá esté protegiéndonos. _

Ya era de noche. Naruto y Gaara volvían a estar en la bañera, pero esta vez, cada uno en un extremo.

-Tal vez no esté hecho para ser alegre-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír al otro.

-Yo seré alegre por los dos.

-Me alegra que estés en mi bañera.

-Y a mi.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Mat Kearney - Where we gonna go from here**


	45. De un susurro a un grito

**De un susurro a un grito**

_Los médicos conocemos los secretos de todo el mundo. Sus historias clínicas, sus experiencias sexuales, información confidencial tan esencial para un cirujano como un bisturí. E igual de peligrosa. _

_Guardamos secretos. Es necesario. Pero no se pueden guardar todos los secretos._

Hacía una hermosa mañana. Gaara comía galletas sentado en su cama y Naruto estaba tumbado a su lado haciendo un crucigrama.

-Apogeo...cinco letras.

-Cenit.

-Estoy encantado sin sexo, todo el día haciendo crucigramas. ¿Y ahora qué toca?¿hacer calceta?-preguntó el rubio irónico haciendo reír al otro.

-Cierra el pico. Lo bueno se hace esperar- Naruto gateó hacia él y tiró de sus piernas obligándole a tumbarse y quedando debajo suyo.

-¿Si? , quiero sexo.

-No va a haber sexo-dijo divertido.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró.

-¿Interrumpo un polvo?

-No-respondió Naruto con tristeza.

-Pues lárgate.

-No puedes echarme-se quejó.

-Gaara...

El pelirrojo al ver la cara de su amigo, besó a Naruto- será un segundo.

Uzumaki se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-cuando vuelva quiero sexo-anunció antes de salir.

Sasuke se apresuró y se tumbó en la cama junto a su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué estás sudando tanto?¿vienes tú de echar un polvo con Kakashi?

-No, eso fue anoche. He corrido...ya sabes, deporte.

-¿De verdad?, tú no corres-su amigo parecía algo ido- Sasuke...

-¿Y si Naruto robara un banco?

-¿Qué?

-Supón que atraca un banco y mientras tanto le esperas fuera con el coche en marcha para escapar.

-¿Para qué iba a atracar un banco?

-Imagínatelo.

-Vale, atraca un banco.

-Y le cogen. Pero a ti no te involucran porque tu solo conducías.

-Vale. Naruto en la cárcel y yo en un coche ¿cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Tú te entregarías? ¿callarías y dejarías que Naruto asumiera su responsabilidad en un atraco del que eres cómplice o compartirías la culpa con él?

-¿De quién fue la idea de atracar el banco?

-No lo sé...no lo sé...de él, pero le ayudaste. ¿Podrías perdonártelo? ¿no confesar y que ese hombre cargue con la culpa?

-Si me lo cuentas, tal vez pueda ayudarte-concluyó Gaara- si me lo cuentas.

-Te veo en el trabajo-dijo el azabache, y se levantó.

-¡Sasuke tú no corres!¡ni tú ni yo!

-¿Es que Sasori te ha dicho algo?

-¿Algo de qué?

-Si corro, algunas veces. Sin ti-concluyó y se fue.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se topó con Sasori.

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó incómodo.

-Le operan hoy.

-No debes preocuparte.

-No lo hago. Ya no.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Hola- Sakura apareció con mala cara-¿interrumpo uno de vuestros momentos 'somos colegas y compartimos secretos'?. Estoy de mal humor, ir de enfermera me tiene frita.

Naruto también hizo acto de presencia- Sasuke se va-dijo Sasori.

-Ah, ya puedo volver con mi novio-dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Sasuke se marchó.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?-cuestionó la pelirrosa a su mejor amigo. Pero éste no le respondió.

En el hospital, todos deben echar una mano en urgencias, porque un coche ha atropellado a varias personas en un mercadillo. Todos ayudaran, salvo Sakura que se quedará con el padre de Sasori. El pelirrojo menor tampoco está, lo que preocupa a Sasuke. Al final, resulta que como Sasori no se fía de Deidara, ha buscado a otra cirujana cardiotorácica para que opere a su padre.

Kakashi, Iruka, Gaara y Kiba se hacen cargo de una chica con heridas por cristales y además embarazada y con un fragmento de vidrio en el corazón. Naruto y Sasuke atienden al causante del accidente.

Mientras Naruto examinaba al paciente, Gaara llegó.

-¿Has visto a Neji?

-No. Que mañanita. Dos muertos, catorce heridos...

-No hago más que ver sangre y más sangre.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

-¿Cómo?-eso le descolocó.

-Me echa de la cama a las seis de la mañana para poder hablar contigo, y ahora no le encuentro y es mi interno asignado. He tenido que hacer yo la TC ¿qué está pasando?

-Nada, Sasuke está bien.

-¿Qué te dijo ésta mañana?

-Habló de atracos...pero esa no es la cuestión ¿vale?, estaba corriendo y bueno, no seas duro con el hoy. No quiero meterme, pero...

-Ya estás metiéndote.

-Voy a volver a pedírtelo-y se puso a coquetear-no seas duro, anda. Por favor...

-Hay un modo de agradecérmelo. El sexo.

Gaara rió-tengo que irme-y salió corriendo.

Tras angustiosas horas, llega el momento de las operaciones. Deidara con ayuda de Sasuke, operan a la chica del vidrio en el corazón. Naruto opera al que provocó el accidente y Gaara colabora. Y el pelirrojo acaba descubriendo lo que Sasuke está haciendo por el cirujano cardiotorácico y comprende porque siempre estaba en sus operaciones. El azabache no puede con la presión y termina contándoselo a Jiraiya.

Por fortuna, todos los pacientes se salvan.

En el ascensor, Naruto se encuentra con Deidara a solas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Uzumaki parecía dolido.

-Lo siento...ha sido un día eterno. No tengo fuerzas.

-Creía que eras mi amigo.

-Y yo que eras mi cirujano.

_A veces, la traición es inevitable. Cuando nuestros cuerpos nos traicionan, la cirugía suele ser la clave para recuperarnos. Cuando nos traicionamos entre nosotros, el camino para recuperarnos, no está tan claro. _

Ya era de noche. Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco, en la calle, a la salida del hospital. Gaara y Sasori llegaron. El pelirrojo menor siguió de largo su camino, pero el otro se detuvo con su mejor amigo.

-Fue idea de los dos-dijo el azabache-él tiene una reputación. Era mi ejemplo a seguir. El cirujano que yo quiero llegar a ser...no podía perder algo así. Robamos el banco los dos.

Gaara se sentó a su lado-lo sé.

-Es que ya no podía seguir más...no era...

-Has hecho lo correcto.

-¿Y entonces por qué cuando atravesaba el parking me he dado cuenta de que no puedo volver a mirarle a la cara?

Ya era tarde. Ni Naruto ni Gaara podían dormir.

-No dejabas de mirarle las manos...-dijo el rubio que cayó en cuenta-¿lo sabías?

-No puedo decir nada. Sasuke me cuenta cosas, es mi amigo. No puedo decir nada.

-No, así no funcionan las cosas. ¿Cómo sabiendo lo que sabías o sospechándolo no me lo dijiste?

-Tú le diste el alta a Deidara, Naruto. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?. No puedes enfadarte conmigo. Es mi mejor amigo y se equivoque o no, él...

-¿Qué?

-Estaba cuando tú no-ante eso no hubo réplica. El rubio le abrazó.

Esa noche, sí habría sexo.

Unos desnudos Kakashi y Sasuke recuperaban el aliento en una sala de descanso, revueltos entre las sábanas. El azabache ya se disponía a dormir. Esa noche no tenía guardia, y aún así, debía pasarla en el hospital ahora que Naruto y Gaara estaban juntos, y que él se dedicaba a retozar con Hatake.

-Eres un genio culito- oyó decir al peliblanco.

-Ya lo sé...¿pero concretamente por qué?

-Sabías lo de Deidara y te callaste la boca. Eso te aseguraba un primer puesto en todas y cada una de sus operaciones cardíacas. Un genio. Me quito el sombrero.

-No lo hice por eso...aunque no me creas. Deidara es una leyenda y...

-Y es tu maestro, ya me sé la película. Yo también tuve uno de esos, pero le acabarás superando y te reirás al recordar la estupidez tan grande que cometiste siendo un mero interno- Kakashi también iba a dormirse, y le dio la espalda al otro.

Sasuke apoyó el mentón en su cuello-no me llames culito.

_Hacemos lo que haga falta para volver a ganarnos la confianza perdida. Pero algunas heridas, algunas traiciones son tan hondas, tan profundas, que no hay forma de reparar lo que se ha perdido. Y cuando eso ocurre, solo nos queda esperar._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Damien Rice - 9 Crimes**


	46. No te acuerdes tanto de mi

**No te acuerdes tanto de mí**

Tsunade exige un castigo para Deidara y Sasuke. Pero como no han habido negligencias ni muertes, Jiraiya aún no tiene claro que hacer.

Gaara trabajará con Iruka. Sasuke seguirá con el caso del padre de Sasori, y Tsunade se lleva a los demás, se encargaran de dos hombres gemelos adultos unidos por un costado. Con además, la colaboración de Kakashi y Naruto. Tienen que separarlos.

A la hora de comer, van a la habitación de Matusalén. Allí ya está Sasuke comiendo solo.

Kiba, Sakura y Sasori se sentaron al otro extremo. Manteniendo las distancias.

Gaara entró y se sentó al lado del azabache.

-¿Estás aquí?¿todavía no te han expulsado?-el castaño fue el primero en atacar a Sasuke.

-¡Kiba!-reprendió el pelirrojo mayor.

-No, todavía sigo.

-¿Cómo lo hacíais?¿teníais algún lenguaje en clave que las enfermeras no entendían?¿o teníais...?

-Kiba...

-¿Qué?, solo quiero saber como se trepa. Yo le llevo cafés a Hatake, pero a él le dan operaciones.

-¿Has hecho un recuento de pacientes a los que les mentisteis el mes pasado?-preguntó Sasori.

-¡Sasori!-Gaara no dejaba de intervenir.

-Claro, sus pacientes vivieron, puede operar.

-¡Sakura!

-Gaara, por favor, ¿quieres dejar de defenderme?-dijo el azabache molesto y se marchó.

Operan al padre de Sasori y a los siameses. En la de los hermanos deben participar muchos de los cirujanos y gracias a Kakashi, hasta Sakura interviene. Todo sale bien.

_Cuando acaba el día, lo que todos deseamos es tener a alguien cerca. Guardar las distancias y fingir que no te preocupan los demás, no es más que una sarta de mentiras. Elegimos a las personas que queremos que estén cerca. _

Todos estaban vestidos para irse ya en los vestuarios. Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco y Gaara explotó.

-No pienso permitir esto-dijo a sus otros amigos que ya iban a marcharse-dejadlo ya. ¡Dejad a Sasuke en paz de una vez!

-Gaara...-dijo Sasuke agotado.

-¡Sakura tú cortaste los cables, y él te apoyó y te ayudó con Ino!¡Kiba a ti te ayudó con tus exámenes!¡y Sasori cuando todo el mundo te llamaba 007...!

-¡Él me llamaba 007!-dijo el pelirrojo menor y se fue.

-Dejad que viva en paz.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kiba mirando al azabache con un mudo 'lo siento' en los ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo Sakura y se marcharon.

Gaara se sentó con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus cosas?, éste no es tú problema-reprendió el de ojos negros.

-Eres mi hermano. Mi familia. Todo lo que tengo.

Parecía procesar la información recibida-estoy hundido...-dijo el chico dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Lo sé, y yo.

_Y cuando las hemos elegido, nos quedamos junto a ellas. Aunque les hagamos daño._

Naruto debe quedarse hasta tarde, examinará a Deidara para ver si sus temblores tienen solución. Gaara aprovecha y va a ver a su madre.

_La gente que se queda contigo cuando el día llega a su fin, es la que merece la pena conservar. Aunque a veces cerca es demasiado cerca._

Kakashi se levantó de la cama y ésta generó un leve quejido. Comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, he quedado con un enfermero de pediatría-dijo el peliblanco.

-Gilipollas...-Sasuke se levantó molesto y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse también.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?-ya tenía los pantalones y los zapatos puestos.

-No me interesa saber los polvos que echas después de hacerlo conmigo-se puso sus arrugados pantalones.

-Sasuke, si quieres exclusividad solo tienes que decírmelo. Mientras tanto, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. Yo soy así-añadió y se empezó a abotonar la camisa.

El azabache furioso le empujó-¡puedes hacértelo con quien quieras imbécil, pero después de estar conmigo no es plato de gusto saber con quien te revuelcas!¡no quiero los detalles!

-No tienes derecho a estar celoso culito.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras culito!¡hoy ha sido un día de mierda!¡un día de mierda!¡y tu vas y...!

-Shhh- Kakashi le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y el muchacho detuvo sus aspavientos. Le obligó a mirarle y le beso con dulzura.

-Bastardo...-el peliblanco le rodeó con sus brazos, el menor apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se quedaron allí. Abrazados.

_Sin embargo, a veces la invasión de tu espacio personal es lo que necesitas._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Kate Havnevik - New day**


	47. Seis días (1ª parte)

**Seis días (1ª parte)**

Sasori sacó un brik de zumo de la nevera y al cerrarla, el cheque cayó al suelo.

-Sakura...acabo de tirar al suelo ocho millones de yenes.

-¿Y?-ella no le dio importancia y leía tranquila el periódico.

-Que no quiero tirar al suelo ocho millones de yenes. ¡Tienes que cobrar el cheque!

-Sasori, operan a tu padre mañana. ¿No estarás descargando tu ansiedad sobre mi y mi cheque?

-No, no es por eso. ¡Ese cheque me jode todas las mañanas!¡tiene que estar en el banco!, ¿por qué no, por favor, aunque sea por mi...no lo llevas al banco?, por favor.

-Mmm, no. Pero si te portas bien los próximos minutos te llevaré al trabajo en coche.

El chico recogió el cheque del suelo-¡no te mereces estos millones de yenes!-chilló.

-Cierto...muy cierto-ella continuaba imperturbable.

Una hora y media después, seguían a Tsunade por los pasillos.

-¿Qué tal Deidara?-preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

-No lo sé.

-No lo sabe-repitió Sasori.

-¿Le operaron ayer y no sabes como está?-cuestionó Kiba-¿ya no te importa tu mentor?

-No se hablan-apuntó Gaara.

-¿No habían hecho las paces?-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, casi.

-¿Pero siguen sin hablarse?

-Él no me habla a mi-aclaró Sasuke.

-No se hablan entre ellos-concluyó Gaara.

-¿Le preguntaste a Naruto qué tal la mano de Deidara?-preguntó a su mejor amigo el azabache.

-No quiero meterme en nada. Naruto y yo somos felices ¿no puedes dejarlo así durante un tiempo?

-Podrías tragarte tu orgullo y preguntárselo tú-dijo Sakura.

-No le cabría en el estómago-dijo el castaño provocando risas generales.

-Eres muy gracioso.

Fueron a ver al padre de Sasori, que tenía buena cara y estaba listo para la operación. También a Deidara, que volvía a ser un paciente más; a una adolescente con una enfermedad que la obliga a andar encorvada, y a un bebé prematuro en la incubadora con dilatación de intestinos.

Gaara con el padre de Sasori. Sasuke a urgencias. Kiba con Kakashi. Sakura se hará cargo de la adolescente, que es paciente de Neji. Y Sasori libre para que pueda estar con su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos amigos volvían a estar en la cocina.

-¿Le operan hoy?-preguntó Sakura al ver al pelirrojo nervioso.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento.

-¿Si?

-Si. No te he hecho una tarta.

-Gracias.

La pelirrosa fue a guardar algo en la nevera y vio el cheque.

Fuera llovía copiosamente. Kakashi llegó empapado al hospital y tosiendo.

-Su capuchino- le recibió Kiba entregándole un vaso de humeante líquido.

-Por lo menos está caliente. No deja de llover en éste infierno de ciudad.

-Apenas.

-Bien está saberlo. ¿Y el café a qué viene?

-Bueno...Iruka me ha pedido que opere con él.

-Y me sobornas para que no me enfade...buen chico-dijo y le revolvió el pelo al castaño.

Naruto ve a la paciente de Neji. Y si se somete a la operación adecuada, podría llegar a caminar erguida.

Sasori jugaba a las cartas con su padre.

-Perdona, yo atropellé a Tama.

-¿Qué?

-Tu perro. Aquel pequeño, Tama. Tú eras un niño. Lo atropellé y dije que se había escapado, lo siento muchísimo.

-¿Lo atropellaste a propósito?

-Claro que no. Corrió detrás de mi coche y se quedó enganchado en la rueda. Eras tan sensible. Eras muy blando, no podía decírtelo.

-No era blando.

-En el buen sentido, eras amable. Querías a los animales. Querías ayudar a la gente y no podía decirte a la cara que había atropellado a tu perro, así que te mentí. Te pido perdón.

-Vale.

-Eres un gran chico Sasori. Siempre fuiste un chico estupendo-el mayor parecía emocionado. La hora de la operación se acercaba y sabía que podía no salir bien la extirpación del tumor-quiero decirte que...

-Papá, no vas a morirte. Déjalo ya. No te despidas, no puedes entrar así en quirófano.

-Algún día moriré Sasori, todos moriremos y echado aquí en la cama he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que nunca te dije.

-Vale, vamos, te toca-se refería a la partida de cartas. No quería seguir escuchando a su padre porque sentía que se podía poner a llorar como un bebé asustado y eso era lo peor que podría hacer delante de su progenitor.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que decirme?

-Papá...

-Vale-rió-voy con esa-dijo y echó una carta sobre la mesita.

-Mataperros-dijo Sasori y su padre estalló en carcajadas.

Tsunade, Jiraiya y Gaara operan al señor Akasuna No, pero el tumor se ha extendido mucho. En lugar de cerrarle, como sería común, le operan porque el propio padre de Sasori lo pidió en privado.

A la mañana siguiente, una llorosa Sakura está en el banco con el cheque.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó un empleado.

-Es que...he heredado ocho millones de yenes...-las lágrimas le empapaban la cara-casi nueve en realidad...lo siento.

-Disculpe, ¿ha dicho...?

-Cójalo-le extendió el cheque y se sonó la nariz-cójalo por favor.

-Está lleno de manchas-apreció el hombre-¿qué es esto?¿una broma?

-Si, eso es. Una broma pesada.

-Dígame ¿quiere ingresarlo?

-¡¿Si quisiera ingresarlo cree que estaría llorando así?!

-No lo entiendo...

-Se supone que debo hacer algo bueno y...algo bueno...¡¿quiere ingresar el puto cheque de una vez?!

El psiquiatra de Sakura le da la aprobación para que pueda operar por fin, pero a la adolescente no la podrán operar, porque el seguro no se hará cargo y la madre de la chica no tiene el dinero necesario. A Sasori solo le queda esperar a que su padre despierte, porque ha sido una operación difícil y no saben si lo soportará.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Travis - Love will come through**


	48. Seis días (2ª parte)

**Seis días (2ª parte)**

Era por la mañana. Una solitaria Sakura preparaba el desayuno, hasta que Sasori llegó y fue a la nevera. Al percatarse de que el cheque ya no estaba en la puerta, se asustó.

-Oye...Sakura...el...el...-miraba al suelo a ver si lo veía-el cheque...no está...¡no está!, ¿se te ha caído?

-Lo he ingresado ¿vale?

-No...no dirás eso y lo habrás tirado a la basura...

-Está en el banco. Si te parece deja el tema de una vez.

-¿Está en el banco?¿y te da intereses?

-¿No he dicho que dejes el tema de una vez?

-Sakura- el chico la cogió por los hombros-ya es de verdad. Con ese dinero podrías viajar y comprarte cosas. Muchas cosas. Es un montón de dinero.

-¡Déjame en paz Sasori!

-Solo digo que la vida es breve. Puedes tener un cáncer y te operan y es...es...debes aprovechar el momento. Ahora tienes ocho millones de momentos Sakura- añadió y le dio una palmada en el trasero-tienes que gastar una parte. Solo te digo eso.

-Se han achicharrado las tostadas...

-Puedes comprarte mil tostadas.

Gracias a un donante de dinero anónimo, a la adolescente la podrán operar. Tsunade es la única que sabe, que ese anónimo es Sakura. Así que la mujer se enfada por implicarse demasiado de nuevo y le prohíbe operar.

Mientras Naruto y Neji operan a la chica, los internos reciben un aviso. El padre de Sasori. Deben cambiarle el tubo por el que respira y su esófago está muy dañado. Tsunade es la encargada de hacerlo. Pero también le fallan los riñones.

La adolescente se recupera favorablemente, al igual que Deidara al que dan el alta.

Al caer la noche, Kakashi se tomaba un té caliente en la cafetería. No dejaba de toser y una bufanda rodeaba su cuello.

-Vaya...estás hecho una mierda- Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

-Y que lo digas...

-Es por la lluvia, la constante humedad del aire.

-Es por pasarme horas encerrado contigo en esas minúsculas salas y luego salir a la calle en plena noche con un frío que pela. Me resfrío inevitablemente.

-Lo que tu digas, pero mientras lo hacemos no te oigo quejarte.

-Es que mientras lo hacemos no me quejo de nada-sonrió pícaramente, pero su mueca cambió cuando le volvió a dar un ataque de tos.

-Además si te quedaras dentro del hospital y no salieras...

-No eres el único para mi, culito.

-No me llames...

-¿Cómo está el padre de Akasuna No?

-Mal. Y Bambi no lo soportará. Sé de lo que hablo.

-¿Tu padre murió?

-Cuando yo era pequeño, en un accidente. Yo estaba en el coche. Mientras llegaba la ambulancia, intenté mantenerle el pecho cerrado para que no sangrara. Cuando murió, sentí como el corazón se le paraba. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso quiero ser cirujano cardiotorácico. Ahora tengo un padrastro, me cae bien y hace feliz a mi madre, así que...¿y tu padre?

-No tengo. Ni madre. Naruto es toda la familia de la que dispongo. Es como uno de esos hermanos que te encuentras por el camino-estornudó y sacó un pañuelo.

-Me parece que esta noche no podré utilizarte...lástima.

La mañana del día siguiente llegó. Sakura estaba sola desayunando en la cocina, puesto que Sasori se había quedado en el hospital junto a su padre.

Gaara entró y se sentó en un taburete junto a la chica.

-¿Y Naruto?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Ha dormido en su casa...yo no podía dormir y no quería molestarlo. ¿Tú has podido?

-No. He hecho pasteles y he limpiado el baño por si Sasori quiere tumbarse...¿y Sasuke?, hace tiempo que no pasa la noche en casa.

-Tenía guardia.

-Es un adicto al trabajo...dios...tengo todo ese dinero y emplearía hasta el último yen para evitar que Sasori pasara por lo que va a pasar. Sé que es inútil, y he hecho todo esto-dijo refiriéndose a los pasteles que reposaban en la encimera.

-Tienen buena pinta.

-Si.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se reúnen con Sasori y su madre para darles malas noticias. Los órganos del señor Akasuna No están fallando, solo vive por estar conectado a las máquinas. Sasori sabe que su padre está sufriendo, es doloroso y lo mejor es desconectar.

Cuando llega el momento de desconectarlo, Sasori y su madre están en la habitación. Pero Tsunade es la que desconecta al padre del pelirrojo. Muere.

En el pasillo, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba esperaban hasta que su amigo saliera. Sasori sale, pero sigue de largo. Sasuke va tras el.

Sasori estaba fuera del hospital. Ya no llovía, pero el aire frío de la noche calaba los huesos.

-Hay un club-le dijo Sasuke- de los padres muertos y no entras hasta que estás en el. Puedes tratar de comprenderlo, sentir pena, pero hasta que no lo pierdes...mi padre murió cuando yo tenía nueve años. Sasori...lamento que hayas entrado en el club.

-No...no sé como vivir en un mundo en el que mi padre no está.

-Eso ya no cambiará.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la pequeña sala. Todo estaba a oscuras. La luz de las farolas de la calle eran toda la iluminación de la que disponía, pero era suficiente como para distinguir al peliblanco tumbado boca arriba en la cama de abajo de una de las literas.

Se acercó a él y puso un pequeño botiquín en el suelo, además de una botella de agua.

-Vengo a rescatarte-dijo en voz baja. El otro le miró.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-En realidad no...pero me pillas en un día generoso, y estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ti.

-Gracias culito.

-El padre de Sasori ha muerto-dijo el azabache mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín.

-Que lástima, pobre chico...

-¿Tienes fiebre?-le palpó la frente.

-Hay formas de sudar y que baje más rápido si es el caso.

-No tienes fiebre, tómate esto-le metió una pastilla en la boca que el otro se tragó en un segundo ayudándose de un poco de agua.

-¿Te vas a quedar a cuidarme entonces?

Sasuke se subió a la cama sin decir nada, se recostó junto al otro y le abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido.

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Gary Jules - Falling awake**


	49. Grandes esperanzas

**Grandes esperanzas**

_Nadie cree que su vida acabará siendo de lo más normal. Todos pensamos que será fantástica. Desde que decidimos ser cirujanos, tenemos grandes esperanzas. Esperamos hallar avances, ayudar a la gente, marcar la diferencia. Tenemos grandes esperanzas sobre quienes seremos y luego llegamos hasta aquí._

Gaara y Naruto cenaban en casa de Deidara, puesto que el cirujano se jactaba de ser un gran chef.

-Hoy corría un rumor disparatado por el hospital-dijo Naruto al otro rubio mientras éste les servía vino-que Jiraiya va a jubilarse.

-Algo había oído...

-¿Qué?¿es cierto?¿va a nombrar un nuevo jefe de cirugía?

-Habló conmigo...pero dije que no. Ya sabes...mi brazo no estaba en condiciones y eso.

Naruto se puso pálido-¿te lo pidió?

-¿Quién quiere postre?-preguntó incómodo.

Una hora después, en el dormitorio del pelirrojo, mientras Gaara se cepillaba los dientes, Naruto se quejaba.

-Me dijo que cuando se retirara, yo sería el jefe. Pero no, no, no, no...se lo pidió a Deidara.

-Supéralo...

-Dijo 'Uzumaki, eres mi hombre', no Deidara.

-¿Cómo podemos tener una relación si tu ni me escuchas?-el pelirrojo salió del cuarto de baño y se tumbó junto al otro, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Debería ser yo el jefe.

Por la mañana, todos se terminaban de preparar en los vestuarios, cuando llegó Sakura aún con su ropa de diario.

-¿Qué os pasa?

Gaara estaba tumbado en un banco, Sasuke se ponía la bata blanca y Kiba hacía lo mismo.

-Naruto no me ha dejado dormir con sus lloros, Sasuke y Deidara siguen sin dirigirse la palabra...

-Oye, estoy bien, y no seré yo el primero que hable. Le salvé el culo a ese cretino y así me lo paga.

-Y a Kiba no sé que le ocurre-concluyó Gaara ignorando a su amigo azabache.

-Yo estoy bien, no soy como vosotros-dijo cerrando su taquilla.

-Quiero recordaros-apuntó Sakura- que aún estoy recuperándome de la muerte de Ino. Mi carrera hace aguas. He tenido que ingresar un cheque de ocho millones que era para una buena causa y no la he encontrado y que estoy en tratamiento. Podría estallar de repente. Bien y otro punto del día, es que el padre de Sasori murió.

-Estoy bien-dijo el aludido apareciendo a su espalda.

Sasori y Sakura estarán con Iruka atendiendo a una chica con cáncer. Tsunade habla con Jiraiya porque quiere abrir una clínica gratuita. Gaara y Kiba con Kakashi, que va a hacer su última rinoplastia. Sasuke con Neji.

Gaara abordó a Kakashi en un mostrador.

-¿Última rinoplastia?¿te marchas?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-En cuanto vea al jefe y le de mi carta de dimisión-dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Odio esto. Odio la ciudad...odio el tiempo...

-¿Qué pasa con tu contrato?

-¿Mi contrato oral no vinculante con Jiraiya?, si, voy a rescindirlo.

-Tampoco es que pueda obligarte a que lo cumplas ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hay rumores de que se jubila-dijo Gaara. Si aquel hombre se parecía a su mejor amigo, estaba seguro de que esa información le importaría lo suficiente como para no marcharse de la ciudad.

-¿Y quién va a ocupar su puesto?

-¿Qué más te da?, si tú te marchas-concluyó satisfecho.

Naruto abordó a Iruka.

-Cuando Jiraiya te pidió que vinieras a trabajar a este hospital ¿qué te dijo?-preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-Me dijo que tendría la mejor unidad neonatal del país.

-Ya...no te dijo nada de ser jefe.

-¿Por qué?¿qué sabes?

-Nada, lo que tu-añadió y se fue.

Rato después, saliendo de un ascensor, Naruto pilló a su mejor amigo.

-Dicen que te marchas de la ciudad.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Las buenas nuevas vuelan-dijo divertido el rubio-iba a pedirte que me ayudaras en una reconstrucción del nervio periférico, pero claro, es tu último día y...

-No lo es. Lo haré encantado.

-¿Qué?, creía que...

-Iba a irme, pero ya no. He oído que el jefe se retira.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Las buenas nuevas vuelan-dijo el peliblanco y rió-sobretodo si tienes novios cotillas-añadió y le dio una palmadita al otro en el hombro-nos veremos en la línea de meta.

Rato después, fuera del despacho de Jiraiya, se encontraba Iruka. Deidara se le acercó.

-¿Estás esperando al jefe?

-Si ¿y tú?-el castaño se puso a la defensiva.

-Si.

-¿Para?

-Ya sabes, cosas...administrativas.

-Si, como yo.

Naruto llegó-¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Estamos esperando al jefe-aclaró Deidara.

-Ah ¿tú también?

-Si, Naruto, ambos-dijo Iruka.

-Eres increíble.

-¿Soy increíble?, ¿Jiraiya se va y crees que todo se reduce a Deidara y a ti?

-¿Crees que ganarás?

-No haber apoyado a ninguno de los dos significa que tiene a otro candidato en mente.

Kakashi apareció.

-¿Qué?¿nadie me invita a la fiesta?

Jiraiya también llegó segundos después y todos corrieron hacia el y empezaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo.

-¡Todos a la vez no!-dijo el mayor-tú, dime que pasa.

-Todos quieren ser jefes y yo también por cierto-dijo Kakashi.

-E Iruka tiene envidia-dijo Naruto.

-¡Se acabó!¡ya basta!-Jiraiya llamó al orden-he tenido un día perfecto. He hablado con la junta y les he dicho que me jubilaba. He salvado una vida. Y ahora me voy a casa. Había sido un día perfecto hasta que vosotros me lo habéis estropeado. Entre todos me estáis amargando la jubilación. Sois como buitres sobrevolando mis huesos.

-Jefe-la voz afectada de Tsunade se escuchó a su espalda-¿va a jubilarse?

-En cuanto encuentren un sustituto, dejaré la jefatura de cirugía. Pero aún no se cuando, porque por ahora no veo candidatos adecuados. Perdonadme-dijo y se fue a su despacho. La mujer rubia le siguió.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba pensando jubilarse en lugar de mandarme a hacer el tonto con lo de mi proyecto de clínica gratuita?

-Tsunade...necesitas a esos chicos para que aprueben tu propuesta, porque quizá uno de ellos sea jefe de cirugía en un mes. Me cuesta imaginarlo, a mi más que a nadie, pero como tú no estás preparada, alguno de ellos tendrá que estar durante unos años.

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿yo?

-Tú ocuparás mi puesto, es para ti. Serás la jefa de cirugía. No te mandé a hacer el tonto, quería que te acostumbraras a hacer las cosas sin mi.

Los otros cuatro seguían fuera del despacho de Jiraiya. Se habían sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla por la que se podía ver la planta de abajo.

-Va a jubilarse-dijo Iruka- ahora si es verdad.

-Uno de nosotros será jefe-dijo Kakashi.

-No, uno de nosotros tres será jefe, tú no lo creo-apuntó Deidara.

-Yo podría ser jefe.

-Tu deliras-dijo Naruto.

-Kakashi Hatake, jefe de cirugía...-dijo Iruka- me entran náuseas solo de pensarlo.

Tsunade apareció y les entregó unos documentos. Se la veía decidida.

-Estas son vuestras cartas de apoyo a mi clínica gratuita. ¡Firmad!

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés Tsunade?-preguntó Deidara.

-Eres cirujana-apreció el otro rubio.

-Porque necesito algo más. Vosotros tenéis vidas amorosas complicadas, y secretos y gilipolleces...yo quiero más. Yo necesito algo en lo que creer de verdad. Una razón para pensar que podemos hacer más que dar puntos y dar de alta. Necesito creer que la medicina no solo salva vidas, que puede cambiarlas. Necesito creer en algo, igual que antes creía en vosotros. ¡Firmad de una vez!

La obedecieron.

-Necesitas fondos-dijo Naruto, antes de que la mujer le arrancara los papeles de entre las manos y se fuera.

Tsunade por fin podía respirar tranquila. Había dado un paso más. Sakura la vio y se le acercó.

-¿Qué tal su clínica?

-Ya tengo las firmas. Solo es el comienzo, pero el Konoha Byôin tendrá clínica gratuita-dijo orgullosa.

-En memoria de Ino Yamanaka-dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo ocho millones.

-Esto es...-por primera vez, a Tsunade no le salían las palabras.

_Todos creemos que nos irá bien. Y nos sentimos decepcionados cuando no se cumplen nuestras expectativas. Pero a veces, nuestras esperanzas se frustran. A veces lo que esperas es peor si lo comparas con lo inesperado._

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó Sasuke nada más poner un pie en la sala de descanso en la que se verían esa noche y tras pegar un sonoro portazo.

-¿Disculpa?-Kakashi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Estaba recostado, leyendo un libro de tapa naranja y dibujos graciosos en la portada.

-¡Ibas a marcharte!¡pensabas irte de este hospital sin decirme una palabra!¡eres un cabrón de mierda!

-Relájate, ya no me marcho. Y aunque lo hiciera, no soy el único con el que poder desfogarte culito- devolvió la vista a las páginas.

-¡Pues claro que si!-estaba tan enfadado, que cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó ambas manos a la boca con rapidez para tapársela.

-¿Qué?-cerró el libro y le miró con curiosidad.

La cara de Sasuke reflejaba auténtico pánico. De haber sido un ratón, se habría colado por el primer agujero que hubiese en la pared para desaparecerse de allí. Parecía debatirse mentalmente en algo que el peliblanco no llegaba a comprender, por más que escudriñara sus gestos. Tras unos minutos, pareció calmarse y se destapó la boca.

-No me mires.

-¿Cómo dices?-Kakashi sonrió ante el comentario, pues le había sonado a broma.

-¡Que no me mires joder!¡cierra los ojos!

-Vale...-dejó el libro en una mesita cercana. Volvió a recostarse, se cruzó de brazos y bajó los párpados. Como si esperase impaciente.

Escuchó al otro suspirar y maldecir por lo bajo.

-No puedes irte...no puedes marcharte de éste hospital porque...quiero exclusividad-el peliblanco se sintió tentado de abrir los ojos, pero si lo hacía probablemente el menor se enfadaría y quizás se detuviese en su monólogo, así que se contuvo-joder...¡me gustas!...y mucho...eres la clase de tío con el que yo estaría...no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto...-bufó molesto varias veces y soltó un par de improperios más para si mismo-contigo sería capaz de mantener una...relación...nunca me había pasado una cosa así...pero no me gusta que veas a otros. Me cabrea- Kakashi abrió los ojos y le miró serio. El más joven estaba colorado hasta las orejas y se notaba que lo que decía le estaba costando expresarlo horrores-no conocía esa faceta de mi...yo jamás...antes de venir a éste hospital yo iba a mi rollo. Solo pensaba en mi mismo y en conseguir ser cirujano. Pero entonces conozco a Gaara y empiezo a preocuparme por otra persona que no sea yo. ¡Una locura!, y para colmo, Sakura y Sasori...¡vivimos todos bajo el mismo techo!¡comparto mis cereales con esa gente!...y después apareces tú...que me atraes. Se suponía que solo era eso, atracción. Y luego vas y provocas que piense en ti...que...que quiera estar contigo ¡yo no soy así!-respiraba agitado y andaba de un lado a otro.

El peliblanco decidió intervenir- culito...¿todo eso que me cuentas es para pedirme que seamos pareja?

-Yo no pido esas cosas...eso significa que ganas tú. ¡Si!¡tú ganas!¡yo, Sasuke Uchiha, vengo aquí a suplicarte que no te vayas porque no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo!-se le veía muy contrariado consigo mismo, algo desquiciado-¡a ti!¡a un tío como tú!¡soy un imbécil de primera!-se carcajeó levemente.

-Sasuke, cállate-el mayor se puso en pie y se le acercó un poco.

-Adelante, ríete de mi. Tienes mi permiso.

-¡Cállate y escúchame!-el chico le hizo caso-te mentí. No había otros tíos...bueno, al principio si, las dos primeras noches. Francamente, tú y yo conectamos en la cama, pero no esperaba que después de la primera vez volvieras a por más. Nadie viene a por más. Yo no soy como Naruto. Yo no soy de esos que ves y piensas que son perfectos para casarte y tener hijos y envejecer juntos viendo pasar las estaciones del año cogidos de la mano en el porche. Solo soy un rollo de una noche. Pero tu me gustas. Eres como yo. Sabes lo que quieres, como lo quieres y cuando. No puedo prometerte una historia de cuento de hadas, porque nunca la he vivido...ni sé como va...pero podemos intentar algo, a ver como sale.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-atinó a decir el azabache después de tanta información recibida.

-Porque no quería que pensaras que yo veía nuestros encuentros como algo más. Soy Kakashi, por dios, soy el que se acuesta con todos. Temía que te asustaras...yo estoy asustado. Soy un cobarde. Guapo, pero cobarde.

-Eres un maldito genio-repitió lo que tiempo atrás el otro le había dicho-lo hiciste para que yo diera el paso...

-Jamás creí que lo darías.

-¿Y pensabas irte a pesar de todo?

-No me gusta esta ciudad, te soy sincero. Vine por Naruto. Me quedé porque Jiraiya me lo pidió...pero nada me ata aquí.

-No puedes irte-sentenció.

-Nada me ataba aquí-corrigió.

-Si te vas te pateo el culo-lo decía muy enserio.

-No esperes de mi grandes avances Sasuke. No sé lo que es una relación de pareja...al menos en términos prácticos. Trabajo mucho. Duermo lo justo y adoro el sexo.

-Creo que nos irá bien.

-Entonces termina lo que empezaste culito...¿qué somos?-Uchiha le miró desafiante y negó con la cabeza-vamos, dilo-se acercó al muchacho y le abrazó, dejando que la cabeza del menor reposara sobre su hombro.

-Novios-dijo cerca de su oído.

_La razón por la que nos aferramos a nuestras esperanzas, es que lo que esperamos, es lo que nos mantiene vivos. En pie. Esperando. Esperar es...solo el comienzo. Lo inesperado es lo que cambia nuestras vidas._

_Continuará..._

**Canción: Chris Brown - Without you**

**Me parece que no seguiré con este fic...no parece gustar mucho...en fin, ya veré lo hago XD**


End file.
